Ante el muro de los malditos
by Cuencas Vacias
Summary: Historia de la primer guerra contra Hades. En este capítulo: Shaka llega a su destino, Aiolos le hace una promesa pero los sapuris ya esperaban por ellos.
1. La maldición y el sello

* * *

**ANTE EL MURO DE LOS MALDITOS**

* * *

Hola: este es mi segundo fic en esta web, es de un corte más serio que mi fic anterior, espero les guste esta aventura épica de los santos de Athena.

* * *

LA MALDICIÓN Y EL SELLO

* * *

Dohko, caballero regido por la constelación de libra, estaba maldito desde hacía 243 años, y eso, reflexionó aquella mañana de abril, era mucho tiempo para una maldición; uno pensaría que tras ese largo lapso de tiempo adquiriría la madurez y la resignación para sobrellevar tan pesada carga, sin embargo a Dohko no le pasaba así, pues su larga existencia había transcurrido en medio de una especie de trance que formaba parte de esa maldición, miraba al mundo encerrado en el interior de su cuerpo, encogiéndose, apergaminándose y petrificándose

– en unos trescientos cincuenta y siete años más – murmuró para si mismo – habrá terminado –

llevaba cuentas muy precisas sobre su maldición porque cuando no sé es libre de ir a ningún lado, de dormir, de hablar o siquiera de moverse un poco se tiene demasiado tiempo como para contabilizar una monótona existencia.

A pesar de sus 261 años de vida Dohko sabía que había vivido muy poco, estiró el cuello lo cual le significó un gran esfuerzo de su diminuta anatomía y contempló el trozo de papel que rezaba una sola palabra adherido a la pared de la cueva, la cual en mejores tiempos para él había sido un auténtico templo, aquel papel rezaba el nombre de la diosa, la que había perecido hacía tanto tiempo por causa de él y sus compañeros. Observar aquel papelito insignificante era el entero objetivo de su vida, por que tras el, tras la roca estaba sellada el alma de un dios vengativo que, con su último aliento y sangre, su amada diosa había encerrado junto con una serie de monstruosos guerreros que fueron asesinados. Dohko cerró los ojos, probablemente tardaría unos meses en volverlos a abrir pero para él sería como un parpadeo.

* * *

Baucis apretó el paso bajo el sol quemante de aquella desértica llanura, nadie en sus cinco sentidos pondría un pie en ese desolado lugar donde la vida humana era prácticamente imposible, sin agua en kilómetros a la redonda, ni una sombra bajo la cual refugiarse, le decían "valle de la muerte" porque quién entraba en ese lugar lo hacía únicamente para morir y porque además con el correr de los años la gente había olvidado el verdadero nombre que sin embargo él si conocía "Yiza" una segunda sede de la diosa.

Baucis volvió su cadavérico rostro a sus compañeros que a esas alturas de la travesía se arrastraban más que caminaban, los instó a apresurarse alegando que ya faltaba poco, Casiopea le reprochó con la mirada pero fue la primera en enderezarse y volar a su lado, en la lejanía ya se podía vislumbrar el único montículo que la geografía ofrecía, el "monte de los malditos" le llamaban, Baucis sonrió, ese era un nombre perfecto.

* * *

Dohko abrió los ojos de golpe, y ese simple movimiento hizo que se mareara y se sintiera muy cansado, acababa de percibir algo, sus sentidos se habían deteriorado con la edad pero su cosmos, aquella fuerza que equivale a la manifestación del alma y la voluntad, seguía ardiendo igual que hacía 243 años cuando fue condenado a la inmortalidad; en esos momento era su cosmos y no sus marchitos oídos los que percibían pasos en la cueva, quien fuera seguramente estaba apenas en la entrada. Juntando todas sus fuerzas Dohko luchó por ponerse de pie.

* * *

Baucis, Casiopea y Tántalo descendieron lentamente las escalinatas erosionadas de aquel lúgubre lugar, seguidos de su pequeño ejercito, se adentraron en silencio hacía las entrañas de la tierra; tras diecisiete días caminando en aquel desierto la sombra que la cueva les proporcionaba era reanimante, al igual que Dohko su fuerza radicaba en su cosmos, pues de ninguna otra manera se podría haber superado la barrera natural que representaba la ubicación de la cueva.

No supieron cuanto les tomó llegar al fondo de la misma, conforme descendían todo se hizo más oscuro y sin embargo al final vislumbraron una tenue luz verdosa, se trataba de una de las legendarias llamas de Anur, inventadas por los lemurianos hacía varios siglos para emplearlas al servicio de la diosa; la llama duraría tanto como quisiera aquel que la hubiera colocado en ese sitio.

Tántalo se adelantó un poco y contempló la bóveda que se abría ante ellos, era altísima, le cabría adentro una catedral, aún alcanzaban a vislumbrarse con algo de dificultad esculturas y signos con que había sido adornada hacía unos 500 años, lo que buscaban estaba al centro, un muro, una simple pared que cruzaba la bóveda y de pie ante esa pared estaba el que sin duda era el guardián del que habían oído, el grupo de soldados se acercó aprestándose para librar una sangrienta batalla, sin embargo, lo que hallaron fue a un tembloroso viejecito que luchaba por mantenerse sobre sus articulaciones.

* * *

Tras dos siglos y medio de completa soledad y silencio lo primero que Dohko escuchó fue una risa, una risa despectiva, sus oídos desacostumbrados al ruido de otros humanos tardaron un poco en descifrar los sonidos que hasta ellos llegaban

– un viejo – escuchó que decía la voz de un jovencito –una ruina senil – siguió la voz – una travesía infernal para venir a matar a una momia

– ¿quiénes son?– masculló Dohko con dificultad – deben saber que este lugar que pisan es sagrado, y que nadie puede acercarse a este muro bajo pena de muerte –

decir todo ello le tomó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Dos de los intrusos pasaron de largo hacía el muro, mientras los demás, unas veinte personas rodeaban las paredes de la cueva, sin prestar mayor atención a aquella burla de guardián, únicamente, aquel que lucía más imponente de todos se detuvo ante él

– somos sapuris – soltó de golpe, haciendo que el anciano por poco sufriera un infarto de la impresión – venimos a cumplir un antiguo juramento – aquel joven hombre se agachó para quedar a la altura de Dohko y observarlo mejor – juramos a nuestro señor que nos vengaríamos –

– Baucis –

lo llamó una voz femenina, el joven se alejó rumbo al muro.

Dohko temblaba, la mención de sus antiguos enemigos acababa de producir algo en él, un dolor que parecía querer partirlo en dos lo recorrió haciendo que cayera al suelo

– es la maldición – pensó Dohko retorciéndose patéticamente – misophetha menos.

* * *

– Hay que romperlo –

dijo Tántalo señalando el papelito adherido al muro, Baucis asintió y se dispuso a hacerlo, hacía falta una gran explosión de cosmos para romper el sello de la diosa, pensó erróneamente, que la batalla contra el guardián del sello lo dejaría tan agotado que su cosmos no podría llevar a cabo la misión, por eso había llevado consigo a los otros dos, para cederles al "poderoso" guardián. Baucis dirigió las palmas de sus manos hacía el sello y se concentró, debía dejar fluir la energía de su alma, su cosmos hacía ese punto

­– ¿qué le sucede? –

interrumpió Casiopea, Baucis volteó hacia donde ella señalaba, el viejo estaba tirado en el suelo temblando; Tántalo se dirigió hacía él, el cuerpo del anciano se había agrietado como una pared descarapelándose y se contorsionaba en posturas que parecían imposibles para sus articulaciones, Tántalo levantó un brazo, con su cosmos podían herir con los puños y piernas con más letalidad que cualquier arma, se dispuso a darle muerte a la figura ante sus pies cuando Dohko soltó un grito muy fuerte que paralizó a todos.

Casiopea aguzó los oídos, la voz que gritaba en ese momento no correspondía a la que le había oído al anciano cuando les habló, su cuerpo temblaba haciendo sonidos grotescos aumentando de tamaño y resquebrajando la piel y músculos seniles como si fueran una envoltura; bajo todo ello empezaba a verse una luz dorada. Nadie, ni siquiera Baucis pudo moverse, un gran cosmos surgía de Dohko, paralizándolos. Cuando un tatuaje con forma de tigre apareció en la espalda de un agrandado, alisado y energizado Dohko la llama de Anur ardió con mayor fuerza alumbrando por si sola la bóveda entera, Casiopea lanzó una exclamación al contemplar al hombre que había surgido del decrepito cuerpo del anciano, del cual no quedaba ni rastro

– les dije que no debían acercarse al muro de los malditos –

dijo Dohko con voz clara y fuerte. Se sentía extraño después de resurgir de aquel letargo, miró a sus enemigos a la luz de la llama de Anur, sapuris, sus viejos ojos no pudieron percibirlo en un principio pero ahora, las negras armaduras relucían; su mirada se paseó en derredor

–pretorianos–

se dijo al ver a los veinte soldados que le rodeaban vistiendo armaduras idénticas, entre el muro de los malditos y él se interponían sólo tres guerreros.

* * *

Tántalo procedió a terminar con lo que se había propuesto, acabar con el guardián del sello, viejo o joven, eso no importaba, levantó los puños pero antes de que pudiera hacer un solo movimiento, una fuerza cual torrente lo levantó en el aire y lo arrojó contra el duro suelo de la caverna; como si esa fuera su señal los pretorianos se lanzaron sobre el guardián el cual los recibió con una sonrisa.

Dohko casi había olvidado el placer de la lucha, pero en ese momento haciendo explotar su cosmos, reventando a los sapuris, la sangre guerrera que llevaba en las venas lo enardeció recordándole que esa era su verdadera naturaleza y su razón de vivir: luchar por la diosa. Lanzó un grito salvaje cuando el último pretoriano cayó, para ese momento Tántalo se estaba levantando dispuesto a continuar

–viejo –

lo llamó y adoptó una posición de combate, Dohko lo encaró con calma como midiendo distancias, como decidiendo en que sitio el golpe sería más letal; Tántalo corrió hacia él encendiendo su cosmos que para el caballero de la constelación de Libra se sentía como una suave brisa; Tántalo cayó de cabeza y no se levantó más, una gran decepción para Dohko, ni siquiera había tenido que usar su técnica más poderosa, sólo restaban dos, era una pena, tener que volver a envejecer para cuidar del sello una vez que la batalla hubiera terminado.

* * *

Las cosas resultaban tal como Baucis había anticipado

– Casiopea –

llamó a la joven guerrera, la cual portaba una armadura de un tono vino más encendida que los demás espectros

– yo seré tu oponente – dijo interponiéndose entre el guardián y Baucis –soy Casiopea, espectro de la Ira, estrella Terrestre de la Destrucción –

– y yo soy Dohko de la constelación de Libra, de la orden de caballeros dorados de Athena–

se presentó como el protocolo de guerra exigía; ambos rivales se midieron, la joven ante Dohko lucía más bien inofensiva, tenía cabello rubio, lacio y largo que le llegaba a la cintura, la piel era crema, no era muy alta a pesar de los tacones de su armadura y los ojos, azul cielo; de no ser por la armadura que envolvía su cuerpo podría hacerse pasar por una simple campesina; y sin embargo el cosmos que de ella emanaba se percibía en el aire como una descarga eléctrica, era un cosmos agresivo, la joven se acercó al antiguo guardián en un pestañeo, en un instante estaba frente a Baucis y al siguiente se encontraba a unos centímetros de Dohko el cual no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar

– ¡palmas de vacío!–

exclamó la joven sin alzar la voz y dirigió sus manos hacía el guardián que salió despedido hacía atrás, Dohko no cayó, logró frenar el impulso de Casiopea y quedarse en pie

– ¿qué clase de ataque fue ese?–

se preguntó, su contrincante dominaba la técnica que para la orden de los caballeros de Athena implicaba el máximo nivel de velocidad, aquel nivel al que sólo unos pocos podían acceder, Casiopea se movía a la velocidad de la luz pero aún así él no había resentido el golpe; era su turno, Casiopea lo esperaba en el mismo sitio desde donde lo había golpeado, sonriendo Dohko avanzó hacía ella e intentó alzar sus puños pero algo le impidió tal acción, sorprendido se vio a sí mismo, tenía marcas negras en los hombros y en el antebrazo derecho dónde el espectro de la Ira lo había alcanzado

– las palmas de vacío roban la vida de lo que tocan, caballero dorado de Libra, no podrás mover tu cuerpo a tu antojo– le explicó ella acercándose –pero no te preocupes, en el siguiente ataque acabaré contigo–

la joven adoptó una postura de pelea y apuntó sus manos hacía la cabeza de Dohko,la joven desapareció nuevamente para aparecer por obra de la velocidad de la luz ante Dohko, el cual estaba listo para eso, no podía mover los brazos a voluntad pero eso no impidió que lanzará una patada hacía la joven que la esquivó con relativa facilidad

– ¡palmas de vacío¡– invocó Casiopea pero ese segundo ataque no alcanzó el cuerpo del caballero, de la bóveda de la cueva salió hacía ellos un resplandor cual estrella fugaz que se interpuso entre ambos oponentes, la chica se quedó inmóvil, flotando entre ellos estaba la armadura dorada de la balanza –tú armadura ha venido a salvarte–

masculló Casiopea, Dohko amplió la sonrisa que no había abandonado su rostro durante toda la batalla, la armadura se fragmentó en piezas que recubrieron el cuerpo de su dueño; a su pesar el espectro retrocedió, el cosmos del caballero había aumentado llenando por completo la cueva, una segunda transformación había ocurrido en el guardián, la armadura le había dado un aspecto imponente, casi majestuoso, con fuerzas renovadas caminó hacía Casiopea, la cual permaneció firme en su sitio, su técnica había sido anulada y Dohko adoptó su pose de batalla con facilidad

– ahora es mi turno mujer– le dijo –¡cien dragones de Rozan¡–

exclamó, su cosmos invocó como serpientes celestes a aquellas criaturas que bajó el mando de Dohko debían destruir al mal, Casiopea se cubrió con los brazos aguantando, el ataque cesó y se halló a si misma intacta

– eso fue todo–

se mofó pero el guardián se veía muy serio y no la miraba a ella sino a un punto a sus espaldas, ella escuchó un quejido y volteó a tiempo de ver a Baucis caer

– mi deber principal es cuidar del sello de la Diosa–.

* * *

Baucis se vio sorprendido, el hombre ante ellos era sin duda parte del círculo de protectores de la Diosa, caballeros entre caballeros que juraron proteger a su señora aún después de la muerte, eran los guerreros más poderosos y leales de la orden, en el pasado causaron grandes estragos entre las filas de sapuris a pesar de ser solamente cuatro, no debían subestimarlo

– Casiopea– la llamó – no te preocupes por mí, cada quién tiene una misión que cumplir –

le dio la espalda al guardián y retomó la labor que Dohko había interrumpido, concentró su cosmos en contra del sello de la Diosa, era algo increíble, todo su poder no había logrado hacerle ni un rasguño al diminuto papel.

El espectro de la Ira por su parte se ocupó de interponerse entre Dohko y su compañero y líder, Baucis confiaba en ella, Dohko la miró y se entendieron con miradas, si el guardián quería derrotar al sapuri que amenazaba con destruir el sello primero debía matarla, ambos desaparecieron moviéndose a la velocidad sagrada, se reencontraron volando prácticamente sobre la bóveda y sus puños chocaron, ambos salieron despedidos en direcciones opuestas, la mujer era realmente poderosa y a Dohko le estaba costando dominarla, Dohko invocó los cien dragones en su contra, ella incendió su cosmos e intentó detener los golpes, casi lo logró, cayó estrepitosamente pero no tardó más que un segundo para ponerse en pie de nuevo e invocar su ataque; la armadura era una excelente defensa pero aún así las palmas de vacío hicieron su efecto en Dohko que se halló a sí mismo paralizado a mitad de la batalla, el espectro saltó buscando darle el golpe final desde el aire pero el caballero incendió su cosmos desviando el ataque.

* * *

Aislado en su propia mente Baucis tuvo una revelación, para romper el sello debía hacer explotar su cosmos lo cual implicaba un riesgo muy grande, si no lograba controlar la inmensa energía que con ello desataría, su cosmos se consumiría y él moriría; no tenía elección

– por mi señor –

se dijo a sí mismo antes de incendiar su alma. Casiopea y Dohko se frenaron al sentirlo, el guardián volvió su rostro alarmado en dirección al otro espectro

– ¡Baucis! –

lo llamó Casiopea antes de que un gran resplandor los devorara junto con la cueva entera.

* * *

Dohko despertó, los párpados le pesaban sobremanera y sentía una gran presión en el pecho, abrió los ojos, todo era negrura, por unos instantes no supo donde estaba, ni en que situación, conforme se adaptó a la oscuridad recordó: el combate, los sapuris, la maldición misophetha menos y el sello.

Se encontraba sepultado bajo varios kilos de escombros que removió de sí mismo con un poco de dificultad, a su alrededor la cueva del monte de los malditos estaba destruida, la bóveda se había derrumbado y ahora se abría hacía el cielo nocturno, a pesar del mal estado del lugar él no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad, gracias a la armadura que lo protegía... la armadura que lo protegía, esa fue una revelación para él, el dorado ropaje no lo había abandonado, más aún se sentía tan joven como durante el combate y si él se encontraba en tal estado sólo podía significar una cosa terrible, su misión aún no estaba terminada, se quedó quieto en alerta, expandió poco a poco su cosmos llenando las ruinas de la cueva, esperando detectar algún enemigo en los alrededores, nada, no había nadie salvo él en kilómetros a la redonda, buscó con la mirada el fuego de Anur y el muro de los malditos, del primero no había ningún rastro, se había extinguido, en cuanto al muro, seguía en pie, claro, fue hecho por los Lemurianos, sus cimientos fueron forjados con las misteriosas artes de aquellos seres, sólo la fuerza combinada de tres caballeros dorados podría derribarlo, un sólo sapuri por poderoso que fuera jamás podría dañarlo, avanzó hacía el muro con un negro presentimiento creciendo dentro de su pecho, el sello seguía sujeto a este y sin embargo Dohko no podía percibir el poder de la diosa en torno a él, aguzó la mirada y palpó el trozo de pergamino que rezaba aquel nombre sagrado, casi impronunciable, estaba rasgado en el extremo superior

– ¡no!–

se dijo, después de todo lo habían conseguido, habían dañado el sello de la diosa, Dohko lo examinó con cautela, el daño no era suficiente para liberar las almas que contenía el muro, sin embargo aquella rotura continuaría hasta partir el sello a la mitad a menos que lo restaurasen, el problema era que tal restauración debía ser hecha por la reencarnación de un dios y ninguno había descendido a la tierra después de la última guerra sagrada, Dohko cayó derrotado, su misión, su lealtad, su maldición¿todo para qué, para nada, para ser derrotado, para perder el sello de su diosa, apretó los puños desesperado, clamó por una esperanza, permaneció inmóvil por horas.

* * *

El sol empezaba a surgir en el horizonte cuando una idea sacudió al guardián, el caballero de la constelación de Libra se puso en pie de un salto

–¡el semidiós!– casi gritó, se había devanado los sesos toda la noche buscando una posible solución y finalmente entre la maraña de recuerdos de sus tres siglos y medio de existencia halló la respuesta, a su mente vino la leyenda de un semidiós, caballero de la orden de la diosa, el más cercano a los dioses, él podía restaurar el sello en nombre de su señora – resistirá mucho tiempo aún –

murmuró volviendo a examinar el sello, estimó que tomaría unos diez meses para que el pergamino se resquebrajara por completo.

* * *

Salir a la luz del sol lo dejo ciego momentáneamente, pero pronto se halló a sí mismo empapándose de la luz del astro rey y disfrutando de ella mientras calentaba su cuerpo por tanto tiempo inerte, rió como un niño sintiéndose casi tan vivo como durante la batalla contra los sapuris, se instaló con renovadas esperanzas sobre una roca a la entrada de la cueva destruida, tendría que esperar a que algún miembro de la orden apareciera, sabía que al romperse el sello el cosmos de la diosa que lo rodeaba había estallado, eso había derrumbado la cueva y además, una manifestación tan fuerte de cosmos no pasaría desapercibida para los Lemurianos que en algún lugar debían estar pendientes de los asuntos de su diosa, sin duda la orden ya debía estar alertada de lo sucedido y debían acudir en su ayuda.

Él era el guardián maldito, habían perdido aquella sangrienta batalla ocurrida hacía 243 años, los ochenta y ocho caballeros de la diosa lucharon con lealtad y valor, mataron y murieron durante meses, siempre peleando por defenderla de aquel dios vengativo, de aquel dios de la muerte que sin ningún remordimiento invocaba desde el averno las almas de sus sapuris caídos para que continuaran la pelea en medio de dolor y agonizando; fue demasiado, tomaron el santuario de la diosa; todos cayeron. Al final sólo quedaron los cuatro miembros del círculo de protectores, entre los que se contaban el Patriarca, aquel que estaba por encima de los 88 y el más cercano a la diosa; el general de los ejércitos del santuario; el guardián de la diosa y por último él mismo, Dohko.

Elevaron sus cosmos hasta el infinito, parecía que la esperanza renacía cuando el mismísimo dios de la muerte y la venganza entró al campo de batalla, cayeron uno a uno, hasta que malheridos y sangrantes sólo quedaron en pie el Patriarca y Dohko, de los cielos descendió una espada para el dios de la muerte, el mismo cielo aprobaba su conquista de la Tierra, la empuñó y con certera puntería la arrojó contra el corazón mortal de la diosa, el Patriarca se interpuso y cayó agonizante sin que su sacrificio sirviera de algo, la hermosa diosa de la sabiduría se desplomó desangrándose, Dohko alcanzó a sostenerla cuando ella con su último aliento entonó una maldición contra su rival, el cual fue sellado junto con los sapuris muertos en batalla y finalmente ella expiró en sus brazos, ese recuerdo aún conmovía a Dohko casi hasta las lagrimas, le había jurado en su lecho de muerte que no sería en vano, que él protegería el sello aún a costa de su vida, se lo juró.

El cielo maldijo su lealtad, la diosa de la Luna en persona descendió a la tierra para hacerle saber su maldición, la que taladraba los sueños inquietos de Dohko recordándole que nunca tendría paz

"Os habéis proclamado guardián del sello y por vuestra gran fidelidad para con vuestra diosa ese deseo os será concedido. Os hemos hecho inmortal" y sin embargo ningún humano puede aspirar nunca a tal don exclusivo de los dioses "vuestra vida se alargará, envejeceréis por seiscientos años siempre vigilando el sello de la diosa; si éste peligrase rejuveneceréis para cumplir el juramento que le habéis hecho a vuestra deidad, cumplida vuestra misión volveréis a vigilar y envejecer, hasta cumplir los seiscientos años y entonces moriréis, pero vuestra alma nunca será recibida en el más allá, el dios de la muerte os ha vetado de su reino, roca seréis cuando vuestro último latido se apague; y vuestra alma quedará encerrada en piedra para cuidar del sello por la eternidad"

– por la eternidad – era una condena muy dura caviló Dohko mientras la noche caía sobre el valle, ningún miembro sobreviviente de la orden había acudido.

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	2. La caída de la orden

Hola: gracias por dejar review; este capítulo me ha tomado bastante tiempo y creo que de hecho así será con todos, espero me tengan paciencia. Por cierto soy mala para inventarme nombres de técnicas así que si se les ocurre alguna porfa díganmela.

* * *

LA CAÍDA DE LA ORDEN

* * *

Tras la muerte de la diosa y la derrota de sus caballeros, los sobrevivientes se dedicaron a la penosa tarea de reconstruir el santuario bajo la dirigencia del Gran Patriarca Hamal, un Lemuriano de la antiquísima casa de Aries, sin embargo toda la grandeza del Patriarca, del santuario, de la orden en sí, parecía pérdida por la guerra. La diosa de la Luna no trajo a la tierra sólo maldiciones para Dohko; el círculo de protectores fue condenado también con juramentos hechos por los dioses para aquellos que nacieran bajo el signo y portaran la armadura en tiempos presentes o futuros, la tierra donde se erigía el santuario de la diosa y el pueblo de Lemuria, sus eternos servidores y aliados fueron condenados a la extinción. El Patriarca y sus descendientes fueron destinados a mirar la ruina de la orden atados a la árida y estéril tierra en que se convirtió el santuario, su tarea era equivalente a la del mítico Sísifo y así sería para siempre.

A pesar de sus heridas Hamal había sobrevivido a la guerra, inválido y con el espíritu marchito había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por mantener viva la orden, instruyó a su discípulo Shion lo mejor que pudo pasándole sus conocimientos a gran velocidad, su alumno estudiaba con dedicación sabiendo que su maestro no tendría mucho tiempo de transmitirle el gran saber de los lemurianos que, por tradición, nunca se había puesto en papel, se grababa en la mente de los descendientes y así se pasaba de generación en generación.

Hamal vivió en la tierra condenada del santuario, donde todo lo que se construía se venía abajo, lo que se sembraba se pudría antes de poder cosecharlo y la misma vida transcurría gris y sin esperanza; vio morir a los últimos sobrevivientes de la guerra sagrada por culpa de la edad y la desolación, vio desintegrarse a la orden sin sangre nueva que tomara las armaduras forjadas por sus antepasados, inclusive las hermosas y sagradas armaduras doradas yacían como cascarones vacíos sin alguien digno que las reclamase; y sumado a eso miró como su raza se extinguía, el pueblo de Lemuria moría día a día bajo la maldición de los dioses, de extrañas enfermedades, de accidentes insólitos y de pesar.

* * *

Atado por la maldición y sabiéndose inútil en la tarea de buscar nuevos guerreros les concedió permiso a los cinco últimos caballeros dorados que surgieron tras la guerra sagrada para partir: Acuario, Leo, Cáncer, Tauro y Capricornio abandonaron el santuario llevándose consigo las armaduras de Escorpio, Sagitario, Piscis y Géminis, buscarían discípulos y nuevos portadores de las otras armaduras fuera de esos dominios, Hamal los vio partir, los bendijo aunque dudaba que sus bendiciones pudieran más que los juramentos de los dioses, nunca los volvió a ver y las armaduras quedaron perdidas por mucho tiempo.

Hamal lamentó seguir con vida pero lo calló, se entregó por completo a la educación de su discípulo y a mantener las ruinas del antes majestuoso santuario, murió doscientos años después que su diosa, a la edad de doscientos treinta años, una edad muy corta para su raza, los lemurianos generalmente viven alrededor de cuatro siglos, su discípulo Shion apenas tenía cuarenta y cuatro años y con gran pesar renunció a la armadura y al título de Gran Patriarca.

* * *

Shion sabía de la maldición que pendía sobre su cabeza, su maestro se la comunicó cuando tenía once años y apenas alcanzaba a comprender el enorme peso que implicaba, se sabía parte de esa maldición por ser nacido bajo el signo de Aries, de sangre lemuriana y sucesor del Gran Patriarca, sin embargo había en él una gran devoción y tenacidad que impedía se rindiera, desde el tiempo de Hamal se le veía en la madrugada acarreando piedras para levantar las construcciones aunque a los pocos meses su trabajo se destruyera, hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantener el acueducto principal del santuario, el que proveía de agua a la orden, funcionando aunque le era difícil por la erosión que devastaba todo de manera antinatural, instaba a los tres miembros que quedaban de la raza de Lemuria a fabricar llamas de Anur, a meditar frente a la estatua de la diosa, a estudiar tratando de sacarle a Hamal todos sus conocimientos a paso rápido y a restaurar las armaduras dañadas por el paso del tiempo; sus esfuerzos eran incansables pero los dioses lo eran aún más, tenía cien años cuando desistió; no por falta de ánimo, sino porque finalmente comprendió que la causa de todo era la tierra que pisaban, el santuario estaba maldito así que le suplicó a Hamal que se marcharan, que levantaran el hogar de su diosa apartados de aquellas tierras pero la respuesta fue tajante; Hamal, el Gran Patriarca no podía dejar ese lugar nunca, ni siquiera muerto pues en eso consistía su maldición y, le explicó, cuando él ascendiera al trono de la orden se vería atado de la misma manera.

* * *

Cuando Hamal falleció sólo quedaban dos Lemurianos con vida, Shion y una mujer, Io, la cual se marchó del santuario buscando evadir la maldición, a los tres años de su partida un mensajero apareció en el desierto santuario dónde sólo quedó Shion, llevaba una carta de Io y un paquete, la carta era una breve explicación de su vida, se había casado y embarazado, sin embargo el furor de los dioses la perseguía, su marido marchó lejos de ella y en sueños vio que moriría al dar a luz, así que dejo instrucciones que cuando ella abandonara este mundo sus hijos mellizos fueran llevados hasta el lejano santuario, se los confiaba a Shion, como los últimos descendientes de los lemurianos que eran; el mensajero le entregó el paquete, era una cesta con dos criaturas, un niño y una niña adentro, los llamo Mu y Carim, se convirtieron en sus discípulos y en los últimos miembros de la orden junto con él.

* * *

Carim detuvo de golpe su marcha y se inclinó con reverencia, entre las rocas de la entrada al Santuario había algo que llamó fuertemente su atención, su hermano la imitó, volvían del pueblo con provisiones

– una flor –

Mu sonrió, era extraño hallar algo verde en ese sitio

– morirá si la dejamos aquí –

Carim lo miró consternada

– ¿la trasladamos al pueblo? –

dijo con tristeza

– es una elanor – opinó Mu escrutando los pétalos dorados de la flor – es fuerte podemos trasladarla al huerto –

su hermana se mostró complacida con aquella respuesta.

Tenían trece años y la carga de vivir en el santuario, un sitio considerado maldito por todos en el pueblo y por lo cual lo evadían, su maestro Shion, rara vez descendía y hacía tiempo que los habitantes de ese lugar habían olvidado que aspecto tenía el estrafalario dueño de aquellas tierras; a pesar de lo desolado del paisaje en el cual solo se apreciaban piedras sobre piedras Mu y Carim no tenían tiempo para la ociosidad y la melancolía; "el tiempo libre mata a los lemurianos" fue la primera enseñanza de Shion, quien con sus doscientos treinta y seis años había constatado que la tristeza y la desesperanza solían hacer presa de su raza, por ello procuraba que los tres se mantuvieran ocupados sin tiempo que dedicarle a pensamientos oscuros, desde las cinco de la mañana los dos chicos estaban de pie entrenando sus dotes telequineticas, hacían ejercicio y partían al pueblo por provisiones, al volver Shion los esperaba, preparaban el desayuno, su única comida del día, y se entregaban a las labores del santuario donde siempre había algo que reparar, levantar o resanar, al caer la tarde Shion los instruía ya fuera en la antiquísima tradición de su pueblo o en combate, Mu y Carim reconocían la fuerza de su maestro, era una roca al que ninguna adversidad había logrado derrotar, sin embargo, fuera de sus fronteras la sombra del este se agrupaba y se preparaba, forjaba nuevas alianzas y se disponía a aniquilarlos, aislados tras las piedras de aquel lugar los últimos lemurianos ignoraban la guerra que se fraguaba en su contra.

* * *

Shion aplicó una delgada capa de polvo de estrellas con infinito cuidado sobre la dorada superficie, no era la primera vez que el metal divino y él se encontraban pero si la primera vez que se tocaban. La armadura del carnero dorado, la que Hamal le legó con la esperanza de mejores días para la orden, en realidad el nuevo guerrero de Aries sabía que la armadura no necesitaba ser resanada pero se trataba de una especie de ritual que su maestro insistía en realizar aunque el ropaje no había sido llevado a batalla en dos siglos y medio, con una técnica milenaria que ocupaba más la mente que las manos la armadura quedó reluciente y la caja de Pandora, que abierta como una flor, sobre la cual se encontraba se cerró sellando en su interior aquel valioso tesoro, era la única que quedaba en ese lugar, Shion no la portaría, aunque sentía su cuerpo vibrar en presencia del signo del carnero por un llamado, el llamado de su destino. Guardó sus herramientas, no podría tomar su lugar en el santuario, lo cual era una pena y una deshonra; el santuario estaba más abandonado y decadente que nunca; entre las ruinas de aquella gloriosa tierra solo vagaban tres personas, los últimos tres de aquella raza.

* * *

– Señor Shion – lo llamaron, corriendo por la escalinata de mármol ajada venían Mu y Carim, en las manos a modo de cuenco, la joven portaba una planta, la hallaron entre las rocas, se estaba marchitando por falta de agua y el sol intenso –la pondremos en el huerto– explicó Carim – Mu dice que es una elanor y que resistirá–

Mu dice, su hermano era su guía. La planta moriría como todo en ese suelo, Shion sabía que de seguir ahí tarde o temprano a ellos les ocurriría los mismo, aun así los acompañó al huerto donde unas pocas verduras luchaban por sobrevivir, mientras el par de adolescentes cumplía su labor con alegría él lo decidió

–debemos marcharnos– dijo en voz queda, cuanto más tendría que padecer la orden: sin un Patriarca, sin caballeros y ahora sin su santuario – el santuario lo es todo en este mundo–

esa era una de sus verdades y leyes más sagradas, pidió perdón dentro de su corazón a su diosa como lo venía haciendo desde que renunció a su título, lo que iba a hacer lo haría por el bien de la orden; y deseó que sus actos no atrajeran nuevas desgracias.

* * *

Mu contempló las estrellas con fascinación y concentración total, enfocando todo su cosmos en aquella tonada que cantaba pero no con la boca, se comunicaba con las esferas, con el mismo universo que los contemplaba en su magnificencia, su constelación regente brillaba inusitadamente

–giraremos con el destino– se oyó la voz de Carim que unos pasos detrás de él elevaba también su cosmos – hermano, tu destino te espera junto a la diosa que refleja tu alma, eso dicen nuestras estrellas–.

* * *

Shion los observaba desde lejos, se preguntó que pasaría con ellos, los había entrenado desde pequeños y sabía que las dotes telequinesicas de Mu superaban a Carim, algún día sería más poderoso inclusive que él; Carim sin embargo estaba dotada de una gran telepatía con la que se comunicaba con el mundo entero, el cual le contaba sus secretos, Shion ya lo había dispuesto, partirían en dos días, el rumbo aún no lo había definido, su armadura y los tesoros de la diosa viajarían con ellos; por su mente pasó el convocar a los guerreros que habían partido hacía un siglo pero se recordó que sólo responderían al llamado del patriarca y él no lo era.

* * *

Carim dormitaba inquieta, las hijas del aire flotaban gritándole mensajes mudos a su alrededor pero por desgracia ella no despertó sino hasta que la primer explosión sacudió el lugar, la chica saltó de su cama y se precipitó a la ventana, desde ahí, cuesta abajo vio venir un grupo de guerreros oscuros; corrió rumbo al cuarto de Mu, sus pies descalzos golpeaban contra el frío suelo, su hermano la esperaba de pie listo para pelear, eran los últimos que quedaban para defender el recinto de la diosa y lo harían aunque apenas fueran unos chicos sin un nombramiento ni armaduras.

* * *

Shion los reconoció con el cosmos, sapuris, malditos guerreros del inframundo, pensó en llamar a su armadura pero desistió sabiéndolo prohibido para él; cuando salió de la primera casa donde vivía, vio el valle que se extendía en torno al santuario arder, un grupo numeroso subía entonando cantos bélicos, entre ellos, vio a pesar de la noche a sus enemigos, cinco sapuris, los demás eran otras clase de guerreros. Descendió pero se detuvo un instante durante el cual ante su mirada horrorizada Mu y Carim salieron para encarar al enemigo.

* * *

– Muerte a los enemigos de los dioses–

proclamó uno de los sapuris, el más temible de ellos, cuando los chicos aparecieron frente al ejercito congregado para arrasar con el santuario rió para sus adentros, la maldición lenta y silenciosa había resultado más efectiva que las guerras en la tarea de borrar toda presencia de la diosa de la sabiduría de la faz de la tierra, pero no era suficiente, no había razón para esperar, matarían a los pocos lemurianos que quedaban y se adueñarían de los tesoros de la diosa; los aliados de los sapuris se adelantaron contra Carim y Mu, no alcanzaron a tocarles ni un cabello, materializado de la nada apareció Shion, sus discípulos nunca lo habían visto luchar, el cosmos dulce y tranquilo por el cual lo reconocían se encendió borrando a los soldados, sólo quedaron sus armaduras como corazas vacías

– váyanse –

les ordenó Shion

– pero maestro – lo llamó Carim –no podemos abandonar la orden –

– la orden somos nosotros– le respondió – váyanse, vivan, se los ordeno –

les gritó aunque de antemano sabía que no le obedecerían, las miradas encendidas de ambos se lo decían; los rodearon y como chacales se abalanzaron sobre ellos

– somos guerreros xandos –

dijo el primero de los soldados que ataviados con armaduras toscas y oscuras se alistaban a luchar, xandos, una tribu nómada y salvaje que hasta donde Shion sabía había sido casi exterminada por la orden, ahora reaparecían aliados a los sapuris, el resultado no podía ser bueno; la batalla comenzó.

* * *

Mu desplegó su poder, a cada golpe un xando era derribado; su hermana hacía lo propio empleando su telepatía, en ese momento Shion fue más consciente que nunca de que ellos habían nacido para la lucha, lamentó que no había podido nombrarlos caballeros, la balanza parecía inclinarse a favor de los caballeros de la diosa; el líder de los sapuris pasó de largo rumbo a las doce casas y Shion tuvo que dejar de lado a sus discípulos para salirle al paso

– no puedes pasar –

le dijo, el sapuri lo miró despectivamente y continuó su avance, cayó al suelo unos instantes después, se incorporó reconociendo aquel poder, era la primera vez que se topaba con uno de ellos aunque no sería la última

– este cosmos, tú eres uno de los grandes¿quién eres?–

lo increpó

– soy el caballero de Aries–

calló su nombre deshonrado por haber renunciado a su ropaje, el sapuri estalló en carcajadas, Aries, antaño el mayor de todos, el líder del circulo de protectores

– te hacíamos muerto, pero en vista de que aún vives seré yo quien acabe con tu existencia pues soy Baucis, estrella celeste del juicio, espectro de la muerte–

ambos encendieron sus cosmos, Shion esperaba el ataque el cual llegó desde su espalda, el guerrero del carnero cayó bajo el ataque combinado de dos espectros recién llegados, se puso de pie, su cuerpo herido a falta de la protección de la armadura

– extinción de luz estelar – gritó y los espectros retrocedieron bajo una lluvia de estrellas. Baucis dejó que ellos se ocuparan, en su mente flotaban los tesoros de la diosa que aguardaban en la cúspide del santuario – nunca pasarás– le gritó Shion – mientras yo viva –

su espíritu era sin duda el de un caballero y su fuerza también, como Baucis pudo comprobar cuando los cuerpos de los dos sapuris que atacaron a Shion cayeron sin vida frente a él

– muertos a pesar de la armadura –

se dijo, regresó, debía luchar.

* * *

Los xandos parecían haber sido favorecidos por los dioses a diferencia de los caballeros de la orden pues se habían multiplicado y prosperado en ausencia de la diosa; adoraban al dios de la Guerra aunque en esa época se encontraban bajo el amparo de la deidad de la muerte, su alianza con los sapuris les resultó de lo más benéfica, nuevos territorios se abrieron para ellos, su poder de guerra se multiplicó y además, podían aniquilar a viejos enemigos; el joven general de los xandos dirigía una batalla ganada de antemano, la ventaja era suya, mientras algunos de sus guerreros se ocupaban de saquear el lugar, donde no quedaba nada de valor para su gran decepción, los demás se encargaron de prenderle fuego a toda esa tierra maldita y de asesinar a los ocupantes del santuario, el general no había querido intervenir, considerándolo una pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo una gran explosión de cosmos llamó su atención hacía el terraplén que señalaba la entrada a las doce casas del zodiaco

– general, Dagnir – lo llamaron, uno de sus soldados estaba frente a él sosteniendo a un compañero herido – son fuertes –

Dagnir no se detuvo ni un momento más, se dirigió al lugar desde el cual emanaban dos grandes cosmos que se debilitaban a cada instante pero que a cada momento desaparecían a más y más de sus guerreros.

* * *

Mu y Carim sabían que no podrían ganar pero no por ello huirían de aquel lugar. Carim recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la aturdió, se giró para eliminar al autor del ataque, se trataba de un sapuri, una mujer de cabellos cual miles de hebras rosas y ojos rojos como las llamas, Carim no sabía que miraba a Desdemona, espectro de la vacuidad, ni lo sabría nunca

– cuchillas de oscuridad–

leyó Carim en los labios rosas de la sapuri, no supo bien a bien lo que le pasó pero sintió su sangre abandonar su cuerpo y cayó, mientras sus sentidos la abandonaban alcanzó a escuchar un grito aunque le parecía que venía desde muy lejos, era Mu

– hermano –

murmuró y la llama de su vida se apagó.

– Carim, hermana – la llamó Mu, tratando de abrirse paso hasta ella –¡no!–

un hombre muy alto le cerró el paso, el chico se alistó a pasar sobre él pero aquel sujeto se quedó impávido como si acabara de ver algo maravilloso, sacudió la cabeza como despejándose y finalmente atacó a Mu. Se trataba de Dagnir, el general de los xandos, no le costó trabajo someter al jovencito de cabellos lilas que lloraba a su hermana mientras luchaba por defenderse, se hallaba muy debilitado por la pelea y la desesperación; Dagnir lanzó a Mu al suelo y sus hombres se apresuraron a someterlo para que su general le diera el golpe final, ese golpe nunca llegó, había algo en ese chico que se lo impidió, había escuchado que los tres que vivían en ese lugar eran descendientes de Lemuria y se trataba de seres sobrenaturales, eso explicaba en cierto modo la extraña belleza de la que el chico ante él era dueño, levantó una mano y se alistó para degollar a su enemigo pero ahí seguían esos misteriosos ojos aguamarina, desistió

– llévenselo – ordenó – es nuestro prisionero –

sus hombres no dudaron en cumplir aquel mandato aunque les pareció extraño.

* * *

Shion sintió el momento en que Carim murió, lamentó su perdida tanto o más que Mu, pues para él era una doble desgracia, por un lado perdió a su alumna y por el otro, su pueblo estaba más cerca de la extinción que nunca; estaba a mitad de la batalla contra Baucis cuando sintió el cosmos de Mu apagarse pero no por completo, comprendió de inmediato que su discípulo había sido derrotado; su situación era muy difícil, tenía que elegir entre los tesoros de la diosa y el último de su raza, junto a Baucis aparecieron los dos sapuris restantes, Desdemona y Orión, uno de los más fuertes entre su gente; las opciones de Shion se terminaron, todos los seres de este mundo que han logrado despertar el poder de su cosmos saben que se puede hacer explotar este con toda la fuerza del alma autodestruyéndose; Shion no era el Patriarca pero su cosmos era tan poderoso como si lo fuera, si se autodestruía las doce casas se perderían; en cuanto a sus enemigos, no creía que podrían sobrevivir, los sapuris saltaron sobre él y su tiempo se terminó

–¡consumación de las estrellas!–

exclamó y su cosmos explotó arrasando con todo a su paso, Orión, el sapuri con dotes telequineticas, transportó a sus compañeros lejos de aquel lugar.

* * *

Aquel terrible día las doce casas fueron arrasadas, los tesoros de la diosa, la armadura dorada de Aries y las armaduras de plata y bronce que se encontraban en ese lugar quedaron sepultadas; la mitad del ejército xando fue destruido. Shion abrió los ojos, no estaba muerto, el destino le hacía una jugarreta extraña, lentamente se puso de pie y no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas amargas cuando contempló la devastación del santuario, lamentó estar vivo como una vez lo había hecho Hamal, lo peor de todo era que había perdido a sus discípulos; se echó entre los cuerpos de sus enemigos para dejarse morir, malherido como estaba, sin embargo en ese momento la esperanza volvió a su ser, un tenue cosmos alcanzó su alma maltrecha, era Mu, seguía con vida, Shion se enderezó y miró el cielo que empezaba a teñirse de azul con un pálido amanecer, no podía abandonar a su discípulo y último lemuriano, haciendo un gran esfuerzo se puso en pie

– aún no –

se dirigió a los escombros de la que había sido su casa.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

Lian-Dana: gracias por la felicitación para "El último vírgen..." y por el apoyo, ojalá te siga gustando la trama, aquí me fui más por Shion que por cierto es mi consentido. Ojalá tengas un ratillo para dejar review. Saludos.

Yui The Vampire: algo sombrío, no se me había ocurrido definirlo así pero me agrada; gracias por tu review.

Garibola: hola, tarde un poco en subirlo, gracias por no abandonarme amiga.

Elena: gracias por checar mi fic, me da mucho gusto contar contigo.

El Cadejos: que bueno que te agrade, me voy a echar largo el fic ojalá no caiga de tu gracia; por cierto interesante nick, que significa?.


	3. El encuentro

Hola: ahora si que me volé la barda con la demora pero la inspiración no llegaba u.u . Hubo que recurrir a medidas extremas (como echarme los cuatro número de Clover de golpe) en fin, basta de tontería y pasemos a lo nuestro.

* * *

EL ENCUENTRO

* * *

Dohko se sentía perdido, el orden del mundo había cambiado mucho durante sus doscientos cuarenta y tres años de encierro, llevaba a cuestas la caja de Pandora que contenía su armadura, lo cual hacía que a su paso por el poblado todos voltearan a verlo, se recordó a si mismo que la diosa había sido olvidada, en otro tiempo cuando los soldados de la orden descendían a los pueblos eran bien recibidos, nunca les faltaba un lugar donde hospedarse, ni comida, ni apoyo; en esos momentos sin embargo despertaba curiosidad pero no respeto; preguntó por la posada del lugar y se encaminó hacía allá, aún no decidía el rumbo que tomaría; no tenía ninguna idea de donde hallar al semidiós, ni siquiera se podía imaginar que aspecto tendría, sólo sabía que existía, generación tras generación.

La mesonera lo recibió con recelos, su aspecto no cuadraba con la gente del lugar y según lo que pudo escuchar grupos de guerreros oscuros habían pasado por el poblado causando disturbios, sin embargo le bastó una sonrisa para acallar las sospechas de la mujer

– gracias –

dijo tras recibir su habitación, se dio cuenta que hacía muchísimo tiempo no probaba bocado, se dirigió al comedor; sólo tenía su cosmos para encontrar al semidiós, su esperanza era que la poderosa alma del más cercano a los dioses lo guiara.

* * *

El guardián del sello se acomodó en el comedor que fungía como taberna conforme caía la noche, sumido en sus pensamientos y lanzándole ocasionales sonrisas a la mesera para que rellenara su plato, no se hubiera percatado de que era observado de no ser por el llamativo aspecto de quién lo acechaba

– ¡sapuri!– le gritaron sus sentidos, se puso en pie bruscamente y se dirigió hacía el oscuro personaje que sentado en una mesa algo apartada lo esperaba; llevaba una capucha negra encima y una mascara de un tono azul marino con ojos rojos; no se movió cuando Dohko llegó a su lado –tú... – comenzó sujetándolo de un hombro, se detuvo, una energía lo recorrió al tocar al sujeto, su cosmos no era agresivo ni oscuro, se sentía más bien conocido como el de un igual – ¿quién eres?–

preguntó Dohko soltándolo

– te seguí – confesó el extraño – la pregunta más bien es ¿quién eres tú?–

el antiguo guardián le señaló con la cabeza la salida al hombre de la máscara y juntos abandonaron el lugar.

* * *

Dohko cerró las cortinas de su habitación y se volvió hacía el hombre que tenía vuelto el rostro hacía la caja de Pandora que contenía la armadura de la balanza

– te seguí por eso –le dijo el desconocido señalando la caja, se quedaron en silencio, bajo la máscara el joven cavilaba, conocía esa armadura de grabados e historias de su maestro, sabía que el caballero regido por la constelación de libra se llamaba Dohko y vivía en Yiza donde cumplía una misión especial para la diosa, sin embargo, también sabía que Dohko era un anciano –¿eres discípulo de Dohko? –

quiso saber sorprendiendo al hombre moreno que lo miraba con suspicacia

– ¿discípulo de Dohko?– repitió – ¿de dónde conoces a Dohko de Libra? –

– mi maestro me habló de él–

el hombre de la máscara no sabía que tanto decir sin arriesgarse

– ¿quién es tu maestro?–

– primero dime si eres discípulo de Dohko–

– puedes decirlo así –

cedió el moreno, el extraño asintió

– mi maestro fue Hamal – al oír ese nombre el antiguo guardián respingó, se quedó estático durante un instante armando el rompecabezas que representaba la situación y finalmente se echó a reír – no encuentro la gracia –

– pero yo sí – Dohko dejó de reír – conocí a tu maestro¿eres de la orden?–

– mientes – se defendió el hombre de máscara – mi maestro murió hace más de cien años–

– lamento escuchar eso, era un gran hombre y guerrero – se acercó – yo soy Dohko–

– imposible –.

El antiguo guardián del sello se sentía feliz por ese encuentro, no esperaba hallar a nadie de la orden y menos vestido así, le explicó en pocas palabras su maldición a su nuevo compañero de armas, el cual no pareció asombrarse demasiado

– dime quien eres, ya te revelé mi identidad–

– mi nombre es Shion de la casa de Aries –

Dohko repitió aquel nombre para sí mismo, hilvanó fácilmente las palabras: Shion, de la casa de Aries, discípulo de Hamal

– tu eres el Patriarca –

sus palabras fueron como un golpe para Shion que se fue hacía atrás

– no lo soy, renuncié a ese título –

fue el turno de Shion de explicar lo sucedido, ambos tenían muchas preguntas que hacerse, eran después de todo dos caballeros, ambos malditos, ambos buscando algo; tal vez Shion había renunciado al trono, el cual carecía de sentido dada la destrucción de la orden pero actuaba como si hubiera asumido esa responsabilidad, estaba muy consternado por lo acontecido en el monte de los malditos e identificó a Baucis como el nuevo líder de los sapuris; Dohko por su parte escuchó con indignación la historia de la caída de la orden y la alianza entre xandos, con los cuales había peleado, y los sapuris; a pesar de sus malas noticias se sentían como dos amigos que se reencuentran, platicando sobre la diosa, el santuario, las batallas y los problemas pasados y presentes, y sobre sus respectivas maldiciones.

Shion había actuado con prudencia, al renunciar a ser el Patriarca pudo burlar en cierto modo la maldición que le impediría abandonar el santuario para llevar a cabo su búsqueda, cuando terminaron sus relatos la noche ya había caído, Shion no estaba hospedado en esa posada pero Dohko insistió en que se quedaran juntos, ahora que había hallado un compañero no veía razón para separarse tan pronto, poniéndose cómodo Shion se quitó la capucha pero se rehusó a abandonar su máscara

– ¿por qué ocultas tu rostro?–

inquirió Dohko

– soy de la raza de Lemuria –

fue la respuesta. Dohko recordaba a Hamal con claridad aunque sólo había contemplado su rostro una vez, los lemurianos siempre poseían un aspecto peculiar, el antiguo Patriarca era pálido como la luna, tenía una cabellera azul encendido y ojos verdes, como todos los de su pueblo carecía de cejas, dos pequeños óvalos en el lugar donde debían nacer estas denotaban los dotes psíquicos que poseía; sin duda Shion tendría una apariencia similar que lo delataría rápidamente ante cualquier enemigo, ya fuera xando o sapuri; la cabellera verde que se esparció cuando se desprendió de la capucha llamaba sobremanera la atención por si sola, Dohko no pudo evitar preguntarse de que exótico color serían los ojos que lo miraban detrás de esa máscara, no sabía que el día que contemplara aquella mirada perdería su alma; esa noche se fueron a descansar ya entrada la madrugada, en ningún momento Shion se dejó ver, sólo cuando hubo recostado la cabeza en la almohada Dohko recordó una antigua ley del santuario que prohibía la contemplación de el rostro del Patriarca de la diosa excepto a sus familiares y confidentes

– actúas con más seriedad que el mismísimo Hamal –

pensó Dohko para sus adentros.

* * *

Dohko abrió los ojos y de inmediato echó en cuenta la ausencia de su compañero, se incorporó preguntándose el porqué de la abrupta partida de Shion, esperaba que pudieran continuar sus respectivas búsquedas juntos al menos durante un trecho del camino. Empacó sus escasas pertenencias y cargó consigo la caja de Pandora, salió bajo las miradas escrutadoras de los pueblerinos sin rumbo fijo aún, tomó el camino que dejaba el pueblo hacía el sur y ahí bajo la sombra de los árboles halló a Shion

– te esperaba – le dijo éste cuando lo vio aparecer – he decidido ir contigo–

– ¿por qué? –

quiso saber Dohko aunque la oferta era generosa

– sé de una persona que puede decirnos como hallar al semidiós –

Shion había pensado en ello durante toda la noche, le costó decidirse pero finalmente comprendió que su encuentro con Dohko no había sido fortuito y que debía cumplir sus prioridades

– espera, tu discípulo es muy importante para la supervivencia de tu raza, dime como hallar a esta persona de la que hablas, la encontraré por mi cuenta –

se hizo silencio, a Dohko le hubiera gustado ver la expresión en el rostro de Shion; aunque podía percibir emociones y anticipar las intenciones de quienes le rodeaban el hombre bajo la máscara no dejaba traslucir nada en absoluto

– no – dijo Shion finalmente – para contactar a la vidente se necesitan ciertas habilidades que yo poseo – Shion se acercó – además, inclusive antes que para con mi raza, mi deber es para con la diosa–

Dohko lo miró intensamente, era sin duda una dura resolución la que acababa de tomar

– que así sea entonces y que la diosa proteja a tu discípulo –

Shion bajo la cabeza

– ya no puedo sentir su cosmos – Dohko sabía lo que eso implicaba pero entendió cuanto le preocupaba a su compañero cuando éste dijo – eso significa que está muy lejos de aquí ó está muy débil ó – hizo una pausa – está muerto–

– ánimo amigo mío, tu raza es valerosa –

Shion sonrió bajo la máscara y decidió dejar de lado esa conversación, se pusieron en marcha, nunca se había aventurado tan lejos del santuario pero conocía de memoria mapas, señales y descripciones de lugares, debían viajar hacía el sureste, unas quinientas leguas los separaban del recinto donde moraba la vidente, sería sin duda un viaje largo, no tenían tiempo que perder a pesar de la certeza de Dohko de que el sello resistiría mucho tiempo más.

* * *

Mu despertó apesadumbrado, sentía un vacío en el pecho como si algo le hubiese sido arrancado, a su cabeza embotada le tomó unos instantes recordar la causa de esa sensación

– Carim –

era ahora un ser incompleto, un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, estaba atado sobre el suelo de una prisión, ninguna luz se filtraba a través de los barrotes de la puerta de hierro que sellaba su encierro, se sentía muy débil, estaba demasiado maltrecho y agotado, sólo le quedaba esperar a que el enemigo acudiera a terminar con su vida, tal vez lo torturarían por diversión, aunque ese pensamiento no lo asustaba, pasaron tantas horas sin que nadie llegara que, sumido en su tristeza, Mu perdió la noción del tiempo.

Carim y Shion eran su familia; su hermana solía ser más alegre que él, era infatigable y positiva, aún cuando Shion y Mu perdían toda esperanza ella mantenía la confianza en que las cosas mejorarían por los tres. Hacía extrañas predicciones acerca del futuro según el capricho de las estrellas, algunas veces no eran más que inventos suyos para embromar a Mu; cómo la ocasión en que le dijo que en el cielo estaba escrito que ella sería el sucesor de Shion y Mu el siervo que la atendería, aunque en otras ocasiones se ponía muy seria

– hay cosas que pueden llegar a ser o llegar a no ser, hay cosas que son simples reflejos de lo que debería ser, pero también hay cosas que son inmutables; Mu, reconocerás a la persona a la que amarás por el modo especial en que la llames –

esa junto con su último mensaje acerca del destino de su hermano eran las verdades inalterables que el destino le había reservado a Mu.

– hermana, moriste sin hacer realidad tu deseo de convertirte en caballero, no creo que tus predicciones para mí lleguen a materializarse tampoco porque seguramente moriré en este lugar – se preguntó que habría sido del cuerpo de Carim, probablemente el enemigo lo había abandonado en el campo de batalla donde se convertiría en presa de las aves de rapiña o tal vez en el mejor de los casos lo habían incinerado – mereces una despedida adecuada – pensó Mu, ofreció sus lagrimas para lavar la deshonra inferida al cuerpo de su hermana, pero eso no le pareció suficiente, finalmente se le ocurrió – te ofrezco mi silencio en honor a ti y por tu descanso eterno en los campos Elíseos –

murmuró y calló en un voto que no sabía cuanto duraría, finalmente despidió a Carim con su mente, tomó los recuerdos de su melliza y los guardó en el interior de su corazón, cerró los ojos, sentía que su cuerpo estaba menos tieso y su mente más despierta, no moriría por si mismo.

* * *

La puerta de la celda se abrió, un hombre de alborotados y cortos cabellos negros entró, era muy alto, de unos dos metros quince, llevaba consigo una antorcha que arrojaba sombras sobre su rostro, unas gruesas cejas enmarcaban los ojos de un color verde oscuro, era moreno y sonreía; Mu lo miró unos instantes pero luego apartó la mirada, aquel hombre llegó hasta su prisionero

– ¿tienes miedo? – inquirió pero Mu no respondió – eres prisionero de Dagnir señor de Ascella, te encuentras en mi fortaleza ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

el prisionero permaneció mudo, por suerte para él, el señor de Ascella era benévolo y paciente con las cosas que le interesaban, un segundo hombre entró tras él; Dagnir le pasó la antorcha y extrajo una daga de entre sus ropas; Mu temió que su momento había llegado pero no dejó traslucir su inquietud, sus zozobra resultó mal infundada, Dagnir cortó las ataduras de su prisionero y sujetándolo de los hombros lo puso en pie, sostuvo a Mu pues las piernas no le respondían del todo debido a su debilidad y al tiempo que había permanecido atado en el duro y frío piso, Dagnir tomó la barbilla de Mu con la mano izquierda y lo obligó a levantar la cara, los estragos de la pelea eran menos visibles en el joven lemuriano

–serás mi siervo, desde ahora y en adelante perteneces a los xandos de Ascella, tienes suerte eres el único botín de guerra valioso que pudimos rescatar de tu santuario – finalmente Dagnir soltó a Mu el cual se apoyó en la pared para no caer, el joven general se volvió a su acompañante y quitándole la antorcha de las manos le ordenó – ocúpate de él –.

* * *

Las heridas de Mu fueron atendidas, Dagnir ordenó que lo alimentaran bien y le dieran ropas adecuadas; los siguientes días lo instruyeron para servir a Dagnir quién se había proclamado su amo, durante todo ese tiempo el último lemuriano no dijo ninguna palabra, permanecía mudo y ausente a su entorno. A las mujeres que atendían a los guerreros les costó mucho sacarle su nombre, el cual escribió en un trozo de papel: Mu. Su señor se mostró muy complacido, era deferente con su prisionero y pronto sus súbditos se percataron de que el joven de cabellos lilas no era más que un capricho para Dagnir. Mu se sometió con el corazón congelado, escapar era imposible, él solo no podría pasar por encima de los xandos, aunque si se lo proponía podría causar conmoción en la fortaleza, sin embargo la desesperanza fue lo que lo mantuvo en ese lugar, no creía que su maestro siguiera con vida, en cuanto al santuario, ese ya no era su hogar.

* * *

Shion y Dohko hicieron una parada en Gama, se trataba de una ciudad bien establecida; a veces perdían el camino pero sus pies se dirigían siempre hacía el sureste; Ascella estaba al este del santuario por lo que Shion se encontraba cada vez más lejos de Mu; le tomó varios días vencer la ansiedad que había hecho presa de él al principio de su viaje; la que le hacía pensar lo peor a cada paso que daba. Mu le había salvado la vida, de no ser por él se habría dejado morir allá en las ruinas del santuario, fue por él que Shion, sangrante y triste, se había levantado, había excavado con sus manos en las ruinas de la casa de Aries para desenterrar la máscara que ahora portaba, una capucha y algo de dinero para luego teletransportarse fuera de la tierra que había sido su hogar por los últimos ochenta y siete años, había avanzado como alma en pena durante cuatro días hasta el pueblo donde encontró a Dohko, todas las noches oraba por el bienestar de Mu aferrándose a la esperanza.

* * *

Dohko ya se había acostumbrado a conversar con la máscara negra y al comportamiento de Shion, el cual nunca comía en su presencia, ni se quitaba las ropas o la máscara ni siquiera para dormir, permanecía tieso e infatigable y hablaba poco aunque conocía muchas cosas interesantes para los oídos de Dohko

– ¿estás seguro que no tienes hambre? –

le preguntó el guardián del sello mientras comía una segunda ración de todo en la posada de la ciudad

– si –

respondió Shion, sentado junto a Dohko con los brazos cruzados. La caja de Pandora ya no estaba con ellos, tuvieron que ocultarla en el camino, la enterraron lo más profundo que pudieron a pesar de las protestas de Dohko, Shion tuvo que prometerle que volverían por ella algún día tras asegurarle repetidas veces que recordaba a la perfección el lugar donde se encontraba, en esos momentos la armadura de libra se hallaba guardada en un improvisado atado a los pies de su dueño. La zona estaba llena de xandos, mientras la orden caía bajo las maldiciones de los dioses la alianza sapuri – xando conquistaba el este y se expandía poco a poco hacía el sur. El aspecto de Shion no levantaba recelos mezclado entre tropas de hombres corpulentos y mal encarados que iban y venían por la ciudad.

Decidieron descansar en ese sitio, tras la comida se encaminaron a las afueras de la ciudad, el poco dinero que tenían se agotaba por lo que debían acampar a la intemperie, la noche cayó sin que Shion probara bocado en todo el día

– dime amigo – comenzó Dohko acomodando sus pertenencias cerca de un árbol – esperas tomar el título de Patriarca cuando todo esto termine – no obtuvo respuesta – está bien, entiendo porque eres tan solemne, Hamal no lo habría hecho de otro modo –

Shion se puso de pie abruptamente

– voy a la ciudad, he escuchado rumores sobre estás tierras, temo que muy pronto nuestro viaje dejará de ser tan tranquilo – se alejó unos pasos sin voltear, Dohko le oyó decir – si actúo de esta forma es porque deseo conservar el honor que me queda–.

* * *

Dohko ignoraba el motivo de las sospechas de Shion acerca de esa ciudad pero no carecían de razón de ser, apenas se hubo acomodado sintió algo, era vigilado, no pudo ver a nadie sin embargo percibía presencias a su alrededor; Shion regresó avanzada la noche, lo halló despierto, no tuvo que preguntar que ocurría pues también él se percató de la situación, se sentaron uno junto al otro y vigilaron, no los dejaron en paz toda la noche. Al caer el alba Dohko decidió que no podían quedarse más tiempo y permitir que sus acechadores los cercaran. Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y haciéndole una señal a Shion ambos se pusieron en marcha

– esta hora es peligrosa, hay demasiadas sombras – dijo Dohko – permanece alerta –.

De entre los árboles que bordeaban el camino un grupo de hombres armados salió, eran diez y les cerraron el paso

– extranjeros deténganse – ordenó uno de ellos dando un paso al frente – estos caminos pertenecen a la dama Casiopea – dijo – y para transitar por ellos hay que pagar un tributo –

Dohko reconoció el nombre de inmediato, Casiopea, el sapuri

– no tenemos dinero – le respondió – ni nada de valor–

– entonces no pueden pasar –

mientras aquel hombre hablaba seis más, los que los habían estado vigilando, aparecieron a espaldas de Dohko y Shion rodeándolos

– temo que eso no es posible, tenemos un encargo urgente que cumplir y no podemos demorarnos –

dijo Shion, ambos caballeros sabían que no era conveniente luchar y revelar sus identidades, los sapuris los creían destruidos y eso era una ventaja en aquélla travesía

– sus problemas no nos interesan, o pagan o vuelven por donde vinieron–

– no escogemos ninguna de las dos opciones –

los retó Dohko y avanzó, el líder del grupo se apresuró a obstruirle el paso y tomando a Dohko de la ropa lo alzó en vilo

– voy a enseñarte a respetar los designios de la dama Casiopea –

escupió dispuesto a partirle la cara a Dohko, pero apenas hubo alzado un puño cuando un golpe lo alcanzó en el estómago y lo lanzó contra sus compañeros, Dohko se vio libre, volteó hacía su compañero cuyo cosmos aún ardía

– no tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías – los dieciséis, como su fueran un solo hombre se lanzaron sobre ellos. Les tomó un instante a los caballeros aplastar a sus atacantes, cuando el último cayó Shion se dirigió a Dohko y lo sujetó de la ropa con algo de brusquedad sorprendiéndolo – vienen más¿puedes sentirlo? – le dijo, Dohko asintió – debemos irnos –

puntualizó y dicho esto ambos desaparecieron en el aire.

* * *

Reaparecieron por encima de una pendiente, así que se encontraron rodando cuesta abajo uno sobre el otro; se detuvieron varios metros más adelante, algo magullados

– ¿pero que fue eso? –

se quejó Dohko mientras se desenredaba la capucha de Shion

– no conozco la zona, no puedo ver con claridad el punto donde quiero aparecer –

le respondió Shion saliendo de debajo de su amigo; Dohko se levantó y ayudó a Shion a ponerse de pie

– ¿por lo menos sabes donde estamos?–

– si – Shion miró alrededor – aparecimos a medio kilómetro del punto donde estábamos, hacía el sur como siempre –.

Frente a ellos se extendía una vasta llanura de pasto alto y verde, era sesgada al fondo por una cadena montañosa en la cual destacaban dos picos que se alzaban hasta internarse entre las nubes – vamos hacía las montañas, lo que buscamos está más allá de ellas

– nos tomará varios días de camino llegar hasta allá¿y después qué¿escalamos ó puedes teletransportarnos más allá de las cimas?–

– sería muy peligroso intentar la teletransportación pero tampoco escalaremos, anoche estuve investigando, hay un paso entre los dos picos principales: Zuben Elgenubi y Zuben Eschamati–

– bien hecho –

dijo Dohko

– también me enteré de ciertas noticias – se pusieron en marcha – el país al otro lado de las montañas está en guerra con los sapuris–

– eso no me sorprende–

– se dice que el líder de su resistencia es un guerrero dorado –

ambos se miraron

– ¿crees que sea un caballero?–

– eso espero – Shion le explicó que tras la partida de los últimos caballeros dorados Hamal no supo que rumbo tomaron – las armaduras pueden estar en cualquier lugar–

– sin duda esos rumores son buenas noticias para nosotros, un nuevo aliado no nos sentaría mal –

Shion no se mostraba tan optimista pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Avanzaron sin descanso hasta bien entrada la noche, hicieron una pausa para descansar sólo lo necesario y calentarse un poco en torno a una fogata

– nos persiguen –

anunció Shion

– lo sé, por la velocidad a la que se acercan sin duda vienen a caballo – confirmó Dohko – a este paso nos darán alcance en unas horas, tardaron en organizarse–

– supongo que tuvieron que esperar a que los caídos recobraran el conocimiento para enterarse de lo que pasó–

– resignémonos a no pasar desapercibidos, habrá que darles batalla –

Shion asintió, vaya complicación

– sin embargo no hay que adelantarnos a revelar nuestra misión–

– no usaré mi armadura –.

Apagaron la fogata y aguardaron, una escaramuza de unos veinte hombres apareció alrededor de las once de la noche, fueron aplastados en medio de confusión; el ataque resultó ser muy favorable para los caballeros, consiguieron caballos, aunque sólo tomaron uno, Shion temía que el corcel no podría pasar a través de las montañas, además nunca en su vida había cabalgado. Dohko tomó las riendas y Shion montó tras él y se sujetó a su amigo.

* * *

Garibola: hola, gracias por la página que me recomendaste y por la técnica, nos seguimos escribiendo y espero que este fic siga siendo muy de tu gusto a pesar de la demora.

Olympia-mg: gracias por las flores (hasta me chiveé), lo de la soledad de Dohko es como para darse un balazo (aunque en este fic sería inútil porque el pobre no puede morir n.n ), espero está actualización te guste. Saludos!

Shadir: hola amiga, como verás los xandos aún no le tocan ningún pelo a Mu (por ahora). Espero te guste su cautiverio y el rollo con su hermana.

El Cadejos: ya cheque tu profile, leyenda interesante sin duda, en mi ciudad creo que tendría bastante chamba, jeje. Que te pareció este capi?.


	4. En el paso de las montañas

Hola: pues este capítulo digamos que simplemente fluyo, gracias por sus valiosos comentarios... los problemas de Shion y Dohko no han hecho más que empezar.

* * *

EN EL PASO DE LAS MONTAÑAS

* * *

Tas tres días de viaje alcanzaron las faldas de la cordillera Zuben dejando atrás el camino, era la mañana del 2 de Mayo

– siento presencias –

dijo Dohko de pronto frenando el caballo, ambos caballeros expandieron sus sentidos, percibieron hombres, avanzaban a pie y a un ritmo constante

– soldados –

musitó Shion, no estaban a la vista, venían del norte siguiendo la falda de la cordillera

– no creo que sea conveniente que nos encontremos con ellos –

opinó Dohko, su compañero estuvo completamente de acuerdo, por lo que se dieron prisa en encontrar el paso de las montañas. Dieron con él con un poco de dificultad, el sendero era pedregoso y muy escarpado, tuvieron que soltar el caballo y seguir a pie. Por momentos más que caminar escalaban entre piedras, el paso era lo bastante ancho para que avanzaran uno junto al otro.

Tras dos jornadas de viaje ante sus ojos empezó a perfilarse una fortaleza encallada en la montaña de la izquierda, de ella salían varias columnas de humo cual hebras, frente a ella el paso se ensanchaba dando lugar a un claro bastante amplio

– ¿qué es eso? –

quiso saber Dohko

– no figura en los mapas del santuario –

respondió Shion

– ¿será una fortaleza sapuri?

– no percibo ningún cosmos, sólo la presencia de hombres normales

– no es prudente arriesgarnos, habrá que pasar sin ser vistos –

estaban en eso cuando una imperiosa voz a sus espaldas los sobresaltó

– su osadía es cada vez más grande sapuris pero al final será su perdición –

los dos se volvieron, asomándose entre las rocas de la montaña a su derecha un grupo de guerreros surgió, la voz era de un hombre delgado, blanco, de cabellos cortos y negros y ojos azules muy fríos, el cual estaba al frente, vestía una cota de malla ligera y ningún arma en sus manos; de la montaña de la izquierda surgió otra tropa, iban a pie y portaban lanzas y arcos; entre ellos había una mujer, parecía salida de las antiguas leyendas sobre las amazonas, tenía el pelo de un tono verde, menos encendido que el de Shion, su cuerpo era delgado y fino al igual que su rostro pero sus ojos irradiaban fiereza

– Shura – llamó al líder – no hace falta que manches tus manos con la sangre de estos dos, yo me haré cargo –

una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre Shion y Dohko, sin embargo ninguna los rozó siquiera, las armas comunes no pueden dañar a los caballeros de la diosa

– Shura – empezó Dohko dirigiéndose al líder – no hace falta que nadie se manche las manos hoy pues no somos tus enemigos –

las miradas caían sobre Shion

– tratas de engañarme –

inquirió Shura con un dejo áspero

– de ningún modo, no te dejes llevar por la apariencia de mi compañero, nosotros combatimos a los espectros del dios de la muerte con tanto o más furor que tú, somos caballeros de la orden –

Shura alzó un brazo para frenar a sus hombres que amenazaban con atacar

– la orden – masculló, había incredulidad en su mirada – vendrán conmigo –

dijo para todos. Dohko y Shion no opusieron resistencia cuando los escoltaron con lanzas a sus espaldas hacía la fortaleza humeante.

* * *

Conforme se acercaron a ésta pudieron apreciar los estragos de una batalla en los muros, un vigía se asomó desde la torre de guardia, le oyeron gritar algo sobre el regreso del señor Shura y las puertas dobles, las cuales parecían haber sido reconstruidas varias veces por los tonos distintos de tablones que las conformaban, se abrieron de poco a poco.

En el interior de la fortaleza la gente iba y venía cual hormigas reparando daños, interrumpiendo su trabajo sólo para saludar a Shura con breves reverencias. Ambos caballeros fueron escoltados al salón principal de la fortaleza, toda la construcción tenía un aspecto duro y austero, no había decoraciones ni muebles lujosos por ningún lado. Shura se veía cansado, tomó asiento en una silla de madera al centro del salón y les indicó que se acercaran, la guerrera amazona y un puñado de hombres permanecieron cerca de ellos, acentuando el ambiente de desconfianza

– ¿díganme quiénes son ustedes? y ¿qué hacen en este lugar?

– como antes te dijimos, somos caballeros dorados de la orden de la diosa de la sabiduría, dinos Shura¿eres un caballero? –

Dohko percibía un cosmos apacible proveniente del hombre frente a él

– si, soy portador de una armadura de oro – respondió Shura – señor de Nashira la fortaleza en que nos encontramos y de Algedi, el poblado al otro lado de la montaña, he librado una guerra contra los sapuris desde hace un año, pareces conocedor de cuestiones de guerra – Dohko asintió – entonces comprenderás mi difícil situación, tengo ante mí un par de desconocidos, uno de ellos claramente un guerrero oscuro – señaló a Shion – y pretenden hacerme creer que son miembros de una orden que se extinguió hace mucho tiempo y que hoy vive únicamente en leyendas y canciones¿cómo podría confiar en ustedes, no lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿quiénes son?–

la situación se tornaba cada vez más tensa y peligrosa

– soy Dohko – dijo este y soltó a sus pies el atado que contenía su armadura la cual respondió al cosmos de Dohko que se encendía y se ensambló ante Shura – esta es mi armadura, pues soy el caballero de la constelación de libra¿es esta una prueba suficiente? –

Shura contemplaba intensamente la balanza dorada, hizo una señal con la cabeza a sus hombres los cuales se retiraron dejando a los tres a solas

– disculpen mi rudeza pero por el bien de mi pueblo debo ser cuidadoso con las personas en quienes confío, aunque aún no han revelado la identidad de este oscuro personaje –

concluyó

– mi nombre es Shion – respondió adelantándose un poco y bajando la capucha – no poseo una armadura –

– ¿por qué ocultas tu rostro? –

– en parte porque soy un lemuriano, tal vez el último lemuriano –

Shura rió

– Lemuria, otra leyenda que escapa de los relatos para presentarse ante mí, sin embargo no somos enemigos aquí, muéstrame tu rostro –

Shion se negó

– no puede – lo defendió Dohko – porque él es – hizo una pausa pensando en un modo adecuado de explicar la posición de Shion – el primero entre los iguales –

Shura se sorprendió mucho pero todos sus recelos fueron vencidos, Dohko y Shion fueron alojados como huéspedes de honor en la fortaleza.

* * *

Había mucho que decirse y poco tiempo, hubo una cena sencilla pero abundante durante la cual, por supuesto, Shion no comió nada

– ella es Shaina – presentó Shura a la guerrera amazona – es un caballero de plata –

Dohko se mostró sorprendido

– soy dueña de la armadura de Ofidio –

explicó ésta

– me gustaría mucho – comenzó Shion llamando la atención de todos, pues había permanecido muy silencioso todo ese tiempo – que me dijeras como obtuvieron esas armaduras –

Shura hizo memoria, no de su pasado sino de la historia de su pueblo.

Hacía un siglo y medio aproximadamente los caballeros de Capricornio y Leo aparecieron en Algedi, la región era un caos pero la tierra era buena, apaciguaron a los pobladores los cuales los nombraron su líderes, pues los tenían en muy alta estima por ser caballeros de la diosa y por su poder

– sólo el caballero de Capricornio se estableció aquí, se reservó varias armaduras de bronce y plata para entregárselas a sus hombres, su compañero siguió adelante rumbo al mar; soy descendiente de ese guerrero, reclamé su armadura hace poco –

explicó Shura

– ¿y las demás armaduras que tu antepasado tenía bajo su custodia?–

Shura suspiró

– cómo ustedes sabrán los hombres que logran despertar el poder de su cosmos y hacerse dignos de un armadura son escasos, en estos momentos únicamente Shaina y yo poseemos un ropaje –

en ese instante un joven de cortos cabellos rojizos y mirada sagaz se acercó a ellos, parecía confundido por la presencia de Dohko y Shion, Shura se adelantó a presentarlos

– él es Deneb, mis discípulo, uno de los hombres que espero algún día porte una armadura también –

el aludido hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo

– estoy a su servicio –

dijo, sus ojos miraban intensamente a los dos extraños, como sondeándolos, Shura le dijo los nombres de ambos; a Dohko se le formó la impresión de que su presencia en Nashira no era deseada por el joven.

* * *

Dohko y Shion no querían prolongar su estancia en la fortaleza pero la situación de Shura y su pueblo era precaria; si Nashira era tomada Casiopea se adueñaría del paso y pronto toda la región sería suya

– ellos han frenado el avance de los sapuris hacía el sur – le comentó Shion a Dohko a solas en su habitación – han cumplido una misión que le corresponde a la orden –

– debemos ayudarlos pero tenemos nuestra propia tarea que cumplir –

le dijo su amigo

– lo sé –

Shion lanzó un suspiro audible, estaba fatigado por el viaje y por el poco alimento que consumía

– no te ves tan enérgico como siempre – comentó Dohko acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente – su mirada era intensa como si quisiera traspasar la máscara – te traeré algo de comer y te dejaré a solas para que puedas quitarte esto –

le dijo dándole unos leves golpecitos a la máscara.

Shion no esperaba eso, agradeció torpemente a su amigo mientras éste abandonaba la habitación.

* * *

Hacía muchísimo tiempo cuando el mundo era diferente y la orden se hallaba en su apogeo Dohko solía ser una persona muy confianzuda, a pesar de los años y las desgracias no había perdido esa vieja chispa que formaba parte de su persona; sin ningún empacho se dirigió a las cocinas de la fortaleza para solicitar al par de chicos que laboraba ahí algo para su amigo, mientras preparaban la merienda solicitada Dohko se acomodó en una silla que se hallaba alrededor de una gran mesa donde varios ingredientes se mezclaban y los chicos trabajaban, alcanzó una manzana de las muchas que se encontraban sobre una bandeja, el día anterior habían traído provisiones desde Algedi a Nashira. En eso Deneb entró buscando algo de beber, se detuvo junto al caballero de libra

– ¿un último bocadillo antes de dormir? –

preguntó

– en realidad es para mi compañero –

respondió y no reprimió la espontánea sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro. Deneb era hábil para interpretar gestos y leer a las personas, lanzó una segunda pregunta para confirmar la idea que acababa de formarse en su cabeza

– se comenta que esa persona nunca se quita la máscara que lo cubre, ni siquiera ante compañeros de la orden – Dohko asintió – ¿ni siquiera se muestra ante ti? –

– no –

Dohko suspiró y las dudas de Deneb se disiparon

– pero te gustaría mucho que así fuera –

era una afirmación, la conversación se le antojo extraña a Dohko; uno de los cocineros le acercó la bandeja con la merienda recalentada en parte, recién preparada en parte para Shion; Dohko la tomó y se marchó tras despedirse del discípulo de Capricornio.

* * *

Mientras Shion cenaba Dohko se dirigió a la habitación de Shura que quedaba en el otro extremo del pasillo, al parecer Shura lo esperaba porque su puerta estaba entreabierta y porque no se sorprendió cuando lo vio entrar; ni siquiera su habitación era lujosa, había unos pocos muebles de aspecto tan austero como el resto de Nashira, ya le habían explicado su misión y la importancia de mantener el sello, si se rompía el dios de la muerte y sus huestes volverían a la vida, un ejercito de sapuris mucho más poderoso y cientos de veces más numeroso caería sobre ellos

– supongo que vienes a decirme que se irán pronto –

apenas habían pasado un par de días desde que se encontraron

– no, permaneceremos contigo un poco más –

Shura sonrió

– los sapuris no tardarán en golpear – dijo, Dohko se sentó frente al escritorio de Shura el cual estudiaba un mapa del paso de pie – la ubicación de Nashira nos ha dado una ventaja, el paso es estrecho y no pueden atacarnos más que en grupos pequeños y sin caballería, además de que hemos acondicionado trincheras en Zuben Elgenubi y Zuben Eschamati – explicó señalando las montañas representadas en el mapa – pero me han llegado noticias desde las llanuras de gama, más y más hombres han acudido para pelear y de este lado somos pocos –

– ¿quién te trajo esas noticias? –

– Deneb, el se aventuró a espiar el campamento de Casiopea que se ha formado al pie de la montaña – Shura le señaló el punto donde se encontraba la fortaleza en el mapa – si Shion y tú me ayudan defendiendo Nashira, Shaina y yo podemos subir las montañas con nuestros hombres y tender una emboscada –

– ¿hace cuanto tiempo te trajo Deneb sus noticias?–

preguntó Dohko, recordando lo que él y Shion habían percibido cuando llegaron a la cordillera

– el mismo día que ustedes llegaron, estoy seguro que el ataque será muy pronto –

Dohko asintió

– cuenta con nosotros –.

* * *

– Excalibur se encuentra con ellos–

le explicó Dohko a Shion, le sorprendía que el sucesor de Hamal no conociera aquella vieja leyenda, le contó el relato a su amigo el cual se hallaba recostado en la cama; no le costó trabajo hilvanar la historia:

el caballero de Capricornio hacía nueve generaciones demostró tal fidelidad a la diosa que fue recompensado con una espada que podía cortar lo que fuera, armas, metal y carne; esa espada se convirtió en herencia para los sucesores de aquel caballero

–en ese entonces Capricornio, Virgo, Sagitario y Acuario, conformaban el círculo de protectores, hasta donde sé la espada permanece en el brazo derecho de quien vista el ropaje de Capricornio, supongo que es en parte por ello que han podido resistir todo este tiempo a los ataques de los sapuris – finalizó, pero Shion no comentó nada, Dohko lo llamó, se percató que su amigo se había dormido en algún punto del relato; sacudió la cabeza y recordó las palabras de Deneb – si me gustaría– apagó las velas que alumbraban la habitación para no interrumpir el descanso del primero entre los iguales.

* * *

Los siguientes cinco días la gente en Nashira se preparó para el combate, se rumoraba que Casiopea tenía una estrategia para volar la fortaleza en pedazos.

Contaban con dos herreros que afilaban las armas y reparaban las armaduras aunque no se daban a basto, en Nashira había unos quinientos soldados que habían participado en siete batallas en los últimos meses, ninguna armadura, ni siquiera las de Shura y Shaina estaban intactas, Shion se ofreció a ayudar, después de todo los lemurianos eran los armeros de la diosa, su técnica sorprendió a todos, las armaduras se restauraban ante el cosmos de Shion sin que este tuviera siquiera que tocarlas, hizo su mejor trabajo con las armaduras dorada y de plata dañadas aunque no pudo repararlas por completo debido a la ausencia de sus herramientas como lemuriano.

Dohko por su parte se unió a Shura en la reparación de los muros de Nashira, las cosas eran algo improvisadas, el abasto de provisiones desde Algedi se suspendió, Deneb y Shaina por su parte reforzaron las trincheras.

El poco tiempo libre que le quedaba a Shura lo invertía en practicar con Deneb, aunque no era descendiente directo del caballero de Capricornio, Shura había decidido algún día pasarle el poder de Excalibur y por tanto su linaje; el jovencito tenía grandes habilidades aunque su cosmos aún no alcanzaba el poder requerido.

Las cenas se hicieron cada vez más frugales pero no hubo ninguna queja por ello, Shion los acompañó en cada ocasión aunque el comía por su parte, Dohko a veces se mostraba renuente a dejarlo a solas para que pudiera alimentarse pero invariablemente cedía a la norma que su amigo seguía.

* * *

Había un traidor en Nashira, uno que desde hacía tiempo vigilaba a Shura y a hurtadillas se encontraba con los sapuris para entregarles información detallada de cada movimiento que los defensores de Algedi hacían, a veces se veía con la mismísima Casiopea; sin embargo, debido al ajetreo de los últimos días, no había hallado el modo de salir para informar de la presencia de los caballeros recién llegados, sabía de antemano la fecha del gran ataque de los sapuris, sería al día siguiente y era seguro que tendrían serias dificultades si Shion y Dohko peleaban, sin embargo aún quedaba una esperanza

– arráncales a excalibur – le ordenó Casiopea en su último encuentro – esa espada es el pilar de su fortaleza –

el traidor sabía eso, había visto luchar a Shura en decenas de combates, por lo que era testigo del sangriento filo de Excalibur; había buscado el momento propicio para llevar a cabo su labor, aquel instante fatídico en que Shura bajara la guardia, Shaina se constituyó un obstáculo pues nunca se descuidaba, la amazona desconfiaba de todo y todos inclusive en el interior de su fortaleza, para el espía el tiempo se agotó, si no hacía algo esa misma noche en unas cuantas horas todo intento sería inútil.

* * *

Un cosmos maligno pasó sigilosamente, faltaban un par de horas para el alba y tenía una misión que cumplir antes de que el sol saliera; ni la portadora de la armadura de Ofidio, ni el caballero de Capricornio, ni el Primero entre los iguales se percataron de su presencia, no así el caballero de Libra el cual tenía una pesadilla que lo llevó a despertar a mitad de la noche, en cuanto abrió los ojos se olvidó de lo que había soñado.

Dohko estaba despierto cuando la sombra pasó frente a su puerta, le pareció imposible que el mal hubiera penetrado en Nashira por lo que no despertó a Shion, aun así se levantó para echar un vistazo. La sombra se deslizó hasta la habitación donde reposaba excalibur, entró furtivamente y sin hacer ningún ruido, tenía llave de la puerta por lo que ningún obstáculo se le presentó; Shura dormía, su cosmos no le alertó del enemigo que cambió su aura maligna por la de alguien conocido para el caballero de Capricornio, una daga fue levantada al aire, un grito rasgó el aire

– ¡Shura! –

exclamó Dohko, el aludido despertó a una fracción de segundo de ser asesinado, se movió a la velocidad de la luz, la daga alcanzó el brazo izquierdo abriendo una herida de la que brotó sangre, el agresor trató de asestar un segundo golpe más efectivo pero en un parpadeo Dohko estaba junto a la cama de Shura sujetando la daga; ambos rivales encendieron su cosmos luchando por clavar la daga en el contrario, a la luz de esa energía Shura reconoció al traidor

– Deneb –

su voz sonaba decepcionada; el recién descubierto sapuri empujó con todas sus fuerzas y la daga se inclinó hacía el rostro de Dohko por unos instantes

– te faltan cincuenta años de entrenamiento para vencerme –

le dijo Dohko, con un impulso que duró apenas un instante arrancó la daga atravesando en el acto el rostro de Deneb con ella, el traidor lanzó un alarido y se llevó las manos a la cara la cual sangraba, produjo un súbito resplandor con su cosmos y huyó; Dohko corrió tras él. Apenas hubieron salido Shaina y Shion aparecieron en la puerta de la habitación de Shura, habían sido alertados por el cosmos de Dohko

– ¿estás bien? – inquirió Shaina acercándose a su líder, la herida no era profunda, mientras la guerrera vendaba el brazo de Shura éste explicó la situación – maldito –

masculló Shaina indignada por semejante vileza, Dohko regresó, se veía agitado

– escapó –

les dijo apesadumbrado

– lo perseguiremos, no llegará muy lejos –

aseveró Shura pero la expresión de Dohko se tornó sombría

– Shura, para abrirse paso destruyó las puertas de la fortaleza – esa noticia fue un duro golpe para todos los presentes; el portador de Excalibur se derrumbó sobre su cama y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza – seguramente nos atacarán pronto–

Dohko comprendía la frustración de Shura, su plan de emboscar a los sapuris no podría llevarse a cabo si la fortaleza no podía ser defendida con eficacia, como si el destino se confabulara en contra suya uno de los guerreros entró en ese momento

– mi señor, el ejercito de Casiopea se ha reunido y marcha contra nosotros –

informó y aguardó instrucciones; Shaina se adelantó

– reúne a todos y prepárense para presentar batalla – el hombre salió, el caballero de Ofidio llamó a su señor expectante – Shura –

– lucharemos a tu lado –

dijo Dohko pero sabía bien que la prioridad de Nashira era impedir el paso de los sapuris hasta Algedi. De pronto Shion se irguió

– Shura lleva a cabo tu plan inicial –

la amazona negó

– con las puertas dañadas la defensa será imposible –

– lo sé – la atajó Shion – confíen en mí, lleven sus hombres a la montaña, Dohko irá con ustedes, yo defenderé Nashira –

se hizo silencio sepulcral que fue roto por Dohko

– ¿tú solo, jamás lograrás eso –

– crearé una barrera y los cercaremos, entre la fortaleza y las armas –

Shura se levantó y se plantó frente al hombre de la máscara el cual le pedía que le confiara la vida de su ejército y el destino de su pueblo

– ¿funcionará?–

Shion veía a través de la máscara la expectativa en los ojos de Shura

– si –

respondió con certeza y Shura asintió, sólo quedó un inconforme.

* * *

Los hombres ya estaban listos, las armaduras puestas, las espadas afiladas; Shaina gritaba instrucciones, ella comandaría una tropa desde el pico de la izquierda, Zuben Elgenubi, Shura atacaría desde Zuben Eschamati y Dohko cubriría el frente con un grupo más pequeño, la idea era encerrar a los sapuris en un círculo y masacrarlos, aunque con la partida de Deneb no sabían que esperar exactamente; sólo aguardaban la señal de Shura para marchar.

Shion estaba en una habitación apartada del barullo de las tropas, miró a Dohko ponerse su armadura, era la primera vez que lo veía usarla, le causaba una grata impresión

– ¿estás seguro de esto?– preguntó su compañero de viaje y mejor amigo una vez que el metal dorado cubriera su cuerpo, Shion asintió despacio, Dohko se paró frente a él –los sapuris no deben tomarse a la ligera –

– no son muchos, tal vez dos o tres contando a Casiopea y Deneb, la mayoría son sólo pretorianos y hombres –

– ya me he enfrentado con esa mujer y es cosa seria –

Shion se acercó aún más reduciendo el espacio entre ellos

– no te preocupes sé cuidarme solo, además tú no permitirás que los sapuris lleguen hasta mí–

Dohko se turbó

– por supuesto que no – los llamaron a combate, debían separarse – nos veremos en un par de horas para festejar la victoria –

aseguró.

* * *

Shion estaba listo de pie ante las puertas hendidas de la fortaleza, en Nashira quedaron sólo un puñado de arqueros, con lo que Shura le demostró que confiaba ciegamente en él; a lo lejos empezaban a escucharse los soldados de Casiopea marchando. Como lemuriano poseía habilidades psíquicas innatas que al combinarse con el poder de su cosmos generaban diversas técnicas, su raza no tenía ningún límite, en la larga historia de la orden sólo una persona había superado su poder para crear y destruir con la mente: el semidiós; Shion extendió los brazos y dejó que su cosmos fluyera llenando no sólo el frente de Nashira sino todo el paso entre las montañas

– muro de cristal –

dijo y una pared tornasol, casi transparente apareció entre el campo de batalla y él; el muro era una de las técnicas más viejas que los caballeros de la primera casa poseían, su dureza dependía de la concentración y su altura y anchura del poder del cosmos, por ello el muro de Shion era perfecto, indestructible y además reflejaría los ataques que se realizaran en su contra.

* * *

Dohko alzó su copa y brindó con Shura y Shaina, la cual llevaba el brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo; habían vencido, la emboscada les dio la victoria, el ejército de Casiopea fue mermado considerablemente y por ello el señor de Algedi ordenó esa celebración con provisiones traídas de última hora; había un gran barullo en torno a la mesa principal, algunos hombres aunque heridos no por ello dejaron de alzar sus tarros en honor a la victoria. Shion permanecía silencioso y algo apartado de la mesa, los soldados que pasaban a su lado palmeaban su espalda y lo felicitaban, Dohko se giró hacía él copa en mano y la alzó a la salud de su amigo.

El muro de cristal había sido impenetrable, cuanta arma fue alzada contra él saltó en pedazos, los pretorianos poseedores de un cosmos, aunque débil, sólo lograron hacerse daño. Avanzado el combate Casiopea misma se abrió paso hasta Shion para intentar la proeza que sus subordinados no lograron, junto con un grupo de pretorianos empujaron una catapulta a través del claro, ese era su plan para volar Nashira, el detonante que iban a emplear era algo que nadie había visto nunca en un campo de batalla, se trataba de una especie de mina, mediría tan sólo un metro de diámetro, no parecía pesada y era de un tono oscuro muy similar al de la armadura de Casiopea, nadie se imaginaba que tipo de explosivo contendría ni siquiera el ejército del este, aunque el nombre de aquella arma si era sabido, se trataba de una graya, un regalo del espectro de la muerte; ubicaron la catapulta ante Nashira, Casiopea repelía a quien se acercara. Shaina, cubierta de pies a cabeza de sangre ajena intentó frenarla pero fue inútil, resultó malherida, cuando eso sucedió Dohko estaba a varios metros de las puertas donde su amigo estaba situado, al ver la situación pasó por encima de los soldados al servicio de Casiopea en tan sólo unos segundos con un fervor que no había mostrado desde que luchara bajo el estandarte de la diosa

– parece que el destino se empeña en que tu y yo peleemos uno contra el otro –

había dicho la sapuri al reconocerlo, parecía muy sorprendida de verlo con vida y más aún de hallarlo en ese lugar peleando junto a Shura; su encuentro fue fugaz, ninguno de los dos logró imponerse, ni siquiera usaron sus técnicas más letales, Dohko estaba seguro de que la mente de Casiopea no estaba en su pelea pues los ojos de la mujer no dejaban de mirar en derredor; parecía estar maquinando algo, Dohko estaba resuelto a impedir que usaran su arma contra Shion, con un despliegue de cosmo energía alcanzó la catapulta aplastando el mecanismo, escuchó a la mujer gritar una maldición pues la mina se había activado

– al suelo –

ordenó Casiopea voz en cuello, la mina detonó borrando a los pretorianos en torno a ella y a los guerreros de Algedi, Dohko sintió una fuerte onda de calor que lo golpeaba, su armadura lo protegió evitando fuera calcinado, cayó aturdido, Casiopea fue la primera en levantarse, se quitó de encima el cuerpo de uno de sus soldados que había caído sobre ella y ordenó la retirada que fue muy forzada debido al cerco de soldados que les cortaban la salida hacía las llanuras de gama, antes de marcharse la joven guerrera lanzó un ataque contra Shion, el golpe fue devuelto tal cual, Casiopea esquivó su propio ataque y se marchó. Al Primero entre los iguales le preocupaba ese último acto, la mujer lo había hecho con un propósito.

Shura estaba agotado, como estratega sabía que tendrían una paz pasajera mientras su enemiga reorganizaba su ejército y recibía refuerzos; parte de su mente estaba en el banquete y la otra parte pensaba ya lo que debían hacer sin demora, reforzar Nashira, convocar más guerreros desde Algedi y las aldeas circunvecinas, sabía que Dohko y Shion se marcharían al día siguiente.

Durante la batalla se enfrentó a un jovencito de unos quince años, alto, delgado, pálido y de cabellos blancuzcos, se había presentado como Argos, discípulo de la general del ejército del este, era muy hábil pero carecía de una armadura por lo que Excalibur casi lo asesina en cuanto lo alcanzó. El chico fue sacado del campo de batalla con presteza por pretorianos; la mítica arma que Shura portaba en su brazo cobró la vida de docenas de enemigos aquel día, él solo debió matar a cerca de noventa hombres tiñendo de rojo el paso de las montañas; lo que más temía era que Deneb se sumara a la batalla, si eso hubiera pasado habría tenido que matarlo pero el sapuri que lo engañó y traicionó no apareció; Shaina, la única que conocía su sentir respecto al joven que durante meses consideró su sucesor, creía que no se debía a un último esbozo de lealtad, ni a cobardía sino a la herida que Dohko le había infringido, herida que les costaría caro más adelante.

Durante el banquete Dohko no probó bocado aunque bebió varias pintas de cerveza, los festejos se prolongaron, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvieron un buen motivo para celebrar algo, Shion se despidió de Shura en medio de vivas por parte de los soldados y se retiró discretamente, pensó en hacer una escala en las cocinas por algo de comer, se sentía extenuado; al salir del salón principal de Nashira su compañero de viaje le salió al paso

– ¿vas a nuestra habitación? –

– si –

– ¿quieres cenar algo?– Shion se limitó a asentir – adelántate yo hurtaré algo del festín –

Shion sonrió bajo la máscara

– lo que hiciste en la batalla fue muy osado –

– ¿de qué hablas? –

– de la mina – explicó Shion – ¿acaso no confiabas que el muro de cristal podría detenerla? –

– no quise averiguarlo –

fue toda la respuesta; Shion se retiró.

* * *

Dohko entró a la habitación que compartían con una bandeja repleta de alimentos, llevaba carne asada, papas, frutas, pastelillos, pan, mantequilla y cerveza

– ¿todo eso es para mí?–

inquirió Shion mientras su amigo depositaba la bandeja sobre la mesa de su habitación

– no – Dohko se despatarró en una de las sillas cercanas a la mesa – quiero que cenes conmigo –

Shion frunció el ceño, la petición le pareció inadecuada, su respuesta fue tajante

– no –

su amigo no se amedrentó

– ¿por qué no?– Shion no respondió a eso – no te estoy pidiendo que descubras tu rostro ante mí simplemente comamos juntos –

dijo, era una petición vehemente y Shion no pudo negarse de nuevo, cenaron en medio de una plática amena, de espaldas uno al otro, Dohko se sintió tentado por un brevísimo instante a descubrir el secreto de Shion, le bastaría ponerse de pie y mirarlo, tan sólo eso pues la máscara negra yacía sobre la mesa, suspiró mientras engullía un panecillo, no podía

– Dohko – lo llamó Shion – gracias –.

* * *

Había llegado el momento de partir, Shura reunió una escolta adecuada que los guiara hasta Algedi

– gracias amigos míos – dijo cuando se despidió de ellos en el paso de la montaña que descendía hacía el pueblo que ellos habían ayudado a salvar – no quisiera que se marcharan, seres tan poderosos como ustedes no hay muchos en esté lugar y menos aún que peleen por proteger y no por conquistar –

– que la gracia de la diosa te acompañe – dijo Shion – en tiempos aciagos nos hemos encontrado pero el corazón me dice que no será esta la última vez que luchemos hombro con hombro –

Shura hizo una reverencia

– que así sea Primero entre los iguales, mi espada siempre estará pronta a pelear en tu nombre –

Dohko le dio unas palmadas en el hombro

– nos veremos – aseguró – Shion y yo regresaremos para ayudarte en la guerra, lo prometo –.

Los preparativos estaban listos, marcharon con siete soldados y media docena de heridos graves, Shaina iba con ellos pues Shura le había encargado supervisar la ciudad y llevar noticias de la batalla, lo que la joven amazona menos quería era alejarse de la fortaleza, era una guerrera no una administradora por mucho que amara a su pueblo.

* * *

Algedi, como Dohko había visto en los mapas de Shura, se hallaba al pie de la montaña en un valle que descendía suavemente hasta perderse en un bosque de hoja caduca que se alcanzaba a ver en la lejanía; más que una ciudad era una serie de villorrios tan cerca los unos de los otros que casi se habían fusionado, múltiples caminos surcaban el terreno agilizando la marcha de noticias, provisiones y gente; los habitantes se mostraron felices de ver a la joven de cabellos verdes de vuelta, Shaina dejó a los heridos bajo el cuidado de los sanadores, se ocupó de que recibieran a Dohko y Shion en el castillo de Shura, que era más que castillo una fortaleza, al parecer el lujo no cuadraba con aquel pueblo de ninguna forma, tras dejarlos acomodados se marchó a informar de los últimos acontecimientos al consejo de ancianos que gobernaban en lugar de su señor.

Dohko y Shion se quedaron sólo una noche, partieron apenas se hubo asomado el sol al día siguiente, Shaina transmitió las ordenes de Shura de darles caballos y provisiones para el viaje

– hacía el sur se encuentra Algieba – dijo señalando el camino que seguía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba – es gobernada por Alnast, un anciano señor, bondadoso con su gente, nos llegaron noticias de una serie de ataques perpetrados en su contra – explicó –pueden tomar el camino y desviarse antes de Algieba en el bosque Rubbat y seguir adelante hasta –

– Asiellus – interrumpió Shion – el mar Asiellus –

– si –

dijo Shaina

– bien, es hora de irnos –

Dohko estrechó rápidamente a la amazona teniendo cuidado con su brazo roto

– nos veremos de nuevo estoy segura –

se despidió la joven. Observó a ambos cabalgar hasta perderse de vista, entonces volvió a la ciudad, tenía mucho por hacer, convocaría más guerreros desde los pueblos aledaños y debía reunir provisiones para la fortaleza y conseguir un par de buenos carpinteros que ayudaran a reconstruir las puertas de Nashira.

* * *

Nota:

Graya: en la mitología griega las grayas eran tres ancianas que vigilaban el paso al mundo de la muerte para que ningún vivo pasara, eran fuertes, horrorosas y compartían un solo ojo y un solo diente que se turnaban para usar. En este fic, el espectro de la muerte le dió el título de graya a las minas que los sapuris usan por que en ambos casos tanto en el de las tres ancianas como en el del arma se trata de un alíado de Hades.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

Isabel Plata: hola, gracias por tu review, me dió más ánimos para seguir con esta historia, espero que el encuentro de Shura, con Dohko y Shion te haya gustado; relatar batallas es un poco díficil para mí pero espero la narrativa de este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. Gracias, saludos.

Elena: que te pareció, la amistad de Dohko y Shion se fortalece y ahora tienen más enemigos. Thanx por tu anterior review, Mu se perdió en este capi pero su historia se retoma en el siguiente, será una pieza clave para los sapuris.

El Cadejos: creo que la isnpiración aún no me manda a volar, que te parece por donde va la relación entre Dohko y Shion?. Saludos.


	5. Orión y Baucis

Hola: tuve un gran problema, entraron a mi casa y se robaron mi laptop, con ella se fue esta historia, asi que se perdió mucha información que tuve que reescribir, por ello mi demora, u.u. Este capítulo no trata tanto de la orden pero es muy necesario para la trama, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, espero les guste y la próxima semana actualizaré el siguiente capítulo el cual ya casi tengo listo.

* * *

ORIÓN Y BAUCIS

* * *

Orión, uno de los mayores entre los oscuros guerreros que orquestaban la guerra, se dirigió hacía la sala principal de su fortaleza. Hacía diez años había obtenido su ropaje y despertado el máximo poderío de su cosmos a través de un satori, desde entonces se había erigido como un hombre terrible, había invadido el sur de Elnath, un vasto país de gente fuerte siempre pronta al combate, había llegado primero como una sombra más de las muchas que deambulaban por la Tierra desde que su diosa protectora pereciera, pero poco a poco mostró sus intenciones, tirando de los mecanismos adecuados había logrado poner en marcha la maquinaria de la guerra. Había prometido a los salvajes híaditas, antaño amos de Elnath, actualmente siervos del nuevo señor de esas tierras, que los liberaría de todo tributo y les devolvería el reino de sus padres, fueron sus primeros aliados, se dedicó a causar confusión y desorden en el sur, siempre yendo y viniendo, apareciendo con distintos nombres en distintos lugares, corrompiendo la mente de las personas y arrebatándoles la paz con pesadillas construidas mediante telepatía; hasta que finalmente atrajo la atención del señor de Elnath, fue combatido y encarcelado en uno de los lugares más inaccesibles del mundo mortal, Dabith, una prisión, estuvo ahí durante un año y medio hasta que finalmente, un compañero lo liberó, a cambio de su juramento de lealtad. Orión sonrió

– sólo puede existir un señor de los sapuris –

se dijo, la puerta del salón principal se abrió para él, había ahí una mesa redonda de unos tres metros de diámetro donde los sapuris solían reunirse para discutir estrategias y convenios, unos escalones al fondo del salón alojaban un trono de madera cubierto de terciopelo negro, Orión se instaló ahí, un siervo se apresuró a acercarse a él

– la señorita Siofua espera por usted – le informó – junto con un mensajero del señor Baucis –

siguió el siervo, Orión indicó que los hicieran pasar

La puerta principal se abrió y una figura enclenque enfundada en una capucha azul entró, seguida de cerca por un hombre que sin duda era uno de los pretorianos de Baucis, sortearon la mesa del centro y se dirigieron hacía el trono.

– señor Orión – saludó el mensajero haciendo una reverencia – traigo noticias que sólo usted debe escuchar –

dijo mirando de soslayo a la persona apostada junto a él, la cual se había despojado de la prenda que la cubría para revelar a una niña de menuda estatura, cabellos negros cortos y alborotados y unos extraños ojos lilas; Orión desdeñó la petición del hombre con un ademán

– nada que puedas decirme es desconocido para ella –

el hombre se confundió, lo cual claramente complacía a Orión

– ella es mi joya, la flor de Polaris –

aclaró, lo cual hizo que la niña se mostrará turbada y el mensajero perplejo

– mil disculpas –

dijo torpemente el pretoriano

– sin embargo, yo aun desconozco cuanto ella sabe, di pues lo que nuestro gran señor manda

– se trata de la respuesta a la petición de los xandos – el mensajero sacó un pergamino que entregó a Orión – nuestro señor ha accedido a los deseos del general Dagnir, se le permitirá conservar al último lemuriano como esclavo y armero – esa noticia desagrado al amo de aquella fortaleza – en cuanto a su solicitud de doscientos soldados para reforzar su ejercito, el señor Baucis opina que es un precio insignificante luego de la destrucción del ejercito xando llevada a cabo durante la invasión al santuario

– así que debo enviar más hombres a Ascella – los ojos de Orión volaban sobre la misiva en sus manos, escrita por la mano del mismísimo Baucis, lo que leyó lo complació aún menos que la noticia acerca del último lemuriano – un ejército – dijo, su voz arrastrando las palabras en clara señal de su ira, alzó la mirada hacía el mensajero el cual retrocedió muy a su pesar – debo proporcionar armas y trescientos cincuenta hombres a los xandos – el mensajero asintió gravemente – las ordenes de mi señor no pueden cuestionarse abiertamente – concluyó estrujando el pergamino – puedes decirle que obedeceré, ahora vete –

ordenó y el pretoriano lo hizo, ya se marchaba cuando la voz de Orión lo llamó por última vez

– ¿qué fue de la batalla en el paso de las montañas?

– perdimos señor –

fue la respuesta y después el hombre salió del salón a toda prisa.

La atención de Orión se fijó en la niña

– Siofua – la llamó, ella lo miró de esa manera que a él tanto le desagradaba pero que toleraba por el bien de su peculiar relación, como le había dicho al mensajero ella era su joya, la que le permitió ascender en el pasado y retomar el poder en el sur de Elnath tras su liberación, era gracias a ella que se había vuelto el más poderoso de lo sapuris, más aún que Baucis, llamada musa por algunos, tachada de esclava por otros la niña sonrió débilmente, había anhelado volver a ver a ese hombre desde que dejara la fortaleza por su mandato hacía una semana; se embebió contemplando los rasgos afilados del hombre, sus ojos tan negros como su alma y la larga cabellera que caía cual cascada oscura hasta los codos del personaje ante ella – ¿qué opinas de estos asuntos?

– el lemuriano de Dagnir es un arma de doble filo, nos hará más fuertes y nos herirá, de acuerdo a los deseos de aquel que lo esgrima – Orión nunca comprendía del todo cuanto ella decía, ni siquiera Siofua podría decir con exactitud que significaban sus palabras, ella era únicamente un mediador de los mensajes de los dioses, pero aún así tomó nota mental de lo que la niña dijo – del ejército xando no hay nada claro aún pero debes hacer lo que Baucis ordena, mejor aún de lo que él espera –

esas fueron las únicas palabras pronunciadas por Siofua ese día.

* * *

Una carreta escoltada por soldados ataviados de azul marino se plantó ante las puertas de la fortaleza a medio construir de Baucis, llevaban un regalo prometido por el general Dagnir para el amo de los sapuris y una carta, fueron escoltados a la armería donde se encontraba Baucis en ese momento, los cinco soldados xandos no pudieron dejar de maravillarse a cada segundo por la imponente construcción que los espectros estaban preparando, hecha de mármol negro, de granito y pesadas piedras el castillo sapuri tomaba forma, el lugar causaba la impresión de ser un monumento al inframundo; pretorianos, soldados menores y siervos iban y venían como sombras, todo el lugar parecía sumido en una extraña negrura, como si un velo oscuro nublara la vista de quienes entraban a ese sitio. En la armería bajaron el paquete que transportaban; el espectro de la muerte les salió al encuentro acompañado de una mujer de la que todos habían oído hablar, la dama Casiopea, Baucis les dio la bienvenida, el capitán del grupo se presentó ante ellos, tendría sin duda la misma edad que Dagnir, al cual se parecía demasiado, tenía la misma complexión, los mismos rasgos y el mismo tono de voz, no así su cabellera y los ojos, pues Dagnir era rubio y el capitán trigueño

– mi nombre es Schariar, de los xandos de Asiellus, es un honor estar en su presencia, tal como fue prometido por mi señor Dagnir, aquí está el tributo con el que paga la misericordia mostrada para con el siervo Mu, de los xandos de Ascella –

Schariar hizo una señal a sus hombres y el paquete fue abierto para mostrarlo a los sapuris, se trataba de una graya, de mayor tamaño que la empleada por Casiopea en el paso de las montañas y de hechura más compleja; la esfera ante ellos no era negra, sino dorada, su superficie era irregular, grabada con signos inteligibles, Casiopea se adelantó para tocar el artefacto

– es soberbia – dijo – Baucis debemos darle un uso digno de su hechura – el aludido le dio la razón

– agradece a Dagnir por el obsequio, dile que esto salda sin duda su desobediencia –.

Los xandos se retiraron, mientras se alejaban Schariar echó una última mirada a Baucis y a Casiopea, la mujer lucía muy viva, bella pero común, no tenía el aire sombrío de los demás sapuris, contrastaba fuertemente con Baucis que era extremadamente pálido y delgado, con un hálito de muerte a su alrededor, al verlos juntos Schariar no pudo evitar pensar en la leyenda del rey de los infiernos que se robó a la primavera del mundo para sentarla a su lado.

– Permíteme usar este artefacto contra Nashira –

solicitó Casiopea en cuanto se quedó a solas con Baucis

– no – dijo – esta graya irá al norte, al país de los hielos perpetuos donde los hombres se matan entre sí y no hay un hombre fuerte que los dirija, salvo uno – Baucis sonrió – un príncipe que empieza a perfilarse como una amenaza

– está bien, sin embargo quien ha de depositar su cosmos en esta graya, la última vez fue Deneb y casi le costó la vida el ofrendar su cosmos a ese artilugio

– tú obligaste a tu discípulo a llevar a cabo ese cometido en castigo por haber fallado como espía, ahora bien, este será el tuyo por haber perdido ante Shura –

Casiopea reprochó a Baucis con la mirada, ambos se miraron con tensión creciente pero al final ella cedió, siempre lo hacía

– como ordenes, mi señor –

tras eso la dama se alejó.

Baucis sonrió, entre los pliegues de su capa llevaba la última carta de Orión la cual extrajo en ese momento, sólo había una frase escrita en ella y sin embargo ello le bastaba para sentir que acariciaban ya la victoria. Casiopea, pesé a su resistencia ocasional era en todo leal a él, pronto estaría lista para reanudar los combates contra Algedi, Desdemona había partido hacía dos meses rumbo a Algieba, territorio que estaba listo para caer; Orión hacía la guerra contra los puertos de Asiellus, y los xandos caerían sobre Elnath, su principal oponente, muy pronto; y sin embargo la maldita orden de la diosa parecía ser aún un obstáculo que nublaba las perspectivas de los sapuris por momentos, Orión bajo la vista a la carta

"Diez de Enero"

decía, las palabras que Orión dijo cuando Casiopea les informó de la presencia de Dokho y de un lemuriano, que no podía ser otro que Shion de Aries, en el paso de las montañas, le vinieron a la mente

– buscan sin duda a alguien que restaure el sello de su diosa, pero ignoran que persiguen a un fantasma, el semidiós ha muerto, yo mismo lo asesiné hace ya varios años –

y en ese momento, en el corazón de su fortaleza la estrella celeste del juicio rió, su risa fue escuchada por Casiopea y por los súbditos que se hallaban en ese lugar y todos tuvieron miedo, pues entendieron que aquel súbito regocijo por parte de su señor venía de ocultos propósitos que nadie comprendía; y supieron así que los guiaba más que un hombre un demonio.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

Garibola: gracias por no olvidarte de esta humilde escirtora.

Evan: no estabas devrayando con lo de primero entre los iguales.

Isabel Plata:pues Shura, si que está ocupado, ademásno tardarán mucho en volver a caerle encima, espero este capítulo te guste aunque está algo corto.

Elena : hola, espero no me abandones, aqui está la actualización tras un largo rato.

El Cadejos: gracias por tu comentario acerca de la relación Dohko- Shion, como verás este asunto de guerra avanza más rápido de los doraditos podrían imaginarse.


	6. El destino anunciado se cumple

Hola: bueno pues estoy contenta hoy, la historia se agiliza y mi carnerito dorado portagoniza este capítulo. Fijense que tener un personaje mudo es bastante divertido aunque un poco complicado porque como no tiene dialogos hay que cuidarle sus expresiones para que no sean muy repetitivas. Espero les guste y si están leyendo esto y no han dejado review, piensen que no me haría ningún daño saber su opinión n.n

* * *

EL DESTINO ANUNCIADO SE CUMPLE

* * *

Llovía en Ascella, Mu contemplaba las gotas de lluvia resbalar sobre las ventanas de la fortaleza de Dagnir, sentía como si las nubes que ensombrecían el cielo se hallaran no sólo en el exterior sino en su propio interior, aplicó una capa de aquel extraño material que conformaba las sapuris sobre la armadura de su amo tal como le había sido ordenado; reforzar las armaduras de los xandos con las artes de los lemurianos era una abominación pero para alguien sin esperanzas eso carecía de importancia, la puerta del taller donde trabajaba se abrió, fue su dueño quien entró, Mu temió que trajera consigo otro espantoso artefacto como aquel que le había obligado a reparar hacia un par de semanas; cuando contempló la graya Mu encontró su mecanismo familiar, ignoraba que esas minas habían sido diseñadas por los lemurianos para el ejército de la orden en algún momento de su larga historia y que los sapuris se habían hecho de ellas posteriormente; reconstruyó el dañado interior del arma y rehizo el exterior, a cada movimiento que hacía sobre aquella mina sentía una espina en su corazón, por ello maldijo en silencio aquel trabajo suyo, sintió un gran alivió cuando terminó y Dagnir hizo que se llevaran la graya a un destino que Mu desconocía pero que sabía no podía ser benigno. La voz de Dagnir lo trajo de vuelta al presente

– ¿terminaste? – inquirió acercándose, Mu asintió – bien hecho, puedes descansar – el discípulo de Shion no lo había contabilizado pero la mayoría de las armaduras de los xandos de Ascella habían pasado por sus manos durante las últimas semanas, seiscientas cotas de malla, trescientos cincuenta escudos y unas cuatrocientas espadas y lanzas; y por último la armadura de su captor – partiremos pasado mañana rumbo a los valles de Alhena, ese no es nuestro destino final pero ha habido problemas con los lugareños y debemos intervenir – Mu lo miraba entre ausente y consciente como siempre – si te digo esto es porque vendrás conmigo –

los ojos del joven de cabellos lilas se abrieron un poco en señal de reconocimiento, ahora que los sapuris lo habían aprobado, la vida de aquel joven era por entero de su pertenencia; Dagnir dio la vuelta y se alejó dejándolo solo. Mu permaneció en el taller un poco más dando los toques finales a su trabajo, abandonó el lugar tras ello, sus obligaciones de ese día habían terminado por lo que se encaminó a la habitación que le habían dado, no era lujosa pero sí cómoda, a Dagnir le preocupaba el bienestar de su prisionero y se aseguraba de que nadie lo molestara; aunque al parecer no tenía intenciones de escapar Mu sabía que era vigilado, su recámara estaba junto a las habitaciones de Espica, mano derecha de Dagnir, la única persona que podía darle ordenes además del amo de la fortaleza, se encontró con ella

– ¿ya te retiras? – preguntó, la xando tenía cabellos largos y muy lacios de color ébano, su mirada era sombría, más que la de cualquiera en ese lugar, era como si sus ojos albergaran un vacío que devoraba la luz que llegaba hasta ellos, lo cual la hacía lucir entrada en años como una reina madre consumida aunque era muy joven, casi tan joven como él, Mu asintió – no te ves bien hoy – comentó ella – ¿te sientes mal?– el chico negó – sé lo que te ocurre, vi morir a tu hermana también– sus palabras movieron sentimientos enterrados en Mu – la tristeza que sientes es lo que te ha subyugado – el último de los lemurianos no quería oír más, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a entrar pero Espica lo alcanzó de un brazo – yo puedo ayudarte a seguirla si así lo deseas –

Mu zafó su brazo y cerró la puerta antes de que la chica continuara. A solas pensó en el ofrecimiento, no podía aceptarlo, no deseaba la muerte aunque si esta venía a él tampoco la rechazaría.

* * *

Era catorce de Mayo, Mu llevaba dos meses cautivo. La partida del ejército dejó la fortaleza de Ascella vacía casi completamente, los xandos de esa zona no esperaban que nadie en ese país se atreviera a desafiarlos, lo cual hacía innecesario dejar parte del ejército para proteger la fortaleza. Mu iba a pie llevando el estandarte de Dagnir, una estrella de seis picos plateada sobre fondo azul marino, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo tan ligero, casi intangible como se había vuelto; iba atrás de su amo, el ejército tenía tiempo por lo que avanzaron a paso lento pero constante, al caer la noche ya habían dejado atrás Ascella, acamparon, Espica le ordenó dormir en la tienda de Dagnir pues así lo deseaba su señor; Mu obedeció se dejo caer en un rincón de la tienda y se quedó dormido extenuado por la caminata, despertó cuando Dagnir entró, este tenía sus ojos fijos en él, eso le molestaba, el xando se dedicó a alistarse para dormir, conversaba sobre algo pero Mu no lo seguía, siempre hacía eso en su presencia, interminables monólogos que él nunca escuchaba, aunque al xando al parecer no le importaba; de pronto el hombre se plantó ante él y Mu se vio obligado a mirarlo

– Espica dice que eres como un muerto viviente – el joven le lanzó una mirada interrogante – tiene razón – Dagnir lo tomó de una muñeca y lo acerco a él – te siento más delgado – se alejó pero el xando lo rodeó con sus brazos – temo que un día desaparezcas, sabes a lo que me refiero – Mu se soltó del agarre – no te agrada mi compañía, eso ya lo sé pero te guste o no perteneces a Ascella y por ende a mí –

el joven lemuriano no se alteró ante esas palabras, era como tratar con una piedra, en ocasiones el propio Dagnir no comprendía que era lo que veía en ese chico que lo desesperaba tanto.

* * *

La caminata del día siguiente fue extenuante para todos, debido a las lluvias el valle por el que avanzaban se hallaba lodoso, los caballos marcharon más lento que nunca, Mu quedó cubierto de barro, su larga cabellera se enredó y se pegaba a su rostro, al caer la tarde una tormenta se desató sobre ellos, Dagnir dio por terminada la marcha del día y los mandó a acampar. Los días siguientes no fueron mejores, el clima se constituyó en su enemigo, avanzaron entre chaparrones inesperados y fango, la única de buen talante era Espica a quien el clima no mellaba, al contrario se diría que la pinta triste del firmamento le gustaba

– no te parece un paisaje hermoso –

comentó en una ocasión a Dagnir, junto al cual cabalgaba, señalando la campiña que se abría ante ellos

– esto nos demora, nada que se interponga en la marcha de los xandos me puede parecer hermoso –

Espica rió despectivamente, se volvió hacía Mu que caminaba tras ellos con el estandarte enrollado y envuelto en mantas para evitar su estropicio

– ¿tu que opinas, me parece que este panorama es tan triste como tú – el chico la miró fijamente, estaba prácticamente cubierto de lodo de pies a cabeza – inclusive tienen el mismo aspecto desolado y sucio –

se burló

– déjalo en paz –

ordenó Dagnir, Espica no volvió a mirar a Mu durante el resto de la jornada.

* * *

Entraron en territorio de Alhena al tercer día, las lluvias habían amainado aunque el cielo permanecía nublado, marcharon durante media jornada entre valles cubiertos de piedras y pasto, unos cuantos arbustos decoraban el paisaje de otro modo raso, a lo lejos alcanzaba a verse un túmulo de piedras

– Dagnir¿qué es eso? –

inquirió Espica conforme se acercaban al túmulo

– Mesharthim, era una ciudad que adoraba a la diosa hace mucho tiempo, si no me equivoco estas son las ruinas del templo principal, fue arrasado por los sapuris tras la última guerra sagrada –

Mu dirigió la mirada hacía el túmulo con un gran interés.

Se detuvieron en ese lugar esa noche; Dagnir mandó mensajeros a los pueblos cercanos, los villorrios en todo ese territorio le pertenecían y en varios poblados una revuelta contra los xandos había estallado, los tres que envió volvieron con la misma extraña noticia aunque habían partido a puntos diferentes, no sólo había problemas con la gente

– dos guerreros mi señor – fue lo que reportaron – se oponen a nuestros soldados, han matado a una docena de los nuestros y herido a varios más

– ¿de qué pueblo son? –

preguntó Dagnir

– de ninguno, los expulsaron de la capital de Alhena el lugar donde nacieron, la gente dice que están malditos y que tienen el toque de la muerte en sus manos

– la muerte es nuestra aliada– dijo Dagnir – si se trata de simples renegados que no luchan por Alhena no serán un problema para nosotros

– pero están abiertamente en nuestra contra –

objetaron los mensajeros

– son sólo dos – añadió Espica – no pueden hacer nada.

* * *

La mañana del día siguiente no auguraba nada bueno, amaneció nublado y frío, Dagnir convocó a una reunión a los capitanes de sus tropas para decidir su siguiente movimiento. Mu había soñado con su hermana esa noche, revivió una y otra vez el momento en que fue asesinada, su voz resonaba en sus oídos anunciándole el futuro, pasó toda la mañana pensando en ella más ensimismado que nunca, se levantó y avanzó hacía las ruinas de Mesharthim

– ¿a dónde vas? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se trataba de Espica, Mu se preguntó porque no estaba con Dagnir y su rostro probablemente reflejó sus dudas porque ella dijo – las reuniones me aburren y de cualquier modo Dagnir me pondrá al tanto, además hace tiempo me encargó vigilarte aunque todos sabemos que no es necesario –

Mu elevó su mirada hacía las ruinas de aspecto fantasmal, los cimientos de una muralla formaban un círculo, había columnas y pedazos de paredes desperdigados por todos lados, las ruinas seguían y seguían hasta donde la vista le alcanzaba a Mu perdiéndose entre la niebla; los pies de Mu lo arrastraron al corazón del destruido templo, Espica lo seguía de cerca

– hasta donde sé los lemurianos eran la niña de los ojos de la diosa, no cabe duda que ella sido borrada de este mundo – Mu no se molestó con el comentario en cambio avanzó aún más recorriendo el lugar – la prueba está en ti, por supuesto, el último de tu asquerosa estirpe que sirves a los xandos como un fiel perro –

Mu se detuvo, había algo más en ese lugar, se inclinó, una pieza de mármol había llamado su atención poderosamente con manos temblorosas la levantó se trataba de un brazo, avanzó un poco más y descubrió el origen de esa pieza, había una estatua de la diosa en el centro de las ruinas, medía unos tres metros pero se hallaba en el suelo, decapitada

– ¿no es esa tu diosa?– inquirió Espica dándole alcance– Mu hubiera continuado ignorándola de no ser por la frase que siguió a esa pregunta – es como un reflejo tuyo – las palabras de Carim salidas de la boca de Espica hicieron que el chico reaccionara volteando bruscamente, la xando sonrió – ambos están rotos –

Mu palideció, tomó a Espica de la ropa y la alzó en vilo alterado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo; la xando sujetó las muñecas de Mu, aún sonreía pero de pronto como un relámpago un entendimiento asaltó al lemuriano, soltó a Espica y se calmó, con la misma actitud de siempre volvió al campamento.

* * *

Desapareció esa misma noche, dejó la tienda de Dagnir en silencio, arrojó lejos de sí a los xandos que intentaron detenerlo y se dirigió con paso firme rumbo a la estatua de la diosa, uno de los guardias del campamento corrió a avisar a Espica la cual reunió a un par de soldados para que la acompañaran tras él.

* * *

Mu se inclinó junto a su diosa rota, su destino estaba con ella de acuerdo a la predicción de Carim, recogió uno a uno los pedazos desperdigados en torno a la cabeza, no podía dejar a su deidad así, las artes de Lemuria que Shion le enseñara finalmente tenían un cometido honorable, expandió su cosmos, sus sentidos se agudizaron al máximo, por lo que percibió los pasos de Espica y su escaramuza mucho antes de que se adentraran en Mesharthim, esperaba que eso pasara, más no iba a permitir que lo llevaran con ellos nuevamente, no ahora que tenía un propósito, concentró su cosmos y su mente para fundirlos en uno sólo y levantar el muro.

* * *

Espica y los xandos de Ascella se toparon con aquella extraña barrera de color tornasol, la segunda al mando de Dagnir intuyó de inmediato que era obra de Mu

– échenla abajo – ordenó a sus hombres los cuales portaban lanzas; las puntas de éstas se resquebrajaron al primer golpe – pequeño gusano ruin – maldijo Espica, su señor se molestaría si no llevaba a su juguete de vuelta – a un lado –

era su turno, entre los xandos el cosmos no es un misterio pues toda esa raza logró desarrollarlo desde sus inicios en este mundo, sin embargo eran contados aquellos que podían igualar a los sapuris o a los caballeros, Espica y Dagnir, eran los únicos en el vasto territorio de Ascella que pudieron alcanzar ese nivel. Espica encendió su cosmos y atacó la barrera, la primera impresión fue que el muro se había roto pero ello sólo duró una fracción de segundo antes de que se volviera a materializar ante ellos y, peor aún, devolviera el golpe que Espica había lanzado, la joven xando, tomada por sorpresa, fue alcanzada por su propio poder el cual la arrastró varios metros hacía atrás; dos de sus soldados corrieron a ayudarla a levantarse pero ella los desdeñó

– puedo sola –

dijo levantándose con el ego maltrecho, intentaron otros ataques y golpes, Espica redobló sus esfuerzos pero toda arma que golpeó el muro fue destruida y el cosmos de la joven devuelto, al final optaron por rendirse y dejar ese lugar.

* * *

Tal como Espica temía, Dagnir montó en cólera al saber de la huída de Mu, él mismo en persona acudió a las ruinas de Mesharthim para recuperar a su siervo, sin embargo el muro tornasol continuaba ahí, los xandos pudieron comprobar que no era una simple pared sino que el lemuriano había construido con su cosmos una cúpula bajo la cual se había encerrado, Dagnir no intentó romper la barrera como había hecho Espica, tras pasar una mano sobre ella dio media vuelta y ordenó que vigilaran la cúpula

– no la puede hacer eterna, tiene que agotarse en algún momento –

había dicho.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas sin que la cúpula diera señales de debilitarse, ni su dueño diera muestras de pretender abandonar su último reducto; nadie comentaba la huída de Mu en presencia de Dagnir pues el tema claramente lo molestaba, así que sus xandos fingían que el jovencito no existía, los centinelas que había ordenado vigilaran Mesharthim cumplían su misión discretamente. Durante ese tiempo los xandos de Ascella habían logrado someter a los villorrios rebeldes de Alhena, Espica estimaba que en unos cinco días más terminarían con la poca oposición que quedaba, su señor había mandado por refuerzos, no para la batalla, sino para mantener el dominio xando presente, tenía pensado instaurar parte de su gente en el gobierno de Alhena como inquisidores para evitar una nueva rebelión posteriormente, aquella comitiva de concejales ya debía estar en camino, llegarían en un par de días más; lo que Espica y la mayor parte del campamento se preguntaba era que haría Dagnir respecto a Mu una vez que tuvieran que partir, su destino final era el reino de Elnath, donde los esperaba un gran ejército para ser liderado por Dagnir en la reconquista de ese territorio, ese era un deber que no podía ser pospuesto y menos aún por un capricho de su señor.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

El Cadejos: gracias por tu review y por no abandonarme, n.n Orion y Baucis son dos huesos duros de roer, además de que les llevan la ventaja a Dohko y Shion gracias a su vidente.

Silence-messiah: gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya hecho reir "el último vírgen...", de si esto es un yaoi o no, creerías que aun no lo he decidido, hasta el momento la cosa entre Dohko y Shion no ha ido más allá de la amistad, y pues a Dagnir definitivamente le obsesiona Mu, no sé si deba haber yaoi entre ellos o no, pero me pondré a considerarlo, je, que bueno te guste Casiopea, aun faltan unos cuantos sapuris por aparecer, espero me queden bien.

Shadir. pues si que sabias de lo que hablabas n.n , nuestro pequeño Mu tiene una de esas ideas necias aresianas de las que me comentabas sin duda alguna.


	7. Los heraldos del demonio

Hola: este capítulo ya lo había publicado pero añadí una escena más al final por eso tuve que volver a subirlo (leve error de planeación de historia jeje).

* * *

LOS HERALDOS DEL DEMONIO

* * *

La noche ya había caído, lloviznaba, los restos de la capital de Alhena humeaban, antaño ciudad de comerciantes, numerosa y bellamente construida, fue reducida a escombros; Dagnir no quería llegar a eso, a él le convenía tomar la ciudad intacta pero sus enemigos habían manifestado tal oposición que no hubo otro camino más que el de la batalla, los soldados de Alhena eran numerosos y bien armados, lo que hacía ver a los xandos que aquella rebelión llevaba mucho tiempo fraguándose; sin embargo las tropas de Dagnir eran superiores en número, y gracias a Mu también en armamento, ningún soldado fue rival ni para Espica ni para el general. Lucharon durante todo el día y finalmente al anochecer capturaron a los últimos pobladores, los cuales fueron reunidos en la plaza de la ciudad que había sido el lugar menos dañado

– ¿qué haremos con ellos? – quiso saber Espica, mientras sus soldados vigilaban a los prisioneros, Dagnir les echó una mirada rápida, la mayoría eran mujeres y niños, claro, casi todos lo hombres estaban muertos a esas alturas de la situación

– haz que entreguen a los rebeldes y a los guerreros – ordenó mientras montaba – pásalos a cuchillo y libera a los demás – Espica asintió, su señor se marchó junto con los heridos y una gran escaramuza rumbo a su campamento dejándola a cargo.

Dagnir avanzaba a paso lento para no fatigar más a sus soldados, en dos días se marcharían y su querido Mu seguía encerrado en esa maldita cúpula, no había modo de sacarlo de ahí, con algo de nostalgia decidió abandonarlo aunque tal vez más adelante podría recuperarlo; a sus espaldas marchaban sus jinetes, de pronto un mensajero apareció a toda carrera, venía del lugar que recién abandonara

– general Dagnir – lo llamó – la señorita Espica lo necesita

– ¿qué ocurre?– inquirió, Espica siempre se las arreglaba sola, tal vez la gente se había sublevado o se rehusaban a entregar a los rebeldes

– hemos sido atacados – dijo el mensajero, eso era inesperado. Los jinetes con Dagnir a la cabeza se dieron prisa en regresar, costaba creer que en Alhena aún quedara alguien dispuesto a pelear, tal vez eran refuerzos venidos desde las montañas pero esa posibilidad era remota.

* * *

Los pobladores de la capital de Alhena se rehusaron a señalar a los rebeldes, más aún las mujeres se aferraron a los pocos guerreros que les quedaban tornándose escudos humanos para ellos, Espica ya esperaba una cosa así, si la situación continuaba no tendría más remedio que matar a todos; se disponía a dar tal orden cuando con un grito apagado dos de sus soldados cayeron, la atención de los xandos se fijo en ello, los compañeros cerca de los caídos se dispusieron a ayudarlos pero no había nada que hacer

– están muertos, Espica – le informaron, la joven xando sentía una presencia amenazante en el entorno

– agrúpense – ordenó, con ella quedaban unos cien soldados, suficientes para derrotar a cualquier clase de chusma que se levantara contra ellos pero no para frenar a aquellos que estaban por atacarlos

– libérenlos – gritó una voz atronadora proveniente de las sombras que aquella noche nublada por el humo de la ciudad consumida arrojaba – márchense de inmediato – añadió la voz; ningún ejército, ni jinetes, ni guerreros aparecían por ningún lado; Espica oyó a sus hombres murmurar algo acerca de fantasmas, la misma gente de Alhena parecía asustada. Espica sintió una energía que ardía y tres más de sus soldados cayeron ante sus narices. Cuatro ataques más se sucedieron, los xandos estaban verdaderamente alterados, en ningún momento lograron vislumbrar al enemigo¿cómo luchar contra algo que no podían ver, dos de los jinetes que quedaron con Espica salieron al galope, ella comprendió lo que hacían, iban por Dagnir, no confiaban que ella podría dominar la situación, se perdieron de vista y un instante después escucharon a uno de los caballos relinchar aterrado y el grito de uno de los jinetes; los xandos cerraron filas

– muéstrate – gritó Espica al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada frente a una de las mujeres de la ciudad – o mataremos a toda esta gente – amenazó, la voz se rió

– ¿podrás matar a todos antes de que llegue hasta ti y te saque los ojos? – dijo la voz, Espica se rió con ganas, un desafió de los fantasmas, alzó la espada y asestó un golpe tan rápido y certero como su fuerza le permitió, la mujer gritó en el instante en que comprendió que su tiempo había terminado pero la espada de Espica no llegó a la garganta como su dueña pretendía, el golpe había sido frenado por un hombre, un joven de unos quince años, alto y delgado, sus ropas eran las de un campesino cualquiera pero los rasgos armoniosos del rostro revelaban sangre noble en él, una alborotada y larga melena de una tonalidad azulada cubría su espalda, algunos mechones vedaban los ojos, Espica se hallaba tan cerca de él que podía apreciar la mirada de ese chico, una mirada de color impreciso, entre azul y verde pero oscura

– sólo eres un hombre – dijo Espica, la mano derecha del chico, con la cual había atrapado la espada que Mu había reforzado, sangraba pero en su rostro no se leía ni un rastro de dolor

– no – dijo otra voz al tiempo que su dueño salía de entre las sombras – somos dos – una figura idéntica a la primera se dejó ver por los xandos; ellos debían ser los guerreros desterrados de los cuales Dagnir y Espica habían oído hablar, ya antes de esa noche habían matado xandos, por lo tanto no podían permitirles escapar.

Al comprobar que no eran fuerzas de ultratumba las que los atacaban los xandos de precipitaron contra los intrusos, la gente de Alhena en cambio estaba paralizada, como influidos por alguna clase hechizo causado a la vista de aquellos guerreros. Espica trabó combate contra el primero de los gemelos apoyada por sus hombres los cuales lo único que lograban cada vez que se acercaban era que el chico los derribara una y otra vez sin dejar de defenderse de Espica; antes de que pudiera notarlo estaba peleando sola; el segundo gemelo parecía más hábil que el primero, él solo derrotó a la mitad de los xandos y se interpuso entre ellos y la gente de Alhena

– huyan – les dijo al primer respiro del combate, los pobladores se cubrieron como si acabaran de ver a la muerte en persona, ninguno se movió de su sitio – ¡que esperan! – clamó el segundo gemelo con una nota de desesperación en su voz – los demás xandos no tardarán en venir, márchense – con algo de renuencia una de las mujeres que se hallaba más cerca de él se puso de pie, el gemelo se volvió hacía ella causando que retrocediera unos pasos asustada

– nos iremos si eso desean pero por favor no se acerquen más a nosotros – pidió y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, una sonrisa amarga cruzó el rostro del segundo gemelo, se apartó de aquellos entre los que había nacido y dejó que su ira se desbocara sobre los xandos.

Tal como vaticinó el segundo gemelo, Dagnir y sus guerreros no tardaron en aparecer; el general xando se mantuvo algo apartado del combate observando la situación, los pobladores se habían dispersado pero no hizo nada por capturarlos de nueva cuenta, no tardó en comprender lo que aquellos chicos eran; por su velocidad y fortaleza sólo podía tratarse de caballeros, dejó que sus hombres atacaran al segundo gemelo y se precipitó a caballo sobre el primero para ayudar a Espica la cual estaba siendo derrotada; desenvainó su espada, negra ahora que el poder de los sapuris la envolvía gracias al lemuriano; Las armas convencionales nunca harían un daño considerable al par de desterrados que provocaron el escape de la gente de Alhena, sólo las esgrimidas por los caballeros o los sapuris podrían traspasar sus cuerpos tal como la espada de Espica había hecho al herir al primer gemelo. Dagnir arrojó su espada con el poder de su cosmos.

El segundo gemelo mandó por los suelos a sus atacantes, ya no quedaban cautivos cerca, todos se habían dispersado dejando a los hermanos solos, percibió el destello de energía causado por el cosmos encendido de Dagnir; y como si el ataque hubiera sido dirigido a él sintió que la carne de su espalda se desgarraba y un intenso dolor lo dobló, se enderezó, a varios metros de él su hermano yacía en el suelo, lo habían atacado por detrás, un acto cobarde que sólo guerreros oscuros realizaban

– ¡no!– gritó cuando aquel que había derribado a su gemelo desmontó de su cabalgadura con claras intenciones de rematar a su enemigo. Dagnir y el segundo gemelo se miraron, el chico ante él lucía varias heridas insignificantes y en el momento en que alzó el rostro orgulloso hacía Dagnir sus ojos refulgían con un odio que no parecía poder ser contenido en su cuerpo; había una promesa en la insolente mirada, si Dagnir se atrevía a dañar más al primer gemelo moriría. Mientras se medían con los ojos los xandos que aún estaban en condiciones de ello rodearon al chico

– ¿doy la orden para atacar? – inquirió Espica, algo avergonzada por su derrota

– no, no podrán con él – la atajó Dagnir, se inclinó para levantar al chico caído ante sus pies, alzó la voz para que el hermano de éste lo oyera con claridad

– soy Dagnir, general de los xandos, señor de Ascella y ahora también de Alhena¿quién eres tú?

– mi nombre es Saga; y aquel contra el cual haz atentado es mi hermano Kanon, somos aquellos que la gente de estos lugares llama "heraldos"

– ¿heraldos de quién?

– de un demonio – respondió Saga – entrégame a mi hermano – ordenó como si tal cosa, los xandos a su alrededor se agitaron indignados

– no puedo, debes comprender que deben ser castigados por interferir en nuestros asuntos – Saga sonrió

– si no lo entregas por las buenas, debes saber que perderás a tu ejército aquí reunido y esa sería una deshonra muy grave para un general – su amenaza alteró aún más a los hombres a su alrededor, que sin embargo permanecieron firmes en su sitio

– puedes intentar eso – sostuvo a Kanon con un brazo y le tendió la mano libre a Espica la cual puso en ella su espada – pero degollaría a tu hermano antes de que alcances a terminar con mis hombres¿quién pierde más? – la tensión aumentaba, Espica no veía a donde quería llegar su señor con esa situación; no sabía que al ver el poder de Saga su general había pensado en Mu inmediatamente

– luchemos entonces, tú y yo, si pierdo tendrás a tus dos enemigos en tus manos para castigarlos, si gano me dejarás marchar con mi hermano – Dagnir se negó

– tengo una misión para ti, una vez que la cumplas te devolveré a tu hermano–.

Dagnir no hizo nada por perseguir a la gente de Alhena, el ejército xando volvió a su campamento, Kanon viajaba inconsciente y sangrando sobre la grupa del caballo de su captor, Saga iba a pie cerca de él. Una vez en su tienda de campaña Dagnir le explicó a Saga lo que quería: era su deseo que marchara a las cercanas ruinas de Mesharthim donde hallaría una barrera tornasol hecha por la voluntad de alguien que le era muy valioso

– destruye la cúpula y trae a la persona que encontrarás en su interior, no la lastimes – le indicó – una vez aquí haremos un intercambio, tu hermano a cambio de esa persona–.

Una vez que Saga se hubo marchado Espica no pudo evitar cuestionar el plan de su maestro, al darse cuenta que todo aquel teatro era por Mu se había molestado mucho, añadiendo a eso su derrota a manos de Kanon se encontraba realmente enojada cuando se dirigió a Dagnir

– ¿por qué¿por qué estás tan obsesionado con ese chiquillo inútil?

– ¿inútil?– masculló Dagnir al tiempo que se quitaba su armadura – él fue quien reforzó la espada que ha logrado herir a este hombre– le dijo señalando con la cabeza a Kanon

– no entiendo¿por qué enviar a un enemigo por él?– Dagnir se rió, una mueca burlona

– querida Espica, si no puedes entender mis motivos ¿cómo te atreves a cuestionarlos? – zanjó la conversación con ello, irritando aún más a su segunda al mando; como echándola de su tienda le ordenó se llevará a Kanon, lo hiciera encadenar y vigilar, amenazó con un terrible castigo si el chico escapaba

– no irás a dejarlos con vida, ya viste cuan peligrosos son

– no te preocupes, sé que lo que deseas es la muerte de quién te derrotó, la tendrás te lo aseguro–.

En cuanto la mujer hubo desaparecido para cumplir su encargo, Dagnir se dispuso a descansar, estimaba que Saga volvería al amanecer con Mu, o quizá no volvería nunca. El muro de cristal del joven lemuriano era muy fuerte, Dagnir no se atrevió a atacarlo cuando estuvo en Mesharthim, si su cosmos no resultaba suficiente para quebrar el muro resultaría gravemente herido por su propio poder. Para no arriesgarse a sí mismo fue que decidió enviar a Saga, si el chico lograba quebrar el muro tendría a Mu de regreso para continuar el viaje a Elnath, si no, resultaría malherido facilitando la tarea de asesinarlo junto con su hermano; como fuera él ganaba de cualquier modo.

* * *

Saga se adentró en Mesharthim con cautela, no confiaba en Dagnir, no podía creer que la tarea encomendada a cambio de la vida de su hermano fuera tan sencilla, presentía un engaño. Las piedras caídas del antaño templo de la diosa lo embargaban con un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia; se concentró, no podía permitirse distracciones cuando su hermano estaba en peligro.

Kanon era todo en el mundo para él, no tenían familia, ni siquiera un lugar al cual pertenecer, la gente los repudiaba desde que eran unos niños. Su padre murió un par de meses antes de nacer ellos, su madre era frágil y no les duró mucho tiempo, apenas unos cuatro años, tras su muerte los enviaron a vivir con su abuela la cual los vio hasta los nueve, por ese entonces a oídos de los gemelos empezaron a llegar rumores insidiosos acerca de una maldición que había caído sobre su familia, se decía que un demonio vivía en su sangre, el demonio fue asociado con ellos y cuando su abuela dejó éste mundo ningún pariente quiso recibirlos bajo la certeza de que aquellos que se relacionaban con ellos morían. Habían vagado por las calles de Alhena pobres y la mayor parte del tiempo hambrientos, lo único bueno de ser considerados malditos era que la gente no se metía con ellos. Al crecer lograron conseguir un trabajo en el mercado local, cargaban bultos, hacían entregas, llevaban provisiones; fue un periodo de paz relativa que no les duró mucho, al cumplir catorce la gente casi había olvidado los rumores acerca del demonio excepto cuando no había ningún chisme nuevo que comentar.

Una noche, dormían en el cobertizo junto a la casa de su patrón cuando lo oyeron gritar, Kanon salió de prisa a ver que ocurría, un ladrón había entrado en la casa y al ser descubierto había matado al hijo mayor de su patrón, en un impulso Kanon se interpuso entre su patrón y el ladrón para recibir la estocada de la espada de éste en lugar del hombre que les diera trabajo, la hoja se rompió contra el cuerpo de Kanon, cuando Saga llegó vio a su hermano golpear al ladrón, la fuerza del golpe no concordó con el tamaño y complexión del chico esmirriado que lo asestó, el criminal cayó a los pies de su aterrado patrón, muerto.

Al día siguiente por todos lados se comentaba lo ocurrido, la gente imputó a Kanon la muerte no sólo del ladrón sino también del hijo de su patrón, Saga aunque no había hecho más que contemplar la escena fue culpado de las acciones de su hermano también. Como resultado los echaron de su trabajo y trataron de encarcelarlos acusados de asesinato. Saga no olvidaría nunca el día en que la misma gente con la que convivían a diario los persiguió, el resultado fue otro muerto cuando ambos chicos se volvieron para defenderse; fue ahí cuando empezaron a llamarlos heraldos, la gente los evadía; le temían a la fuerza sobre humana que poseían y al final fueron desterrados, hubieran podido negarse pero Saga decidió que ya habían ocasionado suficientes problemas y tomando a su hermano dejó la capital.

En los villorios circunvecinos tampoco fueron bien recibidos, en algunos lugares los retaban a duelos, los cuales Kanon nunca rechazaba si había un buen premio de por medio, como provisiones ó dinero, no volvieron a matar a nadie hasta que se toparon con un grupo de xandos que saqueaban uno de los villorrios una semana antes de conocer a Dagnir; pero los rumores decían lo contrario, de todo lugar donde pasaban surgían locas historias de crueles asesinatos cometidos por ellos. Harto ya de ello Saga optó por evitar a la gente aunque al ser gemelos la mala reputación que Kanon se buscaba cada vez que se adentraba en los villorios recaía también sobre él; llegó a pensar que en verdad estaban malditos, sólo así podía explicarse la mala fortuna que los perseguía; su hermano desdeñó tal idea

– no estamos malditos, tenemos este don y la gente es tan estúpida como para no apreciarlo– había dicho. Poco después de su destierro los xandos aparecieron en la región, no tardaron mucho en dominarla. Lo que ni Kanon ni Saga sabían era que la leyenda del demonio en su sangre era cierta, y no lo sabrían hasta el funesto día en que uno de los dos cayera en la oscuridad.

Saga volvió a la realidad al toparse con el muro de cristal, percibía un cosmos apacible emanando de él, no se sentía agresivo como el de Dagnir. Durante su tiempo de exilio había aprendido a controlar su don, ignoraba aún que se llamara cosmos pero sabía emplearlo con eficacia, dejó que éste se encendiera y se dispuso a golpear la barrera pero se detuvo en el último instante, el muro reflejaba la luz de las estrellas de una manera tranquilizante; Saga extendió su mano para tocarlo, no sabía que ésta le devolvería cualquier ataque realizado en su contra, su tacto era como poner la mano bajo agua, de pronto su extremidad atravesó la cúpula limpiamente. Saga se sobresaltó y retiró la mano, no estaba herido, al comprobar ello avanzó con decisión y la barrera le permitió entrar.

Estaba en el corazón de Mesharthim, un lugar que en un pasado olvidado se había considerado centro de espiritualidad sagrado; como sacada de otra época una estatua de unos tres metros se erguía reluciente bajo la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la cúpula. Saga se acercó, algo en la deidad representada en mármol, le inspiraba respeto y una vaga sensación de orgullo, se plantó ante la efigie de rostro sereno, desconocido para él

– ¿qué es este sentimiento? – se preguntó mientras una emoción crecía en su pecho hasta llevarlo al borde de las lagrimas, un ruido tenue pero claro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró alerta, en el suelo atrás de la estatua había un niño, preguntándose si era esa la persona que Dagnir deseaba de vuelta a su lado Saga fue hacía él.

Le recordó a un animal herido, el chico frente a él se veía desfalleciente, tenía una larga cabellera lila que en ese momento parecía gris, la cual se hallaba muy enredada; sus ojos verdes parecían apagados

– ¿quién eres? – le preguntó Saga inclinándose junto a él pero el chico no respondió nada – ¿estás herido?– recibió silencio en respuesta nuevamente – ven, te sacaré de aquí – le dijo tomándolo de un brazo pero aquel a quien trataba de ayudar negó con la cabeza, señaló la estatua junto a ellos; el gemelo entendió el mensaje, hubiera deseado llevar consigo algo que ofrecerle al chico para que se llevara la boca, los labios resecos de éste le indicaban a Saga que no había probado bocado probablemente durante días; a pesar de ello el chico le sonrió y se medio incorporó, escribió algo en el suelo junto a él

– ¿cómo entraste?– leyó Saga, no supo que responder a ello, simplemente había caminado, no había hecho nada impresionante para llegar hasta la estatua, su confusión pareció aclararle ese punto a la criatura, su mano volvió a moverse sobre el suelo – ¿cuál es tu nombre?

– Saga – dijo

– yo soy Mu – escribió el chico, el gemelo reparó por primera vez en los extraños rasgos de la persona junto a él, sus finas facciones lo hacían parecer una chica por momentos, la forma de los ojos y la ausencia de cejas le daban un extraño aspecto aunque armonioso, andrógino, fue la palabra que le pareció a Saga lo describía con mayor fidelidad.

Mediante trazos rápidos Mu le explicó a Saga que había sido su deseo el restaurar y guardar la estatua de la diosa, asimismo se había aislado de los xandos a través de la cúpula que en esos momentos los cubría; Saga concluyó que Mu debía despreciar tanto o más que él a Dagnir si prefería quedarse en aquel desolado lugar y morirse de hambre antes que volver al lado de éste, no sería justo que lo entregara como precio por su hermano. Empezaba a amanecer cuando Saga decidió que era hora de irse

– ¿dónde?– escribió Mu al verlo levantarse, tiró del brazo de su acompañante para que leyera su pregunta

– al campamento de Dagnir, los xandos tienen a mi hermano – Mu se levantó también, las piernas le temblaban un poco, no hizo ninguna señal para comunicarse con Saga el cual se despidió sintiendo pena por aquella criatura, se dio la vuelta y no había dado más que unos pocos pasos cuando sintió el cosmos de Mu creciendo a sus espaldas, volteó, la cúpula sobre ellos se torcía, Mu señaló con la mano la estatua que había restaurado, el muro de cristal se rompió y sus pedazos volaron como atraídos por un imán adhiriéndose a ella, los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron a la deidad que ahora brillaba con los colores tornasol de la cúpula que había desaparecido para dar lugar al firmamento azul.

Preservación era el nombre de la técnica que Mu acababa de emplear, en el santuario se usaba para defender los edificios y templos del paso del tiempo. Al sellar el objeto que se deseaba proteger con el cosmos no podría ser dañado ni por la erosión, ni por mano humana alguna mientras aquel que lo hubiese sellado viviera. Protegida la efigie Mu se dispuso a seguir a Saga, este se había quedado atónito unos instantes y luego continuó su camino, Mu lo alcanzó

– ¿a dónde crees que vas? – inquirió mientras marchaban de vuelta al campamento, Mu señaló esa dirección – Dagnir te quiere de vuelta, si te acercas los xandos te capturaran – Mu se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, había comprendido finalmente

– tú destino se encuentra junto a la diosa que refleja tu alma – pensó, pues bien, junto a la estatua, rota como él, halló a Saga, había captado la indirecta. Aunque no sabía de donde había salido el joven de cabellos azulados, ni quien era no podía desconfiar de él; hasta donde sabía nadie podía atravesar el muro de cristal a menos que su creador se lo permitiera, no se explicaba como había ocurrido que Saga cruzara pero eso sólo reforzaba su idea de que a su lado hallaría un destino que cumplir – Mu, no seré yo quien te entregue a los xandos – dijo Saga cuando las tiendas de campaña de Espica y compañía estuvieron a la vista – lucharé por mi hermano, eso debí hacer desde un principio – Mu tomó a Saga de un brazo, se agachó a escribir algo, tenía una idea.

* * *

Uno de los guardias del campamento entró a la tienda de Dagnir, llevaba una noticia que sin duda agradaría a su señor

– el gemelo ha vuelto – anunció – trae consigo a Mu – terminó la frase, Dagnir se incorporó de inmediato, estaba desayunando en ese momento

– haz que traigan al prisionero y avisa a Espica que la quiero aquí – ordenó; el soldado se marchó, no tardó en volver con la segunda al mando y Kanon. Dagnir tenía sus propios planes, matar a los gemelos y quedarse a Mu.

Un par de guardias escoltaron a Mu y a Saga al interior de la tienda de su general, éste se mostró consternado por el mal aspecto del joven lemuriano

– aquí está tu encargo, entrégame a mi hermano – dijo Saga sujetando de un brazo a Mu. Kanon estaba consciente, observaba la escena encadenado y con la espada de Espica en su cuello. Dagnir le tendió una mano a Mu el cual la tomó con aire sombrío, pero luego en vez de ordenar la liberación del primer gemelo hizo una señal a sus hombres los cuales desenvainaron y rodearon a Saga; empuñaban las armas reforzadas

– Dagnir, haz faltado a tu palabra – dijo Saga, los soldados atacaron, el segundo gemelo los burló con agilidad. Espica decidió que ya había esperado lo suficiente para matar a Kanon, iba a degollarlo pero no le dio tiempo de golpear, Mu se había soltado de su amo y la había atacado en un parpadeo; tal acción tomó desprevenidos a todos los xandos en esa tienda, el lemuriano alcanzó a Kanon y lo liberó de sus ataduras, rompiéndolas con su cosmos.

A pesar de hallarse malherido el primer gemelo no dudó un segundo en unirse a la pelea. Dagnir encendió su cosmos y encaró a Saga con fiereza, a éste le costó mucho esquivar los ataques del general, su velocidad y agilidad superaba por mucho a sus hombres; se vio forzado a retroceder al punto de salirse de la tienda. Afuera, los soldados presentes en el campamento en esos momentos tomaron sus armas para ayudar a su señor.

Kanon salió tras su hermano después de ocuparse de los guardias en el interior de la tienda, se encargó de quitar del camino a los soldados que en montón buscaban respaldar a Dagnir, recibió un par de heridas más en los brazos, las espadas de los xandos estaban increíblemente afiladas.

En el interior de la tienda sólo quedaron Espica y Mu; la segunda al mando de Dagnir sabía cuan importante era el lemuriano para su señor pero no podía pasar por alto una oportunidad como aquella para matar a esa pequeña rata que tanto odiaba

– te atreviste a atacarme, nunca pensé que tendrías las agallas para hacer eso – le dijo antes de caer sobre él dispuesta a acabar con su vida. Mu estaba demasiado débil, haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró quitarse de encima a Espica, trató de huir pero Espica le alcanzó de su larga cabellera y lo obligó a volverse, dio un puñetazo con su puño izquierdo de lleno en el rostro de Mu, haciendo que la nariz de éste empezara a sangrar, alzó la espada negra que llevaba en la otra mano y golpeó con furia, Mu la esquivó y alcanzó a golpear la muñeca derecha de Espica, provocó que la espada saliera volando; el lemuriano lanzó una mirada rápida a la tienda, empleando su telequinesis hizo que las espadas de los dos guardias inconscientes volaran hacía la xando, dieron contra ella derribándola.

Saga se las veía con Dagnir, el cual era el enemigo más fuerte que hubiese enfrentado, los golpes del xando eran tan cerrados y rápidos que no podía más que defenderse o burlarlo; no había espacio para un contraataque. Un tajo de espada lo alcanzó abriendo una herida en su pecho, Saga se fue hacía atrás, en eso el general xando fue atacado por la espalda. Había sido Kanon quién le devolvía la cortesía que tuviera Dagnir hacía él en la capital de Alhena. Cercado entre dos flancos los gemelos parecían tener una oportunidad, falsa ilusión, Dagnir pudo con ambos; los dominó y derribó con facilidad.

Mu apareció en ese momento para tomar el relevo, se interpuso entre Dagnir y sus presas

– no voy a pelear contigo – le dijo su amo – apártate del camino – pero Mu permaneció en su sitio, más aún, se inclinó hacía los gemelos sujetando a ambos – me estoy hartando Mu¡obedece! – una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del discípulo de Shion, iba a intentar una de las técnicas que su maestro le enseñara pero que no había logrado perfeccionar; miró desafiante a Espica que se acercaba a espaldas de Dagnir claramente enfurecida y entonces, desapareció llevando consigo a los gemelos.

* * *

Al despertar lo primero que los ojos de Kanon vieron fue una mujer blanca de rostro sereno enmarcada por los rayos del sol que caían sobre ella, algo en su interior se agitó al contemplarla, se incorporó para contemplarla mejor, estaba ante una estatua, en eso los recuerdos de los xandos regresaron a él, se volvió en busca de su hermano y del extraño jovencito que los había ayudado a escapar, ambos yacían sobre el suelo a sus pies

– Saga – llamó a su gemelo, se inclinó sobre el niño que era quien tenía más cerca y lo sacudió – despierten – dijo, el chico se estremeció y abrió los ojos, Kanon lo contempló intrigado más tiempo de lo que sería cortés – ¿quién eres? – preguntó.

Cuando Saga se incorporó vio a su hermano hablando con Mu

– ¿una diosa? – decía Kanon – sirves a una diosa muerta – Mu parecía ofendido – aunque tú también pareces medio muerto, supongo que es lo adecuado

– ¿Mu, hablas? – inquirió Saga, quien le respondió fue Kanon

– no, leo sus labios –. Se encontraban en Mesharthim, muy cerca del campamento xando para gusto de los gemelos por lo que dejaron las ruinas y avanzaron hasta el anochecer a través del páramo. Se detuvieron para descansar un poco, haciendo retazos con su ropa Saga y Kanon vendaron su heridas, la más grave era la que Kanon tenía en la espalda resultado de su primer encuentro con Dagnir, herida que por supuesto los xandos no atendieron mientras lo tuvieron cautivo

– duele – se quejó Kanon, el clima era frío, no tenían alimentos y el terreno no ofrecía ningún sitio seguro para dormir

– me preocupa – comentó Saga – podría infectarse

– tu también tienes heridas graves – de pronto Mu se acercó a ellos, sorpresivamente posó sus manos en el pecho vendado de Saga y dejó fluir parte de su cosmos, Saga solamente sintió algo cálido que lo envolvía y en el acto todo rastro de dolor se borró, el chico hizo lo mismo con las demás heridas de Saga y las de Kanon, los gemelos parecían muy sorprendidos por esa capacidad que Mu acababa de demostrar

– ¿cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó Kanon pero el chico no respondió de ninguna manera, se tambaleó y se desplomó, Saga lo atrapó evitando golpeara contra el suelo

– estás muy débil – dijo ayudando a Mu a sentarse

– ¿hace cuanto no comes algo? – quisieron saber, Mu extendió las manos

– ocho días – dijo Kanon. Ambos hermanos cruzaron miradas de preocupación, fue lo último que Mu supo porque vencido por el cansancio se fue de lado sobre la hierba y se durmió.

Despertó al día siguiente, su cuerpo se encontraba adormecido

– iremos a los villorios – le dijo Kanon – nosotros no somos bien recibidos en este territorio de gente supersticiosa, sin embargo por cerradas que sean sus mentes estamos seguros de que no negarán ayuda a nadie en un momento de necesidad, te guiaremos hasta el poblado más cercano, ahí podrás recuperarte del todo y seguir el camino que elijas

– habrá que tener cuidado, este es ahora territorio xando – añadió Saga; y así los tres se pusieron en camino. Mientras caminaban Mu no dejaba de mirarlos con creciente aprehensión, de acuerdo a lo que sabía Dagnir dejaría Alhena en un par de días a lo sumo, su ejército se fusionaría con otro que le aguardaba y además, y era eso lo que más lo mortificaba, llevaban consigo las armas que él había reforzado. Tras encerrarse bajo la cúpula de cristal en Mesharthim su corazón había salido del letargo en que se encontraba, conforme la conciencia acerca de quien era y el deber que tenía se fue acrecentando en su ser comprendió la magnitud de su crimen; así que mientras avanzaba junto a los gemelos lo que más deseaba era correr hasta Elnath para prevenirlos y luchar contra Dagnir para redimirse, sin embargo también estaba la predicción de Carim, no podía separarse de Saga.

– ¿En que piensas? – le preguntó aquel que haría su destino una vez que obtuvieron algo de comer en una aldea alejada de Mesharthim, Mu le miró y tomó su rostro con ambas manos sorprendiéndolo con ese acto, el lemuriano le hizo mirarlo fijamente

– deseo algo de ustedes – leyó Saga en sus labios, el jovencito parecía muy angustiado, el gemelo no sabía que en el interior de Mu había una tormenta que sólo él podría apaciguar

– dime que es – le dijo dispuesto a ayudarlo en lo que fuera, después de todo Mu le había permitido recuperar a su hermano, los había ayudado a escapar a ambos y además había sanado sus heridas. Kanon se acercó a ellos para enterarse de la petición de Mu, una petición que se convertiría en el primer paso para hundir a los tres en las tinieblas.

Tres días después los gemelos y Mu avanzaban tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían rumbo a Elnath, no tenían caballos ni provisiones, únicamente su cosmos, Mu les había enseñado el nombre de esa misteriosa energía y también les había mostrado como usarla para evitar sentir hambre o cansancio. Su petición había sido simple

– vengan conmigo a Elnath – ambos se rehusaron en primera instancia, no deseaban marcharse de Alhena, ahora que el dominio xando era absoluto las cosas se volverían especialmente difíciles para su pueblo; y pese a la aversión que la gente les tenía no podían abandonarlos, su deseo era combatir a los xandos hasta la muerte

– eres muy poderoso, en cuanto te recuperes puedes perseguir a Dagnir – le dijo Kanon pero Mu se negó, señaló a Saga y con toda seriedad explicó que no se alejaría de él. Ninguno de los dos gemelos halló lógica en eso, pero la resolución del lemuriano era absoluta

– ¿por qué? – quiso saber Saga pero lo que Mu explicó a continuación lo dejó aún más confundido; al final su odio compartido hacía Dagnir y la intriga que Mu les sembró por la orden y la diosa fue lo que los convenció de partir.

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	8. El antiguo maestro

Hola: pues primero que nada feliz año y perdón por la demora en publicar este capítulo, tuve muchos problemas que no les contaré porque este fic es de Saint Seiya no del choro de mi vida, pero ya etsoy de vuelta y espero que les guste el giro de la historia. Aiolia siempre me ha parecido el más terco de los santos dorados y se nota en este capítulo.

* * *

EL ANTIGUO MAESTRO

* * *

El bosque de Rubatt parecía encogerse en torno a los dos viajeros que marchaban a través de él, los altos árboles arrojaban sombras largas sobre el único sendero que lo cruzaba; sendero que a ratos desaparecía por completo, ese era un camino que ya nadie usaba, Algedi no tenía comunicación con Algieba, aunque hubo una época en que ambos países eran hermanos y se enlazaban mediante amplios caminos por los cuales iban y venían mercaderes, comerciantes, mensajeros y soldados; ocasionalmente ese camino también era recorrido por caballeros de plata o por los mismísimos caballeros de Capricornio y Leo, señores de la zona, pero como todo cuanto tenía que ver con la diosa, eso había terminado. Llevaban cuatro días de marcha desde que salieran de Algedi, iban en línea recta rumbo al mar, detuvieron el viaje junto a un brote de agua, apenas una charca, para dar de beber a sus respectivas cabalgaduras, el día clareaba sobre los árboles pero para ellos envueltos por las sombras del bosque parecía otra cosa, de pronto los caballos piafaron y dirigieron las cabezas a un punto entre los árboles, era de verse que estaban inquietos, habían detectado algo que los hombres no. Los viajeros hurgaron con la mirada, si se tratara de enemigos deberían poder sentir su presencia, o al menos eso pensaron. De entre los matorrales surgió un león y todo a su alrededor pareció congelarse, era una majestuosa criatura de larga melena, un ser imponente de ojos verde oscuro los cuales fijo en los dos hombres que invadían su territorio, estos se alistaron para defenderse en caso de que la fiera los atacara, pero no fue así. Tan súbitamente como había aparecido el león dorado se perdió entre los árboles los cuales parecieron darle cobijo. Aquella inusual visión sólo podía entrañar una advertencia.

La tarde caía para los viajeros, los cuales junto con sus cabalgaduras contrastaban contra el fondo verde del bosque, habían avanzado en completo silencio desde su encuentro con el león esa mañana pero en ese momento lo rompieron con agitados susurros

– siento que somos observados – dijo el primero de ellos, una personaje oscuro, que iba montado en un caballo blanco, el otro se limitó a asentir, iba envuelto en una capa de viaje gris – pero no puedo ubicar donde se encuentra el enemigo – a su compañero le pasaba igual, era como si sus sentidos se hallaran embotados, en eso una flecha encendida cayó desde el cielo contra ellos, ambos caballos relincharon asustados

– ¡nos atacan! – exclamó el de la capa gris dominando su montura, su amigo tenía problemas y el viajero se recordó que no era un jinete experimentado. A la primer flecha le siguieron muchas más todas encendidas y de pronto el caballo blanco completamente aterrorizado salió en estampida llevando consigo al infortunado jinete – ¡no! – gritó el otro y salió a galope tras él. Ninguna flecha dio en el blanco o tal vez no era esa la intención de los arqueros desde un principio. Varios ramazos dieron contra el jinete sombra aturdiéndolo y las flechas seguían lloviendo del cielo

– es una trampa – alcanzó a pensar cuando de pronto el suelo se hundió bajo él tragándose a su caballo junto con él. El viajero gris vio caer el caballo blanco y frenó de golpe

– muéstrense – gritó – cobardes – su caballo avanzó despacio hacía donde había caído el otro y de pronto un sonido metálico se dejó oír, el jinete que seguía en pie bajó la mirada, uno de los cascos de su montura había dado contra una cadena, se alarmó, se dio prisa en retroceder pero era muy tarde con un gran estruendo una docena de cadenas se levantó apresando al caballo el cual se encabritó lanzando por los aires al viajero, este se levantó pero la trampa continuaba y pronto se vio izado en una telaraña hecha de cadenas colgando de cabeza con sus miembros apresados – basta – se dijo realmente enojado, en eso el enemigo se dejó ver; cayó desde uno de los árboles y se irguió ante él; llevaba encima una armadura que relucía con destellos plateados, portaba una máscara similar a la de su amigo pero completamente blanca, las formas de su cuerpo echaron de ver su feminidad

– ¿quién eres? – increpó aquella guerrera poniéndole una lanza en el pecho

– un simple viajero – fue la respuesta

– mientes – declaró la mujer – todo viajero sabe que el paso por Rubbat está prohibido – más hombres fueron escupidos por el bosque, algunos rodearon al viajero que colgaba de cabeza, otros fueron tras aquel que había caído

– capitán – llamó uno de los guerreros – este es un sapuri – informaron

– simples viajeros¿no es así? – soltó con desprecio la líder del grupo – llévenselos – ordenó; sus hombres obedecieron, tuvieron a bien cuidado el poner pesados grilletes en las muñecas, cuello y tobillos del viajero gris; lo arrastraron consigo antes de que pudiera ver que había sido de su compañero. En la madrugada del 25 de Mayo los intrusos llegaron a la ciudad de Algieba, fueron llevados al castillo y encerrados en las mazmorras de este de inmediato.

* * *

Dohko de libra se incorporó enojado en cuanto lo hubieron dejado a solas, se dirigió a la puerta de su encierro, estaba hecha de bronce, sería difícil de derribar, su molestia no se debía sólo al hecho de haber caído fácilmente en una trampa, sino también a que su cosmos parecía estar siendo mermado por algo o alguien, únicamente eso podría explicar que no habían detectado a sus atacantes sino hasta que estaban sobre ellos en el bosque, y la aparente debilidad que había hecho presa de él y que le impedía romper las cadenas con que lo habían apresado, lo peor de todo en ese momento era que no sentía el cosmos de Shion. Con las cadenas que lo ataban a cuestas asestó un golpe a la puerta con ambos puños, esta se cimbró en medio de un gran estruendo pero no se abrió ni se aboyó; un guardia corrió de inmediato hasta la celda de Dohko atraído por el sonido, le ordenó que se quedara quieto y en silencio. El caballero se enojó sobremanera pero obedeció, su instinto le dictaba que lo mejor era esperar, se dejó caer en un rincón del calabozo y apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas aguardó.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse varias horas después, levantó la mirada, parada en el umbral estaba la capitán del bosque, fue hacía él pero se detuvo a cierta distancia

– nuevamente te pregunto¿quién eres?

– mis respuesta nuevamente es la misma, un simple viajero

– mentir no va a ayudarte, la pena por irrumpir en el bosque sin autorización del rey es prisión – se hizo un breve silencio – las bridas de sus caballos tienen el blasón de Nashira – la guerrera esperó por una explicación

– eso se debe a que fueron un obsequio del rey de Algedi

– ¿conoces a Shura?

– no sólo eso, sino que luché a su lado en el paso de las montañas – la mujer se inclinó frente a Dohko

– si tal es el caso¿por qué viajabas acompañado de un sapuri¿era tu prisionero?

– ¿dónde está él?

– responde

– ¿que ordenaste hicieran con él? – la molestia de Dohko alcanzaba su punto máximo

– yo no ordené nada, nuestra ley dicta que todo sapuri que invada Algieba sea pasado a cuchillo

– él no es ningún sapuri – explotó Dohko y su cosmos empezó a arder

– el rey ya ordenó su ejecución, es muy tarde para decir eso – añadió la guerrera sin inmutarse

– no pueden matarlo

– es inevitable, en este momento ya debe haber sido conducido al patíbulo en la plaza principal

– libérame – demandó

– el rey me ordenó interrogarte antes de decidir tu castigo

– quieres saber quién soy, mi nombre es Dohko de libra y por el honor de tu rey Alnast te ordeno me liberes – la guerrera se fue hacía atrás como golpeada por una fuerza invisible pero se recuperó de inmediato

– mientes sapuri, Dohko de libra no existe más en este mundo – le gritó

– eres de la orden – comprendió el prisionero de pronto – caballero de plata – siguió mirando con atención la armadura que la cubría

– en efecto, lo soy y por la diosa que no te dejaré deshonrar el nombre del antiguo maestro Dohko de libra

– ¡maldición mujer, yo soy el antiguo maestro, llévame con Alnast antes de que cometan una ofensa grave contra el primero entre los iguales – el cosmos de Dohko se elevó hasta romper las cadenas que lo ataban, se puso de pie y tomó a la mujer de una muñeca, le repitió su petición a gritos, ella también gritaba acerca del honor de libra y los soldados llegaron atraídos por ese escándalo, hubo un momento de gran confusión durante el cual en medio de gritos y maldiciones Dohko derrotó a todos en ese calabozo, echó las manos sobre la guerrera; y la sacudió hasta hacerle entender lo que decía.

* * *

Ajeno a esa situación Shion, encadenado y flanqueado por cuatro guardias comparecía ante el rey de Algieba como un criminal cualquiera, un hilo de sangre escurría de su máscara hasta el suelo pero al soberano de esas tierras no le importaba en lo más mínimo. El salón en el que se hallaba era muy amplio, todo de roca sólida y fuertes columnas, en la parte superior de los altos muros, vitrales bellamente decorados permitían el paso de luz; elevados sobre cinco escalones se hallaban tres tronos de roca, dos de menor tamaño que el otro, ribeteados en oro y madreperla, forrados con pieles y sentado en el del centro ostentando una sencilla corona de oro estaba el rey, pesadas cortinas rojas caían a los lados del salón, una gran audiencia se había congregado para presenciar el juicio, escuchaban expectantes de pie atrás del prisionero

– sapuri, tu crimen es claro así como el castigo que dicta nuestra ley es inapelable

– su justicia deja mucho que desear – habló Shion de pronto, la paciencia nunca había sido su punto fuerte por lo que comenzar su defensa ofendiendo al rey no le pareció inadecuado

– ¿qué haz dicho? – se exaltó el soberano poniéndose de pie, en medio de murmuraciones por parte de sus súbditos

– debería, majestad, conocer primero la identidad de aquel a quien ha hecho atacar sin que mediara ninguna provocación antes de emitir un veredicto – el rey volvió a sentarse

– ¿que título podrías ostentar que te permitiera elevarte sobre nuestras leyes guerrero oscuro¿que derechos tiene un ser de maldad como tú, habla de prisa que mientras perdemos el tiempo con esta absurda defensa el verdugo prepara el hacha – el llamado sapuri se tambaleó imperceptiblemente para todos menos para el rey, más luego levantó la cara

– mi nombre es Shion, miembro de la orden de la diosa de la sabiduría, último de la estirpe de la sagrada Lemuria, representante de la constelación de Aries, primero entre los iguales – el salón se inundó de voces agitadas

– eso es mentira – masculló el rey; en eso las puertas del salón se abrieron y la guerrera de plata entró acompañada de Dohko, el cual llevaba consigo su armadura

– él ha dicho la verdad – comenzó la mujer dirigiéndose a su soberano

– ¿qué está sucediendo¿por qué está este hombre contigo? – increpó el rey

– porque no somos enemigos suyos, ni mucho menos sapuris – contestó Dohko en su lugar, como antes hiciera ante Shura para probar su identidad, ensambló la armadura de libra – somos caballeros de la diosa de la sabiduría, esta es nuestra prueba – el rey contemplaba la armadura de la balanza claramente ofendido – sábelo bien rey de Algieba, que las sagradas armaduras doradas no responden a ningún cosmos más que el de su dueño o aquellos benditos por este – el rey se levantó por segunda ocasión

– les creo – dijo – caballeros de la diosa, han probado su identidad, ahora lárguense de mi presencia; sin importar quiénes sean rompieron la ley, por ello los destierro de Algieba y todo su territorio incluyendo el bosque de Rubbat, vuelvan por donde vinieron – y con esas palabras abandonó el salón. La gente se dispersó mientras la guerrera de plata abría los grilletes de Shion; tanto él como Dohko hallaron el veredicto insultante.

La guerrera los condujo a una habitación alejada de la sala de audiencias donde se había efectuado el juicio, se trataba de una estancia espaciosa decorada acogedoramente, había un gran ventanal flanqueado por cortinas de seda, que en ese momento se hallaban recogidas convirtiéndose en el marco de un hermoso paisaje, una ciudad de armoniosa arquitectura y a lo lejos el bosque que corría hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, una dama entró en ese momento, hizo una rápida reverencia, la guerrera de plata le dio un par de ordenes en un murmullo y se perdió de vista

– lamento todo esto, antiguo maestro – dijo – tendrán que cumplir la orden del rey

– eso no nos es posible – respondió Dohko, la doncella volvió a entrar llevando consigo una palangana llena de agua y un par de paños

– para sus heridas – dijo la guerrera señalando la ropa manchada de sangre de Shion

– ¿cuál es tu nombre? – quiso saber el primero entre los iguales

– Marin de la casa de Leo, caballero de plata del águila – su voz amortiguada por la máscara, inclinó la cabeza y se retiró junto con la doncella. Dohko contempló a Shion mientras éste tomaba uno de los lienzos y lo empapaba

– ¿estás bien? – preguntó

– el caballo se fracturó al caer en la trampa – explicó – estaba asustado y comenzó a patalear y forcejear, una cos me alcanzó en la cabeza – Dohko se acercó a su amigo, apartó unos mechones de la cabellera verde, la herida no era grave aunque sin duda al momento del impacto había aturdido a Shion; este se pasó el paño por la herida tiñéndolo de sangre, de pronto agachó la cabeza y se quitó la máscara, Dohko alcanzó a ver un surco rojo dentro de ésta

– debo asear mi rostro – libra comprendió el mensaje y se apartó hacía el ventanal, lo entreabrió y salió a un pequeño balcón, escuchó un quejido de Shion a sus espaldas pero no volteó, su mirada se perdió en la ciudad, las casas eran en su mayoría de madera, de dos pisos algunas, la calle principal que corría atravesando la ciudad hasta el castillo estaba empedrada, hacía su derecha alcanzaba a vislumbrar algún tipo de sembradío; probablemente la ciudad se bastaba a si misma; la directriz del rey de dejar la capital por donde vinieron les dificultaría su viaje pues si bien iban a hacer caso omiso seguramente tendrían que vérselas con la guardia real; y sin embargo Dohko sentía que algo no estaba bien, desde el hecho de que hubieran sido emboscados sin detectar la presencia de sus acechadores, hasta la airada reacción de Alnast contra ellos; en eso las palabras que dijera Shaina de Ofidio al despedirse de ellos en Algedi le vinieron a la mente

"hacía el sur se encuentra Algieba, es gobernada por Alnast, un anciano señor, bondadoso con su gente". Pero el rey no era ningún anciano, aquel que los había desterrado de sus tierras era sólo un jovencito, Dohko escuchó la voz de Shion llamándolo a sus espaldas, el primero entre los iguales estaba listo y había llegado el momento de partir.

* * *

Marin de Águila aguardaba sentada en su pequeño salón privado, su toque era claro en todo el lugar, un par de libreros ocupaban una de las paredes, algunos de ellos se hallaban desperdigados sobre un escritorio de cedro que se hallaba cerca del ventanal, había un amplio sillón frente al librero y una silla acolchada junto al escritorio, la dama de Algieba se hallaba en esta, su mano derecha posada sobre un libro negro abierto por la mitad el cual acababa de hojear, se pasó los dedos por su cabellera rojiza que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, apoyó el rostro de suaves contornos sobre la mano y suspiró cansada, no llevaba puesta la máscara porqué en esos momentos no era la capitán de los jinetes del rey sino la consejera principal de la corte. Las puertas se abrieron y la misma doncella que había atendido a los dos viajeros unos momentos antes entró

– están aquí mi señora – anunció y con una inclinación se marchó; tras ella aparecieron los dos caballeros, con una mano Marin les indicó tomaran asiento, había ordenado que les dieran ropas limpias, en esos momentos el antiguo maestro vestía una sencilla casaca vino y el primero entre los iguales una de color azul cielo; hubo un breve instante de silencio, la dama pudo notar con cierta satisfacción la sorpresa que causaba su aspecto en Dohko de libra, un vestido de lino violeta sustituía la armadura de plata

– se trata de usted – dijo Marin tendiéndoles el libro que tenía bajo su mano, Dohko lo tomó, sonrió al hallar un boceto de si mismo – el antiguo maestro, miembro del círculo de protectores de la última divina encarnación de nuestra señora

– me preguntaba porqué me llamabas antiguo maestro – Dohko cerró el libro y miró la portada donde con letras doradas estaba el título: "Ascensión y caída de la orden de la sabiduría" – no me gusta el título de este libro – dijo, Marin le sonrió abiertamente – así que conoces la historia de la orden

– todos los miembros de la familia real debemos estudiarla, aunque no es mucho lo que sabemos, sólo el legado de Cefeo

– ¿Cefeo? – repitió Dohko, Marin se levantó y fue hasta él, tomó el libro para indicarle otra página, les mostró un árbol genealógico

– era consanguíneo de Erato

– luché al lado de Erato, era el caballero de Sagitario de mi orden

– si, el antecesor de nuestra dinastía, Cefeo era su sobrino, caballero de Leo que pacificó Algieba y Algedi; primer rey de este país, mi antepasado

– ¿perteneces a la familia real entonces? – inquirió Dohko

– soy prima del rey – a la mención de este el antiguo maestro pareció despertar de la ensoñación que le traía sus recuerdos

– respecto al rey – Dohko hizo una pausa – ¿Alnast?

– Alnast está muerto – libra asintió, ya se esperaba algo así

– falleció hace un mes

– en Algedi nos dijeron que él era el rey hace unos días

– ya no tenemos comunicación con Algedi – explicó Marin y entristeció un poco, volvió a sentarse y les contó que a pesar de la defensa natural que les ofrecía la cordillera Zuben al noroeste y el mar Asiellus al oeste los sapuris habían aparecido a principios de año, eran comandados por una mujer, la estrella terrestre de la oscuridad, espectro de la vacuidad, se habían proclamado señores de Algieba y declararon la guerra a Alnast; el rey no era joven pero contaba con dos valerosos hijos, el mayor de ellos, su sucesor y general de su ejercito era Aiolos, el mejor guerrero que se había visto en ese reino, tal era su fuerza que los sapuris fueron destruidos y forzados a retirarse hacía el mar, mientras que el segundo hijo mantenía la paz en la frontera con Algedi, Aiolia, más aguerrido e implacable que su hermano, si es que eso era posible – parecía que ganaríamos, pero dos meses atrás ocurrió algo inesperado que tornó nuestra suerte en algo sombrío – la dama hizo una pausa – Aiolos nos traicionó – un suspiró apesadumbrado y Marin continuó, el primogénito y favorito de Alnast se marchó un día dejando tras de sí solamente un mensaje para su hermano y su prima, en el cual juraba que la orden le había llamado a cumplir una misión, no sabían a donde habían ido pero dejó a su pueblo justo cuando los sapuris se reagruparon en su contra, no lo habían vuelto a ver, la familia real había quedado desecha, además el ejercito sapuri se multiplicó gracias a una nueva tribu de salvajes venidos de quien sabe donde; buenos marinos, resistentes a la fatiga, los salvajes y los sapuris conquistaron las tierras de Algieba que daban a la costa del mar Asiellus para luego volcarse contra las aldeas enclavadas en el interior del bosque de Rubbat; el funesto hado que cayó sobre ellos no se detuvo ahí, Alnast viejo, sabio y piadoso falleció dejando su reino cada vez más resquebrajado en manos de su hijo menor, Aiolia, con él la situación pareció mejorar, el chico se adueñó de la armadura dorada de Leo que yacía oculta en el bosque y Marin conquistó la armadura del Águila, juntos emprendieron una guerra sin tregua contra los sapuris, lograron expulsarlos de Rubbat aunque las aldeas conquistadas ya habían sido incendiadas y saqueadas, la llegada de dos caballeros al frente tomó por sorpresa al enemigo el cual se replegó hacía Régulus el puerto principal de Algieba, así que la llegada de Dohko y Shion había ocurrido en medio de una tregua no declarada. La explicación de Marin dejó muy en claro muchas cosas para ambos caballeros excepto por una

– hay algo en el bosque – comenzó Dohko

– que no les permite usar su cosmos a su máxima capacidad, se trata de una antigua protección que poseemos, un legado más de Cefeo, trajo consigo un sello hecho por aquel que le entregó su armadura, Hamal de Aries – Shion se agitó al oír ese nombre – veda el poder de todos aquellos que no tengan la bendición del rey quien es el que mantiene el sello con su cosmos, se debilitó conforme la vida de Alnast llegaba a su fin pero con el nombramiento de Aiolia su fuerza ha vuelto, maestro Dohko – lo llamó Marin – mi primo detesta a la orden, por su causa perdimos a Aiolos

– no sabemos de ninguna misión o llamado hacía él, ni siquiera estábamos al tanto de su existencia – explicó Dohko

– Aiolia no les tendrá conmiseración, no cambiará de parecer respecto a su decisión de hacerlos volver

– pues tendrá que hacerlo, necesitamos llegar hasta el mar – Marin rió

– aunque mi primo los deje marchar en esa dirección, esa zona es territorio sapuri ahora, lo mejor sería que se quedaran y lucharan a nuestro lado –. Para gran irritación de Dohko y Shion, Aiolia se negó a concederles una audiencia para hablar acerca de su sentencia ese mismo día, lo cual demoraría su viaje hasta que el joven rey se decidiera a hacer caso a su petición; Marin hizo que los alojaran en una habitación de huéspedes, aquella en que Shion había limpiado sus heridas esa tarde, al menos tendrían un lugar de descanso cómodo esa noche pensó Dohko.

* * *

Al día siguiente Marin de Águila aguardaba en el salón del trono, éste era aún más lujoso que la sala de audiencias aunque más pequeño, pinturas de los héroes de Algieba decoraban los muros, el estandarte del león dorado colgaba sobre el trono del rey; el último consejero real que quedaba con vida se hallaba sentado en una silla de terciopelo negro, el protocolo dictaba que estuviera de pie pero el hombre estaba tan envejecido que sus rodillas no lo sostenían, en realidad había conservado el cargo más por el gran aprecio que le tenía su soberano que por su mermada capacidad de servicio, todos en la corte sabían que de quien recibía consejos el rey era de su prima, Marin. El rey aún no estaba presente, la dama de Algieba despachaba los asuntos más urgentes del día, el reino era consciente de que Aiolia era un gran guerrero pero las cuestiones de administración se le dificultaban, así que había cedido esas responsabilidades a su prima; Marin hizo llamar a Dohko y Shion para hablar con ellos, aunque el rey se rehusará a ello deseaba el consejo de ambos guerreros

– Marin – saludó Dohko siempre más sociable que su compañero, un sirviente apostado junto a las puertas del salón del trono alzó la voz

– su majestad ha regresado – anunció y abrió, sin embargo quien entró no fue el joven rey sino una fiera, el mismo león que los caballeros habían visto en el bosque, avanzó solemnemente y toda la corte agachó la cabeza, Dohko y Shion hicieron una leve inclinación en señal de respeto también, después de todo estaban en su castillo, conforme se acercaba a su trono el cosmos del león dorado se encendió para dar paso a una figura humana, el que ocupó el sitio real fue un joven alto, de cabellos cortos castaños y ojos verdes idénticos a los del león; le tomó un instante a Dohko comprender que no era que Aiolia se transformará en león, sino que su cosmos tenía la forma de esa fiera y era eso lo que sus ojos veían cuando el rey así lo deseaba

– déjennos solos – ordenó bruscamente y la sala se vació excepto por Marin, el rey y los caballeros; Aiolia les dirigió una mirada hosca a ambos

– ellos tienen mi voto de confianza – dijo la dama para aplacar a Aiolia

– bien – masculló el joven – quizá su vasta experiencia bélica nos sirva de algo, estuve en el bosque, Desdemona ha formado un campamento en el extremo suroeste y se dirige hacía acá – Marin se mostró muy consternada

– ¿cuántos hombres trae?

– conté cerca de dos mil, nuestras fuerzas no serán suficientes

– haré que mi gente tienda trampas alrededor de la ciudad y que vigilen nuestros alrededores – ambos primos acordaron su estrategia de defensa bajo la mirada inescrutable de Dohko; el rey hizo especial énfasis en ignorar a ambos miembros de la orden hasta que de pronto Marin se volvió hacía libra – ¿usted que opina antiguo maestro?

– ¿cuántos hombres tienen? – fue lo primero que quiso saber aunque no tenía ningún deseo de inmiscuirse en esa batalla

– quinientos

– es posible que quinientos hombres destruyan dos mil si usan adecuadamente el terreno, creo que emboscarlos en el bosque es su mejor opción

– usted no sabe como golpea esta mujer – dijo el rey dirigiéndose por primera vez a Dohko – nos hace la guerra mediante escaramuzas que nos atacan desde todas direcciones, no puedo mandar a todos mis hombres dejando a mi gente desprotegida – Dohko meditó antes de responder

– que tus soldados defiendan la ciudad, forma escaramuzas con tus hombres más fuertes y ataca su campamento – Marin abrió la boca sorprendida, con un ademán Aiolia desdeñó la propuesta – sabes de sobra que el poder de los caballeros sobrepasa a cualquier soldados, las armas comunes no pueden herirnos, tu mejor opción es atacar al enemigo de frente con la ayuda de Marin

– eso sería un suicidio, ese plan no ofrece ninguna garantía para mi gente – objetó el rey y se levantó dando por terminada la discusión

– espera un momento alteza – le dijo Dohko – déjanos marchar hacía el mar, aplastaremos a todos tus enemigos que se crucen en nuestro camino en tu nombre

– no – fue la respuesta y sin más el rey salió del salón del trono.

* * *

– No podemos continuar aquí – le dijo Dohko a Shion un par de horas después mientras comían, de espaldas el uno al otro, en su habitación – ese Aiolia es la persona más necia y testaruda que he conocido en mi vida

– así es como la orden se rompe – dijo de pronto Shion – la diosa no significa nada para ellos, es su reinado lo que ocupa sus mentes y fuerza – Dohko le dio la razón, podrían ser tan poderosos como los sapuris si tan sólo lograran unirse

– necesitan un hombre fuerte que los unifique – habló de pronto Dohko

– pero tal hombre no existe – respondió Shion, Dohko se volvió hacía él molesto, su compañero ya tenía el rostro oculto por la máscara

– no siempre será así – Shion le sonrió aunque Dohko no pudiera verlo

– somos el último vestigio de la orden, tú y yo, tal vez este sea el fin

– ¿qué edad tienes Shion? – preguntó libra, tomó de los hombros al primero de los iguales

– ochenta y siete – Dohko repitió esa edad mentalmente

– tú no la viste en su máximo esplendor, la orden lo es todo, recuerda bien mis palabras, la presencia de la diosa no puede ser borrada de este mundo –. Aiolia no quiso volver a ver a ninguno de los dos caballeros, así como tampoco quiso autorizar su viaje hacía el mar, sin embargo estos ya habían acordado burlar la guardia real mediante la teletransportación de Shion, así las cosas decidieron que se marcharían al día siguiente tras despedirse de Marin.

Era de noche, Dohko tenía una pesadilla, la primera desde aquella que lo despertara en Nashira a tiempo para evitar un asesinato, despertó sobresaltado y buscó instintivamente a Shion, el primero entre los iguales dormitaba a su lado compartiendo la misma blanca y amplia cama, Dohko inhaló profundamente normalizando su respiración, no pudo recordar el contenido de su funesto sueño pero tenía la sensación de que era algo relacionado con la persona a su lado, la desazón que sentía no se disipó por lo que optó por levantarse, fue hacía la ventana y corrió las cortinas, una luz roja y naranja iluminó su rostro

– ¡Shion! – exclamó despertando a su amigo, abajo a lo lejos el bosque de Rubbat se consumía en medio de grandes llamaradas. Ambos caballeros se volcaron por el pasillo aún vestidos con ropas de dormir y descalzos, no sintieron ninguna batalla ni presencia alguna sin duda debido al sello que cubría el reino, lo único que Dohko quería era hallar a Marin pero la dama no estaba en el castillo, la doncella de compañía que la servía los hizo entrar a la sala de audiencias donde la corte se hallaba reunida, Shion echó una mirada rápida a los presentes la mayoría eran ancianos. Esperaron de pie algo apartados de los demás, al cabo de una media hora un soldado llegó de golpe, sus ropas estaban oscurecidas prueba de que había estado cerca del incendio

– son los sapuris – informó casi a gritos – son demasiados, vienen contra la ciudad, el rey ha ordenado que evacuen a todos – esas palabras causaron un gran revuelo en el salón; el rey ordenaba una retirada¿tan grave era la situación, mientras la corte se movilizaba el mensajero posó sus ojos en los caballeros y fue de prisa hacía ellos

– traigo un mensaje de mi capitán, Marin de Águila, para ustedes, ella les suplica se unan a la lucha – Dohko miró a Shion dubitativo – teme por la vida del rey – añadió

– iré – dijo el antiguo maestro, el soldado le pidió que lo siguiera, Shion lo retuvo de un brazo

– aguarda, no pensarás dejarme atrás – le dijo; y así ambos salieron del castillo.

* * *

Dohko se internó a caballo en el bosque el cual estaba convertido en un infierno, Shion se quedó en los lindes de la ciudad para levantar un muro de cristal; el caballero de libra pronto se halló en el centro del combate, donde Marin y Aiolia destrozaban a una hueste de enemigos cada vez más numerosa

– ¡Marin! – gritó, Dohko se apeó del caballo el cual se resistía a acercarse más a las llamas, los guerreros del ejército sapuri no tardaron en notar su presencia y caer sobre él, los cien dragones de rozan los vencieron en un parpadeo

– maestro, gracias a la diosa – se dijo Marin al verlo desplegar su ataque

– ¡cuchillas de oscuridad! – se escuchó de pronto la voz de una mujer, Marin sintió que su cuerpo se partía en dos y cayó de rodillas. Aiolia se encontraba a corta distancia de su prima, maldijo llenó de ira al ver a su pariente desangrarse, Casiopea estaba tras Marin y Aiolia corrió hacía ella. En medio de aquel caos Dohko vio también el momento en que Marin fue atacada por la espalda, la autora de aquella injuria era una mujer de cabellera rosa y ojos rojos como las llamas que consumían el bosque, llevaba una armadura del tono de la sangre y fue por ello que Dohko la reconoció como Desdemona. El león dorado atacó al espectro de la vacuidad a la velocidad de la luz pero aquella mujer era la más ágil de entre los suyos, con algo de dificultad pudo esquivar la red de luz que surgió del puño de Aiolia

– ¿sorprendido? – se burló antes de atacar al rey, lo hizo retroceder en una danza de golpes y patadas que no parecía tener fin, el león dorado no sabía que era llevado a una trampa. Los sapuri habían incendiado Rubbat mediante una serie de pequeñas grayas ubicadas en puntos estratégicos que la mujer de rosados cabellos conocía de memoria, de una patada lanzó a Aiolia sobre una de las grayas ocultas y lo atacó con su cosmos. Dohko estaba luchando con una docena de hombres cuando escuchó gritar al rey, todos se quedaron impávidos al ver la llamarada que se alzó bajo los pies de este, Dohko maldijo y corrió hacía él, no podía permitir que aquel jovencito, sustento de su gente muriera, lo sacó de entre la hoguera que se había iniciado y lo llevó donde Marin yacía, libra se tranquilizó al comprobar que ambos respiraban

– a ti no te conozco – dijo Desdemona acercándose, la voz de la sapuri era suave como aterciopelada – pero a tu armadura si, eres el guardia del muro de los malditos – Dohko se alistó para enfrentarla pero ella no parecía tener intención alguna por avanzar así que él tomó la iniciativa

– ¡cien dragones de rozan! – la escuchó reír mientras burlaba sus golpes

– ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer, y este ni siquiera es todo mi poder – Desdemona contraatacó pero su ataque no tuvo en Dohko el mismo efecto que en Marin, no iba a ser nada fácil, mientras su pelea se prolongaba el mismo soldado que había conducido a Dohko al campo de batalla surgió de la nada

– sácalos de aquí – le ordenó Dohko señalando a Leo y a Águila, otro grupo de soldados de Algieba aparecieron sumamente ennegrecidos, Dohko comprendió que aunque él no perdería ante la sapuri los soldados de la ciudad serían acabados si no salían de ahí – retirada – les gritó, siempre atento a los movimientos de Desdemona

– ¡cuchillas de oscuridad! – exclamó ésta atacando a los soldados, Dohko se interpuso sirviéndoles de escudo, una de las susodichas cuchillas lo alcanzó en un costado, su efecto era distinto de otros ataques que Dohko hubiera padecido, no sentía dolor y sin embargo empezó a sangrar profusamente

– ¡retirada! – volvió a ordenar a los soldados.

* * *

Shion vio al grupo de hombres acercarse en vez de sentirlos de antemano, frenaron de golpe ante el muro, el primero entre los iguales se percató de los heridos que llevaban con ellos

– entren – les dijo y permitió su paso hacía la ciudad – ¿dónde está Dohko? – preguntó al último de ellos pero nadie le respondió; unos instantes después su amigo apareció con el ejercito sapuri a la zaga, sin embargo en cuanto penetró el muro los enemigos detuvieron su avanzada, sin duda sabían de que se trataba.

La ciudad fue sitiada por Desdemona, la cual hizo levantar su campamento frente a la avenida principal, todos los ciudadanos se vieron forzados a replegarse tras los muros del castillo y esperar. Dohko y Shion estaban atrapados también; sin proponérselo estaban envueltos en el conflicto. Luego que Dohko salvara su vida Aiolia consintió bendecir a ambos caballeros para que el sello no los afectara, además de darles su consentimiento para ir y venir a su antojo a través de Algieba, en cuanto les fuera posible salir del castillo por supuesto, pero lo mejor fue que su hostilidad hacía la orden cesó con lo cual Dohko estuvo seguro de que como en Algedi, habían ganado un aliado.

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	9. Sitio y

Hola: este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores pues ya no quiero descuidar por más de un mes esta historia. Cuando lean la palabra senescal probablemente se acordarán del retorno del rey y de Denethor, sin embargo la palabra tiene raíz alemana y quiere decir sirviente, los senescales eran líderes nobles que gobernaban o ayudaban a gobernar principalmente en tiempos de guerra, así que como verán se trata de algo muy adecuado.

* * *

SITIO Y…

* * *

Aiolia hojeaba el libro que Marin le había prestado, las cortinas de su habitación permanecían cerradas para evitarle la desdicha de ver el campamento sapuri que ahora abarcaba la entrada de la ciudad, esa misma mañana le había llegado una carta de Desdemona en la cual le exigía su rendición y la entrega de Algieba a los sapuris, con su temperamento característico hizo pedazos la misiva enfrente de toda la corte y mandó decirle a la mujer que tendría que tomar su castillo pasando por encima de los cadáveres de él y todo su pueblo. Aiolia hizo a un lado el libro y tomó un papel que parecía haber sido estrujado y alisado muchas veces, se trataba de la última carta de Aiolos:

"Una mujer de cabellos de plata, la mirada de hielo, el rostro labrado en mármol, su voz inaudible resonando únicamente en mi cabeza" empezaba; y luego hablaba de la orden "he sido llamado por la orden de nuestros antepasados, me han dado una misión más importante que la lucha contra los invasores de nuestro reino" Aiolia sintió que la ira subía a su cabeza, estuvo a punto de arrugar la nota una vez más "una búsqueda, eso me ha sido dicho, sé que estarán bien sin mí, se que combatirán con cada aliento de su ser" finalizaba la nota aunque una posdata había sido añadida presurosamente para Aiolia "hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir".

El león dorado no comprendía de donde le había nacido ese súbito amor por una orden extinta y una diosa inexistente a su hermano, Aiolos había sido educado para convertirse en rey y de pronto había tirado todo para seguir una fantasía, además la súbita aparición de dos forasteros miembros de aquella orden sediciosa sólo había hecho más profundo el resentimiento de Aiolia, el colmo era que le debía la vida a uno de ellos; el poder del antiguo maestro, su experiencia y su devoción por la diosa provocaban un profundo respeto que rallaba en la veneración en Marin y muy a su pesar también en Aiolia, fue por eso que deseó hablar con él y lo mandó llamar; Aiolia esperaba no sin cierta expectativa la llegada de Dohko; guardó cuidadosamente la carta de su hermano y retomó el libro, se trataba de una copia del derecho canónico que regía a la orden, de acuerdo a las leyes de Algieba su rango era superior al de Dohko, apenas un forastero, sin embargo las leyes de su religión establecían claramente la supremacía del círculo de protectores aún entre los doce caballeros dorados, sumando a eso el título de antiguo maestro, él, Aiolia rey de Algieba era súbdito de libra, un idea que le parecía al principio inaceptable pero tras el incendio del bosque de Rubbat no podía menos que respetar a aquel que le había salvado la vida. El rey era un mal administrador y eso era algo que é mismo reconocía y aceptaba, por ello se apoyaba en Marin; en ocasiones cuando, tumbado en su lecho, las responsabilidades de la corona pesaban demasiado, las intrigas de la corte y la desesperanza de la guerra hacían mella en su voluntad; Aiolia se sabía solo, sin un antecesor que le aconsejase y le guiará, sin una mano resuelta que respaldara no por la fuerza, sino por la sabiduría su derecho al trono. La puerta fue abierta por el ayudante de cámara, el cual se retiró de inmediato…

– saludos alteza, has requerido mi presencia y deseo saber porqué – dijo el antiguo maestro sin ambages – a Aiolia e resultó en extremo difícil hacer su petición, en especial por tratarse de un extraño

– necesito un consejo, estoy a punto de perder el castillo construido por Cefeo y junto con él este reino – Dohko miró con incredulidad al altivo león dorado que en esos momentos acababa de dejar de lado su aversión contra la orden y su orgullo – no sé que debo hacer – admitió, el antiguo maestro que ya había vivido situaciones de sitio sabía que sólo tenían una salida posible

– debes proteger a tu pueblo aunque pierdas la ciudad, haz que marchen a otro lugar donde se encuentren a salvo

– tal lugar ya no existe, la única posibilidad sería tomar refugio donde Shura pero no es un viaje que se haga en una hora, nos atacarían durante el camino – no era la primera vez que Dohko visitaba Algieba, había estado en esa región hacía dos siglos y medio, aunque en esa ocasión había llegado por otra ruta diferente

– ¿qué hay de Fomalhaut, era más que una ciudad una fortaleza, cercada por inexpulgables muros y dotada de pasadizos subterráneos

– Fomalhaut ya no existe – eso disgustó a Dohko, otra cosa de su tiempo destruida – sus habitantes la abandonaron hace tiempo aunque la roca en que fue hecha permanece de pie ajena al vacío y al tiempo

– a mi parecer es una buena opción, no les tomará más que media jornada llegar allí – Aiolia meditó en silencio unos momentos

– Dohko, te daré poder para que me ayudes en la empresa de salvar a mi gente – un título para que ejerzas autoridad sobre los míos

– no hace falta que me adules con nombramientos, de cualquier modo no pensaba abandonar a Marin y a tu gente a su suerte

– no es una lisonja lo que te ofrezco – repuso Aiolia – serás nombrado senescal y consejero personal del rey, y además hay algo más que debo decirte –.

Lo que Dohko le dijo a Aiolia y lo que Aiolia le dijo a Dohko quedó dentro de las cuatro paredes de la habitación del rey. Esa tarde a los títulos de antiguo maestro, miembro del círculo de protectores y caballero dorado que Dohko ya ostentaba se añadió senescal de Algieba.

* * *

El último miembro del concejo formado por Alnast, los capitanes del ejército y los nobles de Algieba se reunieron en pleno con su gobernante, para decidir su siguiente movimiento respecto al sitio de la ciudad, Marin estaba presente en calidad de miembro de la realeza no de guerrera, ocupó la izquierda del rey mientras que Dohko se sentó a la diestra, tomando así su lugar oficial; Shion, invitado también, tuvo que permanecer de pie entre los miembros de la corte 

– tu pueblo te pide una resolución bélica, oh gran león dorado poderoso rey de Algieba – empezó el anciano y último consejero de Alnast

– el enemigo nos ha cercado y amenaza con aniquilarnos en cualquier momento, mientras Desdemona se refuerza con más y más salvajes nosotros no hacemos sino resguardarnos como ratas, sin una salida posible – dijo el noble de mayor riqueza y abolengo entre los presentes, un detractor del rey, a sus palabras siquiera vítores y protestas que mezclados hacían imposible entender lo que se decía

– silencio – ordenó Marin levantando una mano – no hace falta que la debilidad de nuestra defensa y lo precario de nuestra citación sea puesto de manifiesto como si el rey desconociera todo ello, piden a nuestro señor una resolución y eso es lo que se obtendrá de esta reunión

– debemos rendirnos ante el enemigo que se ha probado superior a nosotros – exhortó el noble

– eso no – intervino Aiolia, tomando la palabra por primera vez – el honor antes que la vida

– y dinos poderoso león¿cuántas vidas vale tu preciado honor¿no sólo deben de morir nuestros guerreros, sino también las mujeres y niños que inocentes de toda guerra han de sumarse al tributo a los sapuris, no rey, tu obligación es salvaguardar el bienestar de tu pueblo antes que tu propio honor – el griterío se desató de nuevo, Aiolia se volvió hacía Dohko el cual entendió eso como una petición para que hablara, el antiguo maestro se uso de pie

– silencio – volvió a ordenar Marin, un poco harta de la situación – el rey cede la palabra a su senescal

– si – dijo el detractor – que hable el forastero que tan bien conoce este reino y sus problemas – Dohko decidió ignorar esa ofensa

– el joven Aiolia, rey de Algieba, hijo de su bienamado soberano Alnast, ha negado la rendición de este pueblo de gente brava y la entrega de este castillo, tal decisión es irrevocable y tonto es gastar el tiempo en cuestionarla – el murmullo empezó a crecer nuevamente – la vida primero que el honor claman – dijo Dohko alzando la voz sobre el ruido – hombres cobardes y mediocres – se hizo silencio de golpe – ¿que vida hay en la esclavitud, arrojaran así como así este castillo legado de sus padres a manos de hombres oscuros para que hagan de él un nido de bandidos, permitirán el ser sometidos, pagar tributos y ceder sus mujeres y tierras a los salvajes; no conozco bien este reino, eso es cierto pero he combatido a los sapuris con cada aliento de mi ser, la ruina, la destrucción y la guerra me son por desgracia demasiado familiares; en verdad les digo es mejor morir de pie que morir de rodillas – y dicho eso Dohko se sentó en medio del caos nuevamente desatado

– son sólo habladurías de un advenedizo¿con qué derecho nos tildas de cobardes, yo sé bien quien eres, un miembro de una religión obsoleta que pretende ganar poderío sólo por portar un cascarón de metal dorado

– ya es suficiente – estalló Aiolia – no nos rendiremos y esa es mi última palabra – Marin lo tomó de un brazo apaciguando su ira – el castillo será defendido así tenga que pelear yo solo

– nuestro pueblo mi señor no puede ser masacrado como si de ganado se tratara

– y no lo será, abriremos una brecha en la parte posterior de la muralla que rodea este castillo, todos serán puestos a salvo y en camino a Fomalhaut

– ¡Fomalhaut! – exclamó otro cortesano – ese es un pueblo abandonado

– pues no lo será más, lo convertiremos en capital provisional del reino

– Desdemona no nos lo permitirá

– no pediré su consentimiento, nuestra defensa es débil lo sé, pero aun tenemos una oportunidad

– ¿y qué pasará con la ciudad, será saqueada y convertida en fortaleza del enemigo

– será el precio de nuestra supervivencia, cerca de Fomalhaut tenemos aliados y mayores posibilidades de reorganizar el ejército y defendernos.

La reunión terminó y la gente se dispersó, no había tiempo que perder, las provisiones del castillo menguaban más rápido de lo previsto, la situación de Algieba pronto sería insostenible. Shion alcanzó a Dohko antes de que se perdiera de vista junto con el rey

– ¿fue idea tuya? – preguntó, Dohko asintió

– no podemos dejar que caigan, sigan a la orden o no – dijo el antiguo maestro – ¿nos ayudarás?

– por supuesto amigo, me ofende que lo hayas dudado – Dohko sonrió.

* * *

Esa misma noche los ciudadanos fueron movilizados hasta el muro posterior el cual era demasiado grueso y alto como para ser abatido por soldados cualquiera, por ello no era vigilado por el enemigo. La roca sólida saltó en pedazos bajo el ataque combinado de Dohko y Aiolia; la evacuación de la ciudad comenzó. Tomó toda la noche, al amanecer las fuerzas de Desdemona alertadas de lo que pasaba enviaron una avanzada que fue recibida por Shion y Marin; mientras tanto Aiolia, Dohko y una escaramuza de los más osados soldados de los que disponían atacaron sorpresivamente desde el frente de la ciudad, el resultado fue la confusión momentánea del enemigo. Desdemona no perdió el tiempo reagrupó a sus hombres inmediatamente y cayó sobre Aiolia, la sapuri tuvo que vérselas con Dohko el cual batallaba con todo su poder restaurado, le bastó un asalto al antiguo maestro para percatarse de que la dama Casiopea era mucho más fuerte. Derribada Desdemona fue sacada del campo de batalla por sus hombres. A mediodía el castillo estaba vacío; Marin se ocupó de conducir a su pueblo rumbo a Fomalhaut mientras que Shion protegía la retaguardia del gentío. 

Desdemona volvió al campo de batalla al caer la tarde, Aiolia, Dohko y los pocos hombres que les quedaban se habían resguardado tras los muros del castillo

– sacaste a tu pueblo de este lugar y los salvaste, eres grande Aiolia – le gritó la sapuri de la vacuidad – pero haz perdido¿entiendes, tu ciudad ya es mía y sólo será cuestión de tiempo que la guerra vuelva a alcanzar a tu gente – tras decir eso se rió del joven e ingenuo rey – sal de detrás de estos muros, muere con honor niño, o es que ni siquiera eso conoces, inmaduro y perdido como eres – haciendo caso al llamado el rey se asomó

– quien ha perdido eres tú, Desdemona, mujer de torcidos propósitos, mi castillo como antes te aseguré no lo entregaré nunca – el rey se retiró, le quedaba una última cosa por hacer antes de reunirse con su pueblo. Al anochecer el castillo de Algieba, erigido por Cefeo se consumió en medio de grandes lenguas de fuego, los salvajes y el ejército de los sapuris iban como hormigas buscando una brecha por la cual entrar y salvar algo de valor

– ¡el rey se ha inmolado! – cantaban, pero mientras sus hombres festejaban Desdemona, presa de la frustración maldecía a Aiolia en nombre de todos los demonios vomitados por el inframundo, una victoria pírrica, eso había obtenido aquel jovencito que sin duda, vivo aún se burlaba de ella en esos momentos.

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	10. Recuerdos

Hola: pues he aquí una nueva entrega, después del capi anterior que fue más movido en esta como que no hay mucha acción. El capi que sigue ya lo tengo casi listo y espero subirlo el próximo fin de semana. Por cierto la mayoría de los nombres que aparecen en la historia son estrellas para una referencia extra. Y cuando Dohko dice "ya era negra cuando entré en ella" se refiere a la ciudad.

* * *

… RECUERDOS

* * *

Fomalhaut recibió al pueblo de Algieba como la madre que se revela para proteger a sus hijos, más sólida que el castillo de Cefeo, hecha de ladrillos negros, abandonada, parecía el lugar perfecto para que anidaran las sombras. Estaba rodeada de un muro alto que no servía de defensa pues carecía de puertas, en su interior las casas de los antiguos moradores permanecían de pie, algunas paredes ajadas, la mayoría sin techos; la ciudad se constituía en círculos de construcciones, al centro se levantaba un edifico, una pequeña citadel, ni siquiera un castillo, de aspecto más tosco que el resto de la ciudad; Aiolia se aposentó en ese lugar junto con la corte, ordenó al pueblo ocupar las casas del primer círculo que rodeaba la citadel. El descontento era visible en cada uno de los rostros que el rey vio antes de entrar a su nueva morada

– quizá éste no sea el lugar más adecuado para vivir – murmuró Marin una vez que hubieron recorrido la nueva sede del poder de cabo a rabo y se hubieran decidido por un espacioso salón para realizar ahí su primer concilio en Fomalhaut, todos de pie

– muy cierto – apoyó el anciano consejero de Alnast – no hay comida, las provisiones que logramos traer son mínimas, no quedaba mucho después del sitio al que fuimos sometidos – Aiolia miró a Dohko el cual para su alivio sonrió

– cerca tienen el paso del suroeste, hay varios pueblecitos ahí que pueden socorrerlos

– Desdemona nos pisa los talones no tardará en cercarnos – contradijo uno de los nobles

– los sapuris no pueden cercarlos en este lugar – añadió misteriosamente, se volvió a Aiolia – su majestad debemos hablar a solas, Marin, Shion usted y yo – el rey accedió entre miradas reprobatorias por parte de lo nobles, los cuales no tuvieron otra opción más que retirarse

– me parece que le odian – comentó Marin, dirigiéndose a Dohko

– no me importa, no quiero que sepan la estrategia por que no confío en ellos, me atrevería a decir que siguen al león dorado mas por temor a su fuerza que por verdadera lealtad – Dohko se sentó en el suelo sin más, los otros tres lo imitaron

– ¿cuál es el plan ahora? – inquirió Aiolia, la sonrisa del antiguo maestro se ensanchó aún más, en verdad apreciaba la confianza que el joven rey le brindaba

– conocí esta ciudad en mi vida anterior – empezó el senescal – fue durante una misión de la orden, vine aquí junto con Erato, no entraré en más detalles pero en esa ocasión los gobernantes de esta región nos revelaron los secretos de Fomalhaut, hay doce túneles que corren bajo nosotros, cuatro van hacía el paso del suroeste, cuatro más simplemente son rutas de escape de la ciudad que terminan en el bosque que la rodea, uno corre rumbo a Rubbat, termina cerca de Regulus, dos van rumbo a Algedi, otro, el más largo de ellos va hacía Zuben Elgenubi

– eso es increíble – dijo Marin

– no sé en que estado se encuentren, habrá que buscar las entradas, explorar y verificar que no haya derrumbes, lo haremos Shion y yo

– podremos traer provisiones desde paso del suroeste – añadió Marin

– no sólo provisiones también hombres – dijo el rey, Dohko asintió complacido

– no creo que accedan a involucrarse en la guerra – comentó la dama de Algieba

– les ofreceremos protección a cambio de una alianza – concluyó Aiolia, finalmente vislumbraba una esperanza.

* * *

Shion y Dohko pasaron los siguientes días bajo tierra, afortunadamente para ellos todos los túneles que iban hacía paso del suroeste eran transitables, y espaciosos, cuatro hombres hombro con hombro podían circular a través de ellos de pie, de los túneles de escape cuyas dimensiones eran similares dos se habían derrumbado pero los otros dos cuyas entradas estaban ocultas en las paredes de la citadel terminaban a medio kilómetro del muro exterior, el que marchaba a Regulus era bastante estrecho, apenas cupieron ambos caballeros y en partes tuvieron que avanzar encorvados, los que iban a Algedi habían sido destruidos y el último, el que marchaba rumbo a Zuben Elgenubi era transitable también sin embargo había que hacer el recorrido de noventa kilómetros casi a gatas, Dohko se preguntó en que demonios estaban pensando cuando crearon aquel calvario de túnel y que uso le darían, volvían a la citadel entrada la noche, cubiertos de polvo, la primer tarea de la dama de Algieba fue conseguir una fuente de agua, en el último círculo de Fomalhaut había dos pozos, ambos servían y la dama hizo que excavaran un tercero. Poco a poco la ciudad volvía a recuperar vida

– lo que no entiendo – quiso saber Marin durante la cena muy austera, que sostenían todas las noches entre caballeros – ¿por qué fue abandonada esta ciudad, su defensa es muy poderosa, tiene buenos recursos a su alrededor y parece que fue edificada con mucho cuidado

– hasta donde sé – respondió Aiolia mientras contemplaba su porción de carne seca – fue víctima de una epidemia, la gente moría por docenas sin que nadie supiera cual era el origen de aquella extraña enfermedad, lo atribuyeron a algún castigo divino – el antiguo maestro sonrió irónicamente – cuando quedaba menos de la mitad de la población decidieron dejar este lugar y fundaron varios pueblos, lo que ahora es el paso del suroeste – la cena terminó y cada cual se retiró a sus habitaciones, Shion y Dohko compartían alojamiento como siempre, había algo que inquietaba al primero entre los iguales y se lo hizo saber a su amigo en cuanto se quedaron a solas

– nuestra misión se atrasa por causa de esta empresa que insistes llevemos a cabo; mientras jugamos a ser salvadores de Algieba el sello se debilita – Dohko lo miró azorado mientras se acomodaba en el suelo entre las mantas que constituían su lecho, nunca habían tenido un desacuerdo antes

– no podemos dejarlos caer

– para eso tienen a su rey

– Aiolia es poderoso pero no sabe en que dirección ir, ten paciencia, no me olvido del semidiós y el sello, sólo quiero asegurarme de que puedan encarar a los sapuris – Shion ocupó su lugar en la habitación

– ¿con que fin?

– son caballeros Shion y aunque se rehúsen a seguir a la orden, los enemigos de nuestros enemigos son nuestros aliados – el primero entre los iguales guardó silencio, Dohko deseó que esa máscara que le impedía ver la expresión de su amigo desapareciera, ninguno dijo una palabra más esa noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente Shion supo cuan serias eran las intenciones de Dohko, lo encontró entrenando a Marin, la cual portaba su armadura y la máscara blanca

– ya era negra cuando entré en ella hace doscientos cuarenta y siete años – le decía Dohko mientras la atacaba

– el intimidar es parte de la guerra¿no es así? – la dama esquivó los golpes con efectividad

– así es, en ese entonces la primer guerra contra los sapuris comenzaba – Dohko hizo una pausa – atacaré con más seriedad

– ¿es qué nunca ha tenido un poco de paz en su vida? – al tercer golpe el águila yacía en el suelo, Libra la ayudó a levantarse

– alguna vez, cuando la diosa era apenas una niña y su santuario era el centro del mundo – Shion nunca había oído a su amigo hablar así

– aquí viene mi primo – dijo Marin, en efecto, Aiolia, disfrazado por su cosmos con la figura de un león ser acercó hasta ellos y recobró su aspecto normal

– vengo de paso del suroeste, la situación parece segura, mandaremos una embajada hoy mismo – Shion le escuchó pedir a Marin y a Dohko lo acompañasen, el antiguo maestro accedió, aunque eso no tomó por sorpresa al primero entre los iguales, Dohko quería que esa ciudad fuera un auténtico frente de combate, pues bien, haría una contribución a ese deseo si con eso podían marcharse cuanto antes. Se dirigió de vuelta al interior de la citadel sin que ninguno de los tres caballeros lo vieran.

* * *

La embajada de Algieba, regresó desde paso del suroeste al caer la tarde, llevando consigo buenas noticias; una nueva alianza había sido forjada y la esperanza renacía; el anciano consejero esperaba a su señor con otra noticia importante

– majestad, tiene que ver esto – le dijo en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente; Marin y Dohko lo acompañaron también, temían se tratara de Desdemona pero no era así, un corro de curiosos se había formado en torno al muro exterior cerca de una de las entradas, los tres caballeros y el anciano consejero se abrieron paso hasta la fuente de aquella sorpresa colectiva, Shion era la causa del alboroto, había pasado la mañana derribando árboles y reduciéndolos a troncos, en ese momento hacía uso de su telequinesis para colocarlos en su sitio y luego unirlos con pesados remaches, el poder de la mente y sus habilidades como herrero se fundían para forjar las nuevas puertas de Fomalhaut

– esto es increíble – comentó Aiolia asombrado

– Algieba tiene la protección de la constelación de Aries – añadió Marin con una sonrisa – antes protegidos por el sello de Hamal, ahora por el arte de Shion.

* * *

Le tomó una semana levantar las siete pesadas puertas que requería el muro exterior, trabajaba arduamente, alejado de Dohko el cual por su parte se ocupaba de entrenar al rey y a la dama, aunque pasaba más tiempo con ésta última que con el soberano. En ocasiones Shion los escuchaba conversar sobre la orden, a diferencia de su familiar, el caballero del Águila parecía genuinamente interesada en seguir el camino de la diosa de la sabiduría, inclusive tomaba notas durante aquellas peculiares lecciones

– el antiguo círculo de protectores estaba conformado por el patriarca Hamal de Aries, Erato de Sagitario, Ifitos de Géminis y yo, aunque la diosa a menudo recurría también a Calíope de Virgo

– ¿qué función tenían?

– Ifitos era él general de los ejércitos de la diosa, Erato era su guardián personal, en cuanto a mí yo era su consejero

– como ahora lo eres de Aiolia

– se trataba de algo muy diferente

– ¿cómo era la diosa?

– era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, apenas una niña cuando libramos la primer guerra, tenía once años

– ¿sabe algo antiguo maestro, puedo percibir algo en su cosmos que lo hace diferente al cosmos del rey y al mío, algo de lo que incluso Shion carece

– eso es porqué tuve la dicha de estar en presencia de la diosa, aquellos que pueden percibir su cosmos aunque sea una sola vez quedan marcados, guardan aunque sea una pequeña mota de aquella luz divina – y así podían pasar horas embebidos en su charla ajenos al desarrollo de Fomalhaut.

– No sabía nada acerca de la bendición de aquellos que contemplaron a la diosa – admitió Shion unos días después, estaban en la citadel, en la nueva habitación de la dama, a donde habían ido a dar la mayoría de sus libros, los cuales se ocupó de rescatar del castillo de Cefeo, Marin había insistido en hablar con Shion acerca de Hamal y el santuario para tener un registro de lo ocurrido en aquel lugar, los dos amigos se habían quedado a solas un momento mientras la dama buscaba pergamino y tinta

– supongo que la desolación de Hamal le impidió contarte algunas cosas de la anterior orden

– tu tampoco me dijiste nada al respecto, tal vez la desolación también hace presa de ti – una nota agria en la voz de Shion

– hablar de esos tiempos cuando todo a mi alrededor me recuerda que aquello que amé ha sido arrancado del mundo es un sendero a la desesperación, quizá es la misma razón por la que Hamal evitaba las memorias de esos días

– con ella si hablas de esos días – la dama entró en esos momentos, se acomodó frente a los dos caballeros, Dohko no pudo comprender el significado de las palabras de Shion, la citadel ya tenía muebles traídos desde paso del suroeste con quiénes ya tenían un intercambio constante

– estoy lista – anunció. Shion no tenía mucho que contarle, la historia de la caída de la orden no le parecía un relato agradable por lo cual no se molestó en dar detalles; Dohko en cambio tenía mucho de lo cual hablar. Describió lo mejor que pudo el blanco santuario de mármol a través del cual circulaban todos los días peregrinos que llevaban tributos a la deidad, embajadas de distintos países que buscaban su consejo, jóvenes deseosos de unirse a la orden y los ochenta y ocho caballeros. Les habló de la belleza de la diosa blanca cuyos ojos no tenían un color definido, a veces parecían azules, a veces verdes, a veces negros; nadie podía acceder a ella fácilmente, aún los mismos caballeros de plata y bronce sólo podían verla una vez al año durante su festividad principal, cuando el pueblo entero se congregaba para contemplar su silueta desde lejos, los caballeros dorados hablaban con ella mediante audiencias o con mayor frecuencia a través del patriarca, sin embargo el círculo de protectores la atendía directamente, les bastaba presentarse para saludarla por las mañanas para poder estar en su presencia, Dohko había sido muy feliz durante ese tiempo. La amaban con todo su corazón, y la defendieron con toda su alma cuando el dios de la muerte y los infiernos cayó sobre ellos, los ochenta y ocho caballeros de la diosa contra los ciento ocho espectros del inframundo; esa guerra había sido una genuina pesadilla. La dama se mostró interesada en la suerte que había sufrido el círculo de protectores en particular así que Dohko hizo para ella una breve reseña. Ifitos fue el primero en morir, tuvieron que atacarlo en conjunto los tres jueces del inframundo para lograr abatirlo, aniquiló más espectros que ningún otro caballero por lo que los dioses lo condenaron a portar en su sangre la semilla del demonio. Calíope se sacrificó para evitar el paso de los sapuris resucitados hasta las doce casas, había hecho arder su cosmos a la magnitud de una estrella imitando la luz del sol que terminaba con la seudo vida que aquellos guerreros poseían, Erato fue asesinado por el mismo dios de los infiernos en persona, logró herirlo con sus flechas por lo que fue condenado a nunca ver de nuevo a su amada diosa, en cuanto a Hamal y a Dohko, el consejero había peleado hasta agotar su cosmos para impedir el paso del dios de la muerte pero había fallado, el Patriarca interceptó la espada de los cielos que el dios de la muerte lanzó en contra de su adorada. Las maldiciones que cayeron sobre ambos ya las conocía de sobra la dama.

* * *

Finalmente Fomalhaut estuvo listo para enfrentarse a los sapuris, tanto Aiolia como Marin mantenían una postura sólida en el trono de Algieba , no había nada más que los dos últimos miembros de la orden pudieran hacer por ellos así que Dohko tuvo a bien anunciar el 24 de Junio que partirían al día siguiente

– quédate – le pidió Aiolia – tus poder y tus habilidades estarían mejor empleadas a mi lado que vagando con el primero entre los iguales – Shion se mostró muy ofendido con ese comentario

– lo lamento su majestad pero mi deber es primero con la diosa y la orden – se desató una discusión entre ellos, en la cual Aiolia dejó muy en claro que la susodicha orden nunca tendría su respeto; Dohko por su parte renunció al título de senescal, cosa nunca antes vista, bendijo al rey en nombre de la diosa, sólo para irritarlo aún más y luego se marchó junto con Shion del nuevo salón del trono.

La despedida entre Marin y Dohko tuvo un matiz completamente distinto

– en lo que a mi respecta siempre tendrá mi lealtad – había afirmado la dama

– si la ocasión fuera diferente y la enemistad causada por Aiolos no cegara a tu primo nuestro camino a seguir tomaría otro rumbo – dijo Dohko, se giró para ir donde Shion el cual lo esperaba

– ¿qué rumbo elegiría? – inquirió la dama de pronto

– vendrías conmigo – fue la respuesta, Marin se mostró turbada – tienes un gran poder – se apresuró a aclarar Dohko – también Aiolia, desearía que marcháramos juntos – Marin le sonrió; ninguno de los dos supo que el primero entre los iguales los había escuchado.

A la mañana siguiente Shion y Dohko dejaron la nueva capital de Algieba, Fomalhaut, llevando consigo provisiones para su viaje y la armadura de libra, Marin de Águila acudió a despedirlos en nombre de Aiolia de leo, se bendijeron unos a otros, antes de separarse Shion se plantó frente a aquella mujer con la cual su amigo se había entendido muy bien, le tendió las manos y entre ellas apareció una llama de tonos aguamarina

– un regalo de despedida – dijo el primero entre los iguales – es

– un fuego de Anur – interrumpió una voz atrás de Marin, se trataba del rey, la dama se apartó para que el soberano tomara aquel obsequio de Lemuria

– durará hasta nuestro siguiente encuentro, te ayudará en la guerra

– les agradezco a ambos – dijo Aiolia, su respeto era hacía dos hombres, dos personas reales y presentes en aquel lugar y momento, no hacía una fantasía romántica acerca de una niña a la cual el rey del olimpo le había obsequiado la Tierra como su reino.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *


	11. Maldición pasada y maldición presente

Hola: desde el capi anterior a este sin duda ha pasado tiempo (nota personal: no volver a decir actualizaré pronto u.u). No se si lo sepan pero los caballeros de plata tienen como ascendiente constelaciones del zodiaco, pensé que cada caballero dorado debería tener como compañero al caballero de plata de su signo pero es imposible, rarezasde Kurumada casi todos son de Piscis¿?. En fin. Espero les guste. Retomando la historia de Mu y los geminianos...

* * *

MALDICIÓN PASADA Y MALDICIÓN PRESENTE

* * *

El 25 de Junio, Aldebarán, regente de los reinos de Elnath se encontró por primera vez con aquellos extraños jovencitos. Su aspecto de pordioseros no permitía darles credibilidad; descalzos, con la ropa hecha harapos y sumamente sucios no parecían miembros de la orden, no había en ellos ninguna similitud con los jóvenes que se entrenaban en la Academia real, aspirantes a la armadura dorada de géminis, verdaderos servidores de la diosa. Fueron las marcas lemurianas, bindis, que el más joven de ellos portaba las que les abrieron paso hasta el regente, dijeron que tenían un mensaje importante; fue así que supieron que los xandos marchaban sobre ellos, cuantos eran, quienes los comandaban y cuánto más tardarían en atacar. Aldebarán dio alojo a los tres jóvenes y ordenó su ingreso en la Academia. Sin embargo desde la primera lección el joven lemuriano dejó muy en claro que su educación respecto a la orden aventajaba por mucho inclusive a los maestros, por ello le dejaron tomar las riendas de su entrenamiento y de los gemelos que lo acompañaban.

* * *

Para Mu fue sorpresivo encontrar que ese país adoraba a la diosa y se apegaba a las viejas tradiciones, inquirió al rey los motivos por los cuales no se comunicaron con el santuario, la respuesta que obtuvo fue simple, sus antepasados habían jurado al Patriarca no volver a ese lugar maldito más que en caso de extrema necesidad. Para Saga y Kanon el giro de la situación fue agradable, en la Academia no eran parias, al contrario los demás jóvenes se dirigían a ellos con admiración, porqué habían combatido con el mismísimo Dagnir, y respeto por la forma en que controlaban su cosmos; cuando marcharon a Elnath con Mu nunca imaginaron que el significado de sus vidas se decidiría en ese lugar.

– Maestro Mu – saludó un joven al pasar rumbo al aula magna, el lemuriano frunció el ceño, Saga no pudo dejar de notarlo

– ¿te molesta que te llamen así? – Mu asintió – ¿por qué? – inquirió Saga, el menor hizo un alto y se plantó frente a él para que pudiera leer sus labios

– Shion – leyó Saga – maestro Shion

– es simple – dijo la voz de Kanon tras ellos alcanzándolos – él no es un caballero por lo que no puedes darle el título de maestro y todo cuánto nos enseña es por Shion, el cual a través de su voz se convierte en nuestro maestro también – Mu asintió complacido, el gemelo menor sonrió y siguieron su camino. Las últimas noticias indicaban que los xandos ya habían alcanzado las fronteras del reino, la guerra había comenzado pero parecía lejana, porque Elnath no era un solo país, sino varios territorios unidos por una alianza y dirigidos por un regente elegido entre todos los gobernantes. Saga y Kanon se ofrecieron a combatir bajo las órdenes de Aldebarán pero aunque era bien sabido que necesitarían emplear todas las fuerzas con que contaran el caballero se negó sin dar ninguna explicación.

Mu desplegó su cosmos y formó el muro de cristal en medio del coliseo donde se entrenaban, Kanon y Saga se dispusieron a atacarlo, los demás los contemplaban, se rumoraba que uno de ellos tres conquistaría la armadura de Géminis pues no tenían rival entre los alumnos de la Academia. Dominar sus comos les resultaba muy sencillo y aunque Mu no podía enseñarles ninguna de sus técnicas los ataques de los gemelos adquirían poco a poco un matiz característico. Kanon fue el primero en golpear el muro, su ataque fue devuelto pero como eso ya no le era sorpresivo pudo burlar su propia cosmo energía, Saga intentó también, el muro se cimbró y pareció agrietarse por un momento, porque incluso desde esa corta edad los poderes de Saga superaban a los de Kanon y siempre sería así; Mu retiró el muro y contraatacó, desapareció a la vista de todos y reapareció por encima de Kanon enviándolo al suelo de una certera patada, el menor de los gemelos se incorporó de inmediato pero antes de que pudiera asestar un sólo golpe se vio atrapado en una telaraña de los mismos tonos que el muro de cristal, hubo un murmullo de sorpresa entre los presentes

– ¿qué es esto, Mu – el lemuriano se volvió contra Saga el cual no estaba dispuesto a dejarse abatir, atacó para impedirle a su contrincante hacer ningún movimiento, Mu lo burló empleando la teletransportación pero no conseguía acercarse lo suficiente, la situación se tornaba tediosa. La mente de Saga buscaba una solución, había experimentado la teletransportación de Mu en Mesharthim, sabía en que consistía y sabía como debía ejecutarse, pero él no tenía poderes mentales que pudieran anularla; Mu se cansó de esquivarle, se materializó frente a él y lo atacó. Saga no supo bien a bien lo que pasó después de eso, había levantado las manos para contraatacar el golpe de Mu pero toda su concentración estaba puesta en la teletransportación y en lo que había sentido al desvanecerse en el campamento xando, vio una expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Mu antes de que desapareciera y de pronto Saga estaba en otro lugar, un espacio oscuro tapizado de destellos que simulaban estrellas, sólo fue un instante, después estaba tirado sobre la arena del coliseo mirando el infinito azul del cielo sobre su cabeza

– ¡Saga! – escuchó que lo llamaba Kanon, su hermano se acercó para ayudarlo a incorporarse, a un par de metros Mu se levantaba también, la cabeza le daba vueltas a Saga y sentía que sus piernas no aguantaban bien su peso

– ¿qué pasó? – quiso saber, Kanon se encogió de hombros

– los dos desaparecieron

– ¿teletransportación?

– no, de la nada surgió una especie de hoyo negro y se los tragó – Mu se inclinó y escribió en la arena

– otra dimensión –.

* * *

Tras darse un baño, Saga se dirigió a su salón favorito de la Academia, llevaba pocos días en ese lugar pero desde el primer momento aquella aula llamó su atención, se trataba del salón de arte, donde se reunían varias piezas hechas por estudiantes y maestros, principalmente esculturas. Se paseó a través del salón circular dejando que su mirada vagara, a pesar de la devoción de Elnath por la diosa no había arte alguno que la representara en el reino, Saga llevaba grabada con claridad la deidad de mármol de Mesharthim, le hubiera gustado ser un hábil artesano y artífice, como Mu, para poder plasmar con sus manos la serena belleza que representaba a su diosa y mostrársela a todos en aquella ciudad. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en los trabajos a medias que se encontraban al fondo del salón, en ese lugar se valoraba el honor, el valor, el intelecto y la belleza; y eso era algo que se percibía incluso en la manera de actuar de las personas, había escuchado que el más hábil de los escultores en la academia trabajaba a marchas forzadas en algo que llamaba "andrógineidad", se acercó, trozos de mármol sin tallar aún, figuras de todos los tamaños y un lienzo fue todo lo que halló, quizá el escultor trabajaba en otro lugar, se giró dispuesto a irse y se topó de frente con Mu, o al menos eso pensó en un principio, estaba contemplando a Mu cincelado en mármol, sus ojos vacíos, más blanco que nunca; esa era la andrógineidad que buscaba, estaba muy impresionado, retrocedió un poco para apreciar mejor

– Saga – lo llamaron, se trataba de Kanon – ¿comes con nosotros? – su hermano llegó a su lado, Saga lo escuchó contener el aliento sorprendido – muy artístico sin duda – esbozó una sonrisa socarrona – aunque no creo que Mu tenga todas esas curvas en realidad – ese comentario era lo que Saga menos esperaba

– es la andrógineidad – dijo distraídamente mientras repasaba la silueta de la estatua, el artista le había dado el rostro de Mu pero un cuerpo hecho de acuerdo a su propia concepción estética.

* * *

Aldebarán no era el único caballero en Elnath, los caballeros de plata Argol de Perseo, Misty de Lagarto, Tremy de la Flecha y Babel de Centauro también protegían el reino, este último era la mano derecha del regente. Babel se presentó en el palacio de Tauro tres días después de la llegada del lemuriano y los gemelos, había acudido al frente de la batalla donde el ejército del oriente contenía el avance de Dagnir y sus fuerzas

– la situación pinta muy mal, en el sur tu antiguo enemigo Orión ha comenzado a movilizarse también y envió unos quinientos hombres a reforzar a Dagnir, es necesario que hagamos algo – Aldebarán estuvo de acuerdo

– el ejército del centro está listo para partir, tendremos que dividirlo para atacar tanto a Orión como a Dagnir, no podemos permitir que los xandos y los sapuris se encuentren y unan fuerzas

– ¿puedo hablarte de otro asunto que me preocupa? – inquirió Babel

– habla

– estuve en la Academia examinando a los nuevos guerreros, tanto los maestros como los alumnos no hablan más que de tres extranjeros

– vienen del santuario, son discípulos del primero entre los iguales – Babel asintió

– los vi luchar en el coliseo, hablé con ellos y me enteré – la voz del caballero de plata se elevó – que uno es un lemuriano, un artífice y herrero¿por qué, en nombre de todo cuanto es sagrado, no usamos a ese chico en nuestro beneficio? – Babel tomó un respiro y siguió – y los otros dos¡son hijos de Castor! – casi gritó

– ¿cómo lo supiste? – inquirió Aldebarán ignorando el exabrupto de su compañero, Babel tenía veinte años era apenas un niño cuando Castor había acudido a Elnath hacía dieciséis

– me lo dijo un maestro con el que hablé, conoció a Castor y asegura que los gemelos son su viva imagen

– es tal como dices

– mi señor¿acaso no puedes ver qué esos tres son un obsequio del cielo, si no usamos su fuerza en esta guerra nos arrepentiremos – Aldebarán negó

– los asuntos de la orden son prioritarios, no podemos llevar a los hijos de Castor y al último lemuriano al campo de batalla aunque ellos así lo quieran, no expondré sus vidas – Babel movió la cabeza reprobatoriamente – les enviare a cumplir la misión que su padre no pudo terminar.

* * *

Mu clavó los ojos en el cielo nocturno, dejó que su cosmos fluyera hacía las alturas, se concentró en las estrellas y en la tonada que cantaban, que diferente se le antojaba el mundo en aquellos momentos, como si su vida en el santuario junto a Shion y su hermana hubiera ocurrido en otro tiempo, como si el fuera una persona diferente. Los recuerdos de Carim seguían sellados en su interior hacía tiempo que no los contemplaba así que amparado en la paz que gozaba en Elnath junto a Saga y Kanon se permitió traerla para él, verla y escucharla

– ¿cuándo volverás a hablar? – se cuestionó a si mismo en nombre de su hermana, la verdad es que no lo sabía.

Saga, Kanon y Mu siguieron al joven aprendiz que los escoltaba a los aposentos de Aldebarán, el regente había enviado por ellos para tratar un asunto urgente, el chico los dejó frente a una enorme puerta y se alejó, el trío entró sin anunciarse

– saludos – dijo el moreno y alto señor de Elnath, les indicó que tomarán asiento, lo cual ellos hicieron de inmediato. Aldebarán empezó explicándoles la situación del reino en la guerra, les comunicó las mismas noticias que Babel le dijera esa mañana, Kanon hizo ademán de interrumpirlo cuando habló de los sapuris y los xandos pero Aldebarán lo atajó, una vez puestos al corriente les anunció algo sorpresivo

– se irán de este lugar mañana a primera hora – los gemelos lo miraron desconcertados, no dijeron nada pues aquello los había tomado completamente por sorpresa – mientras hablamos sus provisiones y monturas están siendo preparadas, marcharan rumbo a una montaña al noroeste de aquí llamada Iola, será una viaje de unos tres días

– ¿y qué se supone que haremos en ese lugar?– inquirió Kanon

– más aún¿por qué has tomado está decisión¿por qué ahora que el enemigo te acecha? – quiso saber Saga

– porque esa fue la última voluntad de su padre – fue la enigmática respuesta – veo que no esperaban eso

– ¡nuestro padre! – balbuceó Kanon, Saga ni siquiera hizo eso

– su nombre era Castor y yo lo acompañé en la travesía que le costó la vida –.

Aldebarán procedió a hablarles de Castor, cuya descripción encajaba perfectamente con la de los gemelos, lo había conocido hacía dieciséis años cuando había acudido hasta esa capital para pedir autorización al regente de esas tierras, que por aquel entonces no era Aldebarán, para visitar la montaña Iola, dejando inclusive a su esposa embarazada. Dicho lugar se consideraba sagrado para los habitantes de esas tierras, un clan de salvajes vivían al pie de ella y no permitían a nadie acercarse a menos que llevara consigo un permiso del regente. Castor obtuvo la autorización y se puso en marcha acompañado de una persona, un miembro de la Academia que estaba a punto de conquistar la armadura dorada de Tauro, en ese entonces apenas un niño, Aldebarán. Cerca de la cima de la montaña existía una serie de cuevas, dentro de una de ellas se encontraba la armadura dorada de Géminis; Castor era descendiente indirecto de Ifitos, el anterior portador, sin embargo su comos no logró dominar la armadura

– murió durante la prueba – terminó Aldebarán – porqué la armadura lo juzgó indigno debido al demonio que albergaba en su sangre

– demonio – murmuró Saga, casi se había olvidado de ello, aquella vieja historia que ahora los perseguía incluso a kilómetros de Alhena

– Ifitos luchó en la anterior guerra sagrada y fue maldecido por ello, los dioses condenaron a sus descendientes a llevar en su sangre un demonio el cual resucita cuando entran al campo de batalla

– mentira – interrumpió Kanon – Saga y yo hemos luchado antes y ninguna maldición se ha apoderado de nosotros – Aldebarán sonrió pacientemente

– Castor portaba ese demonio y al morir, la esencia de ese ser debió pasar a ustedes que son dos – hubo una pausa durante la cual Kanon lanzó una mirada desafiante a Aldebarán – medité esto por mucho tiempo y la conclusión a la que llegué es que el poder del demonio está equilibrado y dividido entre ambos por eso no ha podido manifestarse

– Aldebarán – dijo Saga – ¿tú viste a nuestro padre poseído por ese demonio?

– sólo un instante durante la prueba de la armadura, su aspecto cambió y comenzó a vociferar y a maldecir a la diosa – Tauro se estremeció al recordar – la armadura debió percibirlo como a un sapuri y lo eliminó cuando intentó tocarla – Mu se levantó y fue hacía Kanon que era quien lo entendía con mayor facilidad

– si el demonio está dividido¿qué sucedería si alguno de los dos fuera destruido? – dijo Kanon por él

– no lo sé – admitió Aldebarán – creo que se manifestaría en el cuerpo del que quedara con vida, aún así, deben marchar a Iola y uno de los dos debe obtener la armadura, ese es su destino como miembros de la orden.

* * *

Tras esa reunión Saga se encontraba solo en una de las aulas de la Academia, sostenida por fuertes columnas, la entrada no era más que una cortina, el gemelo mayor meditaba las palabras dichas por Aldebarán, de ser un huérfano, escoria entre su gente había pasado a convertirse en un miembro de una orden respetada y quizá, pronto podría subir el escalafón que lo colocaría como caballero

– caballero – se dijo, y no cualquier caballero – caballero dorado de Géminis – Mu les había explicado la jerarquización de la orden la cual era para muchos más importante que cualquier otra, si lo lograba estaría en pide de igualdad con Aldebarán el cual era regente del territorio más grande de la tierra; y sin embargo una gran incertidumbre hacía presa de él, su padre no había encontrado sino la muerte, no podía evitar sentir desasosiego por Kanon y por él. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por Mu, el cual se deslizó silencioso como sólo él podía serlo hasta el lugar donde Saga yacía sentado, se miraron un instante, Saga estaba tan habituado a su callada compañía, lamentaría mucho dejarlo en ese lugar, parecía que Mu le leía la mente pues le tendió un trozo de papel en el que había escrito

– iré contigo a Iola – aquella sencilla frase contenía implicaciones tremendas para Saga, Mu no decía "con ustedes" sino "contigo", iría hasta un peligroso y lejano lugar sólo por Saga y a pesar de lo que el lemuriano le había explicado al dejar Alhena, Saga aún no comprendía aquella actitud del todo

– ¿por qué? – Mu extrajo tinta y una pluma

– porque es mi destino – escribió, lo mismo que dijo en Alhena

– ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

– mi hermana lo profetizó – Saga se sintió ofuscado, en su interior bullía una tormenta, en Mu sólo habitaba la paz que brinda la certeza

– no comprendo lo que quieres decir, ni mucho menos lo que esperas de mí, no puedo hacerme responsable de ti – Saga calló, lo reprendía como si se tratara de un niño

– no necesito que comprendas, no espero nada porque lo que deba ser será lo esperemos o no y no te pido nada salvo que me permitas estar donde tú estés – leyó Saga; Mu debió percibir la confusión del gemelo, de súbito extendió los brazos hacía él y lentamente lo envolvió en un abrazo; Saga nunca había recibido una caricia como esa, la única persona que le brindara afecto era Kanon pero su trato con él era más bien brusco. Lo dudó un instante pero luego levantó los brazos y estrechó a Mu, puso la barbilla en la curvatura del hombro, una cortina de cabellos lilas ocupaban toda su visión y un suave olor que no pudo describir pero que le parecía fresco y reconfortante llenó sus sentidos, percibía a Mu frágil aunque sabía de sobra que el lemuriano no era así, no del todo, dejó que lo calmara sintiendo el suave subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar.

Kanon no esperaba hallar a ambos en tan íntima actitud, sus pensamientos se tornaron nudos pero prevaleció la idea de que acababa de ver algo que no debía, retrocedió lentamente. Mu, era Mu el que cambiaba a su hermano, el que los había guiado hasta ese lugar dónde hallaron su pasado y su lugar en el mundo, era Mu, el lemuriano, blanco, misterioso, fuerte, si Saga quería abrazarlo de aquella manera Kanon no podía hacer nada, dio la vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

La noche estaba muy avanzada pero Mu no tenía sueño, decidió ocupar su tiempo en una tarea útil antes de marcharse, había pedido autorización a Aldebarán para resanar las pocas imperfecciones de su armadura, Tauro no sólo se mostró complacido con aquella petición sino que le pidió reparara las armaduras de sus capitanes y la armadura de plata de Babel; el lemuriano se reprendió a si mismo por no haber emprendido aquella tarea antes, al día siguiente se marcharía con los gemelos y aunque esperaba estar de vuelta a lo sumo en un par de semanas no quería dejar a Aldebarán sin revelarle lo que había hecho por Dagnir. Mientras sus manos y su cosmos daban brillo al Toro dorado el dueño de la armadura interrumpió

– espléndido – dijo, Mu terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió, su rostro iluminado por una lámpara por lo que estaba seguro Aldebarán podría leer sus labios

– debo confesarte una cosa – el regente se tomó su tiempo para decir algo, esa forma de comunicarse con Mu se le dificultaba

– ¿qué podría ser¿quizá la razón por la que te irás mañana? – Mu negó, sus razones eran suyas y no le apetecía revelar su profecía a nadie más

– he cometido un gran pecado

– ¿de qué hablas¿qué podrías haber hecho mal?

– Aldebarán, ten cuidado con los xandos, sus armas pueden herirte – el regente desdeñó esa probabilidad

– nunca han sido peligrosos para nosotros¿por qué habría de preocuparme por mi seguridad ahora?

– porque yo mejoré sus armas con el arte de lemuria, las hice equiparables a las sapuris – Mu esperaba que Aldebarán se molestara y le gritara, incluso que lo echara de su reino y le negara ayuda pero aunque el semblante de Tauro se tornó muy serio no había enfado en él

– supuse que algo así había pasado, Babel me contó acerca del gran poder que ahora tienen las armaduras y armas de los xandos, aunque admito que no imaginé que fuera obra tuya

– lo lamento mucho, el código de la orden establece que mi castigo…

– no hables de castigos, sólo el patriarca juzga a los caballeros dorados, ó todos los caballeros dorados en pleno y yo no represento ni una cosa ni otra, no sé porqué lo hiciste pero asumo que no fue por tu propia voluntad – Mu negó con énfasis – ya hallarás el modo de reparar el error.

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	12. El modo especial en que te llamo

Hola: en este capítulo la historia toma un giro diferente. Espero les guste.

* * *

EL MODO ESPECIAL EN QUE TE LLAMO

* * *

El once de Julio, tras permanecer trece días en la capital de Elnath, los gemelos y Mu llegaron al territorio al pie de la montaña Iola. Aldebarán les había hablado de ese lugar y descrito a sus habitantes como salvajes pero ninguno de los tres se figuraba lo que les esperaba. La montaña se hallaba enclavada en un bosque dentro del cual se encontraba Kaus Australis, una de las inexpugnables ciudades – fortaleza que había surgido a la par de Fomalhaut en Algieba, Dabith al norte de Elnath y Alrischa junto al mar Asiellus. Negra como sus hermanas, flanqueada de muros más altos que ninguna de ellas, podía verse desde lejos como una sombra que se elevaba sobre las copas de los árboles del bosque que la rodeaba, el trío se presentó ante la puerta principal a través de la cual cabría una docena de hombres a caballo sin problemas, un centinela los recibió, tras mostrarle la carta de entrada que Aldebarán les había dado los condujeron al interior de la ciudad. El centinela les explicó que la ciudad era gobernada por dos caballeros de plata, Argol de Perseo y Misty de Lagarto, a ellos la guerra ya los había alcanzado, tenían problemas recientes con Schariar de los xandos de Asiellus que, como el título lo indicaba, venía de pueblos extendidos en torno al mar. Según lo que entendieron Schariar se había apoderado de una de las tres vertientes del río Al Tarf, el cual descendía desde la montaña, y proveía de agua a la ciudad; había una especie de acuerdo de guerra porque sólo se atacaban al anochecer y aunque tomaron una vertiente, las otras dos aún eran utilizadas por el pueblo para proveerse de agua sin que los xandos los atacaran.

Los gemelos y Mu se presentaron en la residencia de los caballeros de plata, la cual consistía en un pequeño palacio blanco que hacía contraste con el resto de la ciudad. Misty de apariencia afeminada se veía en extremo débil aunque pronto supieron era el más fuerte de todos los caballeros de plata, Argol por su parte era astuto y frío, ya sabían que en la capital los consideraban unos bárbaros pero ese calificativo se debía más a su fuerza que a su falta de cultura. Junto con la carta de entrada a Kaus Australis, Aldebarán les había dado un mensaje para Argol y Misty

– nos pide refuerzos para hacerles la guerra a Orión al sur y a Dagnir al oeste – dijo Argol dejando de lado la nota – seguramente no sabe que nosotros estamos también bajo ataque, un ataque cuyo objetivo es evitar que nos ayudemos unos a otros

– ¿cuando les dio este mensaje? – inquirió Misty con una voz que contrastaba con su apariencia

– hace tres días – respondió Saga

– enviamos un mensajero hace un par de días a la capital para informar de nuestra situación, partió por Al Tarf, seguramente ya llegó donde Aldebarán.

Al igual que los habitantes de Elnath, en Kaus Australis se reverenciaba a la diosa y se cumplía al pie de la letra los preceptos de la orden, sin embargo Argol era de la opinión de que los asuntos de la orden eran importantes, si, pero no más que los asuntos de reino, cuando supo quiénes eran Mu y los gemelos y a que habían acudido hasta ese lugar dio su autorización inmediata para que llevaran a cabo su empresa con una condición: si uno de los gemelos obtenía la armadura dorada, el nuevo caballero de Géminis debía convertirse en su aliado y pelear a su lado en prenda de gratitud, a los gemelos aquella noticia no les sentó del todo bien, esperaban que de obtener la armadura a la que había aspirado su padre la emplearían para ayudar a Aldebarán, era bajo el estandarte del Toro dorado que deseaban unirse a la guerra, no tuvieron alternativa alguna más que aceptar; Argol, encima, les pidió refuerzos para el combate de esa noche.

* * *

El trío acudió a la armería por cotas de malla, ninguno de los tres había estado antes en una batalla de esa índole, en la Academia los habían instruido en el arte de la guerra, la organización de un ejército y algunas maniobras básicas aunque no esperaban que la oportunidad de ponerlas en practica se presentará tan pronto. La defensa de Kaus Australis consistía en dos compañías de cien hombres, los combates que llevaban a cabo eran más bien un modo de medirse y mermarse aunque dicha situación no podía prolongarse por mucho tiempo más

- los xandos saben que no tienen las fuerzas suficientes como para penetrar la ciudad, si nos provocan demasiado para que caigamos sobre su campamento nos aniquilaríamos mutuamente – explicó Misty a Mu, quien había sido asignado a su compañía – estamos en equilibrio por el momento.

El encontronazo de esa noche fue corto, como un ataque relámpago lo cual favoreció mucho a Kanon y Saga que estaban más acostumbrados a los combates furtivos. El campo de batalla fue la segunda vertiente de Al Tarf, el cauce del río estaba tan crecido en esa época que era navegable, había barcos enemigos en él pero los caballeros de plata no dirigieron ningún ataque contra ellos. La presencia de los aspirantes a caballeros en batalla no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos bandos, Kanon puso a prueba sus nuevas habilidades, enfocando el poder de su cosmos entre sus manos podía hacer que la tierra saltara en pedazos y borrara por completo a los xandos, como si de una explosión se tratara; él y Saga eran fuertes pero Argol los aventajaba gracias a su armadura, por el momento. El caballero de Perseo sembró el lugar de estatuas, la mayoría de los enemigos huían al verlo ir hacía ellos, porque aún no había nacido el hombre capaz de enfrentar la mirada de la Medusa que a manera de emblema Argol portaba en su brazo derecho

- esto es muy fácil – pensó Kanon y en ese momento el capitán de los xandos se sumó a la pelea.

Schariar juzgó necesaria su intervención, aquella noche los de Kaus Australis eran más letales que de costumbre, a su lado peleaba un grupo elite de veinte soldados los cuales como él poseían una cosmoenergía desarrollada y armas reforzadas por el lemuriano. Schariar portaba una lanza negra con él, tan poderosa que había logrado hendir con ella el alabado campo de fuerza de Misty de Lagarto. Con su llegada las fuerzas parecieron equilibrarse, la orden de replegarse no tardó en dejarse oír. El capitán xando estaba a punto de retirarse también cuando vio a uno de sus soldados ser repelido por un gran cosmos, fijó su atención en el guerrero que había ejecutado aquel ataque, lo reconoció en el acto

- ¡Mu! – le gritó, el esclavo de Dagnir, no entendía como había llegado hasta ese lugar. Por su parte el lemuriano también reconoció a Schariar aunque sólo se habían visto una vez, cuando la graya dorada había sido enviada a Baucis, no tenía intenciones de pelear con ese hombre al menos por el momento por lo que se alejó sin que lo siguiera.

* * *

A pesar de haber dormido apenas un par de horas, Kanon estuvo listo antes que sus compañeros para partir montaña arriba a la mañana siguiente, Argol había solicitado un guía para ellos; encargado provisiones y ropas adecuadas, estaban en pleno verano y el deshielo de la montaña convertía las rutas de acceso en trampas de lodo. Tras verificar todo ello Kanon buscó a los gobernantes para agradecerles, los encontró en la armería despidiéndose, había escuchado que Misty estaría fuera unos días para aplacar destrozos de los xandos en un poblado aliado; estaban solos y el gemelo menor pensó interrumpirlos pero esa idea se desvaneció de inmediato. El aspecto del caballero de Lagarto le había parecido algo fuera de lo común desde el primer momento en que lo vio, sin embargo pronto se convenció de que aquello no iba más allá de ser una excentricidad, durante su corta estancia en la Academia había observado que tanto maestros como discípulos valoraban sobremanera la belleza, seguramente tanto Misty como Argol que fueron educados en aquel lugar habían adquirido ese rasgo; tan era así para Kanon que había atribuido en parte al ambiente en que se habían encontrado inmersos el comportamiento que su hermano y Mu habían exhibido en Elnath. Sin embargo lo que vio en la armería fue más allá de todo cuanto hubiera podido esperar

– amans antem – escuchó que Misty decía al tiempo que inclinaba levemente la cabeza ante Argol

– ôrem – respondió Perseo haciendo la misma inclinación cortés para Misty, se tomaron de los brazos y de pronto se besaron, pausadamente, de manera casi solemne. Kanon se marchó rápidamente tratando de apartar lo que había presenciado de su cabeza aunque le resultó imposible. La imagen se hallaba congelada para él, logró serenarse al llegar a la habitación en que se había alojado junto con Mu y Saga, sus pies lo habían guiado inconscientemente hasta ese lugar, entró sin pensarlo dos veces. En el interior sus compañeros se hallaban ya listos para partir por lo que podía verse, Saga ataba los cabellos de Mu con aquel cordel negro que siempre llevaba, la acción era algo de lo más simple pero la actitud de ambos hizo sentir a Kanon que presenciaba algo muy íntimo, como cuando los vio fundidos en un abrazo en la Academia

– ¡oigan! – les dijo sin saber bien a bien porqué, la atención de ambos se posó en él – todo está listo para irnos – balbuceó a manera de explicación

– bien – dijo Saga y los tres dejaron la habitación.

Saga agradeció a Argol y Misty por el guía y las vituallas en nombre de los tres; se desearon el favor de los dioses unos a otros y finalmente los tres amigos se pusieron en camino montaña arriba. Al mayor de los gemelos le pareció que Kanon había sido algo tosco al despedirse de los gobernantes de Kaus Australis y que de hecho estaba muy callado mientras avanzaban.

* * *

Iola no era compasiva con los intrusos, la gente que vivía a sus pies no la consideraba sagrada solamente por la presencia de la armadura de Géminis sino por algo más antiguo que eso. Había una leyenda atada a su pasado en la que una doncella, de quien se derivaba el nombre de la montaña, había sido sacrificada en honor de un dios pagano, ella clamó al dios del Olimpo venganza contra aquellos que pagaban con su vida favores oscuros, ofendido por el sacrificio el dios del trueno y los cielos había destruido a los sacrificadores; su cosmos había marcado el lugar y esa fuerza aún se conservaba. El guía, que se había presentado como Eliseo, sintió ese poder al poco trecho de andar, encendió el escaso cosmos que tenía y siguió adelante, para el trío aquello no era un obstáculo.

Subir la montaña no era una tarea fácil, además del cosmos que impedía la presencia de la gente ordinaria, el camino lodoso y los trechos escarpados había que abrirse paso a través de rocas cada vez más lisas y resquicios angostos. Eliseo les explicó que la montaña tenía tres hondonadas con algunas cuevas cada una más arriba que la otra, aquella en la que se encontraba la armadura era la segunda sin embargo la entrada no estaba en la hondonada sino en la cara posterior de la montaña y se llegaba a ella siguiendo una saliente angosta; el sólo podía acompañarlos hasta la segunda hondonada el último tramo lo harían por su cuenta. Al caer la noche apenas habían alcanzado la primera hondonada, todos estaban cansados, decidieron comer algo y recostarse unas horas antes de seguir adelante. El guía prendió una fogata en torno a la cual se agolparon, cayó dormido al cabo de un momento no así los aprendices de caballeros. Una sensación de desesperanza iba apoderándose de Saga conforme se acercaban al lugar donde su padre había muerto, el gemelo no sabia si atribuirlo al cosmos del dios presente en la montaña, al demonio en su sangre o a la tristeza, se hallaba ensimismado en aquellos pensamientos cuando Mu se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, su sola presencia lo confortó

– dijiste que tu hermana te había legado dos profecías, la primera era acerca de tu destino pero nunca me has dicho en que consiste la segunda – comentó Saga alejándose de pensamientos desdichados, Mu sonrió al recordar a Carim, la luz de la fogata era escasa y cambiante por lo que el lemuriano tomó la mano izquierda de Saga y dibujó invisibles letras en la palma a manera de respuesta – acerca del amor – dijo Saga, cerca de ellos Kanon se sobresaltó, preguntándose que clase de conversación sostenían esos dos – ¿qué es lo que presagia?

– secreto – fue lo que Mu plasmó

– Mu quiero decirte algo – soltó Kanon acercándose, su tono brusco hizo que su hermano se levantara y se alejará un poco, el gemelo menor no supo si era su intención interrumpirlos o no, los verdes ojos de Mu se fijaron en los suyos interrogándolo pero Kanon no tenía nada que decirle, empezó a hablar de lo primero que le vino a la mente que para su mala suerte resultó ser la despedida de Argol y Misty

– ¿sabes que significa amans antem? – estaba casi seguro que la respuesta sería no, sorpresivamente el lemuriano asintió de inmediato, le comunicó lo que deseaba saber de la misma forma en que había hablado con Saga

– es un título afectuoso

– pero ¿qué quiere…

– traducirlo sería blasfemo – interrumpió Mu

– no comprendo – el lemuriano meditó una forma de explicar algo muy complejo en una frase

– es la forma en que un caballero llama a su compañero cuando éste es también miembro de la orden – la confusión de Kanon se tornó mayor; Saga los observaba sentado al otro lado de la fogata, su conversación les tomó mucho tiempo aunque Kanon no decía nada sino que se limitaba a asentir. El lemuriano le habló a Kanon acerca de esa antigua tradición que el maestro de Hamal había instituido en el santuario, aunque la diosa de la sabiduría era virgen aquellos que la servían no tenían prohibido amar, frecuentemente los caballeros no tenían más compañía que ellos mismos por lo que entregar su afecto a otro compañero no era una rareza, aquellas uniones recibían el nombre de amans antem y eran bendecidas por el patriarca

– todo un ritual – enfatizó Mu – que quiere decir que tu espíritu no está solo y que has entregado tú alma y recibido la del otro a cambio – Kanon estaba anonadado

– ¿Misty y Argol? – preguntó Mu

– los vi por accidente – admitió Kanon – ¿Shion te enseñó todo esto?

– cualquier caballero lo sabe

– en tus lecciones sobre la orden nunca lo mencionaste

– di prioridad a otras cosas – fue la respuesta, Kanon estaba por hacer una pregunta más ahora que se enteraba de aquel tipo de unión

– mi hermano – empezó sin saber bien a bien como inquirir aquello que le inquietaba

- nos siguen – interrumpió Saga, Eliseo se puso en pie de un salto al oírlo, los cuatro pudieron ver claramente la luz de varias antorchas que avanzaban hacía donde ellos se encontraban, el guía maldijo y se apresuró a apagar la fogata

- Schariar – les dijo – aun están lejos, no es conveniente esperarlos aquí – añadió, les hizo un ademán para que lo siguieran.

* * *

Eliseo no quería que lucharan en aquel lugar tan estrecho y encerrado, el terreno no ofrecía protección ni ventaja alguna, los condujo hasta una pared que ascendía de manera prácticamente vertical, la palpó un par de veces, estaba resbalosa pero tenía varias grietas cinceladas por el clima que les permitiría encaramarse a ella, sin decir una palabra comenzó a trepar, los otros tres lo siguieron de la misma manera. Saga se daba cuenta de que el guía a pesar de ser más débil que ellos sin duda tenía experiencia; la escalada era muy peligrosa, el mínimo error o titubeo podía hacerles caer, sólo podía imaginar la altura a la que se encontraba, unos diez metros por encima de la primer hondonada, quizá aquella ruta era un atajo porque de otra manera no se imaginaba que Eliseo los expusiera a ser atravesados por flechas.

En aquella montaña se perdía toda noción del tiempo por lo que si alguien les hubiera preguntado posteriormente por cuánto habían escalado ninguno de los viajeros habría podido responder. Como fuera, al alcanzar la saliente que remataba la pared los cuatro estaban agotados, Eliseo decidió que el lugar era seguro y les permitió descansar por unos momentos

- esos malditos – dijo Kanon, había deducido al igual que los demás el motivo de la presencia de los xandos en la montaña

- no te preocupes – dijo el guía – no podrán encontrar la armadura oculta como se encuentra – nadie dijo nada más. Saga se encogió contra la montaña y cerró los ojos, no sabía a que altura se encontraban pero le costaba respirar como si tuviera una gran loza sobre el pecho y la cabeza le punzaba en dolorosos latidos; ahí ya había nieve.

De pronto Kanon fue hacía él y se arrodilló a su lado

- toma la armadura Saga – le dijo, el gemelo mayor clavó sus ojos en los de su hermano, era como verse en un espejo – tanto poder, sólo puede pertenecerte a ti – una segunda mirada le hizo notar que su gemelo o su reflejo, ya no estaba muy seguro de lo que era, envejecía – no pude regresar, no pude verte antes ni proteger a tu madre

- ¡tú no eres Kanon! – comprendió de golpe, la persona ante él asintió

- yo soy Castor – a Saga se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, aquel que nunca había conocido, aquel que había fallado en su objetivo y los había lanzado a él y a su hermano a la miseria de la orfandad – no te permitas fracasar, cueste lo que cueste, esa es mi voluntad

- no te preocupes padre – dijo Saga, las palabras escapando como guiadas por algo más – conquistaré la armadura de Ifitos, te mostraré que no hay poder que iguale al de Saga de Géminis, a cualquier precio – y una risa que nunca había sido así antes brotó de su boca. Castor le sonrió por un segundo pero al siguiente instante su mirada se había vuelto angustiante, su rostro cambió adoptando la forma del lemuriano que lo sacudía enérgicamente. Saga se sobresaltó, todo había sido un sueño. Cerca de él Eliseo llamaba a Kanon el cual al parecer había caído presa del mismo influjo que había dominado a Saga porque volvió en si mismo llamando a su padre. No hubo tiempo de dar explicaciones, su guía los apremió a seguir adelante.

* * *

Amaneció, a pesar de la ventaja que en un principio tenían la montaña les impidió avanzar con rapidez y a la luz del día los xandos finalmente dieron con ellos, no había posibilidad alguna de escapar a tiempo por lo que los gemelos decidieron encarar al enemigo. El hombre que lideraba a sus perseguidores les resultó muy familiar, llevaba una armadura similar a las sapuris aunque era claro no se trataba de una de ellas por lo sencillo de su forja

- Dagnir – dijo Kanon, aunque su enemigo era rubio y aquel que les salió al paso era moreno

- no, soy Schariar de los xandos de Asiellus, grandes marinos y guerreros, me alegra que al fin se dignen dirigirse a mí en vez de escapar, les ordeno se rindan y entreguen al guía que los lleva hacía la armadura y al siervo de Dagnir – dijo clavando sus ojos en Mu

- nosotros somos Kanon y Saga, los heraldos del demonio de Alhena y por la diosa nos negamos a cumplir tus exigencias – mientras Saga hablaba su hermano contó al enemigo, eran apenas seis contando a Schariar. Por su parte Mu no podía dejar de mirar las armas que los xandos llevaban con ellos, eran algunas de las que él había reforzado, debían tener cuidado. A una seña del capitán xando sus hombres se lanzaron al ataque. Kanon y Saga los recibieron con una explosión de sus cosmos, Mu creó el muro de cristal para defender a Eliseo, dejando a sus hombres ocuparse de los heraldos, Schariar fue hasta Mu, llevaba en la mano izquierda una lanza negra, encendió su cosmos y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra ellos. El lemuriano sintió un gran dolor y no pudo evitar doblarse sobre si mismo, el muro de cristal fue abatido y la lanza había atravesado limpiamente el muslo de su pierna derecha

- ¡Mu! – Eliseo se inclinó a ayudarlo, arrancó el arma de la carne de su compañero. Schariar encendió nuevamente su cosmos pero un certero puñetazo dirigido a su rostro le impidió terminar su ataque. Se trataba de Saga, su hermano y él ya habían dado cuenta de los soldados de Schariar, salvo por un arquero que había tenido a bien ponerse fuera del alcance de los cosmos de ambos -¡marchémonos! – pidió Eliseo al tiempo que levantaba a Mu

- no me retractaré – dijo Saga, su hermano llegó a su lado – no escaparemos como cobardes – Schariar se sonrió, los gemelos estaban muy seguros de su victoria, los tres se atacaron. El xando mandó a Saga contra la montaña en una embestida y después se dirigió hacía Kanon el cual se plantó frente a sus compañeros

- tonto – musitó Schariar - ¿crees que les haría daño, los quiero con vida a ambos – Kanon produjo una explosión con su cosmos que resonó por toda la montaña, la armadura de Schariar lo defendió eficazmente del impacto

- maldición – el gemelo menor decidió que era mejor hacer caso a Eliseo, atacó nuevamente al xando pero está vez dirigió su poder a los pies de este haciendo saltar la montaña en medio de un estruendoso derrumbe. Su hermano estaba bien, al parecer deseaba continuar la pelea pero Eliseo no se lo permitió

- detente Saga, vamonos de aquí

- no

- con la armadura de géminis tendremos mayores probabilidades – el recuerdo de la armadura le devolvió la frialdad a Saga.

Mu renqueaba por lo que necesitó la ayuda de Kanon y Eliseo para trepar el último trecho, sus amigos comprobaron con horror que no podía aplicar su habilidad para cerrar heridas a si mismo. El paisaje a su alrededor era todo nieve, un abismo se abría frente a ellos, la saliente que los conduciría a la armadura estaba ahí

- debemos detenernos – dijo Kanon, el guía vendó la herida de Mu como mejor pudo pero la sangre no cesaba del todo. Mientras llevaba a cabo esa labor les rezaba una y otra vez la forma de alcanzar la armadura a los gemelos. El lemuriano dirigió una mirada a Saga, el corazón le latía a toda prisa y sabía que no se debía a la altitud, tenía un mal presentimiento

– vayan – les dijo su guía al rematar su explicación – yo no puedo seguir hasta ese lugar, me quedaré aquí con Mu

– si te quedas, los xandos te matarán – le dijo Saga

– mi vida no es lo más importante en este momento

– no – dijo el gemelo mayor – Mu y tú vendrán, el muro de cristal no sirve contra las armas de Schariar

– Saga debemos darnos prisa – lo apremió Kanon, ambos se dirigieron tensas miradas. De pronto Mu escuchó que lo llamaban, se puso de pie a pesar de su pierna, tenía tantas ganas de responder a esa voz tan similar a la de su hermana. El tiempo se congeló para él, Iola estaba plagada de visiones ahora lo sabía, de entre la nieve vio surgir a Carim la cual le decía algo que él no podía comprender para su gran frustración, al igual que la ilusión de Castor aquel ser cambió ante los ojos de quien lo veía; Carim se convirtió en Dagnir y luego en Schariar. Mu despertó de su ensoñación, el xando alzó el brazo empuñando su mortífera lanza y la dirigió hacía Saga, Mu fue el único que vio aquello, un escalofrío lo recorrió

– ¡SAGA! – gritó y el tiempo volvió a correr; el gemelo mayor apenas pudo burlar la lanza que rasgó su costado izquierdo y se clavó en el guía, se dobló sobre si mismo sangrando mientras Kanon pasaba rápidamente a su lado para atacar a Schariar. Mu se llevó una mano a la garganta, su grito había sonado desafinado – Saga, Saga – repitió en un murmullo sólo para él como probando su voz, la cual le raspaba la garganta. Varias flechas empezaron a caer dirigidas hacía los gemelos, Mu se recuperó de la impresión y atacó al arquero

- red de cristal – pensó, el mutismo demasiado arraigado como para dejarlo, Kanon logró frenar el avance de Schariar, a esas alturas era muy consciente de que no podría vencerlo

– adelante – dijo a su hermano y a Mu, ambos estaban heridos pero se dieron prisa en retreparse en aquel resquicio de montaña rumbo a la armadura; Kanon le hecho una última mirada a Eliseo – lo siento – murmuró para su espíritu y siguió a sus compañeros.

* * *

Kanon se pegó a la pared rocosa con algo de dificultad, lo sucedido en la hondonada, la visión de su padre y a Schariar para concentrarse en no caer, tras avanzar durante horas de esa manera pudo comprender porque Iola era la guardiana perfecta de una armadura dorada

– cuidado – oyó decir a Saga que marchaba tras él pero era a Mu a quien le hablaba, el lemuriano no respondió como si le costara terminar con su silencio. La saliente empezó a ensancharse finalmente, terminaba en un abismo abruptamente

– hermano, no hay paso, tal vez se derrumbó – masculló procurando no respirar fuerte y despeñarse

– siento algo, arriba – dijo Saga al cabo de un instante, Kanon se concentró un poco y pudo sentir también un aura tenue que lo llamaba

– subamos pues – se giraron con cuidado y enterraron las uñas en la roca hasta sangrar por el esfuerzo, ese último asenso fue el más penoso de todos. Kanon fue el primero en alcanzar la entrada a la cueva, la cual consistía en una saliente empinada pero vasta, se derrumbó empapado en sudor se volvió a Mu antes de que otra cosa sucediera

– Mu, rompiste tu voto – el lemuriano asintió levemente, tomó aliento y soltó de golpe

– si – su voz era tal como el gemelo menor la había imaginado, serena y suave, Kanon le sonrió como alentándolo a decir algo más pero el silencio se apoderó de Mu de nuevo

– vaya forma de desperdiciar un voto – siguió Kanon y esta vez miró a su hermano

– Saga – lo llamó Mu – Saga.

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	13. La caída

Hola: Elena, gracias por el apoyo. Este capítulo es más corto que el promedio de la historia pero es de los momentos cumbres de este fic, lo pulí lo más que pude así que espero que les guste y que se note. Y a quien lea esto recuerde: un review no me mataría y me encantaría saber si esta historia plasma la emoción suficiente y si la escena final del trío Kanon-Mu-Saga transmite...

* * *

LA CAÍDA

* * *

– Esperaré aquí – les dijo Mu, echando una lánguida mirada a la cueva ante ellos enmarcada por nieve, los tres percibían una fuerte presencia que emanaba de aquella boca de la montaña, los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada y sin un titubeo avanzaron.

Apenas se habían internado un par de metros cuando la luz del exterior se extinguió por completo antinaturalmente

– Saga – lo llamó su hermano – no debemos separarnos – dijo y tomó la mano del gemelo mayor, algo que no había hecho desde que eran unos niños, avanzaron a ciegas, las paredes de la cueva se hicieron más y más angostas al punto de que iban muy pegados uno al otro

– escucho algo – comentó Saga, Kanon prestó atención – es agua – siguieron el sonido que los condujo hasta una pared, no había paso pero el sonido de agua que corría era más fuerte en ese punto, entonces Kanon comprendió

– debe ser un río subterráneo, justo bajo nuestros pies – sin darle tiempo a su hermano de comentar nada al respecto pateó con fuerza la tierra abriendo un boquete por el cual cayeron, el descenso fue más largo de lo que Kanon esperaba y comprendió algo tarde que tal vez el aterrizaje los perjudicaría. Tal como lo esperaba había agua, un río no muy profundo, el impacto fue doloroso pero no les costó trabajo emerger y salir a la superficie, para sorpresa de Kanon su hermano no había soltado su mano aún. Se enderezaron, había luz, una luz verde azulada, un fuego de anur, aunque ellos no sabían ese nombre en ese momento. La llama lemuriana se encontraba empotrada en la pared al otro lado del río, bajo ella sobre una pilastra flanqueada por un par de estatuas se hallaba la armadura dorada de los gemelos celestes y junto a ella aguardaba su padre.

– ¿Qué estamos esperando? – inquirió Kanon con un brillo inusual en su mirada – es nuestra Saga, nos está llamando – el gemelo mayor miró a los ojos a su hermano no sabía que esa era la última vez que haría eso

– a uno de nosotros – completó lo dicho por Kanon – nuestro padre nos lo dijo allá abajo en la primer hondonada, esta es su última voluntad – soltó la mano de su hermano y de inmediato extrañó su tacto pero aquel cisma era necesario

– sin resentimientos – ambos enfocaron la vista al frente y corrieron hacía el río, se internaron a toda prisa y avanzaron hasta la otra orilla, como desde su nacimiento Saga emergió primero, la armadura empezó a brillar y se encendió con un cosmos propio, el espejismo mudo de Castor abrió los brazos

– no es así de sencillo – dijo una voz femenina y todo se volvió negro para Saga.

* * *

Se encontró a sí mismo suspendido en un espacio negro tachonado de estrellas, lo reconoció porque no era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese lugar, había sido lanzado a él durante un combate de entrenamiento con Mu, la luminosidad de aquellas estrellas inquietó a Saga, de pronto sintió que su cuerpo hasta entonces estático comenzaba a moverse jalado por una fuerza desconocida

– ¡otra dimensión! – tronó la voz de la mujer y el cuerpo de Saga se perdió en un vórtice sin fin

– ¡Saga! – escuchó la voz de Kanon, su hermano estaba en ese lugar también aunque no podía ver donde – ¡Saga! .

* * *

Kanon no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, encendió su cosmos y logró estabilizarse en aquel espacio oscuro, atacó a la nada con todo su poder pero no hubo resultado alguno, escuchaba a Saga en algún punto de esa dimensión, pero era como si una cortina los separara

– en verdad quieres ganar – dijo una voz, esta vez la de un hombre

– ¿quién eres? – preguntó Kanon a la nada

– un demonio – respondió la voz que Kanon finalmente reconoció, puesto que era su propia voz un par de tonos más grave – estás perdido

– no lo creo – Kanon incrementó nuevamente su cosmos

– es inútil, instrumento – el gemelo menor intentó un nuevo ataque, falló, empezaba a molestarse

– ¿cómo me llamaste?

– instrumento, eso eres, escucha – Kanon guardó silencio un momento, al otro lado de aquella cortina su hermano era alentado por la voz de Castor "es tuya por derecho, tú eres mi primogénito" le decía – él saldrá de aquí, sólo él puede hacerlo

– ¡mientes! – rugió Kanon – es la prueba de ambos

– no, es su prueba, él no está sólo.

* * *

– Saga no desesperes – Mu se materializó en aquella dimensión

– ¿cómo? – fue todo lo que el gemelo mayor atinó a decir

– con la teletransportación – Saga giró y Mu junto con él, la serenidad que emanaba de su ser tranquilizó al geminiano como siempre lo hacía – no puedo quedarme, nos veremos en unos momentos a las afueras de la cueva caballero de Géminis – terminó de decir el lemuriano, Saga sonrió y Mu desapareció. Debía concentrarse, ya antes había entrado a esa dimensión, podía hacerlo, podía dominar ese poder e imponerse a la voluntad de la armadura. La cosmoenergía de Saga se incrementó a la magnitud de un pequeño sol en aquel universo.

* * *

– Saga – Kanon lo sintió, sintió el momento en que su hermano despertó aquel sentido negado para él, aquella fuerza que emanaba de su pecho y que él podía percibir a través de los lazos de sangre que les unían – ¡no! – el demonio tenía razón, el demonio tenía razón fue lo último que pensó antes de que el cosmos de su hermano lo envolviera al igual que a aquella dimensión y todo fuera despedazado.

– ¡Explosión de galaxias! – Saga jadeó por el esfuerzo pero cuando la luminosidad de su propia cosmoenergía se hubo extinguido se encontró de rodillas ante la armadura, era maravillosa, extendió una mano para tocarla y el metal sagrado se fragmentó y se ciñó a su cuerpo reconociéndolo como su nuevo amo, contra lo que esperaba era cálida y casi podría asegurar que la sentía respirar, ahora era uno de los doce mayores, supo que aquello le abría la puerta a un destino inimaginable pero no pudo comprender del todo lo que portar aquel emblema de la diosa significaba, el alma de Castor presente en ese momento le sonrió calidamente, finalmente podría descansar en paz

– cuida de tu hermano, el orgullo es una marca de nuestra familia, no aceptará lo que has hecho hoy fácilmente – dijo y se desvaneció para siempre.

* * *

Saga esperaba a que su gemelo despertara en medio de silencio, lo contemplaba sentado sobre una roca con la armadura dorada puesta. El alma de Kanon sufría, una furia inconmensurable se había apoderado de él a raíz de la traición de la que se sentía objeto, no sólo por parte de su gemelo sino de aquel padre que negaría en adelante, una voz lo llamó desde el fondo de su corazón con palabras aberrantes de fuego y él la aceptó. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó tambaleándose por el gran cosmos que corría por su cuerpo, su hermano le miró

– ¡bastardo¡traidor! – aulló el gemelo menor y atacó. Saga recibió el golpe protegido por la armadura, no reconocía a la persona frente a él que sin dejar de gritarle improperios se afanaba en golpearlo con un odio que nadie antes le había dedicado, el rostro de Kanon se hallaba desfigurado, el cabello vuelto blanco, los ojos teñidos de rojo, incluso su voz era diferente

– ¡demonio! – exclamó Saga tratando de someterlo, había comprendido, el desequilibrio del que había hablado Aldebarán se había volcado sobre su hermano, de pronto todo se detuvo, el demonio miró en los ojos de Saga, el gemelo mayor no supo que había visto aquella criatura en él pero cejó en sus ataques y abandonó a Kanon cuyo aspecto volvió a la normalidad, el menor parpadeó confundido y luego dio la espalda a su hermano y echó a correr.

* * *

Mu aguardaba sentado en una roca, con el precipicio a sus espaldas y la boca de la cueva frente a él, escuchó pasos desde el interior de esta, se levantó, sin embargo no eran los dos que habían partido juntos los que salieron de las entrañas de la montaña sino sólo el menor, era de verse que se encontraba alterado

– Kanon¿dónde está Saga? – preguntó Mu, el aludido parecía confundido e incluso desorientado

– fallé Mu, fallé – el lemuriano trató de consolarle

– el destino

– ¡no me hables del destino! – estalló Kanon – peleé, fracasé pero no me digas que esa armadura está destinada a otro

– estoy de acuerdo – dijo una tercera voz venida desde el abismo, se trataba de Schariar, al cual no le costó entender la situación, no había forma de ganar al otro gemelo si este portaba una armadura dorada pero tenía una idea.

* * *

Saga avanzó a paso lento a la salida, meditaba las palabras que debía decirle a Kanon, esperaba lograr apaciguar su injustificada ira, también fraguaba planes que llevar a cabo, quería hablar con Mu del cual estaba seguro lo seguiría a donde quiera que fuera. El ropaje dorado lo protegía incluso del frío de esas latitudes, sonrió pensando en el homenaje mortuorio que celebraría en honor de su padre en Elnath, una ráfaga de viento dio en su rostro cuando emergió de la cueva, varios copos de nieve caían, Mu estaba ahí y también Kanon pero no como él esperaba.

El lemuriano yacía en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza de la cual escurría sangre que corría por su rostro, aturdido pero consciente, a un par de metros de él Schariar tenía apresado a Kanon del cuello, pendiendo sobre el abismo

– Saga de géminis – dijo el xando – te aplaudiría si no tuviera las manos ocupadas, no puedo permitir que esa armadura permanezca en tus manos, vas a entregarla a una causa más grande – aseveró – la vida de tu hermano a cambio del ropaje dorado, decídete –. Kanon esperaba, sólo eso podía hacer, esperar una vez más la resolución de su hermano respecto a su vida, desvió la mirada, estaba consciente de lo que había ocurrido dentro de la cueva como entre sueños, todo era irreal para él, se sentía como si su existencia hubiera perdido propósito y no alcanzaba a comprender del todo porqué. Bajo sus pies el abismo de Iola aguardaba para engullirlo, una caída de cien metros contra afiladas rocas, tan sólo para seguir cayendo, ni siquiera él sobreviviría a eso, las voz de su hermano rasgó el aire atrayendo su atención.

– Déjalo ir, si lo lastimas juró que te haré pedazos – amenazó Saga y avanzó pero una fuerza desconocida se apoderó de él en ese preciso instante y le impidió moverse, la oportunidad del demonio, la elección del demonio por el gemelo más poderoso

– decide, si no me entregas la armadura tendré al menos el placer de asesinar a uno de ustedes – Saga permaneció impasible, Schariar dudó, era un guerrero y un estratega ya hallaría otro modo, Kanon miró de reojo a Saga una última vez antes de que el xando lo dejara caer

– ¡Kanon! – gritó Mu y se lanzó hacía el frente tratando de alcanzarlo, sus manos fallaron, intentó con su mente, el resplandor de la teletransportación rodeó al gemelo menor pero no fue a tiempo. Tras el grito de Mu sólo quedó un silencio denso, como si los tres esperaran escuchar el sonido del cuerpo de Kanon al golpear contra la montaña pero el rugir del viento opacaba todo.

Saga sólo había podido mirar, el poder de la armadura, el poder de su cosmos, ser uno de los doce mayores, de que servía eso si al final había perdido, de que servía ser quien era si había caído igual que su padre, si el demonio palpitaba en su sangre cada vez con mayor fuerza

– no existen dos – murmuró la criatura que lo había sujetado y lo liberó

– Kanon **–** masculló Saga – hermano – una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas, sentía deshacerse el lazo de sangre que los había unido. Su grito resonó en la montaña, Mu lo contemplaba de una manera triste – ¡NO! – desató toda su furia, todo su cosmos, mientras sus cabellos se teñían de blanco y sus ojos enrojecían, su alma se sumió en tinieblas dándole paso al demonio y a toda la maldad que era capaz de albergar.

* * *

"Argol de Perseo señor de Kaus Australis a Aldebarán de Tauro, rey de Elnath, líder de la liga Procyana. Salve"

Lamento que esta misiva tenga como fin informarte de funestos acontecimientos, nuestra ciudad ha caído en manos enemigas, fuimos atacados sorpresivamente por dos flancos, el suministro de agua cortado y la puerta principal arrancada de la muralla, el pueblo se desbandó presa de terror, sin embargo Misty logró reunificarlo y protegidos por lo que nos resta del ejército han sido puestos en camino hacía la capital. Me es penoso como guerrero pedir tu ayuda en vez de brindártela como nos lo habías requerido, nos dirigimos a ti por el camino de Procyon pero temo un ataque que nos haga pedazos.

Más aún, debes saber que hay un nuevo capitán sapuri el cual ha comandado el ataque en nuestra contra, le llaman Arles pero no es otro que Saga de Géminis, el cual presa de dolor por la muerte de su hermano en el precipicio de la montaña Iola ha enloquecido y se ha aliado con Schariar. Tratamos de recuperar el cuerpo de Kanon por ser hijo de tu buen amigo Castor pero nada quedó del jovencito.

Kaus Australis, 14 de Julio".

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	14. El semidios y el centauro arquero I

N/A: sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, espero que mi fic siga siendo de su interés.

* * *

EL SEMIDIÓS Y EL CENTAURO ARQUERO: DENÉBOLA

* * *

Alnast, alto señor de Algieba, tuvo dos hijos, Aiolos el primogénito y Aiolia; muchas son las hazañas de los dos y grande la gloria que cada uno conquistó. Pero fue el primero quien será recordado por la orden de la sabiduría como el mayor de los ochenta y ocho caballeros, de inigualable beatitud y renombre, conquistó por la fe los horrores de la maldición que pesaba sobre él y convirtió el título de caballero de Sagitario en sinónimo de guardián.

Tras dos siglos y medio de silencio la diosa dirigió su voluntad a su reino y fue él, el primero en escucharla porque ella le amaba desde antes de su concepción y deseaba verle por mucho que los dioses quisieran apartarlos. Se manifestó a él en sueños y le dio una misión; el corazón humano de Aiolos atendió a su deseo y sin importarle consecuencias renunció a su reino y su familia acarreándose con ello el mote de traidor entre su pueblo que no lo recordaría más; pero en el tiempo y la distancia esa acción le traería el título de "Sóter" y así los actos de Aiolos tuvieron como fin la virtud por mucho que la oscuridad se cerniera sobre su suerte.

"_Una mujer de cabellos de plata, la mirada de hielo, el rostro labrado en mármol, su voz inaudible resonando únicamente en mi cabeza, me ha revelado el pasado y hecho una advertencia hacía el futuro. He sido llamado por la orden de nuestros antepasados, me han dado una misión más importante que la lucha contra los invasores de nuestro reino. Una búsqueda, eso me ha sido dicho, sé que estarán bien sin mí, se que combatirán con cada aliento de su ser. En cuanto a mí no sé si volveré algún día a este pueblo que amo desde el fondo de mi corazón, perdónenme por arrojarlos a la incertidumbre. He visto el rostro de la diosa en mi sueño, soy un mortal bendecido y a la vez desafortunado, soy todo de ella, la adoraré hasta el día de mi muerte sólo a ella, soy un instrumento de su voluntad._

_Hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir_

_Castellum Cephei, Algieba, 4 de Abril". _

Denébola, 14 de Mayo

* * *

Aiolos miró hacía atrás por un instante, cerciorándose de no ser perseguido, llevaba un mes viviendo como un nómada, yendo de pueblo en pueblo, siempre metido en líos con los dueños de la región. Sus problemas habían comenzado en cuanto desembarcó en Acubens, el tercer puerto importante de Asiellus y región de pequeños poblados. No acostumbrado a presenciar injusticias se había liado a golpes con un grupo de salvajes híaditas en defensa de los lugareños; eso le acarreó la ira de los sapuris, quienes habían conquistado la región y nombrado a los salvajes y expertos marinos provenientes de Alrischa y Elnath amos del mar. Aiolos había recibido una fuerte instrucción militar por parte de su padre, por lo que no tardó en comprender la situación a pesar de viajar solo y aislado de noticias. Se preguntó que estaría sucediendo en Regulus, puerto de su país.

La gente lo vitoreó como héroe y se refugiaron en su guía pero él los rechazó, no podía convertirse en caudillo por justa que fuera la causa hasta no cumplir con su misión: buscar. A quién o qué, no lo sabía pero en cambio estaba seguro que reconocería aquello que le había sido encomendado en cuanto le viera. A pesar de apartarse de cuestiones de guerra y tierras la gente lo nombró "Sóter" y buscaban su consejo y su ayuda en cuanto le veían. En poco tiempo se convirtió en leyenda y atrajo la atención, quizá demasiada, de los híaditas los cuales pusieron precio a su cabeza y tacharon de proscritos a quienes le brindaran cualquier tipo de ayuda, ya fuera hospedaje, comida o favores. Pero la gente lo amaba, y sin que él lo pidiera y sin siquiera estar presente lo nombraron rey de Acubens tan sólo para irritar a sus nuevos amos y tener alguien en cuyo nombre rebelarse. Para evitar una matanza Aiolos se vio forzado a dejar Acubens, sólo tenía dos lugares en los cuales buscar refugio, el desierto Zavijavh al norte o Denébola, al oeste, tierra de nadie sembrada por una selva impenetrable. Eligió el oeste.

Despertó en medio de la oscuridad con facilidad pues ya se había habituado a dormir a medias apenas descansando lo necesario, había escuchado algo entre las ramas de la vegetación que lo envolvía, el clima era húmedo pero frío, había una fuerza en el ambiente que daba cabida a las sombras y alentaba a la naturaleza a ser agresiva incluso en su crecimiento. Algo lo observaba, no pudo precisar que era pero en cambio permaneció alerta. En un principio decidió no adentrarse demasiado en la selva pero al cabo había cambiado de opinión, una cosmoenergía similar a la que había percibido en sus sueños lo llamaba tenue pero constante. Estaba amaneciendo pero oculto bajo la frondosidad de las plantas apenas percibió el cambio, avanzó de forma irregular por la dificultad del terreno, una raíz salida, una hondonada, el suelo suave que le hacía hundirse o el musgo que le obligaba a trastabillar, la humedad, los insectos, la selva de Denébola tenía sus razones para no ser habitada, en eso volvió a percibir la presencia que interrumpiera su sueño y su sexto sentido le anticipo un ataque, se volvió presto a defenderse, saltó y una hilera de lanzas se clavaron donde antes estaba, contraatacó, su cosmos convertido en una esfera incandescente que surcó la selva, Aiolos no supo si su ataque había sido acertado y de pronto desde lo alto una silueta cayó sobre él, un látigo buscó su cuello antes de que pudiera impedirlo, su captor lo lanzó al suelo y luego tiró del arma. Le habría roto el cuello si él no hubiera alcanzado a sujetar el látigo antes del tirón, haló y volvió a atacar, su oponente gritó al ser lanzado contra el tronco de un árbol el cual se partió en dos. Aiolos corrió al lugar en que había caído, halló una mujer, su cabellera era rubia, y sus ojos verdes, delgada, blanca, bajita y le miraba como una presa acorralada sin embargo en cuanto lo observó mejor su expresión tornó por una de alivio

– ¡señor de salva! – exclamó – maestro Sóter, por favor perdóneme – magullada como estaba por el ataque, la chica se levantó torpemente e hizo una reverencia – disculpe a esta sierva suya, no fue mi intención atacarle, pensé que era un enemigo

– ¿me conoces? – la chica asintió y respondió sin levantar la mirada del suelo

– así es maestro Sóter, su nombre ha traspasado incluso los confines de esta selva y llegado a mi pueblo pero señor… – la joven lo miró brevemente y alzó la voz – ¿por qué nos ha abandonado?

– no comprendo – admitió Aiolos

– ¿es qué Denébola no es parte de su reino?

– Denébola pertenece al reino de Alnast

– ¡no! – la chica negó la geografía que Aiolos había aprendido en casa de su padre – esta selva fue reclamada por Alnast como bien dice pero nunca fuimos siervos suyos, nos olvidó hace mucho tiempo y no lo seguimos ni lo seguiremos nunca, en cambio usted maestro Sóter, nos ha traído esperanzas en la guerra contra los híaditas sin exigirnos nada y en cambio lucha por nosotros su pueblo – Aiolos la tomó de un hombro y la instó a levantarse

– ¿cuál es tu nombre? – inquirió

– June – Aiolos miró el látigo en mano de la chica, la empuñadura era de plata grabada con una figura, ella se percató de la forma en que el hombre observaba su arma – caballero de plata de camaleón, a su servicio

– June, yo no sabía lo que pasaba con los híaditas sino hasta hace poco – trató de explicar pero la rubia no lo escuchaba, balbuceaba algo acerca de una masacre y de que él, los bendecía con su presencia en el momento de mayor necesidad, su modo de hablar si bien era formal también denotaba inseguridad. Le rogó que la acompañara y señaló una dirección que concordaba con aquella desde donde Aiolos percibía la presencia de sus sueños por lo que accedió a seguirla.

* * *

June de camaleón lo condujo a un poblado en medio de la selva, hecho de chozas bajitas de madera y barro, ocupado por gente de piel morena, curtidos y de musculatura nudosa. Para llegar a esa aldea tuvieron que abrirse paso entre vegetación cada vez más densa y más de una vez Aiolos se sintió perdido, el sol no llegaba hasta el suelo obstruido por ramas y hojas por lo que no podía tomarse como punto de referencia

– esto es Denébola – dijo June a Sóter – es muy difícil acceder a este lugar, el secreto de su ubicación es lo que nos ha defendido mejor que nada de la conquista – un grupo de gente se agolpó para recibirlos pero a diferencia de June no lucían muy contentos por ver al hijo de Alnast en ese lugar, un hombre de avanzada edad se abrió paso entre todos, llevaba puesta una sencilla túnica atada sobre uno de sus hombros, June se inclinó levemente ante él; sin hacer caso de Sóter el anciano le dijo algo a June que él no comprendió, ella respondió en ese mismo idioma, algunos hombres más se sumaron a la conversación y el tono de sus voces se fue elevando, June replicaba algo y negaba, decía muchas cosas de entre las cuales Sóter sólo alcanzaba a entender su nombre, la chica pareció perder la paciencia y empezó a rezar o eso creyó el hijo de Alnast en un principio

– sagittarĭus, kevtauros aurum, protector envíanos al señor de salva cuyo nombre ha traspasado incluso los confines de esta selva y llegado a nuestro pueblo, no nos abandones, envía esperanzas en la guerra contra los híaditas y lucha por nosotros tu pueblo – y siguió hablando y hablando de nuevo en ese extraño idioma, Sóter reconoció las palabras de esa oración como las que la joven le había dicho en la selva hacía unos momentos, los ánimos se calmaron finalmente y June se volvió a él – disculpa su rudeza maestro Sóter pero no están habituados a ningún tipo de visitantes, menos aún saben como dirigirse a alguien tan elevado como usted

– June, no entiendes

– permítame ofrecerle algo que comer y un lugar de reposo – condujo a Sóter entre miradas hostiles hasta una de las chozas donde un grupo de mujeres le llevaron frutos desconocidos de aspecto apetecible y una sopa viscosa – les he dicho quien es usted

– no creo que sepas quien soy, June, por favor escúchame, no soy rey de estas tierras, y combato a los híaditas por fines personales, estoy buscando algo por ordenes de mi diosa, por eso vine hasta aquí – June pareció conmocionada por un momento pero el efecto de las palabras del hijo de Alnast pronto se desvaneció

– maestro Sóter, le he dicho al pueblo que usted es la respuesta a nuestros ruegos, hemos pedido a nuestro protector que enviara a alguien que nos ayudara a luchar y usted ha llegado

– ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?

– porque usted fue nombrado Sóter

– no comprendo – admitió él tratando de ser amable

– esa palabra está en nuestro idioma¿sabe lo que significa?

– no – el joven nunca había pensado en el título real que le habían endilgado en Acubens

– quiere decir salvador.

* * *

Así quedó envuelto en una misión que no había pedido, el pueblo de Denébola era fuerte, no poseían mucho armamento si acaso lanzas y unas espadas herrumbrosas que Alnast había dejado ahí cuando había conquistado ese territorio hacía una eternidad para ellos. A pesar de lo anterior eran el último pueblo libre de la zona, en parte defendidos por la selva y en parte por sus propios medios, no tenían cosmoenergía ni estaban habituados a la guerra pero su perseverancia era admirable. El clan era liderado por Quirón, el más anciano de la aldea, June era diferente de ellos por ser descendiente de un soldado que había acudido a Denébola junto con Alnast, había embarazado a su abuela y desaparecido después, todo una deshonra que June aún pagaba, sin embargo fue ese soldado quién dejó la armadura de camaleón en ese sitio seguro de que sangre de su sangre la portaría

– no puedo cumplir con el rol de mujer porque peleo pero tampoco soy un hombre, soy una extraña entre ellos pero los quiero, amo su forma de vida y si es necesario moriré para salvarlos – le explicó a Sóter – están dispuestos a seguirle en batalla porque creen que conoce más de guerra que ellos pero dicen que prefieren que les enseñe a luchar en vez de depender de usted para siempre – Sóter accedió y se quedó en ese lugar.

A la tercera noche el sueño de su diosa volvió a manifestarse pero esta vez la sacratísima voz lo llamó Sóter y eso lo convenció de estar haciendo lo correcto. Despertó de golpe alertado por la presencia que persiguió a través de la selva, se hacía cada vez más fuerte y se encontraba en ese lugar. Salió de la choza en que dormía y vio a June caminando sola en la oscuridad, su cabello largo era inconfundible, la joven salió de la aldea rumbo a la selva y él la siguió, quizá esa cosmoenergía era de June pero eso no le explicaba porque no la había detectado la primera vez que lucharon.

El camaleón caminó hasta una choza oculta entre árboles de mayor tamaño que ninguno, Aiolos la oyó decir algo pero nadie le respondió, de nuevo le pareció que la joven rezaba y el príncipe concluyó que aquella choza era alguna clase de templo

– sagittarĭus, kevtauros aurum – decía ella y entonces Sóter la vio, el protector del pueblo, su deidad, era una armadura dorada, el centauro arquero, su constelación regente.

No podía llevársela y huir, porque en primer lugar no creía que la armadura aceptara ser conquistada mediante un acto indigno y por sobre todas las cosas porque aquella gente los necesitaba a ambos, volvió a la aldea a descansar. Al día siguiente June lo llevó junto con otros hombres a explorar, los híaditas habían jurado conquistar Denébola y no perdían el tiempo, se encontraban ya en la selva

– nos buscan – explicó June guiándolo hasta un páramo negruzco – estos son los restos de un incendio, queman la selva para acorralarnos y eventualmente obligarnos a salir

– ¿qué han hecho ustedes?

– tenderles trampas, emboscarlos, tenemos poco éxito contra ellos, Quirón dice que debemos irnos de la aldea y llevarnos a nuestro protector a otro lugar, él cree que eso buscan, el poder de la deidad y esclavizarnos

– no creo que se equivoque – uno de los hombres habló en susurros

– este es Jevi, el líder de los cazadores, dice que los escuchó, que están en esa dirección – Sóter sonrió, si eso era verdad Jevi poseía sentidos más agudos que los suyos, él no percibía nada.

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	15. La selva en llamas

N/A: ahora si me apuré.

* * *

LA SELVA EN LLAMAS

* * *

El campamento de los híaditas era por mucho más lujoso que la aldea a pesar de haber sido levantado en un tiempo mucho menor. Su líder, príncipe heredero era apenas un niño de doce años; de cabello oscuro y corto, y ojos que poseían una tonalidad lavanda, estaba sentado al centro de las tiendas organizando su siguiente movimiento, había enviado exploradores en distintas direcciones, ocho en total y dos de ellos, los que envió al oeste y al suroeste, no habían regresado, así pues la aldea debía estar en una de esas direcciones. Quemar la selva no había sido su idea, temía que no pudieran dominar el fuego y causaran destrozos no controlados pero al final resultó una estrategia conveniente 

– príncipe Rigel – lo llamaron – hubo otra emboscada – esa noticia no era grave, los nativos generalmente perdían en sus intrusiones contra ellos

– mataron a todos nuestros hombres y se llevaron sus armas

– ¿qué dices?

– no entendemos como pasó señor

– llévame allá.

Tal como le dijeron, ni un sobreviviente, varios tenían el cuello roto o habían sido impactados con gran fuerza

– esto no es obra de los nativos, recibieron ayuda – revisó los cuerpos, uno de ellos tenía un puño marcado en el pecho como si lo hubieran quemado – creo que hemos encontrado al maldito Sóter.

* * *

El rey Sóter percibió una cosmoenergía enemiga proveniente de la selva, dejó las varas de bejuco que estaba afilando y salió de la choza en que se albergaba, no había nada extraño a la vista. Jevi andaba cerca, se dirigió a Sóter, su mirada era huidiza y preocupada 

– totonik – le dijo pero Sóter no comprendió nada. Jevi se exasperó, una perorata en su idioma se dejó escuchar

– en la selva – empezó Sóter y Jevi asintió – peligro – y le vino a la mente la técnica de los híaditas para hallarlos

– ¡calor y fuego! – Jevi repitió eso enfático

– calor y fuego – no había señales de humo, ni de llamas aún pero Sóter confiaba en las percepciones del muchacho nativo, ambos se dirigieron donde Quirón, en eso de la selva brotó de golpe June

– maestro, los vigías del sureste han visto al príncipe Rigel, está haciendo que rocíen los árboles con aceite y les prendan fuego.

Quirón, Jevi, Sóter y June se reunieron en la tienda del anciano líder para discutir la situación. June aseguraba que Rigel estaba en la dirección correcta, el líder de los cazadores estaba seguro de que a lo mucho al atardecer estarían en la aldea, contaban apenas con unos sesenta hombres, no podrían defenderse si la selva ardía a su alrededor

– maestro, el jefe quiere saber su opinión – dijo June, quien había hecho de intérprete durante todo ese tiempo

– desalojen la aldea – June asintió, eso ya lo había sugerido Jevi – todos, incluyendo los guerreros, los enfrentaremos tú y yo – el camaleón tradujo, Jevi y Quirón parecían indignados por la propuesta – diles también que se lleven al centauro arquero

– eso es imposible – dijo June sin consultar siquiera al jefe

– vienen por ella, si se queda donde está …

– perdón maestro Sóter – lo interrumpió June – la deidad no puede ser movida de la tierra sagrada en que se encuentra, el pequeño santuario fue construido a su alrededor por ese motivo, igual que la aldea. Todo aquel que se acerque más de la cuenta muere atravesado por sus flechas

– quisiera esgrimirla – murmuró Sóter pero June no lo escuchó.

* * *

No los iba a dejar morir así como así pero ellos no le iban a permitir hacerlos a un lado en lo que defender sus tierras concernía. El honor les instaba a quedarse y derramar su sangre como los guerreros que eran. Y sin embargo Aiolos no había conocido a ningún soldado que fuera más valiente. Su hermano menor sin duda los apreciaría. Rigel entró en la aldea como un ángel de fuego. El pequeño poblado lo recibió vacío excepto por dos; al centro del incendio le aguardaba una mujer investida en armadura de plata y un hombre cuya sola presencia electrizaba el ambiente 

– Sóter – lo llamó el joven reconociéndolo en el acto – yo soy el príncipe Rigel de los híaditas de Asiellus, entrégate para que seas juzgado

– no creo que tengas el poder para juzgarme pues esta tierra me pertenece – le respondió el aludido, lo cual causó risotadas entre los híaditas

– este gusarapo se tomó en serio su coronación en Acubens

– debe ser el único – comentaron los soldados, Rigel alzó un brazo y guardaron silencio en el acto

– quiero la armadura, como debes comprender un pueblo de unos pocos habitantes pobres no me interesa como para venir en persona, si me la entregas no lastimaré a los pobladores

– dice que no nos lastimará – habló June – pero si han quemado la selva, la que nos proveía comida, cobijo y sustento, nos ha matado con eso

– ya escuchaste Rigel – respondió Sóter – nos quedamos para tomar venganza, sólo para eso

– esperaba tener un duelo digno contigo por la armadura, pensé que habías venido hasta aquí sólo por ella – Rigel parecía decepcionado del comportamiento de Sóter, tan diferente del que sucedía en las leyendas que admiraba, donde dos héroes luchan en nombre de su pueblo de frente, como hombres de honor.

Fue en ese momento que la decepción de Rigel respecto al rey Sóter aumentó y nunca podría ser enmendada pues Jevi y los cazadores dispararon contra sus soldados, flechas encendidas en las mismas llamas que empezaban a consumir las casas de la aldea. El príncipe dio orden de cubrirse pero no había hacía donde retroceder, ellos mismos se habían acorralado. June fue directamente hacía él mientras Sóter cargaba contra sus soldados.

El caballero de plata atrapó al príncipe con su látigo, el cual enroscó en tornó al brazo derecho, de un tirón lo lanzó por los aires hacía arriba y luego lo esperó abajo para recibirlo con un chasquido hacía el rostro. Rigel, sin embargo, no era un enemigo tan fácil, atrapó el arma de la joven en su caída. Uno y otro jaló con toda su fuerza pero fue el brazo de June el que se desencajó de su sitio. La muchacha gritó de dolor; Rigel apuntó al corazón de la mujer y golpeó pero Jevi, que luchaba cerca de ella logró quitarla de en medio a tiempo. El príncipe ni siquiera se molestó con el nativo considerándolo muy inferior a él.

Los aldeanos se sumaron a la contienda, abrazaron la muerte con dignidad, inclusive el viejo Quirón que cargó contra Rigel. Líder contra líder tal como debía ser

– esto es una carnicería inútil – pensó Sóter cuando el anciano cayó a sus pies, muerto – ¡al suelo! – les gritó a los nativos, June les había enseñado el significado de esas palabras, expresamente para esa batalla. Un segundo después el cosmos de Aiolos arrasó a todos los soldados de pie. Denébola se había transformado en el infierno, entre el fuego, la sangre y los vagidos de los combatientes agonizantes.

* * *

El poder de Sóter era superior al del príncipe, eso ahora lo sabían ambos, por eso Rigel se adelantó hacía la armadura. La choza en la que estaba alojada era la única que no ardía. El príncipe de los híaditas llegó primero pero se quedó estático en la entrada. El cosmos de la deidad se hizo presente de inmediato; Sóter le dio alcance, su conflicto no se resolvería peleando entre ellos sino a los pies de la armadura. Rigel encendió su cosmos y avanzó primero. El centauro arquero tensó el arco dispuesto a atacar, pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo. Rigel sintió que se estremecía conforme el cosmos de la armadura crecía, aumentó el suyo 

– Rigel detente – le ordenó Sóter pero el chico no lo escuchó. Sóter trató de sujetarlo pero se le escabulló y corrió; el arrojo no funcionaba con el centauro, la armadura más agresiva de las doce mayores, el cosmos de la deidad explotó. Sóter sintió que se quemaba, se cubrió con los brazos el rostro, su cuerpo fue arrojado por la violenta vorágine de luz, encendió su cosmoenergía para protegerse, en eso escuchó un grito de Rigel, no un grito de terror sino de sorpresa.

A Sóter le ardía la piel de torso, brazos y piernas, sus ropas habían sido desgarradas pero en cambio el príncipe estaba intacto, excepto por la flecha clavada en su pecho. Una sagita dorada que le había traspasado el corazón limpiamente, según pudo observar Sóter por la poca sangre que manaba de la herida. Rigel abrió los ojos una última vez

– maldito seas rey Sóter – dijo con su último estertor – no hay paz para los que desafían al dios de la muerte, quema mi cadáver, envíalo… – su vida se extinguió con esas últimas palabras. Sóter se sintió apesadumbrado a pesar de que se trataba de un enemigo. Se levantó y entonces la armadura le apuntó a él.

Incendió su cosmos y se acercó, la armadura le cegó con un resplandor, le había disparado; la flecha perforó el abdomen derribándolo pero no lo mató al instante

– mientras tenga vida, no me rendiré – se dijo, invocó la protección de su diosa en una sencilla plegaria y se puso de pie. Continuó hacía el sol en que se había transformado la armadura, calor y luz eran las características de sus propios ataques. Una segunda flecha zumbó para clavarse en su clavícula, el dolor era insoportable, Sóter estaba seguro de que le había destrozado el hueso, gritó pero no se permitió ser derribado. Y finalmente la tuvo enfrente.

El centauro dirigió una tercer flecha hacía su frente – en el nombre de la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, yo te reclamo, se mía – habló, el centauro disparó, Sóter elevó su cosmos hasta el infinito. Y la flecha no entró, se detuvo a tiempo hendiendo la piel, la delgada capa de músculos y el hueso, pero no entró y tras un angustioso instante cayó al suelo. El cosmos de la armadura se extinguió, se desensambló, las dos flechas de oro clavadas en el cuerpo de Sóter desaparecieron y ambas heridas se cerraron. Por segunda vez en su vida el hijo de Alnast contempló a su diosa cuyo cosmos inundaba el sencillo recinto. La armadura se ciñó al cuerpo del joven

–Aiolos de sagitario – le llamó

– aquí estoy mi señora – respondió él.

* * *

Quirón y Rigel fueron cremados, los nativos no se negaron a honrar a un enemigo pues creían que de no darle exequias dignas el espíritu del príncipe podía volverse maligno y acarrearles infortunio. Quedaron apenas unos setenta, Jevi se volvió su líder. Reunieron sus pocas pertenencias y se presentaron ante Aiolos, convertido en dios viviente para ellos; June le explicó lo fuera de lugar que sería tratar de disuadirlos de esa idea. Finalmente el 24 de Mayo el rey Sóter entró en Acubens, la capital de su reino donde fue recibido con grandes honores.

* * *

Orión recibió varias cartas a la vez, tres eran importantes, las demás no. La primera era un reclamo del rey de los híaditas por la muerte de su hijo. Según el informe de la situación el cuerpo del joven príncipe le había sido devuelto por una embajada de Acubens. Se supo que de la compañía del príncipe Rigel sólo un soldado regresó con vida. Malherido de cuerpo y mente el pobre sujeto no dejaba de decir que el dios de los salvajes había asesinado al príncipe. La segunda carta era de Désdemona, una de sus mejores capitanes, le informaba que había un nuevo rey en Acubens y que había expulsado a los híaditas y fortificado sus defensas "la guerra será en el mar" le comentaba la joven. Así una tercer fuerza se sumaba a la contienda por el dominio de Asiellus. La alianza sapuri – híadita contra Alrischa y Acubens, por fortuna Aiolia de Algieba estaba descartado. La tercer carta era de Siofua, le decía trivialidades acerca del viaje que Orión le obligó a emprender rumbo a Regulus por un sueño profético de la joven. Pero sus últimas líneas eran relevantes "El semidiós renacerá" rezaba. El capitán sapuri estaba confundido 

–yo maté al semidiós – se dijo.

* * *

– Su majestad el Rey Sóter – así lo habían nombrado tras expulsar a los híaditas. Se guardó su verdadero nombre pues podía imaginar el daño que le causaría a su hermano si la noticia de su coronación llegaba a sus oídos. Sólo le confió su identidad a June, el día antes de su partida. Había tenido un nuevo sueño de la mujer de cabellos de plata donde le señaló un nuevo rumbo. Nombró al caballero de Camaleón senescal de su reino lo cual le confería poder y autoridad para proteger a su pueblo. La selva fue arrasada pero los nativos estaban determinados a reforestarla 

– Rey Sóter, no, príncipe Aiolos de sagitario le agradezco su generosidad hacía mí pero – la joven rubia hizo una pausa – por favor lléveme con usted al desierto, prefiero pelear a su lado en las batallas – le pidió pero el joven se negó. Necesitaba a alguien de confianza en Acubens para mantener las cosas estables y sólo podía confiar en June en ese momento. En señal de despedida intercambiaron obsequios como correspondía a las damas de la corte en Algieba hacer. June no sabía de esa costumbre pero la aceptó con gusto. Le entregó al príncipe una cinta roja para cubrir la cicatriz que la flecha dorada le había hecho en la frente. Él en cambio le dio una máscara blanca con amenazantes líneas carmesí que simulaban fuego en torno a los ojos

– las damas de la corte no pelean, por eso cuando visten armadura cubren su rostro – le explicó. Y tras esa despedida se separaron.

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	16. El semidios y el centauro arquero II

N/A: otro capítulo, la verdad ya lo tenía listo desde hace una semana pero no había podido conectar,e a la red T.T Como sea aca está, es más corto que los demás. Gracias por leer

* * *

EL SEMIDIÓS Y EL CENTAURO ARQUERO: ZAVIJAVH

* * *

_"Satori es la quietud de la mente, cuando haz alcanzado la iluminación y detienes la rueda del samsara"_

El niño meditaba bajo el ardiente rayo del sol que sin embargo no le molestaba. Había pasado casi un mes sin comer, bebiendo agua cuando la encontraba en medio de la nada, entregado por completo a alcanzar un estado superior.

Así fue como Aiolos lo encontró. Era una noche sin nubes, como generalmente son en los desiertos. Al Rey Sóter lo habían considerado un autentico loco por abandonar su reino para vagar en el yermo en pos de un sueño. De alguien que no conocía y que no sabía para qué buscaba. Sóter era sin duda un hombre de fe, pues sólo a eso se le podía atribuir las acciones extremas que emprendía.

Anduvo principalmente por las noches cuando la temperatura mutaba del calor que todo lo arrasaba a un frío que calaba los huesos. Se amparaba en el poder de su cosmos para no morir helado y cargar las provisiones que necesitaba para la travesía. De día se cubría bajo la sombra de cuanta roca pudiera encontrar permanecía inmóvil y sediento, su cosmoenergía ardiendo, haciendo girar la escasa brisa en torno a él para resistir. Sin descanso. Comprendió por qué la diosa le había confiado esa misión, nadie más sobreviviría en ese lugar, sólo él.

Cuando atisbo de lejos los reflejos que la luna arrojaba sobre la pequeña figura pensó que se trataba de un espejismo, pero conforme se acercó se percató de que no era así. No supo porqué al verlo le inspiró la más profunda compasión. Se trataba de un niño cuyo nombre desconocía, el cual permanecía en la postura de loto con las manos unidas suavemente sobre su regazo y los ojos cerrados. No percibió ninguna cosmoenergía de su parte; estaba ahí impasible ante el frío. Su cuerpo marcado por los signos del desierto, la piel rojiza quemada por el sol, la boca hecha pedazos por la falta de agua. Aiolos se acercó a él con cautela como no queriendo asustarlo con su presencia. Su instinto le decía que su búsqueda había terminado

–¿quién eres?– le preguntó

–nadie – respondió el niño sin abrir los ojos ni cambiar su postura. A Aiolos se le antojó una respuesta caprichosa

–¿cuál es tu nombre?– volvió a intentar.

–mi nombre es Shaka– la voz de la criatura era apenas un quejido rasposo. Parecía al borde de un colapso. Aiolos se le acerco y lo tomó de un brazo. Shaka sintió una corriente eléctrica que lo recorrió y calidez, tal era el cosmos de Aiolos

–vendrás conmigo – Aiolos tiró de él para levantarlo pero el chico no pudo; era demasiado frágil y débil. Sin más el caballero lo alzó en vilo y lo apartó de aquel claro.

* * *

No comprendía qué hacía solo en ese lugar, menos aún porqué su diosa le había enviado a buscarlo. Sólo sabía que debía ayudarlo a como diera lugar. Lo recostó en un improvisado refugio bajo una roca, lo acunó en sus brazos y le dio a beber agua despacio. El niño sorbió, el agua fría le dio un fuerte dolor de estómago pero no se quejó

–pudiste morir ¿Por qué estás aquí? – el niño abrió los ojos maravillando al joven caballero, quién se halló contemplando la mirada más límpida y serena. A su mente acudieron los ojos de su hermano que se encendían con el fuego de la vida y transmitían tantas emociones del león dorado; en cambio en los de Shaka sólo había paz y nada más; cuando le respondió no habló sino que una palabra se formó en la mente de Aiolos

– satori– esa palabra atormentaría a ambos ante el muro de los malditos pero eso no les concernía en aquel primer encuentro suyo en el desierto. La respuesta del niño lejos de aclarar algo había confundido más al joven

–me hablas con tu mente– el niño asintió – supongo que debes ahorrar la energía de tu cuerpo – otro asentimiento confirmó eso – ¿sabes quién soy? – Aiolos se preguntaba si el niño le esperaba

– no

– mi nombre es Aiolos de Sagitario

– no conozco ese nombre Aiolos de Sagitario

–voy a sacarte de este desierto, nos iremos lejos aunque aún no sé a donde

–lo más lejos que puedes llegar, es en donde te encuentras– Aiolos no entendió a que vino eso, si a lo perdido del lugar en que estaban o a otra causa. Apartó eso de su cabeza, sólo se le ocurría llevar a Shaka a su reino, Acubens, sonrió "su reino", empezaba a creer en el nombre Sóter

–la confusión reina en tu corazón– dijo el chico cerrando los ojos, como dormitando – pero no te perturba porqué en el fondo tienes luz y fe que la disipa– y luego añadió con el gemido que tenía por voz – confío en ti.

* * *

Considerando el estado de Shaka, Aiolos no dudó en emprender la marcha sin descanso. La cabellera rubia del niño al igual que el resto de él se encontraba en un estado lamentable, al sostenerlo Aiolos no podía evitar quedarse con mechones sobre sus brazos

– tengo que sacarte de aquí – le decía el joven mientras avanzaban hora tras hora bajo su cosmoenergía. Pero no fue suficiente. Al segundo día de marcha el cuerpo del niño estaba claramente agonizando pero su espíritu permanecía sereno – temo por tu vida – admitió Aiolos llevándolo a cuestas

– no puedo extinguirme – le respondió el niño en su mente – llevó tiempo así, el daño a mi cuerpo que observas se debe a las primeras semanas, cunado aún no dominaba mi cosmos

– ¿qué dices?– inquirió Aiolos y el niño ardió, una antorcha resplandeciente en medio del desierto, un cosmos que se percibía tenue pero infinito. Aiolos sonrió, se trataba de un compañero – por eso te buscaba desde hace tiempo aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Aiolos y Shaka entraron en Acubens el 13 de Julio. El niño fue alojado en la casa de Sóter y atendido. Sanó rápidamente salvo por la delgadez de su cuerpo. Estaba muy desacostumbrado a comer. A June le intimidaba el cosmos de la criatura a quien consideraba un superior. Casi no hablaban entre ellos pues Shaka se la pasaba sentado en loto en el jardín día tras día hasta que la gente a su alrededor le miró como la estatua resplandeciente en casa de su rey.

* * *

Continuará 


	17. El oráculo de la isla Alpha I

N/A: Hacía tiempo que quería retomar la historia de estos dos. Ya voy a la mitad del fic n.n

* * *

EL ORÁCULO DE LA ISLA ALPHA: DISCORDIA

* * *

Dohko llevaba una antorcha, la última que les quedaba, avanzaban a través del túnel que iba de Fomalhaut a Regulus. Hicieron el trayecto en completo silencio lo cual no dejaba de incomodar al antiguo maestro

– luz al frente – fue lo único que se dijeron en cinco días. Shion se limitó a asentir, el largo trayecto entre oscuridad, humedad y aire viciado llegaba a su fin. El túnel estaba cegado con tablas, la madera podrida cedió fácilmente y ambos salieron al fresco de Regulus.

Regulus era la ciudad portuaria más importante del mar Asiellus, disputada en el pasado por Alrischa y Algieba, en esos momentos propiedad de Desdémona, rodeado de campos fértiles, era diferente de todas las ciudades que Shion y Dohko habían visto con anterioridad en ese viaje, estaba constituido por casas de paredes encaladas y tejados de loza rojiza, calles retorcidas de adoquines donde la gente iba y venía en incesante trajín. Había mujeres morenas que llevaban mercancías sobre sus cabezas, hombres tostados por el sol en interminables faenas, niños que corrían y alborotaban. La población parecía desconocer que su soberano no moraba más en el castillo de Cefeo. Al fondo de ese paisaje se extendía el mar, finalmente tras setenta y seis días de travesía Asiellus estaba ante sus ojos.

Se internaron en el puerto, donde una larga hilera de mástiles les dio la bienvenida, Shion, más oscuro y silencioso que nunca transpiraba bajo los gruesos ropajes negros. Dohko con su armadura a cuestas optó por ignorar la incomodidad de su amigo, una línea invisible los separaba y el antiguo maestro no sabía en que momento había sido trazada. El oráculo de Polaris se encontraba en una isla al centro del mar, el ojo del mundo le llamaban, la isla Alpha, necesitaban transporte hasta ese lugar. Dohko, el menos llamativo de los dos dejó a su compañero sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol junto con su armadura, se alejó para indagar los pormenores de un viaje hasta Alpha, la gente era amable y cálida, se enteró de que Desdémona se había apoderado del lugar sin luchar, los pobladores le tenían más cariño a la ciudad que al rey y entregaron Regulus sin protestar. La sapuri les había impuesto el pago de un tributo, nadie sabía donde se alojaba aunque las visitas de sus hombres eran frecuentes, con eso en mente el antiguo maestro se anduvo con cuidado, hacía tanto calor que no podía menos que compadecer a Shion, se desprendió con gusto de la camisa que llevaba, una mujer lo obsequió con fruta de su puesto, los marineros le informaron que nadie iba a Alpha desde hacía tiempo así que tendría que pagar por un viaje especial y que sería costoso, desde que había salido de su letargo en Yiza no había estado entre gente tan jovial y llena de vida así que tardó un buen rato deambulando entre ellos.

* * *

Un par de horas después volvió donde Shion lo aguardaba, llevaba consigo una rebanada de sandía pero sabía que su amigo no comería nada a menos que estuvieran solos así que se ahorró el convidarlo de la fruta. Bajo la máscara Shion lo fulminó con la mirada y él lo percibió, el control de su amigo se diluía y dejaba traslucir sus emociones finalmente

– no hay transporte – le dijo Dohko y procedió a explicarle la situación – tampoco tenemos dinero suficiente

– habrá que tomar prestada una embarcación – repuso Shion, el antiguo maestro sentía el humor de su amigo a flor de piel; y algo más, los ojos del primero estaban puestos en la fruta, habían agotado su provisión de agua hacía un día y medio, sumando a eso el calor del lugar sin duda estaría sediento, no pudo evitar reírse

– el primero entre los iguales me habla de robar, ahora sé que sin duda el mundo está de cabeza – su broma no fue bien recibida

– déjate de chanzas – Shion se puso de pie – hay que seguir – Dohko lo detuvo

– es mejor esperar a que caiga la noche – su compañero se exasperó

– estamos muy cerca, el ojo del mundo nos aguarda, no podemos perder más tiempo

– ¿perder el tiempo? – Dohko empezaba a comprender – eso es lo que hemos hecho, supongo, sobre todo en Fomalhaut – el primero contuvo la respiración

– habríamos llegado hace una semana si no… – se interrumpió, discutir era un acto de ociosidad que no podían permitirse

– no te molestes, eso no importa ahora

– pensé que nada se interpondría entre nosotros y la diosa – esa frase le sentó mal al antiguo maestro

– escucha Shion – elevó la voz a cada palabra, se olvidó de la fruta que sostenía, la cual arrojó bruscamente al suelo; para sujetar a su amigo de los hombros – no te permito que cuestiones mi devoción por la diosa, fui yo quien se pudrió dos siglos y medio vigilando su sello, yo quien ha luchado por ella¡yo¿comprendes? – lo soltó, el primero se encontraba desconcertado e iracundo, se alejó no sin antes voltear una última vez para mirar la sandía que había quedado en el suelo.

* * *

El olor del mar era tan fuerte que podía percibirlo a pesar de la máscara, el primero entre los iguales se sentía como en otro mundo con la vastedad del cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza y el infinito azul del mar a su alrededor y el silencio. El enojo, la desazón y toda molestia fueron arrancados de su corazón por el sonido de las solas y el vaivén de la marea. Su corazón se encontraba en un estado de paz nunca experimentado. Si no hubiera nacido lemuriano, si no fuera un caballero le hubiera gustado ser un humilde pescador, embebido en la belleza de Asiellus sin más preocupación que las redes y los vientos. Ese fue su más grandioso momento.

Dohko lo contemplaba en silencio, él dirigía la barca, su poca experiencia en navegación superaba la nula de Shion; su compañero se había despojado de la capucha y parecía más cómodo y fresco, su disputa había quedado enterrada pero los resabios de ésta aún eran palpables, no se dirigieron la palabra al embarcarse. El antiguo maestro no sabía en que ensimismamientos andaba perdido el primero, ni quería saberlos, le bastaba el aura de paz de que disfrutaban en ese momento

– ahí está – dijo Dohko, el sol surgía a sus espaldas; Dohko había meditado el rumbo que tomaría su viaje después de su encuentro con la joya de Polaris – obtenida una respuesta podrás retornar a tu objetivo inicial – Shion no respondió nada a eso – me refiero a la búsqueda de tu discípulo, nos separaremos. Yo iré donde el semidiós y lo conduciré a Yiza, tú podrás salvar a tu raza de la extinción

– la orden …

– nos veremos cuando todo termine en el santuario – interrumpió Dohko aunque en el fondo no eran esas las verdaderas palabras que deseaba decir.

Desembarcaron en una playa de arena fina, la isla, según lo que Shion recordaba de los mapas del santuario, era pequeña y debía estar poblada por sacerdotes del oráculo y siervos del templo, sin embargo no había construcción alguna a la vista ni indicio de personas

– que raro – comentó. Frente a ellos se extendía un bosque que terminaba de golpe en un volcán de escaso tamaño. Alguien se adelantó entre los árboles, se trataba de una joven vestida con un largo vestido blanco de gasa; tenía cabellos, largos y rubios que le caían suavemente en ondas sobre la espalda. Esperó a que ambos caballeros llegaran ante ella

– los esperaba – dijo, había algo maternal en su voz y en su mirada de un tono tan azul como el sol de mediodía – y el oráculo también.

* * *

El nombre de esa chica era Freya, descendiente del linaje de Polaris, sacerdotisa del templo de Odín desde que tenía ocho años. Le había sido advertido en sueños que dos visitantes llegarían pronto al ojo del mundo y que era la voluntad de la joya entrevistarse con uno de ellos. Hacía mucho tiempo que el oráculo no se comunicaba con ella, y de hecho las visitas al templo eran más bien raras. Los recibió y los alojó en una choza a un costado del templo de Odín. Ese era su hogar, constituido por una sola pieza, en una de las esquinas había un catre y el resto del espacio era ocupado por utensilios de cocina, víveres y una mesa con cuatro sillas

– ¿ambos consultarán? – inquirió

– tenemos una sola pregunta, yo hablaré con el oráculo – dijo Shion sin mirar a Dohko – ¿dónde están los sacerdotes del templo?

– sólo quedo yo – admitió la joven indicándoles que se sentaran – deben saber algo de ella – la joven preparó té rápidamente y les sirvió – con el paso del tiempo se ha hecho cada vez más poderosa y agresiva

– ¿por qué? – inquirió el antiguo maestro

– por venganza, es un alma atormentada desde hace novecientos años por el desamor – Freya guardó silencio pero el primero entre los iguales la instó a hablar

– si conoces su historia te pido que me la digas – la joven sorbió un poco de su propia bebida y esto fue lo que les contó:

"Su nombre ya sólo yo lo recuerdo y es Hilda. Hace novecientos años una plaga cayó sobre el mundo asolando las grandes ciudades; Fomalhaut, Mesharthim, Sheratan, Regulus, en todos lados la gente moría presa de terribles dolores. En Regulus vivía Hilda, reconocida desde niña por sus poderes mentales. Su familia pereció por la plaga enviada por los dioses pero ella decidió hacer hasta lo imposible para que las victimas cesaran. Una noche tomó un bote rumbo a esta isla y habló con los sacerdotes que resguardaban el oráculo. Muchos ya lo habían consultado pero permanecía mudo, así que Hilda hizo algo diferente a ellos. Para que la voz del dios hablara era necesario ofrendarle la vida de una virgen y ella accedió. Se fusionó con la voz de Odín, su cuerpo tendido en el altar se alzó una última vez para dictar la cura y después expiró, pero su alma permaneció para siempre dentro del oráculo aguardando por la eternidad a que los consultantes lleguen a ella. Los dioses cobraron un precio muy alto por el poder que le dieron".

Freya clavó sus ojos en Shion

– será peligroso – el primero simplemente asintió – prepararé el ritual para mañana

– lo siento, no tenemos tiempo, te pido que me escoltes hasta ella ahora mismo – Freya se sorprendió pero cedió ante la voluntad de Shion. Se puso de pie y los guió al templo.

Entraron por un costado. Dohko observó la construcción de paredes de mármol que terminaban en una bóveda altísima decorada por estatuas del dios Odín, el suelo era de cedro; aquel templo era muy distinto de los dedicados a la diosa. Avanzaron hasta el atrio principal el cual terminaba en una cortina púrpura, Freya les hizo esperar ahí mientras ella se internaba tras ésta. Volvió al cabo de una hora, le indicó a Shion que la siguiera

– he preparado el ritual de transición

– ¿qué transición? – quiso saber Dohko el cual había permanecido muy silencioso hasta ese momento

– su alma debe desprenderse de su cuerpo y alcanzar un plano superior en el que se encuentra el oráculo

– ¿Hilda no está tras esa cortina?

– tras la cortina está el altar, la única puerta que conduce al oráculo – el primero se adelantó a cruzarla

– espera Shion, no estoy seguro de esto – dijo Dohko pero el otro no le respondió

– enciende tu cosmos – le indicó Freya, el primero así lo hizo – sígueme –.

Dohko se sentía fuera de lugar como si Shion se dirigiera a un sitio donde no lo podría alcanzar. Fue tras ellos y cuando se dispuso a cruzar la cortina tras su amigo Freya le cerró el paso

– sólo el consultante y yo podemos pasar

– olvídalo – la tomó de los hombros – nada impedirá que yo esté presente durante esto – la doncella no pudo negarse. Tras la cortina había una habitación circular y al centro un altar blanco sin decoración alguna. El primero se había recostado sobre él. Parecía un ritual pagano. Freya le indico a Dohko no acercarse con un gesto y se colocó junto a Shion

– tú alma será expuesta en forma de fuego, yo te guiaré hasta Hilda, cuando la alcances fórmula tu pregunta – tomó la mano de Shion – debes volver pronto pues si el fuego de tu vida se extingue quedarás atrapado con ella –. Freya cerró los ojos y entonó una canción que a Dohko le pareció de profunda pena – Odín. ¿quieres ayudarme?– cantó la sacerdotisa y siguió. El cosmos de Shion resplandecía e inundaba todo el recinto maravillando a Dohko por su poder

– es tal el brillo de tu alma – dijo para sí mismo. De súbito toda esa cosmoenergía se condensó sobre el pecho de su dueño conformando un fuego de Anur

– está hecho – dijo Freya – el resto está en sus manos – y luego se volvió a Dohko – mi deber es traer aquí a todo aquel que necesite del oráculo sin cuestionar pero me gustaría saber ¿quiénes son ustedes?.

* * *

Continuará... 


	18. El oráculo de la isla Alpha II

N/A: La continuación de esta parte de la historia enfocada en Shion. Espero que cuando terminen de leerlo digan "que fumadez" n.n

* * *

EL ORÁCULO DE LA ISLA ALPHA: VISIONES

* * *

Shion sintió que se sumergía en agua cada vez a mayor profundidad y cada molécula suya se disgregó por los mares del mundo con su mente convertida en nada. Muchos se perdían en ese trance y jamás regresaban. Dohko y Freya contemplaban su cuerpo mientras conversaban, su cosmos disminuyó paulatinamente y hubo un momento en que se extinguió y el corazón se le detuvo. Dohko se sintió morir junto con él

– vamos regresa – lo apremió sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. La conciencia de Shion se había fragmentado y tres pedazos suyos fueron los únicos que permanecieron: los recuerdos de Mu, la Diosa y Dohko. Shion fue tres y del mar del caos se levantó para forjarse a si mismo de nuevo. El corazón volvió a latirle y su cosmos encendió la llama de Anur sobre su pecho nuevamente. Dohko y Freya respiraron aliviados.

Shion se materializó en un plano superior guiado por el cosmos del oráculo que se sentía cada vez más fuerte. Se halló a sí mismo en la recreación de un mundo de hielo. Amenazada el oráculo le respondió atacándolo. Un ejército de seres deformes lo rodeó, se trataba de quimeras de hielo que todas a una cayeron sobre él. Empleó el primer ataque de su signo para repelerlos

– ¡revolución de polvo estelar!– todos aquellos seres fueron destrozados tan sólo para alzarse nuevamente, la situación era interminable pero todos tenían la misma presencia – el cosmos del oráculo – murmuró Shion bajo una pila de enemigos que redujo a astillas en una explosión de su cosmos. Y así pasaron nueve horas. De pronto el hielo se transformó en agua y Shion peleó en ella venciendo la sensación de que se ahogaba. El agua se tornó en fuego y el negado patriarca avanzó entre él y lucho con guerreros del averno, rojizos y brutales. Finalmente se hundió en un mar de arena que se mezcló con el agua y el fuego y Shion se encontró en un mundo de cristal coronado por una montaña. Diez horas más habían pasado.

El cuerpo astral de Shion se hallaba maltrecho pero su energía no había disminuido, se encaminó hacía la montaña de cristal

– oráculo responde ante quién ha llegado hasta ti – le pidió a la montaña. Hubo una serie de chirridos que se volvieron una voz con el timbre de una sierra

– ¿quién eres¿por qué invocas la voz del dios Odín?

– voz de Odín y sus ojos, ya sabes quien soy pues me esperabas. Yo soy Shion – hubo un silencio prolongado que finalmente el oráculo rompió con un grito

– ¡Patriarca¡primero entre los iguales! – la montaña retumbó y se vino abajo para revelar una forma monstruosa que dormitaba bajo ella – ¡tú! – se trataba de una criatura de obsidiana sin piernas, con brazos gigantescos rematados en zarpas afiladas. La cabeza era descomunal, mezclaba el hocico de un león en un costado y un águila en el otro. Tres pares de ojos abrasados cual iris de serpientes en la frente remataban aquella cara. El oráculo era una bestia. En su pecho por corazón tenía labrado el perfil de una mujer recuerdo de su vida anterior

– ¡tú! – gritó de nuevo y de un zarpazo atrapó a Shion, era demasiado veloz – te esperaba como dijiste – chirrió – deseaba verte para castigarte con mis propias manos–. Al decir eso estrujó el cuerpo del Primero hasta casi partirle la espina. En el mundo real Shion se quejó manifestando su dolor pero su amigo y la sacerdotisa no podían hacer nada. El oráculo apretó aún más – ¡por tu causa! – bramó – ¡la dejaste morir!, maldito¡es tu culpa! – uno de los ojos lloraba sangre. Shion incrementó su cosmos y abrió la garra, cayó y se apartó rápidamente.

No esperaba que aquella fuera la forma del oráculo. Recordó lo que Freya había dicho y la llamó por su nombre

– Hilda, joya de Polaris, escúchame por favor – la bestia se detuvo un momento y con un alarido furioso cayó sobre él aplastándolo. Shion intentó la teletransportación pero no funcionó en ese plano. Todo se volvió oscuro

– es imposible – se dijo. La llama de Anur vaciló. Estaba aprisionado sin poder mover su cuerpo, sepultado, tan sólo su cabeza emergía de entre el cuerpo negro. Las quimeras que había vencido se materializaron nuevamente a su alrededor en aquel extraño espacio, una de ellas cargó contra él arrancándole la máscara de un golpe. Shion sintió un hilo de sangre tibia que le corría a un costado del rostro. Explotó su cosmoenergía para liberarse y voló las quimeras. Se encontró de nuevo en el mundo de cristal ante la bestia

– ¡por tu culpa!

– lo lamento – le gritó elevando su cosmos cuando el oráculo lo atrapó nuevamente – no sé porque me odias pero repararé el daño que te causé

– ¡mientes! – Shion no quería herirla pues temía que entonces ella no respondería a su pregunta pero no tuvo más opción

– ¡revolución de polvo estelar!– voló el gigantesco brazo que lo había capturado – ¿qué fue lo que te hice? – le volvió a gritar – respóndeme Hilda

– ¡ah!– el oráculo gritó como en agonía y se sacó un ojo con el brazo que le quedaba lo soltó desde lo alto y el ojo se transformó mientras caía, al llegar al suelo era una niña de cabellos lilas que se puso de pie

– Carim – Shion la reconoció en el acto – querías a Carim

– los dioses me anunciaron para tener el don de las visiones – dijo Carim con la misma voz que su maestro le había conocido – para ser la sucesora del oráculo y liberar el alma de Hilda de Polaris que se ha convertido en un monstruo con el paso de los siglos – el Primero comprendió entonces la furia de la bestia, ahora nunca sería liberada – maestro Shion – le llamó la niña – ¿dónde está mi hermano?

– tú no eres Carim – murmuró el caballero retrocediendo y alzando un puño

– ¡¿va a matarme de nuevo¿dónde está Mu? – Carim extendió los brazos hacía él y lo abrazó – falló maestro Shion, no se puede vencer la maldición de los dioses, nacimos para morir por ellos

– ¡no!– Shion la golpeó y la derribó, la niña cayó sangrando

– ¡tú nos condenaste a muerte! – escupió Carim

– traté de salvarlos

– por tu culpa mi hermano va hacía su muerte ¡te odiamos! – la forma de la niña se disolvió en una masa de carne y hielo sangrante

– ¡es mentira!

– no – la voz de sierra volvió a oírse – el tres de Septiembre – del cristal se alzó la forma de Mu – este niño será traspasado – el cuerpo de Mu fue hendido por una fuerza desconocida, dos cortes se abrieron a ambos costados de su pecho y se levantó del suelo – el enemigo que su hermana le anunció antes de morir lo traspasará y se bañará con su sangre – el cuerpo fue abierto en dos para horror de Shion y sangre plateada bañó el suelo – porque ese es su placer, el que ese enemigo necesita para ser feliz – Shion se dobló ante la espantosa visión – no hay esperanzas

– siempre hay esperanzas

– ¿para quién¿para los que amas?– una lágrima de sangre cayó del tercer ojo de la bestia y al tocar el suelo se convirtió en el rostro de un hombre por unos segundos y luego desapareció, el perfil de la mujer en el pecho de la criatura se agitó un instante

– te equivocas Hilda

– no conozco ese nombre – la bestia tiro un golpe que abrió el suelo y mandó a Shion por los aires. El caballero apenas tocó suelo la atacó

– ¡extinción de luz estelar!– borró a la bestia – me temo que haz enloquecido, siento compasión por ti

– no hace falta – la boca del león se formó bajo sus pies y lo engulló, hubo una risa estridente – Dohko – dijo el oráculo – Dohko, Dohko – y más risas – te descuidaste Patriarca.

* * *

Habían pasado veintitrés horas y el fuego de Anur empequeñecía cada vez más. El cuerpo astral de Shion se desmayó y cuando reabrió los ojos se halló ante el muro de los malditos. Tuvo una visión de Dohko envejecido convertido en roca. Un Dohko joven se presentó junto a él mirando la escena

– ¿cuánto crees que pueda durar un alma humana Shion?, no existen los inmortales, para serlo hay que dejar de ser humano y convertirse en monstruo, sólo así se soporta el paso de los siglos – el anciano Dohko se desgarró de pronto para dar paso a la bestia que era el oráculo

– ¡basta ya¡no me hagas ver más! – clamó el Patriarca – no puedo soportarlo es demasiado cruel

– está condenado al olvido como yo – dijo la bestia – no habrá ni honor, ni gloria, ni amor en la eternidad

– ¡Dohko!.

El Patriarca volvió a abrir los ojos

– Dohko vivirá por siempre – dijo en medio de negrura

– Dohko ha sido olvidado – respondió el oráculo. Shion hizo arder la llama de su alma hasta el infinito

– la orden siempre recordará al antiguo maestro sin importar lo que suceda, él siempre será un símbolo de los caballeros leales a la Diosa que luchan por la justicia

– ingenuo

– yo siempre lo recordaré no importa a donde vaya o lo que pase conmigo

– ¿lo recordarás en la muerte?

– y a ti también, Hilda de Polaris, la doncella que salvó a los pueblos de la epidemia y que amó a un hombre que la amó – concluyó entendiendo el significado de aquel rostro en las lágrimas del oráculo. La bestia se materializó ante él y aprovechó para atacarla

– ¡revolución de polvo estelar! – pero no apuntó a la cabeza ni a las garras, sino al pecho, a la mujer que esperaba aún estuviera ahí. La bestia gritó y Shion también en ambos mundos.

* * *

Por enésima vez en aquel encuentro Shion se materializó en el mundo de cristal, del suelo comenzó a levantarse una forma y temió no lograr vencer a aquel monstruo. Más, fue la forma de una mujer la que se hizo ante él. Tenía el cabello larguísimo e inmaculado, la mirada azul; llevaba un vestido blanco y se movía con gracia, se acercó a él y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

– Hilda – la llamó

– Shion – respondió usando su verdadera voz por primera vez en casi un milenio – Shion de Aries – la dama de blanco era maravillosa

– debo saber – siguió pero ella lo calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios

– no hace falta que me digas aquello que te preocupa pues la Diosa me ha dado tus respuestas desde antes que las quisieras, a cambio de ellas sólo te pido un pago

– lo que sea – murmuró él

– Freya, rezaba por mí, por el bien de mi alma pero ha dejado de hacerlo pensando que finalmente soy por entero la bestia, dile que la necesito, que necesito sus rezos que son la única paz de mi alma

– así lo haré… Carim fue

– asesinada por los sapuris y no pudiste evitarlo aunque su hora aún no debía llegar

– perdóname – Hilda le miró

– tú también haz sufrido por su muerte, no hables más Shion la llama de tu alma está por extinguirse, me temo que es demasiado tarde, no podrás volver lo lamento

– dime por favor – Shion supo que ella no mentía, se sentía cada vez más débil – dime – murmuró, ella lo sostuvo, lo abrazó mientras lloraba

– a ti que me haz devuelto la paz, hace tiempo que mandé a alguien en busca de tu semidiós – Shion se desvanecía y apenas podía comprender lo que ella decía – así lo quiso la Diosa, para este momento debe estar en manos del arquero – ya nada tenía sentido pero Hilda le obligó a escuchar – búscalo en … – Shion cerró los ojos y oyó aquella voz murmurar – no es por eso que viniste hasta mí, no es por el semidiós que viniste sino por algo más importante, míralo Shion –. Con un último esfuerzo entreabrió los ojos y la luz más resplandeciente lo cegó, una voz se acercó cantando hacía él, sintió que el pecho le estallaba de felicidad

– mi señora – la llamó y la vio, vio su rostro y sus manos, su cuerpo y su cabello. La vio y le sonrió con su último aliento.

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	19. El oráculo de la isla Alpha III

N/A: Espero que les guste este capítulo, tengo muchas influencias yaoi n.n

* * *

EL ORÁCULO DE LA ISLA ALPHA: RENACIMIENTO

* * *

Shion murió. La llama de Anur se redujo a nada. Freya posó su mano en el cuello de Shion buscando su pulso, en la habitación se hizo un silencio denso. 

–¡Está muerto!

El antiguo maestro permaneció en su sitio, la verdad es que no había escuchado a Freya, pues sus palabras no tenían sentido para él. Se acercó al altar donde yacía su amigo y lo tomó de la mano.

–¡Shion!– Lo llamó – nuestro viaje no puede terminar así – dijo al tiempo que sacudía el cuerpo – Shion, nuestro viaje no puede terminar así.

– Lo siento mucho – murmuró la doncella pero para Dohko ella no existía, se sabía a solas en ese lugar con su amigo y sentía que de él dependía recuperar su alma de garras del oráculo ¿Por qué? y ¿Cómo hacerlo? Eran cosas que desconocía pero no importaba – ¡Regresa Shion!

El alma del primero debió escuchar ese grito sin duda porque revivió con una fuerte sacudida y el simbólico fuego ardió de nuevo por un instante que Freya aprovechó para restituirlo al pecho de Shion.

El corazón volvió a latirle débilmente pero no respiraba

– Hay que quitarle la máscara – dijo la doncella a Dohko pues ella no se atrevía a hacerlo. Esto último sí que lo oyó Dohko. Sin reflexionarlo tomó la máscara azul marino y la apartó. Shion inhaló profundamente y Dohko se bebió su imagen. Le recordaba vagamente a Hamal, por los rasgos distintivos de su raza: las cejas ausentes, apenas insinuadas y los bindis lemurianos. El rostro de Shion era anguloso, el puente de la nariz delicado, las pestañas largas, los labios finos, los pómulos delgados. En eso, el primero abrió los ojos, reparó en su amigo y se aferró a sus brazos, parecía que le costaba enfocar la mirada, abrió la boca y luchó por decir algo, finalmente logró articular una palabra.

–Athena – para luego derrumbarse exhausto.

* * *

Dohko se sentó a la mesa de la cabaña de Freya, la joven puso ante el un cuenco de té y un plato de carne seca, lo instó a ponerse cómodo.

– Shion sigue inconsciente – dio Libra tomando un sorbo de té. Su amigo había permanecido en trance casi dos días. Dohko y Freya no se separaron de su lado durante ese tiempo ni siquiera para dormir.

– No sé cuando despertará – comentó ella sirviéndose – nunca había visto algo así.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– El poder de la joya de Polaris se ha incrementado con el paso del tiempo – Freya se llevó a la boca un poco de carne – en este momento es – hizo una pausa como buscando la palabra adecuada – agresivo. En todos mis años de servicio ha habido pocos visitantes, Shion es el tercer sobreviviente.

– ¿El tercero?

– Por eso ya nadie viene – Freya empinó el cuenco de té – ¿De qué sirve encontrarte con el oráculo si no vivirás para transmitir su respuesta? –. Dohko sintió angustia, empezaba a comprender la terrible fuerza con la que Shion se había enfrentado

– ¿Qué pasó con los otros dos sobrevivientes? – El semblante de Freya se entristeció.

– El primero resistió unos pocos minutos, lo suficiente para dictarme lo que la Joya le había dicho y luego murió, el segundo – Freya parecía apenada – no pudo decir nada.

– ¿Por qué? – Increpó Dohko.

– Enloqueció, nunca pudimos extraer la respuesta que buscaba entre las incoherencias que decía – la doncella clavó sus grandes ojos azules en Libra – porque el oráculo ataca tu mente –. Dohko recordó con claridad lo que Shion había dicho al despertar, no tenía nada que ver con la cuestión del semidiós y temió por la cordura de su amigo.

– Shion es muy fuerte, yo creo que logrará despertar – Dohko asintió y apuró su té. De pronto la joven sonrió espontáneamente y cambió su conversación hacía otro rumbo.

– Tú estás enamorado de él – Dohko se atragantó con el té.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Saltó y se ruborizó muy a su pesar.

– La verdad es que no puedes ocultarlo, la forma en que lo miras, en que te preocupas por él – la joven remató diciendo – no quieres separarte de él – se levantó de la mesa como dándole espacio a Dohko para pensar en lo que había dicho.

* * *

El antiguo maestro se sentó juntó a su compañero, el cual llevaba tres días inconsciente, contempló su rostro anteriormente vedado. No se hartaba de mirarlo aunque, le avergonzaba admitirlo, lo que más deseaba era volver a ver sus ojos violeta, esa mirada exótica e irrepetible. Quizá Freya tenía razón, el sentía algo por Shion, un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado aunque se parecía vagamente a lo que había sentido por la Diosa. Dohko sonrió vagamente, amor, le parecía la forma más adecuada de llamarlo, de pronto Shion suspiró atrayendo su atención y entonces abrió los ojos.

– Dohko – susurró.

– Bienvenido de vuelta – le soltó este riéndose – empezaba a considerar seguir el viaje sin ti – Shion sonrió. Esa expresión se quedó grabada con fuego en la memoria de Dohko, el cual recurriría a ella como una luz en los momentos más oscuros de su existencia, Shion pareció reparar en algo, se llevó una mano a la cara.

– La máscara – dijo con voz tenue.

– Es cierto – repuso Dohko un poco decepcionado, iba a extrañar mucho esos ojos – te la daré de inmediato – hizo un ademán de levantarse pero un nuevo murmullo de Shion lo frenó.

– Ya no hace falta – y volvieron a sonreírse. El primero entre los iguales acababa de darle la confianza de un hermano y confidente. Shion miró en derredor mientras Dohko se ofrecía a llevarle algo de comer, en eso Aries dijo algo que terminó con toda la alegría del momento – ¿Qué ocurrió?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – la expresión de Shion se tornó confundida.

– Al oráculo ¿Qué ocurrió?

* * *

La psique de Shion se había librado de la influencia del oráculo enterrando lo sucedido en su memoria según explicó Freya. Una defensa hábil para evitar la muerte y la locura pero los había dejado sin el conocimiento por el cual habían viajado hasta Alpha. 

– Quizá logre recordar poco a poco, es cuestión de tiempo – dijo la doncella pero tanto Dohko como Shion no pudieron evitar la angustia, tiempo era algo de lo que no disponían en abundancia.

El primero entre los iguales no iba a permitir que su misión fracasara de aquella forma, así que se entregó a meditar por horas hurgando en su propia mente. Freya y Dohko, imposibilitados para ayudarle, charlaban todo el día intercambiando impresiones acerca del oráculo y de la orden. Shion se les unía sólo para comer, no había vuelto a usar la máscara ni la capucha; andaba por la isla con el torso descubierto y el semblante expuesto. En la madrugada dormía cerca de su amigo, el cual lo contemplaba embelesado sin que Shion lo notara. Al séptimo día de su estancia en Alpha, Shion logró desentrañar la respuesta de Hilda de Polaris.

– ¡El semidiós está en Zavijavh!– Les informó radiante a sus dos amigos interrumpiendo su desayuno. Sin embargo no pudo recordar a la Joya, ni su historia, así que incumplió su promesa sin saberlo. También perdió las tristes visiones acerca del destino de Mu y Dohko. Se alistaron para partir de inmediato.

* * *

Freya insistió en compartir con ellos las pocas provisiones de las que disponía; mientras la doncella alistaba algunas frutas secas, algo de carne y agua los dos amigos prepararon su barca. 

– Dohko – lo llamó Shion una vez que terminaron – debo preguntarte algo, mi mente no atina a discernir que es, pero aquí – se llevó una mano al pecho – sé que es una revelación sin precedente – el primero se acercó a su amigo y posó la mano en su hombro. – A mi retorno del encuentro con la joya de Polaris ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? – Se hizo un breve silencio en el que el antiguo maestro volvió a ver frente a él a Shion, recordó la angustia pintada en sus ojos como quien lucha por aferrarse a algo y sus labios abriéndose para pronunciar una sola palabra.

– Me miraste y dijiste – hacía tiempo que tenían prohibido decir esa palabra – Athena – soltó en tono solemne.

Shion lo abrazó sorpresivamente, estaba aliviado, el secreto revelado no se había perdido, Dohko lo había guardado en su lugar. Libra correspondió al gesto de Shion con torpeza, lo rodeó con sus brazos sin estrecharlo, comprendió que aquella impresión que tuvo acerca del nombre de la Diosa de boca de su gran patriarca sólo podía ser presagio de algo grande, estaba en lo correcto, no había sido una alucinación de Shion. El primero se separó de él. Dohko contuvo el impulso de retenerlo un poco más aunque presentía que esa demostración de afecto no volvería a repetirse.

– ¿Qué significa¿Qué sentido tiene? – Inquirió. Shion sonrió visiblemente emocionado.

– Nuestra señora renacerá en esta época –. El corazón de Dohko se aceleró, quiso decir algo pero se había quedado sin habla – su venida está ya muy cerca.

– Volverá – dijo Dohko. Bendito giro del destino, bendita la Diosa de la luna que lo maldijo, porque gracias a ese castigo divino que caía sobre él podría volver a verla.

– Los sapuris deben saberlo – añadió Shion. Pero lo alegría de Dohko brotaba y seguía.

Que más daba si Baucis sabía, eso le daba sentido a todas las acciones de los guerreros oscuros, el ataque a Yiza, la destrucción de santuario, su interés por aniquilar a los lemurianos y su repentino furor bélico. No era simple ambición lo que los empujaba, era venganza, tal como Baucis en persona le había dicho a Dohko ante el muro de los malditos. Se preparaban para acabar de una buena vez con la Diosa y su orden; pero en ese momento a Dohko no le importaba, él mismo impediría sus planes.

– Ella regresa – dijo volviéndose a Shion, había mucho por hacer para salvar a la divina infanta pero ya lo enfrentarían juntos.

* * *

Freya se despidió de ambos caballeros, les entregó provisiones que les alcanzarían para la travesía en el mar y los bendijo. Shion volvió a usar la máscara aunque omitió la capucha, prometió a la doncella volver algún día.

– Que la Diosa de la sabiduría guie sus pasos – dijo Freya y se volvió a Dohko – ¿Pensaste lo que te dije?

– Si – fue la respuesta – yo le amo – lo doncella de Alpha sonrió.

– Cuídalo y cuídate tu también – estrechó la mano de Libra el cual notó cierta tristeza en ella, volvería a su solitaria rutina. Ambos caballeros echaron la barca al mar y abordaron. Freya agitaba una mano desde la playa y entonces algo acudió a la mente de Shion. 

– ¡Hilda de Polaris vive! – Exclamó sin saber bien a bien a que se debían sus palabras – tus rezos son alivio para su alma, el único alivio de su alma – escuchó Freya, luego la barca empequeñeció hasta perderse en lontananza.

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	20. Encuentro con el semidiós

N/A: este capítulo está basado en las escenas de la saga de Hades donde se ve a Shaka niño hablando con su maestro Buda.

* * *

ENCUENTRO CON EL MÁS CERCANO A LOS DIOSES

* * *

Shaka abrió los ojos una mañana y se dirigió donde el rey Sóter a quien siempre llamaba por su verdadero nombre.

–El primero entre los iguales y el antiguo maestro de la orden vienen hacía acá – le informó – desean que nos unamos a ellos y volvamos al santuario –. A pesar de lo repentino de aquel anuncio y de que Aiolos no conocía a esos dos no se sorprendió. Ya sabía que ni Shaka ni él se quedarían a vivir en Acubens. Por eso cuando Dohko y Shion desembarcaron el puerto, el centauro arquero y el semidiós ya los estaban esperando con una embarcación.

Aiolos se despidió de June, pero esta vez de manera definitiva, le había cedido el trono.

– Mi destino no es gobernar pueblos sino cuidar de este niño – le dijo. Se abrazaron por primera y única vez.

La joven acudió a despedirlo en calidad de reina. Nuevamente Aiolos abandonaba su tierra y su título por la orden, al igual que cuando abandonó a su padre no miró atrás.

* * *

Dohko y Aiolos trazaron la ruta hacía Yiza. Tenían dos opciones: Desembarcar en Regulus siguiendo el trayecto que Shion y Dohko hicieron. O desembarcar en Acubens y cruzar el gran país de Elnath. Esto último era más corto pero desconocían en que andaría la liga Procyana. Además de que Acubens antaño había sido patria tanto de híaditas como de xandos, lo que lo convertía en una ruta más riesgosa aún que cruzar el bosque de Rubat, propiedad de Desdémona. El plan que fraguaron pues, consistía en cruzar Regulus con la teletransportación de Shion para luego emplear los infernales pasajes bajo Algieba incluyendo el que llegaba a Algedi. Ya ahí contaban con Shura para abrirse paso a través del territorio de Casiopea hasta Yiza.

Mientras los navegantes más experimentados se ponían de acuerdo, Shion y Shaka hablaban de otras cosas, de un llamado plano astral y otras dimensiones; y del nirvana que el niño perseguía. Aiolos oyó al pequeño nombrar el monasterio de Vindemiatrix.

–El hogar de los sabios que no siguen a la diosa– dijo. El arquero nunca le había oído hablar de ese lugar antes ¿Sería parte de su pasado o de su futuro?

Las conversaciones se cortaron de golpe y los cuatro caballeros se miraron. Una cosmoenergía amenazante iba hacía ellos surcando el mar. Subieron a cubierta, no había ningún barco a la vista, aún.

–Es Desdémona– dijo Dohko. Aiolos asintió, él también la conocía. Desplegaron las velas más fue inútil – nos alcanzará.

Rodeados de kilómetros y kilómetros de agua no podían evitar la pelea. Sabiendo lo peligrosa que esa mujer podría llegar a ser tanto Aiolos como Dohko vistieron sus armaduras.

–¿Aiolos puedes hundir un barco con tus flechas?– el joven rió.

– Estamos a punto de averiguarlo–. Shion los interrumpió, señaló el cielo.

–Cero que tendremos más problemas de los cuales preocuparnos–. Oscuras nubes de tormenta se cernían sobre ellos.

* * *

Al cabo de unas pocas horas la flotilla de Desdémona apareció, estaba anocheciendo y entre eso y la lluvia que comenzaba a caer fue imposible contar de cuantos navíos estaba conformada. Desdémona sabía muy bien de quienes se trataba. La general sapuri detestaba los combates en el agua, los cuales en cambio eran el punto fuerte de los híaditas. Pero Siofua se había presentado hacía una semana para decirle que debía matar a Shion y a Dohko en el mar.

No esperaba que el caballero de Sagitario estuviera con ellos, y no supo de la presencia del joven hasta que este abrió fuego contra sus naves. Ciertamente ni siquiera el centauro arquero podía hundir un barco bajo esas circunstancias de un solo flechazo pero si que podía hacerlo en varios. Aiolos envío al fondo del mar tres barcos.

El mar se embraveció bajo la fuerza del viento. Subida en cubierta Desdémona gritaba ordenes sin estar segura de que sus hombres la escuchaban pues ella misma no podía hacerlo. Llevaba híaditas con ella. Eran mejores marinos que Dohko pues lograban estabilizar sus naves bajo la fuerza de la marea.

–¡Cuchillas de oscuridad!– gritó Desdémona apuntando al pequeño barco que debía hundir a toda costa.

Shaka sintió el embate de la naturaleza, Desdémona no era la única en disparar contra ellos. Dohko convocó los cien dragones de Rozan. Shion mantenía unida su nave mediante telequinesis.

–Shaka, regresa abajo, no puedes ayudarnos – le pidió Aiolos pero el niño lo ignoró. En eso la técnica de Desdémona dio contra ellos partiendo la quilla del navío a la mitad. Shaka cayó al agua sin que ninguno de los tres que viajaban con él pudiera impedirlo. Aiolos corrió a la quilla y hurgó con la mirada la superficie oscurecida por las nubes de tormenta.

– ¡Shaka! – Gritó cinco veces cada vez más desesperado. Dohko maldecía a Desdémona.

– Mujer dame un respiro – dijo entre otras frases de naturaleza ofensiva. – Shion – llamó a su amigo; pero el primero entre los iguales tenía otras preocupaciones en sus manos.

– No puedo levantar el muro así – dijo mientras la nave se sacudía casi hasta acostarse sobre las aguas.

Aiolos seguía en su posición y de pronto vio un destello de hebras doradas. Saltó al agua sin dudarlo. Dohko contemplo esa insensatez impotente.

–Otro más – pensó.

* * *

Aiolos sintió el odio del mar en su cuerpo, el agua fría, la fuerza de las olas que lo arrastraba a su antojo; apenas podía salir a flote por un poco de aire cuando una nueva y gigantesca ola lo golpeaba.

– ¡Shaka! – intentó llamar, atragantándose, busco desesperadamente, el barco de Shion y Dohko estaba alejándose. Tomó una bocanada tan profunda como el mar se lo permitió y se sumergió escudriñando la negrura. Nada. Volvió por aire y se sumergió varias veces más, su esperanza cada vez más remota. Ya ni siquiera veía el barco cerca. Al séptimo intento vislumbró su luz, se hundió más, sentía que la cabeza le giraba y que el pecho le iba a explotar a falta de oxígeno pero no desistió.

El semidiós era engullido en las profundidades, parecía más blanco que nunca, como una nereida de rubios cabellos. Estiró los brazos y pataleó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que lo alcanzó.

Luchó por volver a la superficie en medio de turbulentas corrientes. Encendió su cosmos para infundirle fuerza a su cuerpo y siguió hasta que su cabeza asomó en la superficie, buscó sacar a flote a Shaka. El cuerpo del niño estaba brillando cuando lo alcanzó sin embargo en esos momentos todo rastro de luz en él se había extinguido.

Aiolos resistió sin saber cuanto tiempo pasaba, si minutos u horas con el frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos que ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo o muerto.

Finalmente el mar se calmó, aunque la oscuridad persistía. No había señales de Shion, Dohko o la batalla. Aiolos no sabía a que punto lo había arrastrado la corriente ni en que dirección nadar, dejó que la suerte lo guiara.

Su alegría fue infinita cuando vislumbró una franja de tierra en la lejanía. Entusiasmado, nadó con esfuerzos redoblados hasta la playa. Se dejó caer sobre la arena, el sol ya hacía rato que había salido, todo su cuerpo punzaba en doloroso reclamo por el esfuerzo que había hecho. Se permitió apenas un instante para tomar aire y su atención pasó al niño. Shaka yacía sin sentido junto a él, Aiolos presionó el pecho del niño buscando hacerle expulsar el agua que sin duda había aspirado.

– Por favor – le rogó – no te mueras, por favor –. En eso el niño volvió en sí, se giró de lado y vomitó agua salada, tosió y recuperó el aliento. – Gracias a la diosa ¡Que susto me haz dado! – Lo riñó Aiolos. Shaka tardó en recobrar la compostura, seguía pálido.

– Gracias – dijo con humildad. Sentado como estaba Aiolos tomó de una mano al semidiós y lo estrechó aliviado.

* * *

Aiolos estaba reponiendo fuerzas cuando un grupo llegó corriendo hasta ellos con espadas desenvainadas en las manos. Se levantó y se plantó instintivamente ante el niño.

–En nombre de Afrodita de Piscis, protector de estas tierras, dígannos quiénes son– empezó el que parecía el líder, un hombre de piel muy morena por el sol pero cabellos rubios.

– ¿Afrodita de Piscis? Asumo se trata de un caballero dorado de la orden de la sabiduría–. Dijo Aiolos.

– En efecto lo es pero no haz respondido a la pregunta ¿Quién eres?

– Me llamo Aiolos de Sagitario. Quisiera hablar con Afrodita.

Gracias a su título Aiolos consiguió que los recibieran en la residencia del caballero de Piscis. El hombre que los interrogó en la playa resultó ser Daidaros, caballero de plata de Cefeo lugarteniente de Afrodita a quién suplía en la defensa de ese territorio llamado Alrischa.

–Mi señor ha marchado a la guerra contra Orión estrella celeste del resplandor –. El nombre les sonaba tanto a Aiolos como a Shaka pues ese era el sapuri que había conquistado Acubens para luego regalarlo a los híaditas.

–¿Hace cuanto se marcho?

– No puedo decir nada, los asuntos de Afrodita son sólo de Afrodita, pueden esperarlo si quieren –. Un desconcertado Aiolos por los modales de Daidaros accedió.

–¿Puedes alcanzar la mente de Shion?– le preguntó al niño, una vez instalados en la residencia de Afrodita la cual estaba decorada con demasiado lujo para gusto de ambos.

– No – dijo Shaka. El niño se levantó y fue hacía la ventana, desde su posición podían ver el poblado, había mujeres y niños en la calle haciendo su vida normal – aquí no parece que haya guerra–. Aiolos se acercó a la ventana también, el niño tenia razón.

* * *

Salieron, si Dohko y Shion habían arribado a ese mismo lugar tras la tormenta o sí había otras costas donde pudieran llegar, era necesario averiguarlo. Al parecer todos los lugareños se conocían porque les lanzaban miradas recelosas mientras transitaban por la calles de tierra. Alrischa era un cabo, pero nadie tenía contacto con tierra adentro debido a una barrera creada por Afrodita. Aiolos no lo creía.

– ¡Rosas! – le dijo a Shaka al toparse con aquel peculiar cerco – defiende esta tierra con rosas – y a pesar de lo inocente y débiles que aparentaban emitían un tenue hedor a muerte mezclado con su perfume. El cinturón de rosas medía unos tres metros de alto y de ancho, era imposible saberlo.

No consiguieron noticias ni de Dohko ni de Shion ese día. Ni pudieron sacarle una sola palabra a Daidaros acerca del tipo de caballero que era Afrodita de Piscis, en cambio les recomendó no hacerse a la mar.

–Desdémona de la vacuidad ha formado una armada de Híaditas para hacernos la guerra. Afrodita es guardián de dos puertos este, el cual es de su propiedad; y Nunki Arkat el más grande de Asiellus. Está en la frontera con Eridanus, la ciudad de los híaditas y de Orión del resplandor–. Aiolos entendió lo crítico de la situación de ese lugar, país de lucha permanente contra los xandos, dueños originales de esas tierras, con los salvajes híaditas y con los sapuris.

* * *

Shaka dormitaba junto a Aiolos, el hijo de Alnast yacía boca abajo cerca de él, murmuraba algo en sueños que al semidiós le sonaba como a "Aiolia". El niño escuchaba la tenue respiración de Aiolos y la evocación de su hermano pero hasta él llegaba también una especie de canto entonado por una mujer de largos cabellos blancos.

–La virgen que lleva el haz de espigas, duerme en el mar frente a Nunki Arkat – y otra voz más que entonaba el sonido primordial

– Hom –. Sería por esa confusión onírica que a las cinco de la mañana Shaka se espabiló con dolor de cabeza. Tenía la impresión de haber oído un coro entonando un mantra y que un tal Aiolia le había dicho que se sumergiera bajo las aguas de Nunki Arkat para rescatar a la doncella que amaba. O al menos eso había entendido.

Desde que sus padres lo abandonaran y hasta antes de conocer a Aiolos, Shaka se había válido solo, por eso no estaba en su naturaleza depender de los cuidados de nadie por mucho que el hijo de Alnast se empeñara en protegerlo. Se puso de pie, se ciñó una clámide, se calzó las sandalias y salió.

* * *

Aiolos se giró dormido. Soñaba que estaba en el castillo de Cefeo y que Aiolia jugaba con él. Corría tras su hermano y lo derribaba como si fuera una presa, le daba tiempo a que se levantara y volvía a correr tras él. De pronto su hermano se detuvo y giró hacía él enfurecido.

–No me toques ¡Traidor!– le gritó.

–Aiolia perdóname – Aiolos trató de abrazar a su hermano, no pudo, estaba solo. Extendió los brazos buscando. –La cama está vacía – pensó y se enderezó de golpe –¡Aiolia¡Shaka! – exclamó.

* * *

– La virgen que lleva el haz de espigas duerme en el mar frente a Nunki Arkat – canturreó el semidiós mientras dejaba que el oleaje le acariciara los pies. La verdad es que no sabía nadar, así que primero debía saber hacía donde dirigirse antes de aventurarse entre los brazos de Asiellus y terminar medio muerto como la última vez. Encendió su cosmos – ¿Dónde estás¿Dónde duerme quién ama Aiolia? –. A unos kilómetros de ahí, una cosmoenergía se encendió como respondiéndole. Ahora que sabía a dónde dirigirse Shaka se internó en el mar, protegido por su cosmos podía dejar de respirar. Avanzó despacio dejando que el agua lo cubriera poco a poco, una vez completamente sumergido caminó por el fondo marino.

La doncella de cabellera blanca se materializó frente a sus ojos, etérea como un fantasma.

– ¿Tú eres la virgen de Nunki Arkat? – le preguntó mediante telepatía.

–No.

–¿Quién eres¿Por qué estás tan triste?

– Porque estoy sola.

–No te preocupes voy hacía ti– la doncella negó.

–Soy una simple guía. Yo soy el oráculo de la isla Alpha, la joya de Polaris.

–¿Qué quieres entonces?

– Darte una advertencia – Hilda, ahora libre de la maldad gracias Shion, sonrió – Shaka vas a perder la vista–. Y desapareció.

* * *

Pronto, una cueva apareció ante los ojos de Shaka, el cosmos de la virgen provenía de su interior. Shaka entró deslizándose por la angosta boca de la cueva. Emergió en un claro, ahí se encontraba la virgen, arrodillada como si rezara. Se trataba de la armadura dorada de Virgo, su constelación regente. El semidiós se acercó a ella, la armadura, se ciñó a él en el acto amoldándose al tamaño de su cuerpo.

– Shaka de Virgo – le llamó una voz de hombre, tan potente que al semidiós se le doblaron las rodillas.

–¿Sabes por qué vives Shaka?–. Le preguntó esa voz – ¿Sabes por qué viniste a este lugar?

–Si lo sé y no lo sé – respondió el niño.

– ¿Te has preparado?

– Medité en el desierto como me ordenaste más, aún soy imperfecto – Shaka hizo una pausa – maestro–. La voz ordenó y el niño obedeció, se sentó en flor de loto, cerró los ojos y juntó las manos en su regazo. Se olvidó del tiempo, del espacio, de Aiolos y de que él era el semidiós.

El breve hilo de su vida pasó frente a él. Tuvo la efímera visión de una mujer morena y delgada que abrazaba a un niño de rasgos muy similares a ella.

– Adiós – les dijo Shaka y dejó de amar a esa mujer. Vio también a un chico muy parecido a Aiolos que le miraba con una expresión en el rostro que Shaka jamás le había visto a nadie. También a él lo dejó ir y por último vio a Aiolos. No podía explicar la relación que existía entre el rey Sóter y él. No eran amigos, ni familiares. Aún así, al ver ese rostro sereno, reflejo del valor de su alma el semidiós sabía que podía estar tranquilo, sabía que en la extraña existencia que estaba destinado a tener no estaría solo.

–Si lo quieres no podrás alcanzar la iluminación – le dijo su maestro.

– Si me ilumino no lloraré su muerte, ni sufriré nunca por él – replicó.

– ¿Deseas sufrir?

– Si lo deseo.

– ¿Aunque mueras?

–Si. Como todos aquellos que sirven a la diosa, los que nacieron para pelear nunca tendrán paz.

–Estás equivocado, aún eres un niño.

–Lo soy.

– Entonces este hombre tendrá que matarte – la voz de su maestro usualmente neutra sonó decepcionada.

– Debo morir algún día de cualquier forma, prefiero que sea él quien me arranque la vida.

–Así que piensas que estás listo para morir.

–Si – lo desafió Shaka. La respuesta de su maestro le pareció muy extraña.

–Abre los ojos y mírame–. La orden lo tomó por sorpresa, ver a su maestro, eso nunca lo había hecho, recordó lo que la joya de Polaris le había dicho. Obedeció.

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	21. La máscara de la muerte y las rosas

N/A: Un desastre horrible con el PC me mantuvo lejos un buen rato. En este capítulo hay mucha acción y romance por lo que me divertí mucho escribiendolo. Los ataques de Orión del resplandor se supone que son similares al efecto visual de los ataques de Shaka cuando priva de sus sentidos a Ikki. Ahí me inspiré. Me gustó como quedaron DM y Afrodita, espero que a ustedes igual. Disculpen los errores de dedazo.

* * *

LA MÁSCARA DE LA MUERTE Y LAS ROSAS

* * *

- Un día, dos días y cinco días más y doce días más, veinte días, veintiún días… No sé cuántos días -. Eso era todo lo que el prisionero sabía decir, tenía las cuentas embrolladas porque cuando no se puede ver la luz del sol o de la luna, ni se puede hablar con otra persona todo pierde sentido.

- No se va a morir – le dijo Siofua a Orión tras echarle un vistazo – parece que la muerte no lo quiere.

Se encontraban en Eridanus, la fortaleza del sapuri. Orión no le respondió nada a la niña, en cambio le hizo una señal para que se retirara. Siofua le hizo una reverencia rematada por una mirada de anhelo, dio la vuelta y se marchó rumbo a su habitación.

Orión no lo sabía pero Siofua llevaba el recuento de la historia de esa guerra en un grueso tomo donde con apretujada caligrafía plasmaba cuanto oía, cuanto sabía así como todas las visiones que tenía. Se acomodo frente a su escritorio, llamaron a la puerta. A Siofua no le gustaba que nadie invadiera ese lugar pero este visitante no esperó su respuesta sino que entró sin su consentimiento.

-Saludos, flor de Polaris- se trataba de un joven de cabellos rojizos al que le faltaba un ojo.

-Saludos, Deneb- le respondió ella - ¿qué deseas?

El muchacho sonrió de una forma que no le gustaba a Siofua. Deneb era para ella un tonto que trataba de usarla para sus propios propósitos, algo que no podía permitirle a alguien que no fuera Orión.

-Vine a hablar acerca de la última predicción que me hiciste- la flor de Polaris suspiró. Deneb había acudido a ella y a Orión cuando Casiopea y Baucis lo hicieron a un lado tras la batalla en el paso de las montañas. En aquella ocasión Siofua se compadeció de él y de su herida y le dijo que la venganza vendría sin que tuviera que salir a buscarla, inclusive le dio una fecha.

- Ya están cerca – le dijo.

-Necesito tu ayuda, para acercarme a Dohko de Libra – mientras Deneb hablaba sus ojos se desviaron hacía el libro. Ella se plantó ante él para que dejara de mirarlo.

-Cuando llegue el momento yo haré lo que deba hacer – lo atajó ella. – Por favor vete – pero Deneb siguió parado donde estaba. –Le diré a Orión que me molestas-. Y con esas palabras el joven salió dando un portazo.

* * *

Deathmask yacía más muerto que vivo pudriéndose en medio del olor ferroso de su propia sangre. Tenía la mitad de los huesos de su cuerpo rotos y aunque abriera los ojos no podía ver de tantos golpes que había recibido en la cabeza.

Se dice que Deathmask tenía otro nombre hasta antes de ser capturado pero ese nombre se perdió y nunca, ni siquiera en futuras reencarnaciones volvió a usar otro título que no fuera Máscara de la Muerte. Más aún, las marcas de la maldad de que fue víctima quedaron grabadas para siempre en su alma y fue por eso que se convirtió en el único caballero dorado inclinado por naturaleza a la crueldad.

Tanto cambió durante su cautiverio que cuando Afrodita, su compañero y mejor amigo, lo vio en ese calabozo no lo reconoció y dudó en liberarlo. Deathmask lo notó.

-¿Por qué dudas? – Siseó – lo prometiste.

Shion y Dohko se asombraron de que aquella masa sanguinolenta y negra tuviera voz y razón.

* * *

Tras separarse de Aiolos y Shaka naufragaron, tan solo para que un barco los rescatara en alta mar. Un navío propiedad de Afrodita de Piscis. Se reconocieron unos a otros por las armaduras de Piscis y Libra que portaban. El más hermoso de cuantos caballeros conformaban la orden en ese tiempo y en el futuro les contó de un plan mal habido. Él y su compañero Deathmask habían acordado que uno de los dos se dejaría capturar por Orión, señor de los híaditas y sapuri del resplandor, esa era la única manera de conocer sus planes para destruir Alrischa. El otro liberaría a su amigo al cabo de una semana. Echaron suertes y la misión de ser capturado cayó sobre Deathmask. Afrodita había tratado por todos los medios rescatarlo pero Desdémona lo había retrasado.

-Todas las perras de presa sapuris saben ser una molestia – había dicho a sus náufragos.

Shion y Dohko tuvieron que ir con él a salvar a su compañero y de paso comprobar que tan seguras eran las tierras de Elnath.

Irrumpir en Eridanus la fortaleza de Orión no fue tan difícil gracias a la teletransportación de Shion, el problema sería salir. Afrodita cargó a Deathmask llenó de horror y asco pero fiel a su palabra. Salieron a toda prisa de aquella mazmorra.

* * *

Orión percibió el momento exacto en que el patriarca y sus compañeros irrumpieron en su territorio. Eridanus, era su hogar, una fortaleza que sentías como una extensión de su cuerpo. Encendió su cosmos encerrando a los intrusos, llamó a la flor de Polaris y a Deneb.

La teletransportación estaba siendo anulada por un fuerte cosmos, aunque Shion ya preveía que su enemigo no los iba a dejar marchar tan fácilmente. Salieron a los corredores subterráneos de Eridanus, los cuales eran un auténtico laberinto que parecía cambiar de forma a cada paso que daban.

-¿Por dónde?- inquirió Afrodita viendo que no iban a ningún lado.

- Que importa – le respondió Dohko y golpeó al frente derribando las paredes sin importarle que fueran escuchados.

Si debían matar a todos los híaditas del lugar para salir, que así fuera.

Unos pasos se dejaron oír de pronto haciéndose cada vez más rápidos. Se trataba de Orión y Deneb. El sapuri del resplandor cargo contra el primero teletransportándolos a otra dimensión. Deneb fue contra Afrodita. Se Dohko se aprestó a atacarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada se vio envuelto en una potente luz y cuando cesó estaba solo. En el mismo lugar pero solo.

-¡Rosas diabólicas reales! – Afrodita paralizó a Deneb con facilidad y sin soltar a Deathmask. – Que tonto de tu parte fue atacarnos – hizo aparecer una rosa piraña – y ahora voy a destrozar tu cuerpo.

Deneb hizo acopio de fuerzas, llevaba un arma consigo, una alabarda negra, regalo de Dagnir de los xandos para Orión. La rosa negra voló hacía él.

- ¡Excalibur!

Su ataque era una imitación del de Shura pero bastó para partir la flor en dos. Con un segundo golpe Deneb abrió una grieta en el suelo haciendo caer a Afrodita en ella. Antes de que Piscis se recobrara del ataque dio media vuelta y huyó. No le interesaba retener al prisionero Cáncer, ni derrotar a Afrodita. Volvió donde se suponía que Dohko debía estar aunque no pudiera verlo.

-¡Siofua! – Llamó, la niña se materializó de la nada.

Estando en Eridanus los poderes de Orión amplificaban los suyos. La niña había atrapado a Dohko en una ilusión.

-Es muy fuerte, se soltará pronto.

* * *

Shion en cambio se enfrentaba a Orión en medio de un escenario artificial similar a un coliseo. La verdad era que estaban igualados en fuerza.

-¡Revolución de polvo estelar!

Orión salió disparado en medio de aquel espacio alterno. Se repuso rápidamente y contraatacó

-¡Túmulo de silencio! – su ataque apresaba el cuerpo del enemigo y lo comprimía para luego expandir su efecto en forma de una onda silenciosa pero muy dolorosa.

Shion gritó y se retorció pero aguantó.

-En este lugar conocerás tu fin Patriarca – amenazó el sapuri.

A esas alturas de la guerra y considerando todos los asuntos en los que Dohko y Shion se habían visto inmiscuidos su reputación había alcanzado a todos los sapuris.

* * *

Dohko no tardó en percatarse de la ilusión en que estaba envuelto. Se concentró buscando el cosmos de su enemigo hasta hallarlo. Al percibirlo le pareció muy similar al del oráculo de la isla Alpha aunque más débil. Lanzó un golpe en esa dirección y una niña escuálida emergió del aire. Dohko la sujetó de la capucha azul que portaba, la había alcanzado en el vientre y dejado sin aire.

-No me mates – jadeó Siofua.

Aunque el antiguo maestro hubiera sabido que aquella niña era de vital importancia para Orión no le habría quitado la vida y menos cuando se percató de que sus ojos tenían la misma tonalidad que los de Shion. La soltó y ella se apartó de su camino replegándose a la pared.

Dohko percibió un nuevo ataque a una milésima de segundo de que impactara contra él, se giró y eso evitó que fuera decapitado. El filo del arma alcanzó su cabeza, el casco de la armadura salió volando. Su propia sangre lo encegueció y le pareció que una campana repicaba en sus oídos.

Deneb apretó el mango de la alabarda. Siofua le había dicho:

-Con el filo de esta arma podrás vencer a Libra si lo golpeas en el corazón.

* * *

Orión detuvo el puño de Shion y Shion detuvo el puño de Orión. Empujaron aumentando más y más su cosmoenergía. De súbito se soltaron arrojándose lejos. Shion giró en el aire y cayó de pie.

- Sé que los caballeros de tu constelación poseen poderes telepáticos, probémoslos.

Y diciendo eso destrozó las rocas a su alrededor y las arrojó contra el primero. Shion las frenó y las devolvió a Orión el cual desapareció. Resurgió tras Shion y lo atrapó impactándolo contra le suelo. Su cuerpo abrió un cráter. Orión se apresuró a rematarlo, tomó impulso para aplastarle el cráneo de una patada. El primero tendió el muro de cristal frente a si mismo; su técnica devolvió al sapuri toda la fuerza de su ataque.

Orión sintió que los huesos de su pierna crujían y no se pudo poner de pie de nuevo. La dimensión en que peleaban desapareció. Resurgieron a unos metros de Siofua uno tras otro.

* * *

Dohko escuchó la voz de Shion cerca de él, se espabiló cuando Deneb se disponía a cortarle el cuello. Pateó las manos del tuerto. Soltó la alabarda.

-¡Perro! – gritó Deneb, corrió para recuperar su arma pero las fauces del Dragón ascendente lo alcanzaron primero. Dohko rompió el techo de la mazmorra con el cuerpo de Deneb.

Orión tomó la alabarda con su telequinesis. Se levantó a pesar de la pierna herida y desapareció.

-¡Patriarca!

Reapareció frente a Shion, lanzando un tajo certero contra este. Shion alcanzó a frenar el mango de la alabarda más no el filo. Sintió como un fino arañazo que corrió desde su frente, sobre el puente de la nariz hasta sus labios. La máscara que cubría su rostro se abrió en dos y cayó.

Dohko corrió en su ayuda.

Siofua en la de Deneb. El joven de un ojo se incorporó dispuesto a seguir. Apartó a la niña y fue tras Dohko.

Orión atacó a ambos caballeros que burlaron el filo de su arma.

Los ojos de Shion relampaguearon y mandó lejos a Orión.

-Estoy bien – dijo al ver la cara de preocupación del antiguo maestro.

-¡Él es tu punto débil! – gritó la voz de Deneb.

El joven ejecutó su imitación de Excalibur abriendo la tierra entre ellos, separándolos. Corrió hacía Shion, esquivó el golpe que el primero le lanzó y logró sujetarlo del cuello. Su odio avivaba su fuerza.

-Me tienes, ahora ¿qué vas a hacer?- Se burló Shion que para nada consideraba una amenaza al pelirrojo.

-Mátalo- le pidió al sapuri del resplandor, escudándose tras el cuerpo del primero.

- ¡Deténganse! – Dohko se metió en el camino de la alabarda. Deneb sonrió.

- ¡No seas estúpido! – le advirtió Shion justo antes de que el filo silbara en el aire.

Hubo un grito y mucha sangre.

En el último instante Dohko se había apartado y Shion se había liberado del abrazo de Deneb aunque el ataque también logró alcanzarlo. El tuerto cayó desangrándose irremediablemente. Con su último aliento se arrastró hacía el antiguo maestro.

-Devuélveme mi vida – le exigió y expiró.

* * *

Pero a Dohko no le importaba eso, su amigo cayó con un tajo en el cuello el cual se sujetaba aunque a pesar de ello la sangre escurría entre sus dedos.

Orión decidió contraatacar aprovechando la debilidad de sus enemigos cuando una serie de rosas negras rodearon el arma haciéndola estallar. Se giró para encarar a Afrodita de Piscis el cual hizo nacer un cerco de rosas que inundó lo que quedaba de los calabozos.

En la confusión que surgió gracias a eso llegó donde el antigua maestro y el primero entre los iguales.

-Larguémonos – le dijo Dohko señalando el hueco en el techo que había hecho y a través del cual se podían ver las estrellas.

El sapuri del resplandor no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ir tan fácilmente pero la voz de la niña llegó a él.

-¡Amo! – Gritaba Siofua atrapada en el veneno de esas rosas - ¡sálvame! – Desistió.

Su pitonisa era más importante. Deshizo las flores en torno a ella y alzándola en sus brazos se teletransportó fuera de ahí.

* * *

Los cuatro caballeros volvieron al barco de Afrodita donde el medico de a bordo recibió al muerto en vida Deathmask.

Shion ocultó su rostro bajo la capucha y no quiso que nadie se le acercara se encerró en el camarote de Afrodita como si fuera suyo y sólo Dohko pudo entrar con él.

-Me dieron vendas limpias y agua – dijo tras cerrar la puerta tras él. – Déjame ver la herida.

Shion apartó la capucha. A pesar de que Orión había destruido la máscara no había alcanzado a herir su rostro. En cuanto al cuello:

-No es grave- dijo Aries – quizá sea escandalosa pero no me voy a morir.

-Si hubiera cortado un poco más profundo no estaríamos hablando- Dohko se sentó junto a Shion y limpió la herida.

-¿Sabes por qué me aparté? – le preguntó a su amigo.

-Porque sabías lo que iba a suceder – respondió el primero.

El antiguo maestro asintió.

-Confío en ti, aunque la próxima vez quizás no tanto.

Shion permaneció impasible, Dohko le vendó la herida. Miró a su amigo y de pronto puso ambas manos en su rostro obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Había una niña en ese lugar con estos mismos ojos ¿no será tu hija?- Muy a su pesar Aries sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no – Dohko no lo soltaba. -Deneb murió.

-Eso estaba buscando, que al cruzarse nuestros caminos alguno cayera en brazos de la muerte.

-Me llamó tu debilidad.

-No importa – Shion tomó las manos de Dohko.

- Muestras tus emociones con mucha facilidad- Libra soltó el rostro de Shion pero en cambió sujetó sus manos.

-Si es así dime¿qué estoy sintiendo ahora?

Se perdieron uno en la mirada del otro. Shion no sabía como era que su conversación había llegado a ese punto. Ciertamente podía percibir lo que Dohko sentía hacía él y estaba seguro de lo que él sentía por su amigo. Se inclinó hacía el antigua maestro el cual contuvo la respiración, beso una de sus mejillas y lo abrazó.

-Que se acabe el mundo en este momento.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa?

Gruñó Deathmask a Afrodita el cual miraba como apretaba los dientes para no gritar mientras el medico cosía su carne abierta y raspaba las heridas infectada.

-Para alguien con un sentido tan elevado de la belleza no debo ser un bonito espectáculo.

-No es eso.

- Si te doy asco ¡lárgate! – Le escupió Cáncer.

-¡Calla! No sabes como me siento por esto – se defendió Piscis.

-Así era el plan, me basta con que hayas recordado ir por mi – los ojos de Deathmask irradiaban odio.

-¿Piensas qué me olvidé de ti¡Ni por un segundo! – el protector de Alrischa se levantó indignado.

-Ya no importa. Hazme un favor, duérmeme con una de esas rosas que tanto adoras.

Por el tono en el que le hablaba Afrodita hubiera preferido que lo insultara. Materializó una rosa roja y la acercó a los labios de Deathmask. Con un rápido ademán Cáncer sujetó su muñeca y con una sonrisa retorcida besó la mano de Afrodita. Un segundo después estaba inconsciente

-Cúrelo y hágalo bien – ordenó Piscis al medico abandonando a quien en esos momentos lo repugnaba.

* * *

Al volver a Alrischa Deathmask estaba bien consciente, aunque sus ojos parecían haberse tornado fríos y sin vida. Su recuperación era rápida como cabía esperar de un caballero dorado.

- Muero por salir a cosechar tu jardín.

Comentó en cuanto estuvo instalado en la mansión de Afrodita.

- ¿Qué jardín? – quiso saber Dohko.

- Así llama Deathmask a nuestras matanzas.

Afrodita no quiso hablar más de lo necesario pero Deathmask juzgó adecuado regalar sus invitados una descripción de cómo ellos dos cruzaban el cerco de rosas que rodeaba Alrischa para ir a territorio híadita donde Afrodita inundaba villas enteras de rosas piraña para que nadie saliera con vida y Deathmask enviaba ejércitos enteros al valle de la muerte.

-Para que el cúmulo de los muertos de Cáncer, Yomotsu, resplandezca más y más.

A pesar de estar en guerra Dohko no pudo aprobar tanta brutalidad.

-¿Vas a reprenderme? – Lo desafió Deathmask al notar su mirada.

-La guerra se hace con soldados, los inocentes no son nuestros enemigos, si han matado niños el código de la orden…

- Al carajo el código – contradijo Deathmask – esos niños se volverán guerreros al crecer, digamos que los liquidamos por anticipado.

- Además, es venganza – añadió Afrodita - ¿Qué saben de la matanza de Arles de géminis – tanto Dohko como Shion se sobresaltaron.

- Apareció hace poco, cercó el ejército de Nunki Arkat y borró carne, huesos y espíritu. Hay un erial en el lugar de la batalla pues su poder reduce todo a polvo.

- Y a ese malnacido es a quien Orión piensa echarnos encima – siguió Deathmask – eso fue de lo que me enteré en Eridanus.

-Por no hablar de Shura de Capricornio.

-¿Qué pasa con Shura?- inquirió Shion preocupado.

Deathmask sonrió como lleno de orgullo.

-Ahora hay un río en las montañas Zuben y es de color rojo.

Fueron interrumpidos por un sujeto rubio y moreno.

-Señor Afrodita – se trataba de Albiore de Cefeo.

-¿Qué pasa¿Es importante?

- Tiene visitas – dijo y cedió el paso a Aiolos de Sagitario y Shaka de Virgo.

Dohko y Aiolos estrecharon brazos. Unos y otros fueron presentados y se pusieron al corriente con sus respectivas aventuras. Shaka fue muy escueto.

-Perdí la vista pero obtuve mi armadura – fue lo único que dijo.

Estaba seguro de que de cualquier modo no comprenderían lo sucedido con su maestro.

Shion los contempló reunidos, envuelto en su capucha. Eran la mitad del zodiaco, suficientes para adentrarse en Elnath.

Deathmask había oído hablar mucho del rey Sóter a quien muchos de sus soldados consideraban casi un hombre sagrado.

-Dicen que haz escuchado la voz de la diosa y que eres su bien amado, deberías verlos encomendarse bajo tu protección antes de pelear – Aiolos no supo que decir a eso.

Afrodita sabía de la armadura de Virgo en el mar pues su antecesor, Numen de Cáncer, la había obtenido de manos de Hamal y la había ocultado.

-La mujer de Aiolia me guió -. Aiolos no podía creer eso y Shaka no explicó más.

* * *

El primero entre los iguales forjó una nueva máscara, esta vez de ojos azules en vez de rojos mientras lo hacía recordaba la discusión que habían tenido unos momentos atrás.

Afrodita y Deathmask querían que los otros cuatro les ayudaran a atacar a los sapuris. Entre los seis debían poder matar casi dos mil hombres en un solo día. Según los cálculos de Deathmask en un mes habrían terminado con el ejército contrario.

-¿Te olvidas de los sapuris¿De los xandos y sus endemoniadas armas? – lo contradijo el antigua maestro.

Shion quería que los dos de Alrischa los siguieran a Yiza ayudando a abrirse paso rápidamente para salvar el sello.

-Si nos vamos Alrischa y Nunki Arkat caerían en manos enemigas, todo el mar Asiellus sería suyo, pues ni siquiera Acubens podría enfrentarlos, entre más territorios tengan los sapuris más fuertes serán – se opuso Piscis.

-Nuestro deber es proteger este lugar – concluyó Cáncer.

-Quizá como los mercenarios que son, pero como caballeros deberían seguir al Patriarca – opinó Dohko tajantemente.

Shaka se mantuvo al margen.

- Afrodita tiene razón respecto a la defensa de este lugar – siguió Aiolos. Le preocupaba June y Acubens.

-¿Quién defenderá este lugar contra Arles de Géminis¿Quién tiene por deber derrotarlo sino la orden?- Afrodita no iba a ceder.

-La última palabra es de Shion.

-Él no es el Patriarca- explotó Deathmask.

El primero se levantó y a pesar de lo que acababa de decir Cáncer calló.

-Que cada quien cumpla sus responsabilidades, Dohko, Aiolos, Shaka y yo seguiremos adelante, ustedes dos pueden hacer lo que mejor les parezca – y se retiró.

* * *

Shion se probó su nueva máscara, en eso Dohko entró a su improvisado taller.

-Sabes bien de la autoridad que tienes en nombre de la diosa – empezó.

El primero se quitó la máscara, nueva costumbre que tenían cuando estaban a solas.

-Aún no soy ese líder que quieres.

Repuso Aries recordando lo que Dohko le había dicho cuando la crisis en Fomalhaut.

-No quería que lo entendieras así, pero la orden está fuera de control. Lo que han dicho de Shura es denigrante por no hablar de ese tal Arles, me enfurece pensar que una armadura dorada es herramienta del mal.

-En ese caso eres tú quien debería hacer algo ¿cuántos títulos tienes? Antiguo maestro, miembro del círculo de protectores, guardián del sello de la diosa, senescal de Algieba, caballero dorado de Libra – enumeró Aries – y yo… Yo sólo soy un lemuriano, sólo soy Shion.

-¿Qué dices? – Dohko lo tomó en sus brazos, cosa que hacía cada día con mayor frecuencia y bajo cualquier excusa. – A pesar de lo que dices haz ganado valía para la orden por tu propio mérito y la diosa te ama por ello. ¿No haz sentido el cambio en tu cosmos? El tuyo y el de Aiolos han igualado la luz del mío, la luz de los que la han visto.

-Eso me basta, se acerca el momento de renacer de la orden y a pesar del caos a donde quiera que vayamos los caballeros luchan contra los sapuris.

-Tú y yo reconstruiremos la orden de la sabiduría – sonrió Dohko. -Será una promesa entre ambos.

El antiguo maestro salió de la habitación. Se topó en la puerta a Afrodita y Deathmask el cual se apoyaba en su amigo.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? – preguntó Piscis. Dohko negó y se alejó.

-Son amans antem – alcanzó a oír que Cáncer decía.

-Shion, futuro caballero de Aries – llamó Deathmask.

El primero entre los iguales lo encaró con la máscara de vuelta en su sitio.

-¿Qué desean?

- Afrodita y yo estamos acostumbrados a ser nuestros propios dueños y ello quizá parezca insolencia. Sin embargo conocemos el código de la orden que nos da derecho a portar las armaduras doradas – dijo Cáncer.

-Nuestros ancestros sacaron las armaduras doradas del santuario y retribuyeron con un juramento: el de servir al patriarca en la hora de necesidad. En vida ellos nunca fueron llamados pero parece que esa hora se acerca – explicó Afrodita – queremos renovar esos votos hacía el santuario. Cuando sea Patriarca y nos necesites dejaremos este país para responderte – bajo la máscara Shion sonrió.

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	22. El capitán sapuri y el monje

N/A: Hola, feliz año. En este capítulo retomo la historia de nestros gemelos preferidos. Tiene matices de budismo. Para ser franca pienso que Arles es el mayor bastardo de Saint Seiya así que esa en eso me baso para desarrollar su personalidad. Espero les guste.

* * *

EL CAPITÁN SAPURI Y EL MONJE

* * *

Kanon alcanzó a ver la cabellera de Mu agitarse al compás de su cosmos y una expresión de angustia en sus ojos que no supo a que se debía. La teletransportación lo alcanzó a medias. Después de eso todo se puso muy negro y silencioso.

Abrió los ojos mucho tiempo después, cuando ya su hermano le había sepultado, cuando ya no se contaba su nombre entre los descendientes de Ifitos. Y sin embargo eso a él no le importaría en adelante. Sentía y no sentía a la vez, una sensación curiosa. Estaba consciente del agua que fluía bajo sus piernas, del frío de las rocas en que se hallaba recostado, de la sed que le abrasaba la garganta y de sonido del río con un profundo silencio de fondo.

Por otra parte, no sabía donde estaba, ni como había llegado a ese lugar además de que no percibía su propio cuerpo. Se enderezó y una oleada de dolor le corrió por la espina y bajó a sus piernas como un ramalazo que lo sacudió, se dejó caer de nuevo en su lecho rocoso. Su cuerpo estaba roto, se le empañó la vista y volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron dos voces, una de mujer y una de hombre. Discutían el destino de alguien ¿acaso el suyo? El hombre hablaba de una gran maldad, su voz era como de fuego y vaticinaba el fin del dolor, la incertidumbre y la oscuridad apelando a la misericordiosa muerte. La mujer, cuya voz era como la primavera argumentaba la mutabilidad del ser, la luz de la bondad existente en todos los seres y la compasión nacida de la contemplación del dolor ajeno. Estuvieron ahí lo que al principio pareció mucho tiempo pero que una vez concluido abarcó apenas un suspiro. Finalmente la mujer se escudó en el amor que el dueño de la voz de fuego le profesaba y en el voto de confianza que se habían hecho. Después quedó sólo el silencio.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron una sucesión de despertares y caídas en el limbo de la inconsciencia para Kanon. Invariablemente cuando abría los ojos ni veía sino manchas borrosas a su alrededor pero en cambio escuchaba con claridad y percibía dos fuertes cosmoenergías, las más luminosas que había sentido hasta ese momento.

–Tiene la pierna desecha y muerta– decía la voz de fuego –hay que amputársela.

Las palabras le llegaban como de muy lejos y no conseguía entender su significado. A veces le parecía que la voz de primavera rezaba en un lenguaje que no conocía y le llamaba hijo; y le instaba a regresar cuando se alejaba rumbo al valle de las sombras.

–Déjale partir te lo ruego – decía la voz de fuego – déjale ir donde sus ancestros ¿No te conmueve su sufrimiento? Cesa en tu empeño, en tus medicinas, tus rezos y tu magia – la mujer callaba y sólo entonces Kanon sentía temor a ser abandonado, un miedo que no había experimentado antes.

–No siento dolor– trataba de decir, pero no había forma en que las dos voces lo escucharan.

–No he de abandonarle, este niño no tiene nada ni nadie, sé que tu también lo haz sentido, la gran vacuidad que emana de su ser, no es encaprichamiento sino misericordia lo que me lleva a no dejarle morir así.

Así siguieron hasta que Kanon amaneció un día y guiado por la voz de primavera sus ojos vieron la luz y distinguieron la forma.

La voz de primavera, la misericordiosa tenía un nombre que su protegido todavía tardaría en conocer; y ese nombre era Nictimene, era ella una mujer morena y menuda, de largos cabellos negros, rostro sereno y mirada profunda; el ovalo de su rostro tenía ya unas cuantas arrugas alrededor de los ojos pero a pesar de ello cuando sonreía parecía una niña aunque en sus silencios meditabundos a los que la rodeaban se les antojaba que tenía siglos de existencia en su haber.

El 19 de Julio cuando Kanon la miró ella llevaba una túnica puesta y el color maravillo al chico que había estado a oscuras una vida entera. Se miraron por un dichoso instante en el cual se entendieron y se reconocieron uno al otro. Luego fue como si Kanon volviera a conectarse con su cuerpo del cual no había percibido nada desde su caída y todo el dolor que había permanecido alejado de él le cayó de golpe. La pierna izquierda le ardía como si la tuviera al fuego. Se arqueó involuntariamente lo cual ocasionó que su columna partida tronara. Kanon sintió como si quisiera resquebrajarse la espalda. De sus brazos subieron tantos dolores a la vez que no pudo distinguirlos uno por uno.

–El cuello no– susurró Nictimene sujetándole la cabeza, el chico gimió y su cuerpo tembló, un espasmo tras otro. Kanon aguantó apretando los dientes. En eso la voz de fuego entró a la habitación en que encontraban.

–Ha despertado– dijo la mujer y sonrió a pesar del horroroso cuadro – Terpsícore ayúdame.

El dueño de la voz de fuego se acercó y se arrodilló junto a la estera en que Kanon yacía, debía sustituir los vendajes con que estaba envuelto lo que quedaba de la pierna izquierda, asimismo el blanco paño que envolvía el torso empezaba a supurar sangre al igual que los jirones de piel que colgaban de los brazos. Terpsícore se ocupó de ello mientras Nictimene sostenía al joven, cuyo rostro no había sido dañado. El hombre miró como la voz de primavera le susurraba palabras de consuelo al oído y lo contemplaba con adoración.

* * *

Los siguientes cinco días Kanon los pasó volando en fiebre. Delirando que su rostro se convertía en una calavera y se estrangulaba a si mismo, que una mujer se burlaba de él y lo empujaba al vacío. A pesar de ello tenía conciencia de lo que le sucedía, debía soportar las atroces curaciones de Terpsícore el cual le reacomodaba los huesos y los sujetaba con fuerza, le desprendía la piel de los brazos y le frotaba la carne viva hasta que sangraba. Todo ello en medio de los alaridos de Kanon. Tras él era el turno de Nictimene. Ella le aplicaba emplastos de fuerte olor que ardían tanto que le hacían sentir como si estuviera en llamas y lo obligaba a beber remedios amargos para componerlo según decía, parecía tener grandes conocimientos de hierbas pero nunca le daba nada para calmar el dolor.

–Si te duermo con medicina, no volverás– le susurraba cuando él la miraba suplicante. Además le daba de comer una sopa insípida y tés, una cucharadita a la vez. Ella insistía en la importancia de que él no moviera el cuello.

Finalmente la fiebre remitió y el cuerpo empezó a sanar. Unas noches después Kanon que apenas si conciliaba el sueño y dormía entre quejidos y pesadillas alcanzó la lucidez completa y el recuerdo de la traición de su hermano lo sacudió más fuerte que el sufrimiento físico.

Se enderezó enardecido por el odio, buscando contemplar sus piernas de las cuales temía lo peor olvidándose de los cuidados a su cuello. Su grito resonó en todo el lugar. Unos instantes después la puerta de la celda en que se hallaba se abrió de golpe pero no fue la dulce Nictimene quien había acudido a él sino el hombre.

Terpsícore era más joven que ella, tenía la piel oscura, era calvo y de rasgos duros, un ser curtido y musculoso; al igual que la voz de primavera usaba una túnica roja.

–Muchacho tonto – dijo. No alzó la voz pero Kanon se sintió reprendido. El negro lo ayudó a acomodarse y le ajustó la espina dorsal de nuevo – pudiste hacer algo irreversible.

–¡No!– soltó Kanon de golpe – déjame.

– Sé que sufres, veo tu dolor con más claridad que ella, mi misericordia es diferente pero te dará paz, si la aceptas – la voz de fuego abrasaba los oídos de Kanon.

– ¿Vas a matarme? – Preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

–¿Deseas morir?

– No lo sé –. Terpsícore sonrío.

– Escúchame, concéntrate en mi voz a pesar de lo que sientes, yo te liberaré del sufrimiento de tu cuerpo y del pasado que arrastras y que te produce rencor. – Así empezaron esas peculiares lecciones.

Terpsícore se sentaba junto a Kanon y le dictaba instrucciones. El sabio le enseñó acallar la mente y a seguir un nuevo código de vida.

–La vida es sufrimiento, pero puedes aprender a liberarte de él ¿Crees que eres fuerte? Pero no tienes poder para controlar ni siquiera un cabello o poseer nada–. Y el dolor de Kanon cesó.

* * *

El joven pudo levantarse poco después de eso. Nictimene le enseñó a andar de nuevo y el joven lo hacía con gracia a pesar de la pierna surcada de cicatrices y la rodilla desecha. La piel de brazos y torso sanó sin dejar marcas aunque su columna rota exhibía las señales de su caída. Nictimene también le instruyó acerca de muchas cosas pero la sabiduría de esa mujer era diferente. La voz de primavera le hizo ver la oscuridad que moraba en su alma y la locura de su maldición pero en vez de intentar expulsar ambos males de él le instó a aceptarlos y a utilizarlos. Y así Kanon nunca fue víctima del demonio y se liberó de la maldición hecha por los dioses sin saberlo.

Nictimene y Terpsícore tenían otros discípulos además de él. Un grupo de monjes que llevaban una vida sencilla en ese monasterio llamado Vindemiatrix. Kanon pronto entendió que el poder de las dos voces se debía de la Iluminación que ellos llamaban satori. Para llegar a ella se debían seguir dos caminos. Terpsícore lo había logrado a través de la sabiduría y Nictimene a través de la compasión. Kanon amó a ambos y los consideró sus padres. Llamaba madre a Nictimene porque gracias a ella tenía una nueva vida. A Terpsícore en cambio lo llamaba maestro.

* * *

Arles se hallaba a las puertas de Sadalsuud al noreste de Elnath. Junto con Schariar había destruido Kaus Australis. Asesinado a todos sus ocupantes e incendiado el pueblo entero. Todo se consumió excepto la citadel negra, el corazón de ese reino. Le cedió los despojos a Schariar. Pronto tuvo su propia compañía hecha de xandos cedidos a sus ordenes por Dagnir y híaditas enviados por Orión. Al sapuri del resplandor y general del ejército del oeste le interesaba mucho Arles y lo que era capaz de hacer.

El 19 de Julio, a muy pocos días de haber perdido a su hermano. El nuevo sapuri se dirigió hacía el norte, estaba en busca de su propio imperio. A su paso sembró la muerte pues nunca tomar prisioneros era su norma. Tras masacrar cuatro ciudades, mujeres, niños y animales incluidos, las siguientes tres se le rindieron. Accedieron a pagarle tributo y a honrarlo como a su nuevo rey renegando de la liga Procyana y de su dirigente Aldebarán.

Para el 25 de Julio andaba en los lindes de la capital del reino pero no entró, en cambio pasó a cuchillo a los estudiantes de La Academia que salieron a encararlo pues sus soldados, con su permiso por supuesto, habían robado un par de doncellas.

Aldebarán y Babel sabían de sobra que se trataba de bravuconería pero lo dejaron pasar porque estaban muy ocupados con Dagnir. Quizá no debieron hacerlo.

* * *

El 28 de Julio, la compañía de cien hombres de Arles se plantó frente a Sadalsuud, pueblo gobernado por Tremy de la Flecha. Arles se apeó de su caballo y ordenó a sus hombres que no hicieran nada.

–Vengo a reclamar este lugar como de mi propiedad, el que no esté de acuerdo que salga de inmediato a enfrentarme – gritó.

Nunca se había visto a nadie hacer la guerra de esa manera tan altanera, pues ni siquiera Baucis, el más poderoso de los sapuris, encaraba solo y sin un plan a un rival desconocido, encima sin armadura.

Una escaramuza no tardó en salir por la puerta principal. Arles los voló en un parpadeo. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, por encima de la muralla que rodeaba el poblado un grupo de gente se asomó, era claro que estaban asustados. La reputación de Arles volaba con el viento. De pronto hubo gritos tras las puertas. Hombres que rogaban a alguien les permitiera pelear.

– He dicho que no habrá más sacrificios en vano – dijo una voz antes de que las puertas se volvieran a abrir. A los ojos de todos apareció Tremy vistiendo su armadura de plata. Sabía que sus posibilidades de vencer al sanguinario Arles, eran escasas pero prefería encarar a su enemigo con valor que abandonar a su pueblo.

– Arles de Geminis – le dijo – mi nombre es Tremy, caballero de la flecha. Tengo algo que proponerte.

–¿Vas a rendirte?

–El honor me impide algo tan cobarde, lo que quiero es retarte a un duelo. Si ganas el pueblo será tuyo– Tremy alzó la voz para que su gente lo escuchara – y todos deberán someterse a ti, pero si gano, te marcharás y no volverás a hacer guerra contra Sadalsuud nunca –. Arles soltó una risotada.

– No puedo dejar de cumplir el último deseo de un hombre.

Arles, nunca fue dado a la compasión. Castigaba las fallas de quienes le rodeaban con muerte y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el honor de sus enemigos. Sin embargo era un hombre apegado a cumplir su palabra. Tremy debió pedirle algún honor fúnebre. El caballero de la flecha fue asesinado y desmembrado. Su cabeza fue enviada a la capital y depositada a los pies de Aldebarán, sus demás pedazos llegaron a Misty, a Argol y a Babel.

* * *

El 10 de Agosto Schariar le pidió refuerzos para derrotar a Argol, quien había convertido una compañía completa de sus hombres en un monumento a Elnath. Cuando Argol vio venir a Arles, enfundado en la armadura de Géminis sus hombres permanecieron a su lado. El sapuri ni siquiera se les acercó.

–¡Explosión de galaxias!– fue su grito de guerra y de súbito todos, más de quinientos soldados estaban muertos en medio de un cráter.

Argol resistió más que ellos. Cayó casi inconsciente entre los cuerpos de sus fieles guerreros. Arles debía sentir su cosmos ardiendo aún porque se puso a buscarlo sin que Schariar ni nadie se atreviera a mirarlo a la cara siquiera. El xando estaba horrorizado.

–Que terrible poder liberé– pensó.

Arles halló a Argol.

–¿Qué vas a hacer¿Enviarme en pedazos a Aldebarán?– sonrió a pesar del dolor. En eso hubo un grito.

– ¡Detente!– se trataba de Mu, acababa de materializarse en el aire, se plantó entre Arles y Argol. El sapuri parecía muy contento de verlo.

– Mu, ya era momento de que vinieras a mí, me estaba preguntando si tendrías heridas graves por el derrumbe en Iola–. El lemuriano estaba confundido.

–Vine por Argol. – Aclaró.

– ¿En verdad?– En un movimiento rápido posó una mano en el rostro de Mu y lo acercó hacía si mismo – ¿Ya olvidaste la palabra que me diste? "Yo estaré donde tú estés", no fue eso lo que me prometiste– soltó a Mu – pues bien, ahora es cuando te necesito a mi lado, juntos seremos los dueños de Elnath.

–Tienes razón, di mi palabra a Saga, pero tú no eres él.

Arles soltó una risotada y de súbito prendió a Mu del cuello y lo alzó en vilo. El chico de cabellos lilas no opuso resistencia simplemente le lanzó una mirada cargada de lastima. Algo había en esos ojos que irritó sobremanera a Arles. Gritó con fuerza dispuesto a aplastarle la garganta a ese inútil que se le oponía en vez de poner sus grandes habilidades a sus pies, junto con todo su ser.

– Encontré a mis padres – hubo un eco en la cabeza de Arles, las sienes empezaron a palpitarle – padre ayúdame – se repitió el eco. El capitán sapuri soltó a Mu.

– Kanon – murmuró, entendiendo demasiado bien lo que le pasaba. Kanon vivía y gracias a eso la conciencia de Saga también. – Lárgate – le ordenó al lemuriano – traidor, la próxima vez que te pongas frente a mí, mi cara será lo último que verás, te lo juro.

Mu se inclinó junto a Argol y ambos desaparecieron mediante la teletransportación. El lemuriano estaba más que seguro de lo que había visto. La sombra de Saga alzándose bajo la torva mirada de Arles. Y no fue el único que lo notó.

Schariar mandó el mensaje a Dagnir y también a Orión pues pensaba que era el único que podría hacer frente a Arles si fuera necesario: Kanon hijo de Castor vivía.

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	23. Acertijos

N/A: Si, sé que se me paso la mano con el abandono a esta historia. Sin embargo no la dejare de lado que ya le he puesto mucho tiempo y sentimiento y demás. Espero que ustedes queridos lectores sigan por ahí, sigan leyendo y sigan dejando algún review. Gracias.

* * *

ACERTIJOS

* * *

Dohko y Shion se embarcaron rumbo a Algieba, habían decidido pasar por el bosque de Rubbat hasta el paso bajo tierra que conducía a las montañas Zuben. Sabían que le trayecto sería en extremo difícil pero confiaban en la teletransportación de Shion en caso de que los túneles estuvieran sesgados. Afrodita y Deathmask les habían entregado una embarcación ligera y rápida.

Era la noche del 16 de Agosto. Dohko guiaba su nave mientras los otros tres descansaban, contempló la luna llena de esa noche. Sus pensamientos volaron hacía el juramento de los enamorados. Desde que había oído a Afrodita y a Deathmask mencionarlo Dohko no se pudo sacar la idea de la cabeza. Se permitió imaginar que en verdad Shion y él unían sus almas para siempre. Recitó los votos de esa ceremonia que había visto una vez.

-Mi cuerpo será prenda de mi lealtad hacía ti. Mis triunfos serán tus triunfos, mis batallas serán tus batallas, mis aliados tus aliados y mis enemigos los tuyos. Mi alma te seguirá donde vayas para protegerte… -hizo una pausa para recordar– y toda mi fidelidad y amor serán la ofrenda que ilumine nuestras vidas. Soy tuyo, si así lo quieres.

-Esas palabras son muy fuertes –la figura de Shion surgió de repente– y apasionadas ¿no forman parte del rito amans antem? -Dohko asintió–. Así que rememoras viejas tradiciones para pasar el tiempo.

-¿Crees en eso Shion? ¿En los amantes eternos?

-Creo que no se puede estar solo por siempre y que quienes se unen así son afortunados.

Shion cuestionó a Dohko acerca de su maldición

–¿Acaso no has perdido la esperanza como ser humano? –no recordaba lo que el oráculo había dicho acerca del destino de Dohko.

–¿Desesperanza?, no hay desesperanza en mí porque si no fuera por esta maldición no habría podido conocerte, ni luchar en esta guerra, ni tener esta nueva oportunidad para reparar la orden.

Shion calló, no sabía que la esperanza de Dohko estaba fundada en sus ojos. Dohko tomó la máscara y la retiró del rostro de su amigo para contemplarlo, no creía que pudiera saciar algún día el anhelo que tenía por aquella mirada violeta.

-Tierra a la vista -dijo Shion.

Lamentaba que aquel momento de paz se hubiera terminado tan pronto.

* * *

Kanon escuchó las voces de sus padres a través de la puerta, no era su costumbre espiarlos pero había alcanzado a oírlos discutir y su nombre mezclado en la conversación.

-Viene hacía acá –la voz de Nictimene sonaba preocupada- debes tomar a Kanon contigo y llevártelo lejos.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Piensas enfrentarlo sola?

-Es mi responsabilidad, todo el camino de mi vida me conduce a ese enfrentamiento.

-Si es por Amintas… -empezó Terpsícore.

-No es por él -Nictimene interrumpió de golpe.

Kanon no había oído hablar de ese tal Amintas con anterioridad.

-Por favor Terpsícore, por favor dame tu palabra de que me dejarás atrás.

Su maestro no respondió nada, en cambio abandonó la habitación de prisa. Al abrir la puerta se topó con Kanon el cual se ruborizó apenado por haber sido sorprendido faltándoles al respeto de esa manera.

-Sígueme –le dijo en vez de reprenderlo.

Se internaron en el cuarto de Terpsícore, el maestro se sentó en flor de loto y le indicó a Kanon que hiciera lo mismo con un gesto.

-Maestro…

-Silencio –había cierta ansiedad en los ojos del hombre de tez oscura- presta toda tu atención a la enseñanza que estoy por darte porque de ello dependen demasiadas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, esto es una herramienta para alcanzar el séptimo sentido y con ello el máximo poder de tu cosmos.

Con esas palabras atrapó a Kanon por completo.

-Esto es _coan_, responde esta pregunta: la oscuridad que anida en tu alma ¿de dónde proviene?

-Es mi naturaleza –respondió al punto Kanon, sin meditarlo siquiera.

-No.

Terpsícore le indico la puerta. Habían terminado.

* * *

-¿En que piensas Mu?

La voz de Aldebarán interrumpió su meditación bajo la luz de las estrellas.

-Vi a Saga.

-Querrás decir que viste a Arles.

-No.

El lemuriano no explicó más. Tenía sus razones y Tauro no las cuestionó. La situación se tornaba cada vez más apremiante. Dagnir los atacaba desde el este, Arles y Schariar desde el sur y más y más embarcaciones de híaditas atracaban cerca de Alrischa. Y por último estaba Orión.

-Orión atacará pronto –dijo Aldebarán haciendo a un lado lo dicho por Mu.

El regente de la liga Procyana había enviado al pueblo rumbo a Dabith, esa fortaleza era el mejor refugio con el que contaban. Argol, Misty, Babel, Mu y él estaban listos para pelear a muerte con sus enemigos.

* * *

Siofua estaba plasmando en su gran libro de la guerra los últimos acontecimientos. Estaba preocupada por Arles de Géminis, había tenido un sueño donde lo vio teñido de rojo.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando otra visión llegó a su mente. Cerró los ojos y se apretó las sienes concentrada en descifrarla.

Una mujer de cabellera blanca y larga se materializó llamándola.

-He vencido –decía- te he vencido esclava.

La mujer de blanco se rió. Encendió su cosmoenergía, era muy poderosa, el cuerpo de la niña se encogió ante ese poder y sin embargo su arrolladora presencia le era familiar. Sioufa encendió su propio cosmos y logró enderzarse.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

-Yo soy Hilda de Polaris, yo soy quien te dio la vida y ahora dictaré tu destino.

Siofua cayó al suelo, se desvaneció presa de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Hilda que le susurraba:

-El semidiós vive.

-¡Siofua! –la llamó una voz a la cual nunca podría rehusar le nada. –Despierta.

Obedeció de inmediato. Se encontró con Orión. -¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste una visión?

Le ayudó a levantarse.

-El semidiós vive –le dijo. –Me lo mostró mi madre.

-¿Madre?

Orión estaba acostumbrado a los enigmáticos mensajes que la niña solía transmitirle. Para variar había algo claro.

-Si está vivo lo encontraremos –caviló Orión sin darle importancia al malestar de Siofua -debemos ir al lugar donde crecí. Prepárate, iremos a Vindemiatrix.

La dejo sola y salió de prisa. Su señor estaba preocupado. Ella sabía que la fecha se acercaba, 10 de Enero, todo debía estar listo para ese día: el semidiós debía morir, la orden de la sabiduría debía ser destruida. Pensó en Hilda de Polaris. El oráculo de la isla alfa se había proclamado como su madre. Siofua había renunciado a todo para estar con Orión, sabía que algún día pagaría por ello. ¿El semidiós sería quien le infringiría ese castigo?

* * *

-¿De dónde proviene la oscuridad que anida en mi alma? -Se dijo Kanon.

Estaba de pie en la Atalaya más alta del monasterio contemplando el horizonte. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el coan pero por mucho que se concentraba y meditaba no tenía una respuesta que satisficiera a Terpsícore:

-Es una maldición de los dioses. Es herencia de mi padre. Es porque la vida es sufrimiento. Es la contraparte de mi cosmos. Es la forma en que soy.

Cada fracaso irritaba más y más a Terpsícore, Kanon lo notaba en la forma en que lo miraba, decepcionado.

Nictimene salió a la atalaya y fue hacía él.

-Hijo –lo llamó.

Kanon pensaba que ella tenía la respuesta a su coan pero algo en su interior le impedía pedirle ayuda, una especie de presentimiento. Nictimene se acercó a él y acarició su rostro.

-Nunca te he hablado del oráculo, escucha con atención.

El chico no sabía a que venía esa peculiar lección. Sus padres actuaban de un modo muy extraño últimamente.

–El oráculo de Delfos salvó a su pueblo de una epidemia entregando su vida y su alma, condenándose a una eternidad de soledad. Sin embargo, cuando aún era mortal y vivía en Regulus se enamoró de un hombre llamado Sigfried; una gran pasión ardió entre ellos pero nunca se atrevieron a consumarla. Cuando el destino llamó a Hilda para ocupar el trono de Delfos, ella se llevó el gran amor que sentía por Sigfried consigo a la isla donde se convertiría en un monstruo inmortal. Su amor era una luz que no pudo morar en la oscuridad del cuerpo de Hilda y la abandonó, ese amor se volvió espíritu conforme los años pasaban, hasta que finalmente un día el espíritu abrió los ojos y vio al mundo como nunca lo había hecho. Ese espíritu se convirtió en mujer. Vagó por el mundo buscando a Sigfried, el cual sin que ella lo supiera, se había extinguido hacía mucho tiempo cuando sus años mortales se agotaron; sin embargo encontró a los descendientes de Sigfried y se prendó de uno de ellos. –Nictimene hizo una pausa, parecía a punto de llorar, su hijo no podía creer que se conmoviera tan fácilmente.

-De su unión nació Siofua, mitad humana, mitad espíritu. Ella conoció el destino de de aquella que la trajo a este mundo y comprendió que ere su deber liberar a Hilda del penoso sufrimiento al que vivía atada por ser el oráculo, al ocupar su lugar, liberaría el alma de Hilda para que pudiera al fin volar a los campos Elíseos donde se encontraría al fin con Sigfried y serían libres para amarse.

-Un cuento romántico –comentó Kanon.

-Es una historia inconclusa porque Siofua traicionó su destino al enamorarse del sapuri Orión. Quien ahora la esgrime para anticiparse al futuro.

-¿Ahora? ¿Quieres decir que esa mujer Siofua existe?

Nictimene asintió.

-El oráculo no puede predecir su propio futuro, ni el de aquellos que estén muy cerca de ella.

Kanon entendió finalmente.

-Viene hacía acá ¿no es así? –Su madre asintió nuevamente- ¿puedes sentir su cosmoenergía?

-La de ella no.

* * *

Mu se acomodó en flor de loto. Encendió su cosmoenergía y se quedó así por días. Ni Aldebarán, ni Argol, ni nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlo a pesar de los combates que libraban, cada vez más frecuentes y cada vez más cerca de la fortaleza Dabith.

El lemuriano, se sumergió en el limo, la energía espiritual que envuelve al mundo. Separó su alma de su cuerpo y la transformó en un cuerpo astral y se fue de Elnath en busca de Kanon.

-Nunca había buscado a nadie con tanto anhelo, si pudiera encontrarte, sé desde el fondo de mi ser que eres la respuesta al sufrimiento que me apresa- le decía a la nada.

Vagó en medio de una oscuridad absoluta, percibía cosmoenergías de muchas personas a su alrededor, de desconocidos, de personas con quienes ya se había encontrado, pero los gemelos no estaban ahí. Ni Saga, ni Kanon.

De súbito una forma se materializó en aquella boca de lobo y le habló.

-Lemuriano –Mu se sobresaltó.

Vio la forma de un niño de cabellos dorados condensarse ante él.

-¿Quién eres?

No era normal que dos cuerpos astrales se encontraran de esa manera y que pudieran hablarse en aquel lugar.

-Soy el caballero de Virgo.

El niño de cabellos rubios estaba ciego pero aún así Mu sentía que podía verlo a través de un sentido que él aún no había alcanzado.

-Voy al santuario en compañía de Shion.

-¡¿Dijiste Shion?!

-Está orgulloso de ti y afligido por no poder verte, sin embargo sabe que estás vivo y que entenderás que haya puesto a la diosa por encima de su raza.

Mu asintió enérgicamente.

-Caballero de Virgo, ¿porque me dices estás cosas?

-Porque es importante mantener las esperanzas de que todo puede mejorar.

-Eso es lo que busco, una esperanza para salvar a alguien a quien quiero.

El caballero de Virgo sonrió, extendió su mano hacía Mu el cual dudó un breve instante antes de tomarla. Se desvanecieron.

Mu se sobresaltó y despertó de su trance. Estaba anonadado por los poderes de ese niño que podía materializarse en el limo, como un gran psíquico; y más aún, ese niño había revertido su cuerpo astral.

-Que cosmos tan impresionante. -Se dijo Mu.

En eso, Afrodita irrumpió abruptamente en la habitación.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, Dagnir vino de visita.

* * *

Los caballeros de plata del Lagarto, de Perseo y de Centauro se alinearon junto al caballero dorado de Tauro. Sus armaduras centelleaban desde lejos. Dagnir sabía que eso no podía significar nada bueno, sabía que ni él ni Schariar podrían con Aldebarán, pero su objetivo era otro. Puedes lograr que alguien tan poderoso se rinda ante ti tomando por rehén la vida de sus súbditos. Tras ellos las paredes de Dabith, agrietadas por el tiempo eran su verdadero desafío. Dagnir lanzó a sus hombres, Schariar y Rigel lo siguieron contra los caballeros de la orden.

Dagnir cargó directo contra Aldebarán, su responsabilidad era mantenerlo ocupado mientras sus compañeros infringían el mayor daño posible a la liga Procyana.

Rigel llevaba consigo arco y flechas, su cosmos le permitía incendiar aquellos dardos para hacerlos aún más peligrosos. A cada tiro un soldado de Elnath caía.

Misty se enfrentó con Schariar, su afamada sarisa sobrepasó el campo de fuerza del caballero de plata por lo que en ese momento se enfrentaban a golpes. Rigel apuntó a la espalda del caballero del lagarto, al punto en el que su armadura no lo cubría, tensó la flecha y disparó. Sonrió satisfecha cuando su objetivo cayó.

-¡Maldita!

Argol de Perseo se percató tarde del ataque como para evitarlo pero no para vengarlo. Rigel no tenía intenciones de luchar con ese hombre que convertía en piedra a quienes los veían.

Guardó el arco y sacó en su lugar una espada corta, huyó, hiriendo a cuantos pudo hasta que se topó con él en medio de la batalla. Reconoció al punto su larga cabellera lila y su figura. Sin embargo algo en él había cambiado, sus ojos ya no parecían los de un muerto, su semblante ya no era el de una persona derrotada.

-Mu.

Pero ella lo seguía odiando igual. Él respondió a su saludo.

-Rigel.

Ahora hablaba.

Rigel encendió su cosmos y una fina capa de hielo recubrió su espada, una de tantas que Mu tuvo a bien brindarles. Embistió contra él, el filo silbó en el aire, el lemuriano esquivó los primeros tajos para luego atrapar el arma con las manos desnudas, el hielo se expandió del filo al cuerpo de Mu el cual encendió su cosmos para liberarse. Retrocedió. Rigel agitó la espada al aire y unas finas dagas de hielo salieron disparadas de ella.

-Muro de cristal.

Mu atajó el ataque. Hablaba, Rigel odió su voz tanto como odiaba el resto de él.

-Ganaremos esta guerra Mu

Ella lanzó otro tajo al aire y más dagas brotaron de su arma. Mu las burló pero no así los solados tras él.

-Y en gran parte será gracias a ti.

-Sigues teniendo lengua ponzoñosa.

Repuso Mu haciéndola enojar. No era la misma persona que ella había conocido. Ya no tenía el corazón roto. El lemuriano hizo arder su cosmos.

-¡Extinción de luz estelar!

Un rictus de pánico cruzó el rostro de Rigel cuando el ataque pasó sobre ella, dio contra los xandos que la rodeaban los cuales desaparecieron.

-¿Qué haz hecho?

Mu no respondió.

Las voces de Dagnir y Aldebarán rompieron al aire ordenando a sus hombres retirarse.

-No hemos terminado Mu.

-Lo sé.

* * *

La habitual calma de los mojes no se rompió ni cuando Orión y Siofua llegaron. Los hicieron pasar al salón de meditación, el más amplio en Vindemiatrix como si se tratara de un par de invitados muy esperados.

Nictimene fue a recibirlos, los instó a sentarse frente a ella mientras Terpsícore guiaba a sus discípulos fuera del monasterio.

-Este ya no es un lugar seguro, les ordeno que se alejen y que no regresen.

Kanon estaba entre el grupo de jóvenes que Terpsícore intentaba salvar, era demasiado necio para hacer una cosa así.

-Yo me quedare contigo y con mi madre, pelearé a su lado.

Terpsícore negó.

-Lo que quiero que hagas es resolver el coan que te enseñé.

-¿Ahora? ¿Qué importancia tiene un acertijo en este momento? –El jovencito no comprendía -déjame volver con mi madre. –Exigió.

-Hay cosas más importantes que un par de monjes.

-¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Déjame pelear a su lado!

Terpsícore no refutó nada. Negó tristemente, Kanon se enervó aún más con aquel gesto de decepción.

* * *

-¿Dónde está el semidiós? -Preguntó Orión.

-Murió.

Respondió Nictimene con calma, quería demorar la pelea con el sapuri para darle tiempo a sus discípulos, en especial a Kanon, de huir.

-Mientes –Orión la traspaso con sus ojos –no está bien que una iluminada como tú diga ese tipo de cosas maestra.

-No soy tu maestra y no miento –la voz de primavera le sostuvo la mirada impertérrita –hace ocho años mataste al semidiós en este lugar.

* * *

Terpsícore sintió la ira apoderándose lentamente de Nictimene, volvió al interior del monasterio con Kanon pisándole los talones, no tenía tiempo de lidiar con él.

-Tu madre tuvo otro hijo –dijo- hace tiempo lo sacrificó para que el semidiós pudiera vivir. Ella siempre hace esas cosas.

-¿El semidiós estuvo aquí?

-Nosotros lo educamos.

Nictimene tuvo un hijo, saber eso le dio una horrible idea a Kanon.

-Por eso se obsesionó con salvarme, está tratando de reivindicar a su hijo muerto a través de mí.

Eso era cierto y Terpsícore lo sabía, odiaba esa dura realidad. Nictimene había intercambiado la vida de Amintas por la del semidiós en aquel entonces; y ahora, su propia vida por la de Kanon. Estaba resuelta a convertirse en la madre que muere por su hijo, tal como debió ser desde siempre.

* * *

-Orión – Nictimene se puso de pie –la diosa no puede ser derrotada mientras haya alguien que la ame.

Siofua se cubrió el rostro con las manos, acababa de tener una visión muy rápida y triste.

-La mujer con voz de primavera es atravesada, su sangre fluye entre las manos de su hijo, su deseo es ese: que su hijo la vea morir –susurró.

Nadie la escuchó.

* * *

Continuará ...

* * *


	24. Tu corazón en llamas

N/A: Otro capítulo un poco tardado. Espero les guste.

* * *

TU CORAZÓN EN LLAMAS

* * *

Kanon evitó mirar atrás a toda costa. Pero, eso no evitó que el olor a madera quemada llegara a su nariz. Terpsícore le había enseñado lo que debía hacer pero no se sentía con el valor para hacerlo. Hasta que vio a la niña. Tenía cabellos cortos, negros; y ojos violetas, era muy bajita y esmirriada, daba lástima nada más verla enfundada en su capucha azul siguiendo los pasos de Orión. Los dos se detuvieron frente a él y se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Lo vas a matar maestro?

Preguntó la chica con voz cantarina, como si Kanon no pudiera comprender una palabra de lo que decían.

El sapuri no respondió.

Kanon supo quien era ella, era la hija del oráculo de la que su madre le había hablado. Entonces se recobró. Soltó muy despacio el cuerpo al que estaba aferrado. Apretó los ojos para no soltar un gemido de dolor. No tenía ninguna herida física, era su corazón el que parecía estar en carne viva.

-Si quieres vivir debes seguirme. -Le dijo el sapuri.

Kanon se limitó a asentir. Se puso de pie y siguió a Orión fuera del monasterio que ya se derrumbaba sobre si mismo como una gigantesca pira funeraria.

-Entierra el pasado que no puedes cambiar – se dijo para sus adentros – descubre de donde proviene la oscuridad que anida en tu alma.

Eso se repitió mientras Orión lo sujetaba, mientras la niña se acercaba a él y lo miraba compadeciéndolo. Desaparecieron de Vindemiatrix para materializarse en Eridanus, la fortaleza de Orión.

El sapuri hizo que lo condujeran a una de sus torres y que lo encerraran. Kanon se encontró solo en una habitación circular, había una cama empotrada en la pared, una mesa y un ventanuco con barrotes. Si no se hubiera sentido tan desdichado quizá habría cuestionado porque seguía vivo.

La mente de Kanon se empeñaba en no recordar la causa del agudo dolor que lo carcomía por dentro pero inevitablemente los gritos de Nictimene y Terpsícore volvían a él, los veía arder y caer sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Que existencia tan vacía era la suya. Y había algo más. Algo que le dolía aún más que la muerte de sus padres: la traición de aquel a quien más había amado.

El rostro de su madre congelado en esa última y patética mirada que le había dirigido se apareció frente a sus ojos; seguido del de Terpsícore, su bien amado maestro, el que había caído defendiéndolo; y por último su propio rostro se sobrepuso al de sus padres.

-Solo somos monjes, nuestra existencia debe terminar algún día pero al dejar el mundo seguiremos vivos en ti.

Le había dicho en una de sus lecciones y cuando eso pasó, Kanon se lo tomó como una cursilería clásica de cualquier progenitor y sin embargo en ese momento entendía el verdadero significado. Terpsícore no le estaba hablando de ser recordados en el corazón de Kanon, le estaba hablando de guerra, de alcanzar el séptimo sentido y de pelear usando todo lo que le habían enseñado.

El joven sintió que se asfixiaba corrió a la ventana y se sujetó de los barrotes que lo aprisionaban. Un grito se formó desde su alma y no pudo evitar expresarlo.

-¡Yo te venceré! ¡SAGA!

* * *

Orión escuchó el grito de Kanon. El sapuri del resplandor sonrió. Cuando acudió a Vindemiatrix lo único en lo que podía pensar era en arrancarle la verdad respecto al paradero del semidiós a Nictimene. Sin embargo, la necia mujer no pronunció una sola palabra respecto al niño. Terpsícore se había arrojado sobre él con tanto odio como amor le tenía a Nictimene. El sabio de voz de fuego estuvo a punto de derrotarlo, por lo menos hasta que Orión reparó en Kanon. Concentró su mejor y más mortífero ataque en el corazón del joven. Al hacerlo sabía que Terpsícore se interpondría pues no había nada más valioso para los dos sabios que ese hijo adoptivo.

-Y sin embargo nunca estuvo en peligro –se dijo Orión.

Lo había reconocido de inmediato pues tal como se rumoraba eran idénticos. El hijo de Nictimene era Kanon, el hermano gemelo de Saga.

-El demonio no obedece sino a sí mismo y cuando haya incinerado la tierra que pisa hasta hacerla sangrar volcará su negrura sobre aquellos que lo liberaron.

Eso había predicho Siofua respecto al nuevo capitán sapuri pero Orión tenía sus propios planes para él.

-Y cuando extermines a todos y vengas por mí, tu hermano te estará esperando y entonces volverás a ser un niño revestido con un poder que no puedes controlar –pensó.

* * *

Dagnir y Schariar fueron los primeros en irrumpir en la Academia. Para hacerlo tuvieron que matar a una decena de adolescentes, estudiantes que veneraban ese lugar y que se quedaron para defenderlo. Dagnir ordenó a sus hombres no saquear ni destruir el precioso edificio donde se albergaban libros, pinturas, esculturas, experimentos, piezas que contenían la sabiduría de Elnath. Recorrieron el edificio. Todavía quedaban en el un puñado de ancianos maestros que no quisieron seguir a Aldebarán en su retirada, mujeres que los servían y algunos niños. Rigel entró tras Dagnir en ese momento.

-Mi señor –lo llamó- Arles viene hacía acá, dice que quiere ver la famosa Academia con sus propios ojos… -la jovencita hizo una pausa –mientras siga en pie.

Al oír aquello varias de las mujeres rompieron en llanto. La expresión de Dagnir se tornó sombría.

-¿Dónde está?

-A unas diez leguas de distancia, envió un mensajero –explicó Rigel.

Eso quería decir que estaría en la Academia al caer la noche.

-Rigel –Schariar se adelantó –envía un correo a Orión explicándole que tenemos la capital de Elnath, también haz que le mencionen las intenciones de Arles.

La joven asintió y salió de inmediato.

Dagnir dejó que Shcariar se ocupara de los prisioneros, se trataba de gente sabia y los soldados los trataron con respeto. Mientras, Dagnir se dedicó a recorrer el lugar. Llegó al salón de arte, estaba maravillado por las esculturas que ahí se albergaban, comprendió porqué los de Elnath eran tan orgullosos y los llamaban salvajes, su pueblo nunca había creado algo tan asombroso. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la escultura de una mujer de largos cabellos y belleza serena. Se acercó a ella.

-Mu- apenas podía creerlo.

Las delicadas facciones del jovencito estaban cinceladas en piedra, el cuerpo de la escultura no era el de una mujer como en un principio había creído, se podría decir que no tenía género. Dagnir sonrió, haría que sus soldados se llevaran esa estatua. Ahora sabía a donde había ido el jovencito tras abandonarlo, tuvo la certeza de que pronto se volverían a encontrar.

-Dagnir – lo llamarón.

Se volvió ante esa voz odiosa, era Arles. El capitán de los xandos se preguntó como es que había llegado tan rápido.

-No me esperabas tan pronto – concluyó Arles con satisfacción al ver su expresión de desconcierto –los caballeros dorados son los más veloces que hay, grábatelo bien.

-¿Qué deseas Arles?

-Mi parte del botín por supuesto.

-No peleaste hoy – lo contradijo Dagnir.

-Es verdad, sin embargo fui yo quien hizo salir a Aldebarán de la ciudad lo cual me da mayor mérito que el tuyo.

-¿Qué parte de la ciudad quieres? –concedió el xando.

-Sólo quiero una parte, quiero la Academia – aquello desagradó mucho a Dagnir y dejó traslucir lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué harás con ella?

-Ese será mi problema.

-¿Vas a destruirla?

Arles le dio la espalda a Dagnir y se puso a caminar alrededor de las esculturas apreciándolas.

-Este lugar es un monumento a la orden de la diosa y al poderío de la liga Procyana, no podemos dejar que un símbolo así perdure, respetarlo sería como admitir el honor de Elnath.

Sus razones estaban bien fundamentadas. Dagnir no podía creer que aquel adolescente supiera hacer la guerra de esa manera, como si tuviera mucha experiencia.

-Está bien –se resignó Dagnir- sin embargo, quiero que permitas a mis hombres salvar las obras de arte que hay aquí.

Arles asintió. Le tendió la mano a Dagnir en señal de acuerdo; de súbito su gesto se congeló. Acababa de notar la escultura de Mu. Sin decir una palabra apartó a Dagnir de su camino y se quedó de pie ante la pieza de mármol.

-Mu – susurró Arles y luego dijo algo más que Dagnir no alcanzó a escuchar.

Alzó una mano y acarició el rostro petrificado para luego sujetar la cabeza de la figura y aplastarla con la mano. Dagnir se sobresaltó. No se dijeron más. Arles salió como un vendaval de la habitación.

* * *

-¡La Academia está en llamas!- gritó Babel abriéndose paso en medio del gentío.

Todos los refugiados en Dabith se encontraban subidos en la muralla de la citadel y desde ahí lloraban y gritaban horrorizados. La Academia era el símbolo de su amor al arte, a la belleza, a la filosofía y a su diosa.

Los caballeros observaban las lenguas de fuego que se elevaban en la distancia desde la torre central de Dabith. Aldebarán estaba mudo por la conmoción. Argol sostenía a Misty de un brazo. Había pena en los rostros de los tres. Mu era el único que mantenía el rostro sereno. Estaba sentado en una butaca sin mirar por la ventana como hacían los demás. Recordaba el día en que entró en el aula magna de la Academia para abrazar a Saga y pedirle que le permitiera estar a su lado.

* * *

Siofua abrió la puerta de la prisión de Kanon con cautela. El sentido común le advertía que se estaba arriesgando, el joven era un discípulo de los monjes de Vindemiatrix, podría matarla o tomarla de rehén; y sin embargo algo en su corazón la empujo a hablar con él. Lo encontró mirando a través de la ventana.

-Te traje comida – le dijo y colocó una bandeja con alimentos y agua en el suelo.

Retrocedió lentamente sin perderlo de vista.

-Eres Siofua, la flor de Polaris ¿no es así?

Inquirió Kanon cuando ella ya iba a cerrar la puerta.

-En efecto, ese es mi nombre. Y tú eres Kanon, el hijo de Castor.

-No –corrigió él –soy Kanon hijo de Nictimene.

-Lamento la muerte de los monjes –dijo Siofua.

Parecía sincera, hasta donde él sabía, ella no era una persona violenta.

-Hay cosas que son inevitables, pero estoy seguro de que tú eres consciente de eso mejor que nadie. -Siofua asintió aunque él aún le daba la espalda. -¿Eres la mujer de Orión? –Añadió de pronto.

-No –contestó al punto Siofua- Orión no puede querer a nadie eso es parte de ser un iluminado.

-Entonces se mi amiga –dijo Kanon dándose la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no supo que decir, sin más cerró la puerta y se alejó.

* * *

Los cocineros se dieron prisa en servir la cena. El vino circulaba en grandes cantidades. Esa noche, los xandos de Asciella, los xandos de Asiellus y los híaditas de Elnath festejaban en el que había sido el salón de reuniones de la liga Procyana. Había mujeres, músicos y comida deliciosa, todo con el fin de relajarse y divertirse. A pesar de que se sabía que Arles era el más poderoso de todos los hombres en ese lugar quien presidía el banquete era Dagnir en calidad de capitán vencedor. Schariar estaba sentado a su derecha y Arles a su izquierda. Nadie parecía recordar que en un pasado cercano el jovencito de largos cabellos azulados había luchado contra aquellos dos con los que ahora brindaba.

El banquete seguía, los soldados se embriagaron sin que sus capitanes los reprendieran. Había risas y baile. Los xandos se repartieron a las prisioneras de Elnath y a las prostitutas que los seguían. Schariar se unió a ellos; un navegante híadita y un miembro de la guardia de Dagnir se jugaban a los dados una pelirroja exuberante.

Arles contemplaba todo sentado en un escabel, apenas había probado el vino y la comida, parecía aburrido. A su lado Dagnir conversaba con Rigel; la guerrera xando no se contaba entre las demás mujeres presentes, ningún hombre se atrevería a mirarla mal bajo riesgo de ser mutilado. La chica parecía algo bebida también, de súbito arrojó la copa a un lado y se abalanzó sobre Dagnir cubriéndolo de besos. Arles no se sorprendió. Un soldado necesitaba alguien que le calentara la cama y le aliviara el alma de los horrores de la guerra. Sin embargo, Dagnir no correspondió a la pasión de la joven. Tomándola de los brazos la aparto con gentileza. Ella le lanzó una mirada cargada de rencor y se levantó.

-¿Acaso no te gustan los hombres? –preguntó Arles.

Dagnir se volvió dispuesto a contestarle pero ya la chica se cobraba venganza por su cuenta.

-Si me escuchan, si me escuchan –decía. Esa era la forma coloquial en la que los trovadores solían empezar un relato. –Esta es la historia que les contaré: se trata del relato de la humillación de la diosa.

Varios dejaron de lado sus juegos y se fijaron en ella.

-Su santuario ardió por la mano de los bravos xandos –dijo.

Omitió la participación de los sapuris en ese hecho. Hubo aplausos entre los xandos y abucheos por parte de los híaditas.

-"¡El tesoro! Capitán queremos el tesoro" pidieron los valientes soldados pues ¿no era la diosa dueña del mundo? Saquearon y buscaron pero nada. No había nada, la diosa del mundo estaba pobre. –La chica hizo una pausa dando espacio a las carcajadas que surgieron. –Y de todo, lo único que persistió al final fue un perro, un prisionero, un esclavo. Y ahí va…

-Rigel ¡calla esa boca!

La interrumpió Dagnir pero la chiquilla no hizo ningún caso.

-Llegado al castillo lo pusieron a servir a nuestro señor, le llevaba la comida y lavaba sus pies. Un caballero muy servil, y las mujeres del castillo no sabían que título darle, no era del todo sirviente, ni esclavo, ni prisionero, se parecía más a esas desdichadas mujeres que son dejadas atrás cuando sus hombres mueren en la guerra y quedan a disposición del enemigo para servirle en alma, vida y cuerpo –se hizo silencio- así que no hubo otro adjetivo para llamarlo en el castillo de su amo más que "mujerzuela".

Tras ese final hubo otro estallido de carcajadas. Dagnir estaba pálido, se levantó y salió discretamente del salón. Rigel hizo ademán de ir tras él pero antes de dar un paso Arles la sujetó de un brazo.

-¿Lo hizo suyo? –Quiso saber- responde ¿esta mujerzuela de la que hablas consintió en dormir con tu señor?

-¿Por qué le importa eso señor Arles? Ese niño no tiene relación con usted –contradijo Rigel.

Arles le sonrió, la atrajo hacía si y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas.

-No seas insolente Rigel ¿es por eso que ardes en celos contra él?

El rostro de la chica perdió el ánimo.

-Ojalá así fuera, ojalá Dagnir lo hubiera poseído, quizá así se habría olvidado de él pero no… se contentaba con admirarlo en silencio.

Arles asintió y la acercó más a él.

-No te preocupes, ya nos vengaremos –le dijo y la besó.

Rigel le correspondió pero mientras probaba los labios de la guerrera sus pensamientos estaban puestos en Mu.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Schariar, Dagnir y Arles se reunieron. Les darían un par de días de descanso a sus hombres, aún les faltaba lo más difícil: el asalto a la fortaleza Dabith. El lugar más inexpugnable del reino, era la prisión en la que Aldebarán había retenido a Orión años atrás.

-Tenemos cinco mil quinientos hombres –empezó Schariar- hay ochocientos caballos para los xandos de Alhena, a los híaditas no se les da muy bien cabalgar, sin embargo el problema principal son los caballeros. Aldebarán es un hueso duro de roer. Argol y Misty están casi a su nivel y…

-Repartamos el botín –lo interrumpió Arles.

Los otros dos lo miraron atónitos.

-Ya saben que los venceremos así que no perdamos tiempo en estrategias – Schariar se sonrojó avergonzado y furioso.

-Muy bien –dijo Dagnir –quedan Aldebarán, Argol, Misty y Babel; repartamos un cuarto del reino por cada uno.

Arles estuvo de acuerdo.

-Y el que acabe con Aldebarán además de eso podrá tomar lo que quiera de Dabith –agregó- un premio grande por el pez gordo.

-Si yo lo derroto ya sabes a quien quiero –accedió Dagnir.

Arles se rió.

-Aguarden un momento –tronó Schariar- ¿es que acaso se olvidan de Orión? Elnath es prácticamente suyo, él es nuestro general.

-Pues si quiere Elnath que venga a reclamarlo –dijo Arles y se levantó.

-¿Cuándo partimos? –se resignó Schariar.

-Hoy mismo –fue la respuesta de su capitán y amigo.

* * *

Siofua estaba recargada en la puerta de la prisión de Kanon. El joven le había preguntado acerca de la iluminación de Orión.

-Mi amo nunca me habla de su estancia en Vindemiatrix, sé que usó un coan ¿sabes lo que es eso?

Del otro lado de la puerta Kanon suspiró, lo sabía demasiado bien.

-Es una enseñanza fundamental que te permite alcanzar la iluminación al resolverla.

-Así es, a través del coan mi maestro llegó al estado satori y alcanzó el séptimo sentido. Los monjes te dieron un coan a ti también –no era una pregunta.

-Pero ya no queda nadie que pueda ayudarme a responderlo.

-Tal vez algún día conozcas al semidiós y el pueda hacerlo, después de todo el posee la iluminación más profunda y es el único que ha alcanzado el nirvana.

-¿Crees que lo conoceré? ¿Lo haz visto?

-No.

-Es por qué estoy muy cerca de ti.

Siofua se inquietó.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Kanon no tenía razones para mentirle.

-Conozco tu pasado, sé que traicionaste a Hilda de Polaris.

-Y yo conozco el tuyo, sé que deseas matar a tu hermano quien te traicionó por la armadura de Géminis.

-Sabes mucho de eso.

-Si quieres vencer al sapuri en que se ha convertido primero debes revelarle que estás vivo.

-¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Estoy atrapado.

-Para los monjes no hay barreras físicas, tan sólo les basta meditar para alcanzar la mente de los demás.

Dijo Siofua y se despidió, no quería que Orión la sorprendiera conversando con Kanon.

El joven bufó, meditar, meditar, parecía que todas sus respuestas se reducían a eso. Se acomodó en flor de loto como vio a Terpsícore hacerlo varias veces, cerró los ojos y dejo fluir su cosmos.

* * *

La liga Procyana ya sabía que estaban por ser atacados. Un ejército tan grande no podía marchar desapercibido. Aldebarán vestía la armadura de Tauro. Los caballeros de plata estaban listos, lucían las suyas también.

-Yo mataré a Arles –anunció el líder. -Si resulto muerto deberán elegir un nuevo líder y guiar al pueblo fuera de aquí, llévenlos a Alrischa, si es necesario entréguenlos a las ordenes de los sapuris pero no permitan que los asesinen.

-Si tú mueres ¿qué posibilidades tenemos los demás de sobrevivir? –aventuró Babel.

Las trompetas de la muralla resonaron, eso quería decir que el momento había llegado. Mu se alistó a pelear también, salieron de la torre en que estaban y descendieron la escalinata rumbo a la puerta principal. Misty y Argol marchaban delante del lemuriano tomados de la mano.

-Hay lazos que no se pueden romper –pensó.

Arles era impaciente, voló la puerta de un solo golpe y el ataque inició. Babel de Centauro fue el primero en acudir al combate. Se enfrentó a Dagnir quien le dio muerte no sin dificultad. Schariar guió a sus hombres al interior de la fortaleza. Misty y Argol acudieron a impedirles el paso. Arles en cambió no se movía. Estaba esperando a Aldebarán.

El toro dorado acudió finalmente. Arles ardía en deseos por medir su cosmoenergía contra él. Géminis contra Tauro.

-Aldebarán –dijo el nombre de su rival.

Los guerreros a su alrededor se dispersaron para no quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado. Tauro movió negativamente la cabeza. Arles era muy diferente de Saga, no sólo en el aspecto físico sino también en su cosmos. El demonio poseía el séptimo sentido que Saga no había alcanzado. Ambos combatientes adoptaron posturas de batalla. El toro atacó primero.

-¡Gran cuerno! –fue su grito de guerra y embistió.

Arles salió despedido hacía atrás. De no llevar armadura seguramente ese ataque habría sido su fin. Se levantó, un dolor agudo subió desde su pecho. Se palpó rápidamente, tenía rota la tercer costilla del flanco derecho pero ellos podían seguir peleando aún con todos los huesos de su cuerpo rotos.

-Mi turno.

Aldebarán lo embistió nuevamente. Arles saltó burlando los puños de Tauro, se apostó en su espalda y se preparó para lanzar su poderoso ataque.

-¡Detente! – Mu se interpuso en el último segundo.

Se miraron a los ojos un breve instante antes de que Mu alcanzara a tomarlo de un brazo y teletransportarlo junto con él a otro lugar.

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	25. Pelea por el alma del caballero

N/A: Me di cuenta de que nunca les he explicado que es una sarisa, el arma de Schariar. Se trata de una lanza muy larga, de unos 3 a 5 metros de largo, la empleaban los griegos los cuales se ponían en formación de filas compactas y las apuntaban a la caballería para defenderse o marchaban sobre el enemigo hiriéndolo. También se pueden observar en El Señor de los Anillos, las dos torres. Son las lanzas de los uruk-hai. En fin espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

PELEA POR EL ALMA DEL CABALLERO

* * *

Arles se encontró a sí mismo en una habitación circular de piedra gris. Sin duda seguía dentro de Dabith. Finalmente él y Mu se volvían a encontrar. El lemuriano estaba a unos pocos metros y lo observaba con cautela.

–Henos aquí –dijo Arles–. Te juré que te mataría cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar y ese día ha llegado. Sin embargo estoy dispuesto a darte una segunda oportunidad. Honra la promesa que me hiciste y sígueme.

Le tendió una mano a Mu pero él no la aceptó.

–No puedo seguirte, ya te lo dije antes: no eres la persona a quien hice esa promesa. Eres un sapuri, mi enemigo.

Arles se rió de él.

–Te equivocas. No soy un sapuri. Mi armadura es de la orden de la diosa.

–Pero en cambio peleas por el señor de la muerte.

Lo interrumpió Mu con voz serena.

–¡No peleo por ninguno de los dos! –Estalló Arles–. No hay dioses en el mundo, solo nosotros. El más fuerte prevalecerá.

El capitán avanzó hacía Mu. No despedía ninguna señal agresiva por lo que el lemuriano no se movió. Arles lo sujetó de las muñecas con fuerza.

–Mi único y verdadero dese es detener la guerra. ¿No quieres eso tú también? –Mu no lo comprendía–. Los sapuris son la facción más fuerte en este momento por eso me les uní. Conquistaré a los caballeros dorados y después haré lo mismo con ellos. –El lemuriano estaba anonadado–. Mataré a Aldebarán y a Orión, a Shura y a Baucis, al rey Sóter y a Dagnir. Gobernaré a todos y todos serán iguales. Ya no pelearán por los dioses.

–Habrá un sólo dios –Mu entendió finalmente– y ese serás tú.

–Te necesito. A cambio de tu lealtad yo te amaré. –Eso tomó a Mu desprevenido–. Tengo el cuerpo de Saga, su fuerza y sus recuerdos. Te he visto en ellos y a diferencia suya no soy tan ciego como él. Mu, yo sé que lo amas. Sin embargo él te correspondió con amabilidad y un afecto que no mereces. En cambio yo puedo amarte como debe ser.

Quizá por probarse, quizá por un capricho suyo Arles se inclinó hacía Mu dispuesto a unir sus labios. El lemuriano se quedó como petrificado. Clavó la mirada en los ojos de Arles. Deseaba ese beso, no podía negarlo. Y sin embargo los ojos que lo miraban no eran verdes, las manos que lo sujetaban no eran gentiles y cálidas. No era él a quien había dado su corazón.

–Saga –dijo y apartó el rostro–. No podrías comprenderlo, preferiría que Saga me rechace mil veces antes que recibir el beso de una serpiente con su cara.

El temperamento volátil de Arles se encendió.

–Bien. Si rechazas el ofrecimiento que generosamente te hago entonces sufre las consecuencias.

Arles lo soltó y lanzó un golpe dispuesto a partirle el cárneo. Su puño dio con el aire, nada más. Mu se había desvanecido con la teletransportación y reaparecido a espaldas de Arles.

–Yo te venceré –dijo Mu– y lo haré por el bien de la persona a quien quiero.

Arles soltó una risotada. Pobre ingenuo. Iba a dar su vida a cambio de alguien que ya no existía.

* * *

Dagnir esquivó el golpe de Aldebarán apenas por unos centímetros. Se giró rápidamente y lanzó una estocada al cuerpo del toro. El filo de su espada dio contra la armadura dorada y no pudo pasar.

–Perros xandos, conocerán su destino –dijo el regente y asestó un codazo en el rostro del general.

Dagnir voló contra uno de los muros de la fortaleza y cayó aturdido. Aldebarán tomó impulso y se lanzó hacía el frente.

– ¡Gran cuerno! –Bramó y cargó contra Dagnir.

–¡Mi señor! –Spica se interpuso de último momento.

Recibió el impacto del golpe destinado a su amo. La chica dio un grito desgarrador y cayó a los pies de Dagnir.

–Spica, no debiste –el general estaba horrorizado.

La armadura de la chica se había deshecho en miles de fragmentos, sangraba profusamente. Dagnir se inclinó sobre ella. La quería mucho.

–¿Estás bien mi señor? –preguntó.

Al hablar un hilillo de sangre escapó de la comisura de sus labios.

–Mi señor Dagnir, yo te amo –susurró.

Tuvo un espasmo y cerró los ojos, completamente yerta.

Aldebarán contempló a la niña. No había sido su intención. Sintió pena por Spica, aunque sabía de sobra que las muertes sin sentido eran parte de toda guerra. Dagnir se levantó. No podía permitir que el sacrificio de Spica fuera en vano.

* * *

Schariar encendió su cosmoenergía. La concentró toda en la enorme sarisa que portaba. Tomó impulso y la arrojó contra Misty. El caballero de Lagarto tendió su campo de fuerza consistente en ondas que generaba con el movimiento de sus manos. Una de esas blancas y finas manos fue atravesada por la sarisa y se abrió paso hasta el pecho de Misty. Schariar fue a recuperar su arma pero el amante del caballero herido surgió para relevar a su amado.

–¡Escudo de medusa! –Exclamó.

Schariar desvió la mirada de inmediato pero no fue a tiempo. Dejó de percibir su brazo derecho. Argol bajo el escudo y corrió hacía él para atravesarlo con un golpe.

* * *

Mu había peleado con Saga en la Academia, durante sus entrenamientos. Sin embargo, pelear con Arles era algo completamente diferente. Sus técnicas, su estilo, eran completamente distintos pues dominada el séptimo sentido.

Arles se le acercó a la velocidad de la luz. Mu siguió su movimiento a penas duras. No pudo esquivar el golpe.

Arles encajó su puño en el pecho de Mu lazándolo hacía arriba para luego surgir a sus espaldas como si volara y uniendo sus manos asestó un golpe en la espalda de Mu.

El cuerpo del lemuriamo cayó con gran estrepito, las lozas a su alrededor se quebraron. Arles se paró frente a él y antes de que Mu se levantara exclamó:

–¡Otra dimensión!

Mu gritó cuando esa fuerza atrayente lo lanzó en un vacío sin fin. Fue devorado por la oscuridad y desapareció.

–Es el castigo que te mereces –dijo Arles.

* * *

Shion se estremeció involuntariamente. Dohko estaba sentado a su lado vigilando su improvisado campamento. Aiolos y Shaka hacían un reconocimiento de la zona.

–¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó a su compañero.

Shion se llevó una mano al pecho. Tenía una sensación de desesperanza.

–¿Qué día es hoy? –Inquirió el primero entre los iguales.

–Primero de Septiembre –le respondió Dohko–. ¿A qué viene esa duda?

–Tengo una sensación, acerca de algo funesto. –Shion se concentró y de pronto el rostro de su amado discípulo se mostró en su mente–. Es Mu –añadió.

Dohko atrajo a Shion hacía sí y lo estrecho en sus brazos. No podían hacer nada.

* * *

Arles se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Era una lástima haber tenido que aniquilar a Mu. Aún tenía pendiente la pelea con Aldebarán. Se detuvo en el umbral. Percibió un cosmos cálido y gentil a sus espaldas. Se giró. En medio de un resplandor dorado se formó la figura del lemuriano. Muy a su pesar Arles sonrió.

Mu escapó del encierro al que Arles lo había enviado gracias a su teletransportación. El capitán sapuri corrió hacía él y preparó su ataque más mortífero. Ni siquiera Mu podría sobrevivirlo.

–¡Explosión de galaxias! –rugió pero no llegó a golpear.

Se quedó inmovilizado de súbito.

–¡Red de cristal! –Mu había contraatacado con eficacia.

Atrapó a Arles pero no lo atacó aprovechando esa ventaja. No quería herirlo. En cambio encendió su cosmoenergía hasta hacerla explotar. A Arles le dolió la cabeza terriblemente, como si el cráneo fuera a partírsele en dos. Comprendió. Mu estaba invadiendo su mente.

– ¡Kanon! –le llamó Mu, luchando por alcanzar su alma.

* * *

Siofua escuchó el grito de Mu. Dejo de lado su historia y corrió a la torre donde estaba prisionero aquel a quien el lemuriano llamaba. Cuando llegó encontró a su amo, Orión, ahí. Su cosmoenergía ardía mientras contemplada al hijo de los monjes el cual seguía meditando ajeno al resto del mundo.

–Es muy pronto para que Arles de géminis sea derrotado –le dijo a la niña.

Estaba bloqueando el poder psíquico de Mu con su telequinesis.

* * *

–Kanon –imploró Mu–. Por favor escúchame. –Arles soltó una risotada.

–Es inútil –le dijo a Mu–, tuviste tu oportunidad y fallaste.

Arles hizo explotar su somos y rompió la red de cristal.

– ¡Explosión de galaxias!

Mu experimentó en carne propia la técnica que había matado a un centenar de soldados.

–¡Muro de cristal! –alcanzó a decir.

Sin embargo la explosión de galaxias barrió con su técnica y lo alcanzó. Mu sintió que su cuerpo se contorsionaba abrasado por una fuerza incandescente. Gritó a merced de ese poder que amenazaba con deshacer su cuerpo y enviarlo a la nada. Cayó estrepitosamente por segunda vez. Sentía su cuerpo dolorido y le costaba trabajo respirar.

Arles se acercó a él.

–El muro de cristal te salvó la vida, reflejó parte de mi ataque de lo contrario estarías hecho trizas –dijo el capitán sapuri–. Fuiste muy necio. Debiste morir de esa manera, habría sido más rápido.

Dicho eso sujetó a Mu de su larga cabellera y lo levantó. El joven se estremeció de dolor. Arles lo alzó en vilo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha apuntó al rostro de Mu.

–Voy a sacarte esos ojos con los que me miras tan patéticamente.

Lanzó el golpe pero no alcanzó el rostro de Mu. Su mano se detuvo a unos centímetros de él, temblando.

–No te dejaré matarlo –dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Arles.

–¡Cállate! –Arles se dobló sobre sí mismo.

Mu lo observó. Su golpe psíquico había dañado la mente de Arles sin duda.

–Después de todo eres el geminiano, la bondad y la maldad moran en ti –murmuró.

Esa era su oportunidad. Encendió su cosmos y se levantó.

Arles luchaba por mantener el control.

–¡Cállate! Lo haré pedazos, me beberé su sangre y le arrancaré el corazón, lo haré chillar en agonía como a un cerdo. ¿Es tu adorado Mu? ¿No es cierto? Será una delicia acabarlo.

Mu se movió a la velocidad de la luz y dirigió su golpe a la cabeza de Arles.

–¡Saga! –gritó.

El sapuri se enderezó en el último minuto. Puso sus manos como cuchillas y atravesó el pecho de Mu.

* * *

Siofua vio todo rojo de repente. Tuvo una visión teñida de ese color.

Arles, el gran capitán sapuri clavaba sus manos en el cuerpo de un jovencito de cabellos lilas rompiéndole las costillas. El capitán quería abrirse paso a través de la carne del jovencito hasta el corazón.

Siofua sintió asco y horror. Sobre todo cuando contempló el rostro de quien llevaba a acabo esa crueldad. La mitad izquierda sonreía y sus pupilas eran oscuras. La otra mitad lloraba sangre con un único ojo de color verde. Esa mitad la miró.

–Ayúdame –le pidió. Tenía la misma mirada que Kanon.

Siofua volvió a la realidad. Encendió su cosmos aunque nunca podría superar a su maestro.

–Kanon, tu hermano te necesita –dijo.

El orgulloso jovencito se rehusó a escucharla. En su corazón no podía perdonar a Saga por traicionarlo.

–Va a matar a Mu –siguió Siofua.

Kanon pensó que eso era lo mejor. Saga sufriría por la eternidad si cometía ese asesinato.

–Kanon, te lo suplico, esto no es lo que Nictimene querría de ti.

Kanon siguió ignorándola. Dejo de odiar a Saga y de desear la muerte de Mu. Se concentró en su coan, último vestigio de las enseñanzas de sus padres.

–¿De dónde proviene la oscuridad que habita en mi alma? –se repetía una y otra vez.

* * *

–No te dejaré matarlo.

Clamó nuevamente la voz proveniente de la cabeza de Arles.

El sapuri sentía un profundo dolor que amenazaba con ajarle el cráneo, el cual se incrementaba en punzadas más fuertes conforme estrujaba el cuerpo de Mu. El cosmos del lemuriano disminuía, gemía sonoramente tratando de arrancar de su cuerpo las manos del capitán sapuri que cual cuchillas se clavaban en su carne buscando destrozarlo.

–No te dejare matarlo.

Arles incrementó el poder de su cosmos, gritaba al unísono de Mu.

–No te dejare matarlo.

El último lemuriano se retorció agonizante. Arles reunió todo su poderío y atacó. La sangre salpicó su rostro.

– ¡No te dejare matarlo!

Gritó Arles y su cosmos se apagó de golpe liberando a Mu.

El capitán cayó de rodillas y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza a la vez que recitaba una letanía de incoherencias.

– No te dejare matarlo… No a él. Nunca a él.

Arles no podía levantarse y esa era la última oportunidad de Mu. El lemuriano enderezó la cabeza, trató de de enfocar su mirada pero no lo logró. Tosió sangre, se sabía sin fuerzas. Encendió su cosmos una última vez y alcanzó a Arles. Las defensas del sapuri estaban caídas, logró entrar a su mente.

–Regresa Saga.

Le rogó mientras unía su psique a la de Kanon.

Mu presionó su telepatía al máximo esforzándose por restaurar el lazo de los gemelos. Su cosmos explotó en busca de un milagro y todo terminó en medio de un resplandor. Arles gritó y se resistió pero la misma maldición que había mantenido su existencia durante tres generaciones de geminianos lo forzó a atacar dos almas. Kanon se opuso a la intrusión pero ya los cabellos de Arles cambiaban de color junto con sus ojos y su piel.

* * *

El gemelo menor se sintió embargado por un sentimiento tremendo de nostalgia y de tristeza. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Podía percibir los sentimientos de su hermano: su infinita ira, su dolor, su deseo de morir. Sintió la presencia de su madre y su maestro; y el amor de Mu que no conocía límites. Y finalmente alcanzó el fondo de su alma.

–¿De dónde proviene la oscuridad que habita en mi alma? –se repitió–. De ninguna parte, no existe –dijo y alcanzó el satori por fin.

* * *

Saga abrió los ojos, el mundo a su alrededor se movía y su cabeza zumbaba con ecos de la batalla librada en ella. Le costana respirar y sentía el cuerpo entumido. Esperó un momento mientras todo se aclaraba.

Había visto a Kanon sentado en flor de loto meditando y su rostro lleno de paz le condujo de vuelta. En eso reparó en sus manos, estaban llenas de sangre y la realidad de su crimen lo sacudió como un trueno.

–Mu.

Buscó con la mirada al joven de cabellos lilas que acababa de devolverle la cordura. Yacía a unos metros de él en el suelo, tirado sobre su propia sangre.

– ¡Mu!

Saga fue hasta él, su mente estaba clara pero ahora lo que sentía se le desgarraba era el corazón.

–Despierta, no puedes morir.

Extendió sus manos rojas hasta el cuerpo y tomándolo con suavidad lo giró hacía si. Era eso lo que más había temido, volver en si mismo un día y encontrarse con que había cometido una atrocidad; pero nunca, ni en sus más lúgubres pensamientos llegó a imaginar que sería Mu la víctima caída por su mano.

Estrechó el cuerpo del lemuriano contra su pecho terminando así de teñirse con su sangre.

–Perdóname.

Susurró tratando de contener el dolor que lo ahogaba.

Al final bastó una mirada al rostro inerte, al cuerpo desangrándose de aquel que tanto quería para que la pesadilla se viera coronada por un grito suyo. Una maldición contra el destino infame que había puesto esa persona en su vida. ¿Acaso era esa la realización de aquella profecía en la que Mu creyó ciegamente? De pronto se escuchó una voz imperiosa.

* * *

–¡Suéltalo bastardo!

Saga fue arrojado contra una de las paredes por la potencia de un certero golpe. Cayó aturdido y se enderezó a tiempo para ver la expresión enfurecida de Dagnir mientras el general xando cargaba contra él. Saga se quedó quito al tiempo que su enemigo lanzaba una estocada contra su corazón.

–¡Maldito! ¡Lo mataste! –Vociferó Dagnir.

Sin embargo en ese momento un repentino pensamiento lo detuvo. Aquel que tenía contra la pared no era el capitán sapuri despiadado y cruel, era un cascarón vacío con un deseo de muerte. La pesadilla que se vivía en el interior de la fortaleza se detuvo. Dagnir reparó en sus ojos y en el color de sus cabellos.

–Saga –se dijo.

Tras él venía Aldebarán. El rey de Elnath irrumpió horrorizado al ver la sangre de Mu esparcida en el piso y a este último inerte. Dagnir se giró hacía Aldebarán.

–Lo consiguió –le dijo– el lemuriano venció.

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	26. Decisiones

N/A: Bueno sé que el objetivo de esta página no es hablar de mi vida personal pero de verdad he tenido meses caóticos. Agradezco su paciencia y espero seguir siendo de su agrado. Nos acercamos al final.

DECISIONES

Saga miró el vacío a sus pies, si diera un paso ¿terminaría su vida? Sabía que no, y ese pensamiento no lo reconfortaba. Apoyado sobre la muralla de Dabith reflexionó. Había descubierto tantas cosas de sí mismo en tan breve tiempo. Sabía que Kanon vivía, sabía técnicas de combate con las que nunca había soñado, poseía la armadura dorada pero al final se sentía vacío. Durante el tiempo que Arles tuvo el dominio de su cuerpo, su conciencia permaneció en una especie de limbo, no tenía conocimiento de lo que hacía aunque a veces, cuando el cosmos de Arles era más fuerte tenía atisbos de sus acciones. Había visto a través de sus ojos el asesinato de Tremy de la flecha, la primer explosión de galaxias con la que borró el ejército de Elnath y parte de su combate con Mu. No pudo hacer nada para impedirle al demonio hacer lo que quisiera y por ello se sentía culpable de todos sus crímenes.

Dagnir aguardaba la llegada de Schariar en su tienda. Tras la caída de Arles tuvieron que abandonar el combate, tenían bajas numerosas en sus filas pero sabían que la fortaleza estaba muy dañada, sería cuestión de tiempo que Aldebarán cayera. Sin embargo en esos momentos no eran las cuestiones bélicas las que ocupaban su mente sino el jovencito tendido en su lecho. Su medico personal cosía las heridas tratando de atenuar en algo el daño que Arles le había hecho, todo, bajo la atenta mirada de Dagnir.

-Mi señor –dijo el medico al terminar su labor –para serte franco no creo que sobreviva, si acaso he prolongado su vida por un par de días – el galeno se lavó las manos en una palangana situada en un rincón de la habitación.

Dagnir asintió ante sus palabras, tenía fe ciega en que el lemuriano se recuperaría, así que las palabras del médico no cupieron en su cabeza. Tras hacerle una reverencia el hombre salió de la tienda dejándolo a solas con Mu.

Dagnir se inclinó cerca de su lecho. Mu había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que no se vieron, su rostro conservaba los rasgos suaves propios de su edad y no había crecido mucho en estatura pero en cambio tenía un aura diferente, había perdido la desesperanza que lo atenazaba cuando se habían conocido.

-No te puedes rendir –le susurró Dagnir retirando un par de cabellos de su nívea frente. –No ahora que he vuelto a verte.

Alguien carraspeó a sus espaldas. El general xando se dio la vuelta y se topó con Schariar. Su segundo al mando había perdido un brazo en su batalla con Argol de Perseo, por suerte la herida producida por el poder de la Medusa le produjo una herida limpia, de lo contrario habría muerto desangrado. Schariar le tendió una carta a Dagnir con el brazo izquierdo que era el que le quedaba.

-Es de Orión, viene hacia acá –mientras hablaba sus ojos no se desprendían del prisionero. –No sabe que haz vuelto ha salvar a esa piltrafa de caballero –siguió- pero cuando se entere seguramente te pedirá que le cortes la cabeza, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Con qué comprarás su vida esta vez?

El rubio general se puso de pie y fue hacía su segundo, posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ya me ocuparé del sapuri como mejor pueda. –Schariar negó en señal de reprobación.

-Te arriesgas demasiado por un capricho, Orión está verdaderamente contrariado por haber perdido a Arles tan pronto, sumando a eso que ahora hay un caballero dorado más al cual debemos enfrentarnos. Y ese chiquillo que ocupa tu cama y tus pensamientos es el responsable, entra en razón, lo mejor será deshacernos de él. -Dagnir negó sin pensarlo siquiera pero al final cedió con un suspiró apesadumbrado.

-Tienes razón, hay que deshacernos de él. Tú siempre me haz sido fiel en todo, por eso sólo puedo confiar en ti.

Saga permanecía en vela, escuchó el cambio de guardia de medianoche a través de su puerta. Sabía que al día siguiente Aldebarán, Argol y Misty tendrían una reunión para evaluar la difícil situación que se les presentaba, él no fue invitado pero no se sintió ofendido por ello. Entendía que para los demás tenía la cara de aquel que les había causado tanto dolor, era imposible que confiaran en él tan pronto. En eso pensaba cuando llamaron a su puerta. Abrió. Una mujer estaba ante él, era una de las siervas que atendían a los soldados. A Saga no se le ocurría que podría querer a esas horas de la noche.

-Traigo un mensaje de viva voz para usted –empezó, en su tono de voz había nerviosismo.

-Pues dímelo –la apremió Saga al ver que se quedaba callada. La mujer se estrujó las manos antes de decir algo más.

-No piense mal de mí y por favor no le diga al señor Aldebarán lo que hice, son tiempos difíciles y uno debe pensar en sí mismo.

-No comentaré con nadie lo que me comuniques. –Saga empezaba a exasperarse con ella.

-Bueno –la mujer tartamudeo –un hombre muy grande vino a la muralla y… bueno, eso no es importante, me dijo que viniera a buscarlo y le dijera que ¿cómo era? – Saga notó que ella evitaba a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos –"el lemuriano morirá si no te dignas a hablar conmigo, te espero junto a la peña que está a tres leguas hacía el este, ven rápido" – Saga no se esperaba para nada eso. Sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza.

-¿Quién te dio el mensaje? – Inquirió tomando a la mujer de los hombros.

-No… no sé, no lo vi bien – casi sollozó ella. Era de verse que no tenía idea de a quien se referían con la palabra "lemuriano".

-Gracias –dijo Saga con sinceridad –no te preocupes no comentaré lo que me haz dicho y tú tampoco lo hagas o podrías verte en problemas.

El geminiano la despidió pero no volvió a su habitación, en cambio se dirigió a toda prisa a las escaleras que conducían a la salida de Dabith. Probablemente iba camino a una trampa pero no le importó. No llevó su armadura consigo por si el mensaje era un señuelo para despojarlo de ella. Al llegar a la planta baja se Aldebarán lo interceptó.

-¿Ocurre algo Saga? ¿A dónde te diriges con tanta premura? – quiso saber el regente de Elnath.

Saga maldijo su suerte por lo bajo.

-Voy afuera –respondió, casi crípticamente. Aldebarán lo sujeto con firmeza.

-¿Qué pasa? –Insistió.

El moreno y alto caballero era el único que dispensaba un trato amable a Saga; y con anterioridad había sido él quien le permitió acceder a su armadura, el gemelo mayor no pudo mentirle, le debía demasiado. Explicó brevemente la situación ocultando quien había llevado el mensaje hasta él.

-Debe ser una trampa –fue lo primero que Aldebarán dijo en cuanto Saga se hubo explicado. –Un ardid para acabar contigo o quizá para intentar recuperar a Arles.

-Arles ya no existe –contradijo Saga.

Aldebarán no estaba de acuerdo, mientras el jovencito viviera el demonio también lo haría.

-No puedo permitir que vayas.

-Se trata de Mu –Saga se exasperó.

-Él murió –le soltó Aldebarán no sin pesar. –Lamento terminar con tu esperanza pero esa es la realidad, yo vi su cuerpo con mis propios ojos, ningún cosmos irradiaba de él.

-¡No! –ahora que había recuperado la esperanza Saga no iba a permitir que nadie se la arrebatara. –Él me siguió, peleó por mí, creyó en mí; sería un desgraciado si no hiciera lo mismo por él, debo ir –había firmeza en su voz. –Confía en mí –añadió –sé que no es sencillo pero te juro por la diosa que volveré con Mu o me daré muerte.

-Basta, ten un poco de sensatez y mide tus palabras, los juramentos en nombre de la diosa no deben tomarse a la ligera. –Tauro comenzaba a molestarse y Saga se dio cuenta de ello, el regente no iba a ceder.

-Castígame cuando vuelva –añadió y se adelantó a la puerta.

Aldebarán lo miró partir sin poder detenerlo, no pudo, él también deseaba conservar alguna esperanza de recuperar al lemuriano así que no pudo quitar las suyas a Saga.

Schariar detestó a Dagnir y sobre todo a Mu. La petición de su general se le antojó por demás ridícula pero como buen soldado que era no tuvo opción más que obedecerlo. Aguardó en medio de la noche, sintió el cosmos de Saga acercarse antes de que sus ojos pudieran vislumbrarlo. Sin los cabellos blancos y sobre todos sin la mirada cargada de odio, Saga se veía muy joven.

-Schariar –lo saludó Saga al acercarse a él. Iba desarmado y sólo. ¿Acaso el lemuriano tenía el poder de hacer que olvidarán a razón?

-Vine en nombre de mi general Dagnir –dijo Schariar- me pidió que te dijera que Orión encabezará en persona el próximo ataque a Dabith y también… -Schariar se apartó dejando al descubierto un fardo de mantas o eso pensó Saga en un principio hasta que reparó en un mechón de cabellos lilas que asomaban entre ellos.

-No es posible –dijo arrodillándose junto a él.

Dudó pero al final apartó las mantas de ese rostro que pensó jamás volvería a ver. Mu dormía apaciblemente.

-Si Orión lo encuentra en nuestra campamento lo matará por eso Dagnir te cede su custodia.

Saga parecía confundido.

-¿Por qué hace esto?

-Ya me gustaría saberlo –se quejó Schariar –es un imbécil, igual que tú, ojalá el demonio resucite y los mate a los tres, es lo que merecen –siseó y dio media vuelta para irse.

-Arles salió a buscar a Mu –dijo Argol a Misty. En tiempo de guerra los caballeros apenas dormían.

El caballero de Lagarto se puso de pie de inmediato.

-¿Cómo pudo confiar en él? –despotricó contra su líder. –Hay que detenerlo –añadió.

Ambos caballeros de plata se dirigieron a la muralla a toda prisa, Aldebarán estaba ahí, de pie ante lo que quedaba del enorme portón que salvaguardaba su refugio, un porteador anuncio el regreso de aquel que lo había destruido. Los caballeros de plata se pusieron a la defensiva de inmediato.

-Aguarden –les ordenó Aldebarán adelantándose.

Saga iba hacía ellos iluminado por las antorchas de la muralla, en brazos llevaba una persona y sonreía.

-No es posible, tanto te amó Dagnir como para entregarte – se dijo Tauro.

Mu tenía fiebre. Saga le limpió el sudor del rostro y lo contempló con atención. El medico de Aldebarán dijo que no podía hacer nada más por él. Seguramente le quedarían las cicatrices donde las manos de Arles se clavaron con crueldad.

-Lo siento mucho – musitó Saga. Hundió el rostro entre las manos, tuvo miedo de perderlo.

-No es tu culpa –respondió una voz entrecortada.

Saga levantó la mirada de golpe, el corazón le dio un vuelvo. Mu lo contemplaba, lucía débil y adormilado pero estaba consciente. El joven de cabellos lilas extendió una mano hacía él y Saga la estrechó.

-No… - iba a decir "no me dejes" pero se contuvo –te vayas lejos.

-No lo haré – Mu cerró los ojos.

Su respiración se volvió acompasada y tranquila. Saga se quedó ahí sin soltar la mano de quien le había salvado, el amanecer lo sorprendió en la misma postura. El sonido de una discusión se coló hasta él.

-¡Qué pague una restitución por sus crímenes! –decía la voz de Misty.

-Él no cometió ninguno … - Aldebarán rebatía.

-¿Vas a dejar que las cosas se queden así? – insistió Misty y Saga entendió que hablaban de Arles, o mejor dicho hablaban de él.

-Sólo el patriarca juzga a los caballeros o todos los caballeros en pleno – la voz de Aldebarán sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

Un momento después Tauro, Lagarto y Medusa entraban en la habitación.

- Dabith ha caído –anunció Aldebarán sin más –Orión viene hacía nosotros con un ejército cinco veces más grande que el de Dagnir, compró mercenarios. Nos vamos, toma tu armadura y ayúdanos.

Ni Misty ni Argol lo miraron, a sus ojos él era en gran parte el culpable. Un solo arrebato de su parte había traído todas esas desgracias, no le quedaba más que aceptar el odio de los demás como pago.

- ¿A dónde iremos?

-Al único lugar que nos queda –respondió Aldebarán -vamos al santuario.

Continuará...


	27. Avanzando

N/A: Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. Tuve una conversación con uno de mis betas acerca de la personalidad de Shura en este capítulo. Mi defensa ante aquello en lo que él se convirtió es que tomando en cuenta el tipo de poder que tiene y lo a pecho que se toma su sentido del deber era natural que ante la frustración y el coraje se volviera algo radical. Que bueno que tengo otro beta porque a éste lo perdí (o.o). Espero les guste.

* * *

AVANZANDO

* * *

El verdugo sostuvo el hacha en alto, esperaba que el jovencito no le causara problemas resistiéndose con ayuda de su cosmos. La niña envuelta en azul lloraba a los pies de su dueño.

–Amo por favor no lo mates– clamaba pero sus ruegos no conmovían el frío corazón de Orión de Híada.

Kanon miró a Siofua, estaba atado al patíbulo mediante cadenas. Ahora que Saga había resucitado de entre los muertos a él ya no se le necesitaba más. El odio por su hermano crecía en su interior pero no lo lastimaba, había alcanzado el satori y aceptaba el rencor y el amor como cosas que tenían un origen pero también un fin. Y sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a morir con facilidad, su estado de iluminación no le alcanzaba para renunciar a su vida, eso se lo dejaba al semidiós. Siofua se debatía en manos de uno de los aurigas de Orión. La mirada de Kanon parecía querer decirle algo, finalmente ella se tranquilizó y con un movimiento totalmente inesperado quitó la daga corta que el auriga que la sostenía llevaba sujeta al cinto, hizo un corte en el hombre quien la soltó y se plantó ante Orión. Su amo la miró con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios que hirió aún más a la niña.

–Mi señor, por favor te imploro que perdones su vida, si no lo haces… –Siofua vaciló pero al final el valor que Kanon le transmitió con sus ojos la inspiró, se puso la daga en el cuello –me mataré.

Hubo silencio en el patio de la guardia, los aurigas contemplaban todo, el verdugo apoyó el hacha en tierra, todos sabían que esa niña le era valiosa al dueño de Eridanus.

–Pues hazlo entonces, no te necesito más ya me has dicho todo cuanto debía saber para ganar mi guerra. –Siofua se puso pálida y su mano tembló–. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Hazlo! Muere por este hombre a quien prefieres.

La niña tomó aire, estaba cansada de ser así, quizá en la muerte encontraría la paz que un amor imposible le había arrebatado en vida. Tomó impulso.

–No– su cuerpo se detuvo sostenido por una fuerza mayor a la suya. –Muchacha estúpida– la llamó la voz de Hilda de Polaris en su cabeza.

Tanto Orión como Kanon percibieron el cambio en la cosmoenergía de Siofua. La niña miró su amo pero los ojos que le enfocaban no eran violetas sino azules, el cosmos de Siofua se encendió y dejó caer la daga que sostenía.

–El gran Patriarca se levanta, el círculo de protectores está restaurado. El gran Patriarca los convocará y todos acudirán a su llamado –profetizó el oráculo con una voz terrible que superaba el timbre de un ser humano en su magnificencia.

Orión se levantó de su escabel.

–La fecha te será dicha tres días antes de que ocurra, hasta entonces Siofua de Polaris debe vivir.

* * *

Shion y sus compañeros llegaron al final del túnel, llevaban dos días de recorrido a través de las catacumbas de Rubbatt, los túneles eran tas estrechos que solo se podían transitar encorvados y en algunas partes ni eso. Dohko estaba harto de la oscuridad, el calor insufrible, la falta de oxígeno y la terrible humedad que recubría el túnel haciéndolo en partes pegajoso y en partes resbaladizo.

–Estaban locos de remate, ¿para qué fin construyeron esto y cómo lo usaban? –maldijo durante todo el tiempo.

Una persona carente de cosmoenergía se asfixiaría antes de hacer la cuarta parte del trayecto. Aiolos, aunque no se quejaba con palabras, bufaba y lanzaba miradas airadas a las paredes del túnel, el encierro lo ponía nervioso. La única persona que mantuvo la serenidad durante su viaje fue Shaka, a quien no parecían mellar ninguna de las incomodidades de la ruta elegida por Shion y Dohko.

El antiguo maestro iba el primero de los cuatro así que fue quien topó con la pared que cegaba la salida. De un solo golpe la echó abajo y por fin un poco de aire y de luz dio con su rostro. Era 10 de Octubre, aunque en ese momento no sabían la fecha. Salió al exterior cubierto de tierra, llevaba la armadura puesta la cual resplandeció bajo la luz del sol a pesar del polvo que la cubría. Se giró y ayudó a Shion a salir, el Patriarca tomó su mano aunque no necesitaba de ayuda para emerger a la superficie. Aiolos lanzó una exclamación de gusto e inhalo profundamente.

–Tomemos un descanso –propuso Dohko –tendremos que buscar algo que comer –añadió.

Los caballeros de la diosa podían pasar días sin comer ni beber ni dormir, pero no sabían lo que les esperaba más adelante así que lo mejor sería conservar su fuerza para enfrentar posibles enemigos. Shion miró en derredor. De acuerdo a los mapas que Aiolia tenía en el castillo de Cefeo el túnel debía terminar a dos leguas de las montañas Zuben. Pudo comprobar que los mapas eran sumamente precisos pues los dos picos cubiertos de nieve se alzaban ante sus ojos. Recordó lo que Deathmask dijo acerca de Shura y también la promesa que Dohko y él habían hecho de ayudarlo en el momento de necesidad. Se preguntó si habría llegado la hora de cumplir.

Aiolos encontró un claro donde reposar por un momento, los caballeros se sentaron bajo la sombra de los árboles y se repartieron las últimas provisiones de agua que les quedaban.

–El bosque está demasiado silencioso –dijo de repente el semidiós. –Es como si los animales hubieran huido.

Los otros tres prestaron atención. Shaka tenía razón, no se escuchaba el canto de ningún ave, ni el sonido de ninguna criatura.

–Algo debe haberlos ahuyentado – confirmó Dohko y los cuatro se pusieron alerta.

A pesar de ello no vieron a la mujer hasta que prácticamente estaba encima de Aiolos. Cayó sobre él con las uñas cual garras buscando destrozarlo. El rey Sóter reaccionó sujetándola de la muñeca parando su ataque; ambos rodaron por el suelo y se levantaron en un solo movimiento. Shion la reconoció.

–Shaina – al escuchar su nombre el caballero de plata cesó su empeñó.

–Maldición mujer, ¿alguna vez saldrás a nuestro encuentro sin agredirnos? –preguntó Dohko recordando la primera vez que se vieron en el paso de las montañas.

–Antiguo maestro, primero entre los iguales – saludó Shaina inclinándose ante ellos. –Lo lamento, mi señor Shura los sintió adentrarse en este territorio pero no podía precisar donde estaban por ello nos envió a patrullar la zona, a él no lo conozco y al verlo…– la joven no explicó más, era obvio lo que había pensado.

–Aiolos de Sagitario, ella es Shaina de Ofidio, lugarteniente de Shura de Capricornio –los presentó Dohko. –Y este pequeño es Shaka de Virgo, el semidiós.

La joven asintió, miró evaluadoramente las armaduras que los dos caballeros que recién le presentaban tenían puestas. Shion deseaba reunirse con Shura. La guerrera accedió a conducirlos ante su señor de inmediato. Los llevó entre el bosque, acompañó el corto trayecto con el relato de la caída de Nashira. Los sapuris no habían permitido que quedara piedra sobre piedra de la fortaleza.

–Fue Casiopea, ayudada por el mismísimo Baucis en persona. Juntos derribaron nuestras puertas y lograron entrar. Defendimos el lugar y no hubo recinto de Nashira que no se bañara con la sangre de nuestros soldados. Shura no quería rendirse pero al final no hubo más opción. Ni siquiera pudimos volver a Algedi.

Shaina suspiró. Dohko lo comprendía. Si se hubieran refugiado en los villorios habrían puesto en peligro al pueblo el cual habría sido sacrificado para llegar hasta ellos.

–Desde entonces mi señor despidió a todos los soldados, aunque hubo algunos necios que se rehusaron a abandonarlo –había una nota de orgullo en su tono de voz que denotaba que ella había sido uno de esos necios– nos dedicamos a una guerra de guerrillas. Interceptamos mensajes y víveres entre Algedi y Algieba. Asesinamos a cuantos pasan por el bosque. Hace poco capturamos a un mensajero que venía desde Regulus. Traía la noticia de que ustedes habían sido abatidos en el mar por Desdémona. Le dije a mi señor que mentía.

Shaina se interrumpió para sonreírles.

–Nosotros también hemos escuchado noticias de Shura – dijo Dohko con cautela–. Nos fue dicho que ha renunciado a la misericordia.

Shaina no respondió en lugar de ello les señaló un claro en el bosque. Las miradas de todos volaron hacía ese lugar. Se acercaron con precaución, podían percibir un cosmos muy agresivo que nacía desde ese sitio. Era Shura.

Los cuatro caballeros se detuvieron al contemplar la carnicería ante ellos. Capricornio había interceptado a un grupo de soldados con el pentáculo rojo, insignia de Casiopea. Había varios muertos cuyos restos estaban desperdigados sobre los troncos de los árboles y en el suelo tiñendo todo de rojo. Incluso la armadura de la cabra era de ese color. Shura sostenía a un jovencito de los cabellos.

–Así que pensaste que podrías frenarme el tiempo suficiente para que tus compañeros pudieran escapar –le decía con una voz que Shion no reconoció como la misma que le había escuchado a ese hombre en su primer encuentro–. Basura, nadie puede conmigo.

Levantó la mano izquierda donde anidaba a excalibur. La bajó hacía el pecho del jovencito dividiéndolo en dos con lo cual terminó de teñirse de sangre.

–¡Shura! –La voz de Dohko se alzó imperiosa.

El caballero de Capricornio se giró hacía ellos. No parecía sorprendido, había percibido sus cosmos conforme se acercaban a él. Le sonrió a Dohko y a Shion. Fue hacía ellos y asentó una rodilla en el suelo, inclinó levemente la cabeza y puso su mano derecha con los dedos juntos en dirección al primero entre los iguales. Ese era el modo de un espadachín de saludar a su señor. Significaba que su espada estaba a su servicio.

–Levántate Shura –le pidió Shion.

El caballero lo hizo. Sus ojos volaron rápidamente hacía Aiolos y Shaka.

–Pero si es el rey de Algieba. Supe lo del castillo de Cefeo, lamento mucho que hayas tenido que sacrificar el legado de tus ancestros Aiolia.

El rey Sóter enmudeció. Dohko ya le había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido en su patria y de las hazañas de su hermano, pero claramente el que Shura lo confundiera con su familiar lo incomodaba sobremanera. Sabía que debió ser él quien cargara con la responsabilidad de liderar a su país en la guerra y que esas acciones que le describían debieron ser llevadas a cabo por él y no por Aiolia.

–El no es quien dice – habló Shaka–. Él es el señor de Acubens. Aiolos Sóter del signo de Sagitario.

Shura adoptó una expresión adusta.

–¿Y tú qué título ostentas pequeño invidente? – preguntó.

–Soy Shaka –fue la simple respuesta.

Shura miraba la armadura de Virgo adaptada al tamaño del niño, parecía incrédulo ante las capacidades de Shaka.

–Es el semidiós –añadió Shaina aclarando la situación.

El ambiente era tenso entre ellos. La guerrera lo solucionó convidando al primero entre los iguales y sus compañeros al campamento en que vivían desde la caída de Nashira. Se trataba de un conjunto de doce tiendas. De la compañía inicial de quinientos soldados a Shura le quedaban unos treinta apenas pero lo había compensando aumentando la brutalidad de sus ataques. Tenían provisiones que sus soldados obtenían en Algedi, se colaban a ese lugar de tanto en tanto vestidos como campesinos y la gente les compensaba las penurias que pasaban tratando de liberar la zona colmándolos de manjares. Shura ordenó que les sirvieran de comer, lo cual hicieron acomodados en el interior de su tienda. Shaina parecía conmovida por la presencia de Shaka pues se ocupó de conseguirle unos pasteles de miel como postre. Todos saciaron su apetito y se retiraron.

* * *

Shura se sumergió en las aguas heladas del río que bajaba desde la cordillera Zuben el cual era llamado Orestres y corría hasta llegar al mar Asiellus. Era un riachuelo no navegable. La sangre de los jóvenes que acababa de asesinar se fue desprendiendo de su piel tiñendo las aguas ligeramente de rojo.

–Nos dijeron que el río que descendía de la montaña Zuben estaba pintando con sangre. No les quise creer pero ahora puedo comprobar con mis propios ojos cuan ciertas eran esas palabras –la voz de Dohko se dejó escuchar con claridad.

Shura no volteó a verlo. Continuó con su baño.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Tu corazón está tan lleno de odio como para matar sin respeto por tu adversario? –lo increpó el antiguo maestro.

–En una sola palabra: sí. Mi corazón no anida más que frialdad y desprecio. Estoy sumamente ofendido.

–¿Por Nashira?

–Peleamos en nombre de la diosa de la victoria, no deberíamos ser derrotados por seres inferiores como los soldados de Casiopea. Además maestro; los caballeros dorados tienen permitido enfrentar a sus enemigos como lo consideren más adecuado según lo dicta el código canónico de la orden. Y ya puestos, puedo permitirme ser inmisericorde tan sólo por el hecho de ser el soberano de Algedi.

–Cuando el primer Patriarca redactó ese código de leyes permitió que los caballeros dorados combatieron según su albedrío porqué tenía fe en que jamás se rebajarían al nivel de sus adversarios –murmuró Dohko sabiendo que Shura lo escucharía claramente.

Capricornio salió del río. Alcanzó un mantón negro que estaba en la orilla con el cual se cubrió.

–¿Qué deseas de mí antiguo maestro? ¿Qué me arrepienta por mis pecados? –sus ojos carecían de emociones.

–No. –Dijo Dohko– mañana al alba partiremos rumbo a Yiza. Debemos cruzar el paso de las montañas de alguna manera, esperamos que puedas ayudarnos.

–Por supuesto maestro, estoy a su servicio.

* * *

Shura preparó a sus soldados con una arenga acerca de la muerte honorable.

-Debemos cruzar el paso de las montañas y si la muerte viene a nuestro encuentro que sepan que serán recompensados en la otra vida pues lo que haremos no es en nombre de Algedi, ni de Shura de Capricornio, ni siquiera del Primero entre los iguales. No. Hombres de Algedi, esta batalla será por la mismísima diosa cuya belleza y bendiciones restaurarán la paz en la tierra. Lo que nosotros no hemos conseguido ella podrá hacerlo por amor a los hombres que entreguen sus vidas por ella.

Los treinta guerreros miraron a su señor con unos ojos tan carentes de esperanzas como los del capitán que los guiaba. Levantaron sus armas en alto.

-¡Por la Diosa! –gritaron.

Shura había decidido que de nada les servía ser furtivos. Lo mejor era un ataque frontal. Había un ejército sapuri asentado en las faldas de la montaña. Superarlos no iba a ser el problema. La batalla sería en el paso, donde seguramente iban a alcanzarlos.

-No sabe que tan ciertas son sus palabras. La diosa podrá reencarnar gracias a esto –le dijo Dohko a Shion. Habían mantenido eso en secreto.

* * *

Los treinta y cinco hombres salieron del bosque a pie. Iban por el camino que conducía al centro de Algedi. Mientras avanzaban Shion encendió su cosmoenergía rodeándolos a todos con ella como si los cobijara bajo un manto. Shaina sonreía ante la calidez que Shion prodigaba, y no era la única. Varios de los soldados de Shura sintieron como la desesperanza que se anidaba en su corazón se derretía ante ese cosmos y creyeron las palabras que Shura les había dicho sin el mayor recelo.

La primer avanzada sapuri que se dirigió hacia ellos era encabezada por Casiopea en persona. Unos doscientos hombres a caballo los atacaron de frente. Shion cerró los ojos y todos desaparecieron junto con él mediante la teletransportación. Aparecieron a un kilómetro de distancia desperdigados entre las rocas de las montañas Zuben. Algedi había quedado muy abajo por la ladera de la cordillera. Los treinta y cinco emprendieron la marcha a toda prisa por el paso. Aiolos no se separaba de Shaka pues sabía que él sería el blanco principal a atacar.

Casiopea no se esperaba eso. Tardó en reorganizarse para perseguirlos por lo que no se unió a tiempo a los soldados que defendían el paso. Donde antes estuviera Nashira había ahora una serie de barricadas cavadas en las piedras donde se guarecían unos cien hombres. Su capitán ordenó atacar a los soldados de Shura. Una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre los caballeros. Shion desplegó el muro de cristal frenando casi todas. Salieron ilesos de ese primer embate. Viendo que los arqueros habían fallado los soldados de Casiopea se apresuraron a empuñar las espadas. Shura lanzó el primer ataque. Usando excalibur abrió una brecha en la montaña causando un derrumbe sobre una de las barricadas con lo que asesinó a unos veinte hombres. Los doscientos jinetes de Casiopea iban hacía ellos. Los cascos de los caballos resonaban en el paso pero Dohko sabía que no podrían subir rápidamente, y que no podrían atacarlos todos a la vez.

* * *

-Antiguo maestro, el campamento de Baucis del Juicio está al pie de la montaña del lado de Gama. Seguramente nos está esperando allá abajo –le recordó Shaina.

-Nosotros frenaremos a Casiopea –dijo Shura-. Ustedes sobrepasen a Baucis.

Eso habían acordado de antemano así que únicamente podían apegarse a ese plan. El primero entre los iguales, Libra, Sagitario y Virgo se separaron de los demás. Dohko empleó los cien dragones de Rozan para eliminar a los soldados que les cerraron el paso y se precipitaron por el camino que bajaba serpenteando la montaña.

Casiopea sabía que no iba a poder frenarlos pero por lo menos derrotaría de una vez por todas a Shura de Capricornio quien le había causado un gran daño. Shura decapitó a sus primeros soldados que se acercaron a él. Shaina no se quedaba atrás empleando los colmillos de la Cobra para desgarrar a sus atacantes. Los combatientes de a pie se aplicaban con todas sus fuerzas. Casiopea usó su ataque, las "palmas de vacío", para paralizar a sus enemigos dejándolos a merced del acero de sus soldados.

Shura miró a sus hombres restantes caer hasta que solo Shaina y él quedaron en pie, gracias a la protección de las armaduras y a la fuerza superior de su cosmos. Miró a Casiopea dirigirse hacía él mientras derribaba a sus soldados como si fueran espigas a merced del cegador. Le dirigió una mirada altiva y orgullosa a su enemiga. Había perdido la cuenta del número de soldados que se habían sacrificado en esa guerra. Y los que faltaban. No pidió perdón ni se permitió sentir misericordia alguna cuando levantó el brazo derecho en alto y lo invistió con toda la fuerza de su cosmos.

-¡Excalibur! –su voz sonó como la de un dios iracundo debido al eco de las montañas.

Shaina miró aterrorizada a su señor. Los hombres se desperdigaron intentando salvar su vida. Las montañas fueron hendidas como si la misma mano de la naturaleza las hiriera. Los picos Zuben Elgenubi y Zuben Eschamati se inclinaron uno hacía el otro fundiéndose en un abrazo y aplastando bajo ellos todo cuanto se hallaba en el paso de las montañas.

* * *

Shion y los demás escucharon el estruendo tras ellos. Una avalancha de rocas se les vino encima. El primero entre los iguales se adelantó para proyectar el escudo ante ellos, a pesar de este quedaron sepultados bajo toneladas de rocas.

-Ese fue Shura –dijo Dohko a pesar de que no tenían mucho oxígeno como para gastarlo hablando.

Fue necesario emplear el poder de los cuatro para liberarse. Aiolos emergió primero y tomando de un brazo a Shaka sacó su cuerpo aprisionado. Shion y Dohko no tardaron en seguirlos. Los cuatro eran seres grises pues sus ropas, sus cabellos y sus armaduras habían quedado cubiertos con el polvo del derrumbe. El rey Sóter contempló la obra de Capricornio. Había solo una gran montaña y no dos, el paso entre ellas había dejado de existir. Imperaba un silencio sepulcral y el polvo seguía flotando ante ellos como una neblina oscura.

-¿Creen que él haya… -Aiolos no completó su pregunta al ver la expresión de Dohko y Shion. Se preguntaban lo mismo que él sin duda alguna. –Deberíamos buscarle –completó su frase.

Pero nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió. Buscarlo era lo correcto pero ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo excavar en las entrañas de la montaña para pedirle que se los devolviera?

El silencio fue interrumpido por voces y pasos provenientes de la falda de Zuben. Se trataba de los hombres de Baucis que acudían para investigar lo que había sucedido. Dohko se preparó para pelear con ellos y Aiolos se alineó a su lado apoyándolo.

-¿Acaso nos dejaron atrás para esto? –los increpó una voz.

Los cuatro se giraron a la vez. Entre el polvo y la desolación emergió una figura. La tiara coronada con los cuernos de la cabra celeste precedieron al resto de la estampa. Era Shura. Llevaba en brazos a una inconsciente Shaina a la cual sostenía contra su pecho. El gris que los cubría estaba surcado por hebras rojas, ambos estaban heridos. Dohko no sabía que pensar acerca de la decisión que Shura había tomado. Seguramente mucha gente había muerto, por no hablar de la osadía de modificar la naturaleza de forma tan cruel. Como fuera, no había tiempo para ello pues los hombres de Baucis estaban casi sobre ellos.

-Conozco estas montañas como la palma de mi mano, síganme, los conduciré lejos de Baucis –añadió Shura obviando la falta de respuesta de sus compañeros.

Él los condujo por un sendero empinado y casi intransitable pero bastante apartado de la trayectoria de los soldados.

* * *

Siofua no lloraba. No era porqué le faltaran motivos para hacerlo. De hecho ella sentía que tenía motivos de sobra para ello pues el único motivo de su vida le había dado la espalda. La ausencia de lágrimas tampoco se debía a que fuera una mujer fuerte, pues conocía de sobra su propia debilidad y lo patética que era su existencia. Siofua no lloraba porque se sentía observada por Kanon. Cada uno estaba encadenado en una esquina del carruaje. Habían sido enviado a través de Elnath, país propiedad de los sapuris, rumbo a Yiza. Orión los mandaba como equipaje por delante de él hacía la fortaleza de Baucis.

Kanon no le hablaba, ni la miraba, permanecía recostado en su rincón cubierto de cadenas con los ojos cerrados. Siofua imaginaba que meditaba; sentía la fuerza de su cosmos rodeándola y expandiéndose más allá de las delgadas paredes del carruaje. Kanon viajaba encerrado pero sus sentidos no podían ser detenidos, conocía el camino, podía ver las nubes que surcaban silenciosas los cielos, podía oler los árboles que bordeaban el camino y percibía cada movimiento que Siofua hacía. Estaba en paz. Sabía que en ese momento debía esperar y que no podía hacer nada más, los sapuris lo llevaban hacía el lugar donde debía estar. Al lugar dónde sabía que su hermano iría. Entonces sería el momento de actuar y traer justicia a sus vidas.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *


	28. Donde el destino los espera

N/A: Capítulo sumamente bélico. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

DONDE EL DESTINO LOS ESPERA

* * *

El primero entre los iguales nunca había estado en Yiza pero a través de la tradición lemuriana transmitida oralmente, sabía que cada año el gran patriarca encabezaba una peregrinación a ese importantísimo santuario acompañado de un séquito de fieles a la diosa.

–¿Qué día es hoy?

Le preguntó a Dohko conforme el bosque que los cobijaba se volvía más escueto exponiéndolos al viento traído por el erial.

–14 de Diciembre, ¿a qué viene la pregunta? – respondió al punto Dohko.

A pesar de que consideraba a Yiza como su territorio era Shura quien los guiaba manteniéndolos apartados del camino y de los poblados. No querían ser avistados ahora que los sapuris les habían perdido el rastro luego del derrumbe en la montaña Zuben.

–14 de Diciembre –repitió Shion.

La peregrinación a Yiza se llevaba a cabo cada 15 de Diciembre. Sonrió bajo la máscara blanca. Por lo menos había honrado una tradición y retornaría al lugar que sus antecesores habían bendecido aunque él no lo haría con tales intenciones.

Hicieron una pausa al caer la noche con el desierto ante sus ojos. Se detuvieron a tomar alimento y bebida, no planeaban dormir. De hecho su entrada a Yiza comenzaba en ese lugar.

–Shion y yo iremos por delante, la cueva donde se encuentra el sello se destruyó así que el camino debe ser sencillo pero seguramente Baucis tendrá a alguien vigilando la zona. Shura, Shaina y tú cubran nuestros flancos en cuanto a Aiolos – Dohko se interrumpió. Ni el rey Sóter ni el semidiós estaban a la vista, se habían apartado de ellos silenciosamente. –Bueno, Aiolos ya sabe que su único deber es proteger a Shaka.

* * *

Shaka fue quien tomó la iniciativa de apartarse con pasos tranquilos, ni siquiera dejaba marcas de huellas por donde pasaba pues parecía flotar más que andar. Aiolos supo que el niño quería decirle algo sin necesidad de intercambiar palabra alguna. Tal era el entendimiento que había surgido entre ellos.

–Debo contarte algo sobre mí – dijo Shaka en cuanto percibió que los demás no podrían escucharlos – se trata de mi lugar de origen. –Aiolos tomó a Shaka de un hombro de forma suave para indicarle que tenía su atención por completo–. Crecí en el monasterio Vindemiatrix donde los monjes tuvieron la gentileza de educarme y cuidar de mí. En ese lugar me entrené en combate y también aprendí el arte de la meditación el cual perfeccioné en el desierto donde nos encontramos por primera vez.

Shaka apretó los ojos, su mente se tornó en lienzo y el cuadro que pintó en él es uno incompleto. Recordaba a la familia de sabios que lo recibió como una bendición del cielo, pudo ver a Nictimene, Terpsícore y Amintas. Recordó la noche de su huída, cuando la voz de primavera lo dejó vivir entregando en cambio a su propio hijo.

–Amintas ha consentido en ocupar tu lugar para cambiar la maquinaria del destino… – le había dicho el sabio Terpsícore –no te sientas responsable pues este es el camino que tanto Amintas como Nictimene han elegido, es su respuesta a la maldición de los dioses . Ve en paz, que la vida de mi hijo se preservará en ti.

Shaka no podía precisar si el sabio había llorado al despedirse.

"Ve en paz" y eso fue lo que Shaka hizo.

O por lo menos lo intentó.

"Los que nacieron para pelear nunca tendrán paz". Eso le había dicho al mismísimo iluminado al obtener su armadura.

Shaka volvió a enfocarse en el presente, levantó una mano hasta posarla en su hombro, encima de la mano de Aiolos.

–Aún soy un niño pero pienso que estoy listo para morir–. Aiolos suspiró.

–No temas Shaka pues yo protegeré tu vida, te aseguro que no morirás y ambos iremos al santuario con el maestro Dohko–. El semidiós asintió, ante esas palabras había perdido la voluntad de contarle lo demás.

* * *

Cinco estrellas fugaces doradas y una plateada surcaron las arenas del desierto que rodeaba Yiza; o por lo menos bajo ese aspecto aparecían bajo el firmamento despejado. Se movían a la velocidad de la luz a sabiendas de que sus enemigos percibirían sus cosmoenergías. Un ataque sorpresa no les significaba un gran cambio que un ataque anunciado, tales eran sus circunstancias. Se detuvieron a la sombra de una muralla que hendía las arenas como una cicatriz. El antiguo maestro había gastado su vida vigilando el suelo sagrado de Yiza, nunca había sentido el muro de los malditos como un hogar pero honraba el significado de ese recinto. Su sorpresa no tuvo límites al hallar la gran fortaleza de Baucis asentada en el corazón del desierto, hurtando su misión. Su cuerpo se paralizó bajo la ira que bullía en su interior, tan solo sus ojos mostraban su indignación. La mano de Shion se posó en su brazo devolviéndolo a la realidad.

–No puede ser, este segundo santuario de la diosa no puede ser… – Shura habló en nombre de todos.

Ante ellos se erguía un muro de quince metros de alto construido en piedras tan negras como el corazón de los sapuris. El bastión se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba y era rematado por una gran atalaya de guardia. Desde ese punto fue que empezaron a llover flechas.

–¡Cuidado! – Aiolos hincó una rodilla en el suelo y tendió el arco del centauro velozmente.

Dohko levantó el brazo cubriendo a Shaka con el escudo de libra. Aunque la situación les fuera inesperada igual lucharían por llegar a su objetivo. Aiolos disparó una saeta hacía la torre de guardia. Hubo un gran estruendo y se vino abajo como si estuviera hecha de naipes en lugar de obsidiana. Sobre la muralla los pretorianos asomaron con lanzas en mano pero no atacaron. La escena bélica quedó petrificada, ambos bandos aguardaban el siguiente movimiento de los otros.

–A un lado – dijo Shura – yo me encargaré de abrirnos paso.

–Espera – Shion lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo que portaba la fuerza de excalibur.

Capricornio no preguntó porqué lo detenía pues una cosmoenergía cada vez más fuerte se hizo presente al otro lado de la muralla. Alguien empezó a gritar órdenes que apenas eran audibles para ellos.

–¡Abran las puertas! – se dejó escuchar.

Las mentadas puertas no estaban a la vista hasta que una finísima línea de luz dividió las rocas negras ante ellos revelando una entrada tan compacta que antes no les era visible; los goznes chirriaron ensordecedoramente.

–Retrocedan – dijo Dohko. Los seis se apartaron de las puertas.

Esperaban que Baucis en persona acudiera a darles la bienvenida. Dohko pensaba en un plan de ataque. Lo mejor sería que Aiolos condujera a Shaka al centro de la fortaleza mientras los demás les flanqueaban el paso apartando a sus enemigos. Pero los enemigos no acudieron; el cosmos que les había instado a ponerse en guardia también se había desvanecido.

–Que extraño –comentó Shaina. –Esperaba una avalancha de soldados – los demás tenían pensamientos similares.

Tras la puerta quedó únicamente la nada como una invitación a entrar.

–Los sapuris saben quién es este niño – dijo Dohko – trataran de asesinarlo así que nuestra prioridad debe ser mantenerlo con vida.

–Su prioridad será escapar – habló una nueva voz. Un jovencito de cabellera alborotada y larga apareció caminando hacía ellos. –Mi amo Baucis me ha ordenado exterminarlos a todos.

Shura lo observaba con franca incredulidad, el recién llegado ni siquiera llevaba una armadura puesta.

–¿Qué eres tú? – preguntó Shaka – ¿por qué te disfrazas como un humano?

Su pregunta no tenía pies ni cabeza para los demás. Shion supo que sin duda, el iluminado había percibido algo que los demás no. Formó un cuadro con los dedos pulgar e índice de sus manos y lo levantó hacía el jovencito concentrando su cosmos como una delgada lente a través de la cual lo observó. Lo que vio, tal como Shaka dijo, no era una persona, tan sólo una nube difusa de cosmos.

–Cuidado – advirtió a sus compañeros.

–¿Cómo es que un ciego ha visto mi verdadera forma? En verdad tú eres el semidiós, temía que fuera una decepción el asesinarte pero al parecer tu caso es como el mío, tu apariencia no es sincera. –Luego de sus palabras el jovencito encendió su cosmos, su cabellera larga y oscura se alborotó hacía el cielo como el pelambre de un animal antes de atacar a su presa–. Yo soy aquel que mi dios creó para renegar de la princesa de este mundo, no fui concebido por los humanos a diferencia de ustedes sino por los demonios del inframundo. Yo soy Abimelec – se presentó elevando el tono de su voz a cada palabra.

Y su nombre fue dicho por una voz que no era humana y que a Shion le recordaba el terrible tono del oráculo de la isla Alpha. La cosmoenergía de Abimelec estalló y abandonó su forma de hombre para revelar la figura de una gigantesca serpiente que se lanzó contra ellos en el acto. Los caballeros se dispersaron a su paso.

–¡Es un dragón! – exclamó Shaina.

* * *

Dohko miró a la gran bestia, la cual era la viva imagen de los seres celestiales que el convocaba en su más poderoso ataque. No tenía alas pero flotaba en el aire y su cuerpo ondulaba haciendo bramar al viento.

Abimelec escupió una bocanada de fuego contra ellos.

–¡Muro de cristal!

Shion intentó defenderlos pero el aliento de la bestia eran las mismísimas llamas del infierno y traspasaron su escudo. Dohko lo agarró de la cintura apartándolo del ataque del monstruo, el calor era tal que pudo sentirlo a pesar de la armadura que lo protegía.

Shura se apostó a un costado del monstruo que volaba a poca altura, apuntó a la unión de la cabeza del dragón con el resto de su cuerpo buscando decapitarlo.

–¡Excalibur! – la ráfaga de cosmos hendió el viento y dio contra la bestia.

Abimelec rugió y se derrumbó por el impacto.

Confiado en la invencibilidad de su espada Shura corrió hacía la bestia para asegurarse de que estuviera muerta, le arrancaría el corazón y luego se lo entregaría como un regalo a Baucis. Esas criaturas no se habían visto sobre la faz de la tierra desde la era mitológica, sería por ello que Shura desconocía que la piel de los dragones no podía ser desgarrada por la mano de ningún mortal pues sus escamas habían sido forjadas por Hefestos, el herrero de los dioses. Cuando estaba a un par de metros de la cabeza del dragón, Abimelec se medio incorporó y vomitó otra ráfaga mortal de fuego sobre Capricornio.

–Mi señor – Shaina se arrojó sobre él apartándolo del camino del ataque por poco. La mujer gritó y ambos rodaron tratando de alejarse lo más posible pues aunque las llamas no los habían alcanzado el aire se calentó tanto que aquello era como estar en un horno, en el centro de un infierno y la carne de su cuerpo que no era cubierta por sus armaduras enrojeció calcinándose.

Abimelec se puso en pie y alzó el vuelo nuevamente, giró sobre sí mismo describiendo una elipse, a pesar de su gran envergadura era una criatura ágil. Cargó sobre Shaka ignorando a los demás.

–¡Aiolos! – lo llamó Dohko y corrieron en direcciones opuestas. El rey Sóter hacía Shaka y el antigua maestro hacía la bestia. Dohko atacó – ¡Dragón ascendente! – Se desprendió del suelo como si fuera un cohete avasallando con su cuerpo a Abimelec.

Aiolos se apostó delante de Shaka y preparó arco y flechas. Shion llegó a su lado en segundos sumándose a la defensa.

– Esto es inútil – dijo con la voz apagada por la máscara. –Toma al semidiós y huye –le ordenó.

–Somos cuatro caballeros dorados – protestó Aiolos.

–Y con algo de tiempo podríamos hallar la forma de derrotarlo pero esas no son nuestras circunstancias – le respondió Shion. A través de las puertas de la fortaleza negra sonaba un tambor de guerra y el ejercito de Baucis desfilaba ordenadamente hacía su posición. –El dragón devorará a este niño mientras esos peones nos contienen – el plan de los sapuris era más que obvio.

-Me opongo – dijo Aiolos.

Un estruendo los sacó de su discusión. Dohko cayó al suelo con la fuerza de un meteoro. El gran dragón volvió a elevarse. Aiolos maldijo y tomó la mano de Shaka el cual no dijo nada aunque era acerca de su vida de lo que los otros dos caballeros opinaban.

Shion tendió el muro de cristal el cual luego se dobló bajo su voluntad para dejar de ser una pared tornasol y adherirse al cuerpo de su amo. Metido bajo esa armadura el primero entre los iguales acudió al lado de su amigo y lo levantó.

-Estoy bien – siseó Dohko, al parecer lo único herido era su orgullo. Shion le hizo una señal con la cabeza en dirección de Shura y Shaina dándole a entender que debía ayudarlos. Dohko asintió.

Shion tomó impulso y corrió a la máxima velocidad de su ser hacía el dragón el cual volaba sobre el desierto en persecución de Virgo y Sagitario. Se impulsó y prácticamente voló hacía la bestia montándose sobre la gran serpiente. Explotó su cosmoenergía creando zarcillos de cristal.

-Red de cristal – murmuró y sólo Abimelec lo escuchó. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando la mascota de Hades frenó en pleno vuelo como una libélula atrapada en una telaraña.

Shion lo soltó sabiendo que la red lo contendría unos cuatro segundos pero no necesitaban más.

Uno… Dohko obligó a Shaina a levantarse. Estaba aturdida y con el rostro completamente enrojecido pero no tenía mayores heridas. El brazo de Shura donde anidaba a excalibur se hallaba completamente ennegrecido donde la armadura no lo cubría pero él no dejó traslucir su dolor.

Dos… A una señal del antiguo maestro los tres echaron a correr a la velocidad de la luz rumbo a Aiolos y Shaka pasando junto al dragón.

Tres… Abimelec rugió haciendo cimbrar la tierra y se debatió en su prisión.

Cuatro… A pesar de estar atrapado lanzó una bocanada de fuego sobre Shion.

La bestia se liberó, intentó atrapar a Shion entre sus fauces, el primero entre los iguales había quedado rezagado de sus compañeros, se levantó y su cuerpo tenía los colores del muro de cristal, el fuego no lo había dañado tan sólo lo había aturdido pero para un caballero de su categoría es no era un impedimento para seguir adelante. Burló la dentellada de Abimelec y emprendió la retirada.

La bestia del hades no los persiguió más allá de las fronteras de Yiza pero el ejercito de Baucis no tuvo tal limitación. Los cinco caballeros tuvieron que ir más lejos para perderlos. Tan lejos como para llegar al borde de los dominios de los sapuris pues el mundo les pertenecía salvo por un refugio. El único lugar que pertenecería eternamente a la diosa sin importar que el mundo entero cambiara. Aunque los pueblos que vivían en esa era se extinguieran y una nueva versión de la humanidad se alzara para ocupar su lugar, aquel sitio sería sagrado, aquel sitio sería el hogar de la princesa de la Tierra.

Shion suspiró y detuvo sus pasos cuando volvió a aspirar el aroma del santuario.

* * *

Baucis ordenó que sirvieran el vino y Casiopea le quitó la garrafa a la sierva que iba a llenar la copa del amo y le atendió ella misma. Los capitanes de su ejército aguardaban de pie en torno a la larga mesa rectangular donde esa noche les servirían la cena. Todos observaban la dulzura de Casiopea y su devoción, todo podían percibir el amor que la guerrera prodigaba al mayor de los sapuris, cómo Pérsefone a Hades. Y eso que no habían visto a Siofua de Polaris. Baucis tomó la copa y le agradeció a Casiopea con un gesto sin ninguna sonrisa. Pronto todos tuvieron vino pero nadie se sentaba pues esperaban por Orión y los suyos. Desdémona estaba a la izquierda de Casiopea y murmuró algo contra el sapuri del resplandor y su impuntualidad. Seguro que no era la única que juzgaba descortes su demora pero no hubo que esperar más. Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y la comitiva faltante entró. El heraldo los anunció:

-Orión de Híada, capitán del ejército del oeste gran sapuri del resplandor – el guerrero de larga y oscura cabellera entró con un aire de imponencia aún más digno que el de Baucis. Saludó a su compañero y se sitúo a su izquierda. Se odiaban y codiciaban lo que el otro tenía pero todos sabían, incluso ellos, que Orión era el segundo de Baucis.

-Dagnir de los xandos de Ascella – anunció el heraldo. – Schariar de los xandos de Asiellus – los nombrados desfilaron uno a uno al interior de la habitación. – Rigel padre, gran señor de los híaditas – los soldados iban saludando y el barullo de las conversaciones se encendía pero todo quedó en silencio con el último anuncio del heraldo – Kanon futuro caballero de los gemelos celestiales, portador del demonio Arles.

Baucis miró a Orión con asombro, no podía creer su osadía. Por supuesto lo sabía todo acerca del desastre de Saga.

–Te atreviste – le murmuró.

-Por supuesto, su hermano fue una decepción pero con él no sucederá lo mismo.

Kanon se situó a entre Orión y Dagnir el cual le dirigió una grosera mirada de incomodidad, su cercanía con el gemelo de quién le había arrebatado el amor le perturbaba. Nadie mencionó la ausencia de Siofua a pesar de que siempre había sido la sombra y vigía de Orión. Las copas de todos fueron llenadas y Baucis propuso un brindis.

-Por nuestro señor.

- Por nuestro señor – todos alzaron sus copas excepto Kanon. En lo que a él concernía su único señor era él mismo.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *


End file.
